Lost and Found
by Leserei
Summary: Stephanie Plum's life has been likened to a roller coaster, what can she do to get her life sorted out or will obstacles forever try to stop her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

SPOV

As I sat on the front step I thought about what had been happening over the last week. No not the whole catching the bad guys, though I was pleased that we'd at last got to the bottom of it and had found everyone safe. I was focused on how I was feeling and to be honest it wasn't happy thoughts that were going through my head. I felt like I was being treated like a something not a person, being passed back and forth between two men. All right I could see their point of view, that they felt I was in danger and needed protecting but the whole experience lacked any emotions and that probably included me. I had spent the nights with Morelli but had got to the point where I really didn't want to be there. I'd bitten my tongue and kept the peace when I felt like screaming at him, arguing with him, just like I'd done in the past. I'd even feigned being on my period to stop him from touching me at night; Morelli really didn't like the idea of a woman menstruating, so he'd kept his distance just as I wanted him to. The idea of ever being married to him was fast disappearing as I tried to fit in with his idea of living together, no way was I going to be the little lady keeping house for an untidy slob. How I'd even managed to stay at his house before this baffled me. But then Ranger had been really, I don't know, he'd stayed with me during the day and he'd helped out with the work at the deli, hell he'd even held my hand when we'd been walking the streets, but that was it. He'd just driven me over to Morelli's house and passed me over and then collected me at the start of the day. Okay he'd left me with the offer of his shower or bed any time I wanted and a kiss that took my breath away but then he just walked away, again.

My name is Stephanie Plum, a Bounty Hunter, probably because at this moment in time that was the only job I seemed to be reasonable at. I'd already been home once and taken some of my belongings and Rex but had asked my Dad to help move the rest of my stuff, he didn't say anything about what I was doing, he was going to go sort my car out then come back for me. My POS car had been stood for over a week without being used so he guessed it would be due to a flat battery.

A horn beeped and I looked up to see my Dad at the curb in his taxi, so here I was with the rest of my possessions in several bags ready to go home. I loaded my stuff in the back seat and got in the front with a sigh, yeah I was still thinking things through.

"Your Grandmother called to say she's on her way home, shame really I thought we might have had a bit peace and quiet for awhile"

"I know but she might have got into more trouble"

I wasn't really looking at where we were going; just assuming Dad would take me straight home so was surprised when we parked in the car park of a little diner.

"Come on, we need a coffee"

I followed him into the café and we both ordered coffee and a piece of carrot cake. As we sat looking into our cups I was surprised when he started to talk, kind of like he was embarrassed.

"Pumpkin I know I don't say much to you or pass an opinion. You're a grown woman so I've never interfered with the choices you've made but I want to say my peace, and once said I'll back off. Okay?"

"Sure"

"You're like a roller coaster ride going round in circles and back to the beginning to do it all again. This thing with Morelli, it can't be right if all you do is make up and break up. If you love someone then you can't stay away from them, you crave for their presence and think about them all the time. Are you in love with him?"

Not the conversation I was expecting from my Dad, but really he was saying out loud all the things I'd been thinking.

"No, I don't think I am"

"Thank god for that because I hate to see the way he treats you and I could kill him for what he's done to you in the past"

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"You're an adult, though I'm sorry I never did anything to support you in the past when you were just a child. Your mother kept me in the dark; I didn't know anything had happened. She's been so happy this week with you staying at Morelli's so I did some asking around. Pumpkin I am so sorry I wasn't there for you"

A tear slid down my cheek at how sincere he sounded, but why did it take so long for him to find out the truth?

"Did you ask Mum what had happened?"

"Yeah, she didn't like me asking, said it was in the past, over and done with"

"So how did you find out?"

"Gerry at the garage knew it all from his sister's daughter who went to school with you, remember they used to live down the street from us?"

"Yeah I remember her, what did she say?"

"Well that when you were just little you got into a fight with Joe Morelli in his garage and that you'd been punished you for it. Then when you were fifteen she said you had a crush on Morelli and had thrown yourself at him, and that's why your mother grounded you"

So that was what my mother had told people, I suppose it kept the neighbors at bay, but why say anything at all?

"Pumpkin what do you want to do to get off this roller coaster ride?"

"I think I need a bit of time to think things through"

"How about I take you to Point Pleasant like we used to do, I can snooze in the chair and you can walk along the beach, the weather's good and Gerry has a little cottage he said I could use. What do you think to that?"

"Sounds good to me. So no Mum?"

"No, just you and me"

"Okay"

"Good, I'll pick you up from your apartment at 5 tomorrow and we'll spend as long as you like there"

"Thanks Dad"

"Not needed, I really want to be there for you now"

We'd finished our coffee and cake and Dad had dropped me off at the apartment, hell it felt so good to be back even if it was such a drab place to live, it was mine and I felt relaxed as I took the lift up. I used my key to open the door and immediately noticed how stale the air smelt, seeing Rex settled on the counter I wondered if he noticed it as well. I fed him some dried hamster food as that was all I had in the kitchen that he could eat and then I opened the windows to air the place out. The one good thing about Morelli's house was it had a washer and drier so all I needed to do was put my clothes into the closet. As I did this this I took a good look at the contents, was the way I dressed part of my problem, a lot of things looked tired and old, maybe I'd need to add that to my thinking list. I switched off both my mobile and land line phone because I really didn't want to talk to anyone tonight. A long hot soak in the bath eased away my thoughts so once dry I crawled into bed and with a contented sigh fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SPOV

I woke up feeling really cold and noticed the light from an early morning sun coming into my room, dam I'd forgotten to close the windows. Once up and feeling warmer I decided that I wasn't tired enough to go back to bed so dressed in jeans and a sweater and ambled through into the kitchen. Dam, I forgot I had nothing to eat in here and it didn't seem worth buying food in if I was going away for a few days, so putting on a jacket I grabbed my keys and bag and headed down to the parking lot and my latest POS car. My Dad must have sorted it out because it eventually started so I drove through the drive thru at McDonalds and parked to eat my bacon sandwich and then drove down Hamilton towards the Bonds Office. As I parked on the other side of the street I saw Connie opening up the front door, so quickly got out and ran across the road to go inside.

"Hell Steph you're early, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just woke up early and decided to start the day"

"I heard that the mystery of the deli got sorted"

"Yeah, is Vinnie mad that it burnt down?"  
"Nah, him and Harry are actually quite pleased, apparently Harry had a good insurance policy on it so he's happier with the money than having to keep that place open"

"I don't think it really made enough to pay the people who worked there"

"Probably not"

"Any files for me?"

"Just the one"

I took the file and sat down on the couch opening it to read through the details. Sandra Hope, I knew her, she was a year above me at school. She'd been a quiet girl, not someone I ever really talked to but she now lived in an apartment on North Stockton Street and worked for a law firm, where she'd worked since leaving college. She'd been charged with fraud and hadn't turned up for her court date.

"What's the story Connie?"

"The firm she worked for caught her transferring money from one of their accounts into her own"

"I would never have seen her as someone as being dishonest"

"You know her?"

"School, I'll head out and see what I can find"

"You not waiting for Lula?"

"Nah, I need to do some research first"

I didn't want to say that I'd had enough of Lula, the last few days she'd really gotten to me, she'd been so stubborn about how she had to do things her way and I'm sure it was because of her that the fire had started. I headed over to North Stockton Street and parked just down the road from where the entrance was, it seemed a nice area with a park next door and dedicated parking for the occupants. The building had obviously been recently renovated; each door allowed access to three apartments and there was an intercom system to allow you to call each one. I pushed the bell next to Sandra's name and waited, dam she wasn't home, not that I'd expected her to be. So once back in my car I headed into the Burg and to the street where Sandra's mother lived. I was cautious knocking on the door remembering how intimidating Mrs. Hope could be, she could even make my mother freeze up with her stare.

"Hello, can I help you"

I almost had to make sure I had the right house, Mrs. Hope looked older and seemed to have shrunk, her face was lined with wrinkles and her jowls were hanging down from her jaw.

"Mrs. Hope?"

"Yes, wait a minute, I know you. You're Ellen's daughter aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm looking for Sandra"

Her shoulders sagged and she looked at me with eyes that held such sadness, how was I supposed to tell her I was there to take her daughter to the police station?

"You'd better come in"

She turned and walked through into the kitchen and sat down nursing a mug in her hands. The house had a similar lay out to my parents so I followed her through and stood by the table waiting for her to say something.

"You were the one that found Evelyn and her daughter weren't you?"

"Err, yes"

"Well I need you to find Sandra"

"Are you saying you don't know where she is?"

"She's disappeared"

"Well she is facing some serious charges maybe she decided to run?"

"Sit down and I'll explain why that idea of yours is wrong"

As I sat down she poured another mug from the coffee pot and placed it in front of me and then cut two slices of cake from the container on the table. I added milk and sugar and sat waiting for her to tell me what she knew.

"Sandra didn't steal any money, she didn't need to. Her Grandmother died last year and Sandra got a heap full of money through her inheritance. They set her up"

"Who?"

"Those people she worked with. Did a dam good job of it as well"

"But I thought the police found evidence of money in her bank account?"

"I know that, but when Sandra tried to tell them that all that money had been taken out after she was charged no one would listen to her"

"Couldn't she just show them her bank statement?"

"She banked on line so didn't get statements and when she tried to log in to show them she'd been locked out of the account"

"But surely the bank would let the police see it?"

"They did but it took two weeks for that to happen and when the police eventually got round to looking the account was gone, nothing to see, so the charges would go ahead based on the original evidence they found"

"So the police got hold of the bank records before the money disappeared and then when they tried again the account had gone?"

"That's about it. Poor Sandra was besides herself, she didn't know what to do, but she's always been an honest person and had decided to fight the charges"

"So why did she disappear?"

"I don't know, she was really skittish and worried, but she said that she'd deal with it and wouldn't tell me"

"Do you think something has happened to her?"

Mrs. Hope nodded her head, I covered her hand with mine and gave it a squeeze trying to decide what to say next. Yeah I know I'm a sucker for sob stories but for some reason I just knew that I had to help find Sandra and not because she was FTA.

"I'll do what I can Mrs. Hope"

"Thank you Stephanie, I know if any one can help Sandra it's you"

"Was she living at the apartment on North Stockton Street?"

"Yes, she came here every day for dinner at 6"

"When was the last time you spoke with her?"

"Day before yesterday, she left here about 7 and I've tried to call her but she doesn't answer"

"Do you have a key to her apartment?"

"Yes, I water her plants if she goes away"

"Okay how about you and I go over to her apartment and check that out first"

I waited as Mrs. Hope put on her coat and locked her front door then opened the passenger door of my car, she didn't say a word as I drove back to North Stockton Street and parked in the same place as before. Mrs. Hope opened the front door and we went up two flights of stairs before we came to number 52. I took the key from her and told her to wait outside while I went in and checked it out, I really didn't want to find Sandra dead on the floor and felt sure Mrs. Hope would have a heart attack if she saw that. I closed the door behind me and looked down the hall to see four closed doors. The first door opened into a room that was done out as an office, well I think that's what it was supposed to be, now it looked like a hurricane had been through. There were papers everywhere, drawers open and on the desk was a screen but no computer. Closing the door I went to the second room, a bedroom, but again everything had been ransacked and thrown around the floor. The bathroom looked reasonable; certainly someone had been in here because the drawers to a vanity unit had been emptied out into the tub. The final door opened out into a large area that served as kitchen, diner and lounge. It looked as though it would have been a beautiful space, light and airy with a modern kitchen and stylish furniture, but now it reminded me of what my apartment looked like after someone had trashed it. At least there was no evidence of blood or a body. I returned to the front door to find Mrs. Hope lent against the wall.

"I'm sorry she isn't here but I think someone trashed her apartment. We should call the police"

"No, no police. They don't care enough, you look around and we'll see if we can find out what's missing"

She pushed past me and went straight to the end door letting out a cry as she saw the destruction.

"Oh Sandra, please be all right"

"Mrs. Hope did Sandra have somewhere she kept valuables?"

"I don't know, I just watered the plants for her"

"Okay why don't you take a look in here and I'll start in one of the other rooms"

I went back to the first room, the one Sandra used as an office, and taking my time let my eyes wander around the room. Obviously someone had been looking for something, had they found what they were after? So going with the assumption that they hadn't where would I hide something in here? I checked behind pictures hanging on the wall, inside frames that would have been stood on the shelves, the underside of drawers and even at the edges of the carpet. There was nothing and nowhere to hide something. So next I went into the bedroom with the same idea, but this time took more notice of the inside of the closet. All of Sandra's clothes had been removed, thrown around the room, leaving the shelves and hangers bare; but something seemed off to me. I walked back out and looked at the wall and then went into the room next door, I was sure the closet should have been deeper than it looked. Back in the closet I began to tap the walls and run my hands over the surface and as I did that I felt a section of the wall move so I pushed it and was surprised when a section moved out and then slid to the side. The area it revealed wasn't that big, maybe a foot deep but there were shelves running from the floor to the ceiling, some were empty but there were shoe boxes on a couple of them. I took one down and took off the lid to find shoes. Yeah okay I didn't expect that, and those were the only contents in that box. Replacing that box I brought down another and there packed neatly into the box was a white envelope. I placed that box on the floor and checked out the other six boxes but they only held shoes. Closing the door I paid attention to the other half of the closet where the door had slid over when it opened. The original secret shelves only covered half the wall at the back of the closet so I used the same technique as before and was pleased with my self when the door on that side swung out revealing several mannequin heads with wigs on, makeup and accessories. What the hell was Sandra in to? I used my phone to take photos of the contents and closed the door. Now what? I wanted to look inside the envelope but for some strange reason I didn't think doing it here would be a good idea, I needed to go somewhere safe to go through the contents and I needed to do it without worrying Mrs. Hope or announcing my find to anyone watching the apartment. Quietly I removed the envelope from the shoebox and stuffed it into my bag, slid open the door and replaced the shoebox on the shelf and took another photo. With the door now closed I ventured into the main room to see what Mrs. Hope had found.

"Mrs. Hope did Sandra have a boyfriend?"

"Not that I know of, she and that good for nothing Terence Fugle were done and over with a long time ago, I never did like that boy, but no once recent that she told me about but I had my suspicions"

"Why's that?"  
"Well she'd rush off after dinner saying she had work to do but she was always dressed up when she did that"

"You find anything?"

"Nothing, well nothing that seems important"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hope, but I promise to look for her"

"Thank you, you're a good girl, you're mother should be proud of you"

Maybe she should but I wasn't aware that she was.

"I'll take you home"

The drive back was as quiet as before and Mrs. Hope opened the door before turning to me.

"Let me know what you find out and I'll do the same"

As I sat watching her walk up to the front door and go in I suddenly remembered that I hadn't switched my phone back on from last night, shit would the pinging stop? As I went through the list of people who'd left messages or tried to call I deleted the ones who I assumed were only after gossip and was left with four callers. Yeah you guessed, my mother, Morelli, Lula and Ranger. To get the worst over I called my mother first.

"Plum residence"

"Hi Mum, I just picked up that you called"

"About time, where have you been?"

"Working, what's the problem Mum?"

"You know what the problem is, Joseph called trying to find you"

"I was home, I needed a long hot soak and an early night"

"Well call him"

Sheesh, since when did she get so demanding? So I called Joe next, hopefully he was busy and I'd get his voicemail, but no such luck.

"Where the hell have you been Cupcake?"

"Working, is there a problem?"

"You weren't home when I got there"

"Well the bad guys got caught and I decided guard duty was over so I went home"

"That's not what it was"

"Oh, it felt like it to me"

"Cupcake we're engaged to be engaged, I expected you to still live here even after the case was closed"

"No Joe, and to be honest this week was an eye opener for me, I can't do it"

"Do what?"

"Be in a relationship with you"

"You're upset Cupcake, you know the stress of the situation you found yourself in. Come on over tonight and we can watch the game, I'll even bring something home from Pinos"

"Sorry Joe, no can do. I'm busy"

I ended the call on that note feeling decidedly better with myself. Next up was Lula, her phone was busy so I left a message asking how she was and how I'd see her in a few days, then taking a deep breath called Ranger. Dam his number was busy as well.

"Just me returning your call, talk later"

It was mid afternoon now and I'd missed lunch but to be honest I didn't really feel hungry so headed back for my apartment trying to decide what to take with me for the few days away with my Dad. As I came down from the apartment with a rucksack over my shoulder I could see my Dad come into the parking lot and with a smile got into the passenger seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RPOV

When I got back to Rangeman after dropping Steph off at her apartment I felt on edge and to be honest wasn't in a good mood, the last week had been hell, what with trying to find Hal and having to be with Steph all week had really thrown me in a loop. I knew she was in an on phase with Morelli, was that what was annoying me? Or was it the way the whole week had passed me by? I'd played nice guy with Steph, helping out at the deli, but my motives were selfish, I enjoyed being with her and had to reign in my emotions. Had she done the same, probably, she wasn't the type of woman to play around and when she was with Morelli she played it cool with me. Leaving her apartment after kissing her and then saying those dam stupid words offering her the use of my shower or bed had been stupid, but what can I say, I'm an opportunist. I'd spent every evening after leaving her in the care of Morelli keeping up to date with Rangeman business so now I needed to get back into the routine of meeting clients and keeping my men at the top of their game. I decided that I needed to do something and the gym was the place to release the way I was feeling. I changed on seven and went down to find very few men there, Santos was there finishing up his daily routine so I nodded to him and indicated toward the mats.

"That case finished with Ranger?"  
"Yes, thankfully, it was getting to be a real pain trying to solve it"  
"Well at least you got to spend time with Beautiful"  
"Maybe"  
"What's that meant to mean?"  
"She's back with Morelli, so I had to play the good guy"  
"Not like you Ranger"

I'd warmed up, stretching out my muscles and was now more than ready to take Santos on, he really didn't sense the mood I was in until after 30 minutes he declined to keep going and limped away from the mats.

"Ranger you've got too much pent up energy inside of you, what the hell's got you like this?"

"Nothing, I haven't been able to really limber up before now"  
"Yeah right"

What did he mean by that? Or was Santos more astute at knowing me than I gave him credit for? Once showered and changed I headed in to see Tank in his office, I needed to catch up with him with any day-to-day events.

"Ranger, you finished with that case?"  
"Yes"

"Good, there are plenty of meetings with clients you can pick up now"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, we've got intel on that FBI perp, he's supposed to be at a charity event on Friday"

"He's been hard to find so we need to make the most of it, how do you suggest we do it?"  
"Well it's probably one for Little Girl. He likes the women"

"How well guarded will he be?"  
"He usually has at least four with him so us taking him by force won't work"

"Okay I'll call Steph and set it up, just make sure the Intel on him is good"

I returned to my office and then went about contacting clients to set up meetings getting absorbed in the routine of work.

The next morning I woke early and realized that I wouldn't be picking Steph up this morning, how the hell had she managed to weasel her way into my life, I'd always promised myself that getting too close to a woman wasn't part of my life plan. I wasn't the sort of guy who would be good for a woman, I had too many demons in my head to make a relationship work, I'd done too many things that I really wasn't always proud of in order to serve my country and keep the government happy and secure. Apart from that I still had at least one more mission before I decided if I wanted to continue, maybe Steph being with Morelli would be a reason to keep it on. I actually missed her and that left me with a disconcerted feeling, I didn't like that she could have so much power over me but I'd always told her she held all the power. Seeing as she was in my head I called her mobile number, was I annoyed that it went to voicemail? Maybe, because I was disappointed not to hear her voice, her laugh or to tease her just a little bit. With a full day of meetings I dressed in a suit to take on the image of CEO, impress the clients and continue to make Rangeman the best security company in the area, yes that was my role and my life now, for Rangeman to be successful. All of my meetings were off site, first off was the family who lived in a very large mansion who decided they needed better coverage and then an exclusive outlet store for womens clothes on the outskirts of Princeton. I couldn't help but notice some of the outfits they were selling as I toured the place and couldn't resist a beautiful gown in midnight blue thinking how well it would suit Steph especially if she was going to do the distraction on Friday. I asked the owner to box it up along with flat shoes and a bag that went with it and then arranged for it to be delivered to Rangeman the next day. As I switched my phone back on there was a message from Steph acknowledging my call, dam how was it we kept missing each other? I'd try and catch up with her tomorrow for now I had work to do.

The following day went by so quickly but as I looked at my watch I decided that I'd had enough I wanted to catch up with Steph, how strange was that? I'd spent longer away from her before and never had the urge to see her. I pulled up her trackers on my laptop surprised when they indicated that they were in two different places. Her car was parked at her apartment but the one in her bag showed her to be in Point Pleasant. Was she there with Morelli, maybe they'd decided to go away together, so no way was I going to call her and interrupt. Maybe prolonging my contract with the government was the way to go or I could always spend more time down in Miami, Julie would appreciate that and then at least I wouldn't have this growing feeling inside of me, feeling? Maybe I was now becoming jealous of Morelli and the time he had with Steph, was that it? Did I only want her because she was with someone else? Maybe if I went down to Miami I could hit the clubs, but I didn't want to spend any time scratching that itch unless it was with my Babe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SPOV

"You look happy Pumpkin?"

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to a break and I know I have some thinking to do"

"Well just use me as a sounding board"

The evening was beautiful as we reached Point Pleasant and I was surprised when Dad drove through the main town into the outskirts, he pulled into a small drive that led to a small cottage. The cottage was two stories and painted a soft beige color with plants growing up the side of the door.

"It looks lovely"

"Yeah Gerry used his pay out from the army to buy this place years ago and has slowly been doing it up"

He unlocked the door and led me into a bright sunny room that covered the whole floor area, where were the bedrooms?

"The stairs outside go up into the loft area where the bedrooms are, both are en suite but I guess you'll like the one that faces the ocean"

I opened the patio doors that led onto a decked area and saw the stairs to my right; at the top of the stairs there was a door that opened onto a corridor that had two doors leading from it so I took the first one assuming this room would mine. It was beautiful; the colors used were in every shade of coral giving the room a bright and fresh feel. I was drawn to the windows that were facing the ocean and beach and opening one up took in a deep breath of salty air.

"Pumpkin, tea's ready"

Leaving my rucksack on the bed I went down the stairs and back into the living area, the smell of pizza greeted me as I came in and there on the table in the middle of plates and glasses was an enormous pizza that looked to have every topping known to man.

"Dad that smells wonderful"

"I got Pino to make me one up specially"

As we ate we chatted, nothing mind blowing, mainly reminiscing about the times we'd been here in the past. Dad seemed to really relax, in fact I'd never seen him so relaxed before and we talked for ages before he decided we needed to clear away the dishes. It was later than I thought so bidding my Dad goodnight I went back up the stairs to my room. I showered and washed my hair then changed into a T-shirt I had "borrowed" from Ranger with some cotton shorts then sat in front of the window while I finger combed my hair with leave in conditioner. I felt settled here; felt that I was ready to evaluate my life to try to get off the roller coaster as my Dad had said. Once in bed I found it easy to drift into a dreamless sleep.

It was the smell of bacon that had me waking up, but I must admit I took awhile to realize where I was, dressed in shorts and a strappy top I made my way down to the decking and found my Dad sat at a table nursing a bacon sandwich.

"There you go Pumpkin there's fresh coffee in the pot"

I really enjoyed the feeling of being sat out in the sunshine eating my breakfast and once my plate was empty I helped to dry the dishes that Dad had washed. He'd surprised me in so many ways already it had been a long, long time since I'd seen him like this.  
"Dad why the change?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you never go into the kitchen at home"

"She won't let me, says it's a woman's domain not for men"

"Yet you seem to enjoy it"

"I do, when I go down to the club or over to the garage I can let myself relax"

"You shouldn't have to do that Dad"

"I know, maybe there are two passengers on that roller coaster ride of yours"

I'd never thought that Dad was unhappy, or at least not able to be himself at home. Is that the power that my mother yields?

"I'm heading down onto the beach but I'll stay in front of the cottage"

I picked up a pen and a notebook and went back outside, making my way down toward the expanse of beach in front of the cottage where the waves encroached. I sat with my knees pulled up to my chest and just gazed out at the scene in front of me. Yeah this was where I could find my zone, work through how I felt and maybe sort out my life. As I thought of things I made a note of it in the book, random thoughts that I could eventually pull together. When my stomach rumbled I knew it was time to eat so slowly made my way back toward the cottage. I helped to make up some sandwiches, poured some juice and once again we were sat at the table on the decking.

"You want to bounce your ideas Pumpkin?"

"Yeah, they're kinda jumbled at the moment"

I got out my notebook and tried to explain my thoughts but found it really hard to fully express myself.

"Here let me draw it out for you and then that way you can add the things you feel are important"

He drew a circle on the paper and at intervals added a box.

"The boxes represent things in your life, so give me some words to put in. If you're happy with them we leave them alone"

"Okay, Morelli. I told him yesterday that I didn't want a relationship with him"

"Wow you move fast"

Now he drew the circle so it missed out Morelli.

"My job"

"What else would you do?"

"I don't know, the thing is there are parts of my job I really love"

"Like what?"

"The research to find people, the chase. Meeting different people and helping them out, getting the bad guys off the streets"

As I said that my Dad wrote them down under the box.

"What is it you don't like?"

"Rolling in garbage or getting food thrown at me, being shot at or chased"

"So you're good at finding them but struggle with the capture?"

"Yeah"

"Go on"

"Having Lula with me, she gets in such a mood and ends up annoying and upsetting people"

"Do her actions put you in danger?"

"Yeah sometimes"

"Maybe you need to come to a decision about her"

"I like the hours and being my own boss, but the pay can be lousy"

"What other work do you do?"

"I sometimes work for Rangeman. I enjoy doing searches but only for short periods of time, it's not that rewarding just handing a completed file on to someone else. I also do distractions, they can be a bit nerve racking but I know I have an excellent team to back me up"

"That when you dress up and walk a man out of somewhere?"

"Yeah, how do you know that?"

"Some of the men at the garage have seen you in action"

"Mrs. Hope asked me to find her daughter for her today"

I don't know why I said that it wasn't really part of what we were talking about.

"You gonna help her?"

"Yeah, I think I will"

"You know you've helped a lot of people that wasn't part of your job and you've solved a lot of problems that had nothing to do with chasing down FTAs"

"Yeah I suppose I have"

I looked down at the paper and was amazed at the myriad of lines that were there now, how on earth could I make sense of that?

"What else?"

"What else?"

"What else is on this roller coaster of yours?"

"My apartment, but to move I need a better job"

"Okay anything else?"

I looked at him and knew he was fishing for a particular answer but I wasn't sure what it was, or did I?

"Ranger"

"Pumpkin I know you're close to him and as a friend I can't fault him, he keeps you safe and looks out for you, but I think you feel more than that. I'll put him in but that's something only you can work out"

"My mother"

I blurted that out I think to distract us from Ranger, but it really was a situation I needed to get control of.

"We'll work on that together, I promise"

"That's a hell of a lot of things to think about"

"Let's sleep on it. It's time you and I revisited some memories"

I changed into cut off jeans and a T-shirt because I knew my Dad would want to go to the arcades and maybe take us on the rides. We had fun together as we went from one area to another in Point Pleasant, the evening was warm and the crowds were out but that only added to the memories. I ate ice cream and waffles even though we'd eaten a meal of fish and chips on the boardwalk, all in all it was a wonderful evening and I felt that my Dad and I had somehow captured that relationship we'd once had. If nothing else came out of this weekend I would be happy with that.

I woke early the next morning and decided to sort out breakfast myself for a change, I'd noticed the pack of pancakes in the fridge and I know how to use a microwave. Dad smiled as he came down the stairs to find everything set out on the table. Again we sat in a comfortable silence while we ate and again I disappeared to sit down by the water. I took his weird diagram with me, looking at the boxes that represented my life, the things I liked and hated and most importantly the people who really did nothing to support me. It made me think of Ranger because out of everyone I knew he always supported me helped me and I felt privileged when he asked for help from me. In some ways he had always allowed me to fly, it was me that was responsible for the crash landings. Heading back to the cottage I felt determined that there was a way for me to move forward. After a lunch of soup and bread we were sat again looking at the paper.

"Pumpkin I've thought a lot about what's written down here and maybe there is a way to break the cycle yet still keep the things you enjoy"

"What?"

"Look at the things you're good at and enjoy"

I read through what we'd written down and slowly an idea came into my head, could I do it? It would certainly fit in with the skills I was good at. Again I just blurted out the words.

"A Private Investigator"

"I thought of that as well"

"I love the research and the chase, I'd be my own boss without including bringing down nasty people. I'm good with people and solving problems, how many cases of Morelli's have I helped to solve?"

"Go look up what you need to do, the password for the wireless is by the kettle"

So that's what I did, luckily I'd packed my laptop, but the more I read the more disheartened I got. I would need 5 years experience, which I had as a bounty hunter and maybe the idea of doing an online course in criminal justice would be interesting to do. Giving fingerprints wasn't an issue but it was the need for five references that threw me. Who on earth could I ask for that? Then there was the money, I would need $3300, I didn't have anywhere near that much money. I went outside to find my Dad and I'm sure my face showed how disappointed I was.

"What do you think Pumpkin?"

"It's a really good idea, I like it, but I wouldn't be able to get one"

"Why not"

"I'd need five years experience and five references and then over $3300"

"Oh that's easy to overcome. The thing is; is it something you would really want to do?"

"Yes, I could contract out, you know find the FTAs for a bonds office or even Rangeman and let them bring them in and you know I'd really like to do a course on criminal justice, that could give me other openings as well"

"Sounds like a plan to me"

"Except for the things I mentioned"

"I'll talk to Joe"

"No"

No way did I want him involved.

"Not Morelli, Joe Juniak, he knows all about the work you've done, I'm sure he'll help. There's Eddie and maybe one from Rangeman?"

I didn't want anyone at Rangeman to know I was looking at this; I wanted to prove I could do it on my own without Ranger trying to help. Maybe though I could ask Silvio to provide a reference and swear him to secrecy.

"The money is there for you anyway"

"How?"

"Every time we gave Val money I gave you the same amount and put it into an account for a rainy day, as long you don't want to use it for a wedding then you might as well use it for something like this, in fact maybe we could use the rest to find you something that could be an office that has an apartment with it?"

"How much are we talking about here?"

"Well how much do you pay for that apartment at the moment?"

"$550 a month"

"Yeah we could work with that, it could help out until you're on your feet"

"Okay, that sorts out most of the issues I have, but what do I do about Lula?"

"Why do you let her ride along with you?"

"I don't know really, except if something really bad did happen she'd get help"

"What does she get out of it?"

"I pay her a percentage of what I get"

"What! And she gets paid for clerical work as well?"

"Yeah, I'll bet she probably takes home more than I do some months"

"So you need a partner?"

"Probably, but Vinnie is too stingy to pay anyone else"

"Let's think on that one shall we?"

"Yeah"

I was feeling really excited about what we'd come up with and felt that my Dad had enabled me to make the decisions, making me take a good look at myself and what I could possibly do. I still had concerns for my friendship with Lula but at the end of the day I think I put more into that friendship than she did. I mean she always seemed to have money for her car and new clothes and if she didn't want to work she just didn't turn up. Maybe it was time to think of myself first and then re assess where Lula and I stood. We spent a quiet night in the cottage after eating a lasagne that Dad had bought from one of those new places that cater for authentic frozen meals and then sat quietly watching TV. I was tired, what with the fresh air and all the thinking and talking and as we were leaving early in the morning I headed for bed early. I needed to spend the morning doing some research on courses and talking with Silvio then I had to start looking for Sandra, I'd forgotten all about the envelope in my bag so reading that was on my list of things to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SPOV

I was back at my apartment by 10am and with a coffee in my hand I found Silvio's number in my phone, for some reason Hector had included a number for all the Merry Men I knew well.

"Hi, it's Stephanie here"

"Steph how are you, I see you're you still doing searches and other jobs for Rangeman"

"Yeah it helps out, you still enjoying Miami?"

"Love it and the family are doing really well down here"

"I don't mean to sound rude but I wanted to ask you a favor"

"Go ahead, you know I think you're almost as good as me at the searches"

"Silvio you have to promise not to let anyone in Trenton know"

"Not even Ranger?"

"Especially not Ranger"

"I'm sure you have your reasons, so go on ask"

"I'm looking at getting my PI license, would you be a reference for me?"

"Wow, that sounds something you'd be good at. No problem Steph I'd be happy to, but why aren't you asking Ranger?"

"I need to do this myself and well he"

"Would probably do it for you"

"Yeah he would"

"No problem Steph, tell you what I can set you up with some other search engines to help you out"

"Really? That would be great"

"I'll email you the links and I'll write a glowing reference for you"

"Thank you so much Silvio"

I spent over an hour looking at courses and eventually found one at Rutgers that would take into account my business degree and experience of working a job in the criminal system, that would mean I would already have 18 credits and some of the work I could do online reducing the time I would need to travel. The biggest problem would be finding the tuition fees. Next I sent a message to Eddie asking if he would meet up with me at Pinos at 1pm. His reply came back quickly "No problem" So now I was holding the envelope in my hand that I'd found hidden at Sandra's apartment, there was no writing on the outside and it wasn't sealed, I just hoped that it had something to do with Sandra's disappearance or else she could really hate me for snooping. Before I even got a chance to open it I felt a tingle run down my neck and could hear the door opening. I made sure all evidence of my research in becoming a PI was out of sight and stood up waiting for Ranger to come in.

"Babe, how did you know I was here?"

"I just did"

He wandered over to the fridge and got out a bottle of water, I'm sure he grimaced at how empty it was. He turned and lent against the worktop, opening the bottle and drinking it down in one long gulp. I watched fascinated as his throat moved as he swallowed, my eyes travelling down his chest and abs, then as he finished I looked away.

"I have a distraction job on Friday evening if you're interested?"

"Yeah you know I'll help out"

"It's at a black tie event and the person we're after is a white collar guy but he's been really hard to pin down"

"Why do you need me?"

"He has a team of body guards, doesn't like to get his hands dirty, but likes a variety of women"

"What's he wanted for?"

"He's an ex government worker who sold secrets to the highest bidder, he's one of the FBI's and he's been untraceable for nearly four months until now"

"Okay"

I was quickly trying to go through my wardrobe in my head deciding if I had anything classy enough for a black tie event.

"Babe"

"What?"

"You didn't hear me did you?"

"Sorry"

"I said Ella has sorted out a dress for you"  
"Shoes and bag?"

"I would expect she'll have everything for you"

As he said that he pushed himself away from the counter toward me, no way was I getting caught by him now, I still hadn't decided what to do about one Carlos Manoso in my life, but being someone he occasionally slept with wasn't in my plans, my heart couldn't take being a friend with benefits. A friend yes, but unless he fit into my life plan that's all he would be. I moved to the couch and picked up my bag and a light jacket then turned back toward the kitchen, did I see surprise on his face before the blankness consumed it? Nah, probably not.

"I have to go I'm meeting up with a friend for lunch"

"I'll walk you out then. Be at Rangeman by 1600, 4pm Babe, and then you can read the file and get ready"

I headed for the stairs much to Rangers amusement, no way could I be stood inside the lift with him and not relent to his charms. Once outside he opened my car door and seeing me sat inside closed it and disappeared toward his Porsche. I was early arriving for my meeting with Eddie so once seated ordered a coke and studied the menu, not that I needed to, I could probably recite it in my sleep. When a shadow fell over me I assumed it was Eddie and smiled as I looked up.

"Cupcake, didn't expect to see you in here, where've you been, I've been looking for you?"

"About?"

As he started to sit down I felt my hackles rise, how dare he assume that he could join me.

"I'm meeting someone Joe and need to talk to them privately"

"One of your thugs in black?"

"No Morelli, she's meeting with me"

Joe gave Eddie a real dirty look but moved away from the table and stood watching me from the bar.

"What's with you and Morelli?"

"I told him I don't want a relationship with him, that it's over"

"No getting back together again like you usually do?"

"No"

Is that how people viewed Morelli and me, always falling out to just get back together? Well this time that wasn't going to happen, I had plans that didn't include him.

"Eddie before we start I need to know that I can trust you"

"Of course you can, are you in trouble again?"

"No, but this conversation has to stay between you and me, confidential"

"Anything for you Steph, scouts honor"

"You were never in the scouts Eddie"

I decided that I had to trust Eddie not to say anything to anyone so began to outline my plan to him.

"Eddie I'm looking at getting my PI license"

"Wow that's great Steph"

"I want to do this on my own without anyone ridiculing me or trying to help out"

"So Morelli hasn't to know, what about Ranger?"

"No one Eddie especially not Morelli, Ranger or my mother"

"Okay I can understand that, wait till you're successful and then they can find out?"

"Yeah that's about it. Eddie would you be a reference for me?"

"Of course I will, hell Steph half the cases we close are because of you. You'll be good at something like that"

"Thanks Eddie"

We had a really nice lunch together and no I didn't go for the meatballs subs instead I chose honey mustard chicken, avocado and bacon salad, it was really tasty so I was glad I'd gone with that.

"You okay Steph?"

"Why?"

"Salad never thought I'd see the day you voluntarily chose a salad in here"

"Yeah well I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I've decided to make a few changes"

"You gonna do something to improve your skills as well?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well maybe some self defense and getting to know your gun better?"

I hadn't thought that far ahead yet, but now that Eddie had said it, it was something I should try and do. After all it would help me be a bit more independent.

"Maybe"

"How about going to the range I use out of town and we can get you more comfortable with your gun?"

"But I don't want to shoot anyone Eddie"

"I know but if your aim was better you could stop them hurting you without killing them"

"Okay, I'll give it a try"

"Good, there's a gym there as well so you can see what they offer"

"Eddie I can't afford it"

"Won't cost you a dollar, my membership will cover you"

After a coffee we got up to leave, Eddie was due at the station and I probably needed to call in at the Bonds Office, I needed to try and decide how to deal with Lula so maybe an opportunity would come up. As I reached my car someone grabbed hold of my arm and spun me round.

"Cupcake why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not"

"Then I'll come over to your place tonight"

"No you won't Joe. I've already told you I'm moving on, we don't do well together in a relationship"

"Of course we do. You've just spent over a week living with me"

"And that's why Joe, I hated it, I couldn't wait to leave so we both need to find the person that's right for us"

"Ranger make his move then?"

"No Joe, Ranger isn't right for me either"

"At last you can see him for what he is then, he just wanted you because you were mine"

"Really Joe? I don't think so"

"Well then he only wanted you because you're an easy lay and maybe now he can see you're not worth it"

I wrenched my arm from his grasp and opened the car door getting in and slamming it as Joe tried to move into my personal space. Engine on, foot to the floor I screeched out of the parking lot. I held it together until the door of my apartment was closed at my back and then gave in to the emotions that were cursing through me. Was Joe right? Was that what Ranger thought of me? Was I someone to play with but not someone to take seriously and to love? Well to hell with them all, I could survive and do well on my own and maybe find someone who really loved me for who I was. I was brought out of my self-loathing by the ringing of my phone; I checked the caller ID and gladly answered a call from my father.

"Afternoon Pumpkin, we've got a meeting with Joe Juniak in the morning at 11, but I asked to meet somewhere away from the Burg and station so no one starts to ask questions"

"That sounds like a good idea, where are we meeting?"

"A place in Ewing Township, it serves breakfast and lunch and Joe often uses it for meeting up with people, I'll pick you up at your apartment at 10.15"

"Thanks Dad"

I felt better already now I could see a way forward, I made a call to Connie at the office, yeah I was a coward, I didn't have it in me to face Lula.

"Hey Steph, how's it going with Sandra?"

"It's not, I spoke with her mother yesterday and Sandra seems to be missing"  
"Well she will be if she knows she's going to jail"

"I think there's more to it than that, we went to Sandra's apartment and the place had been turned over, it was a real mess"

"Well keep at it"

"Any new files come in?"

"Nah, maybe after the weekend"

"Has Lula been in?"

"Yes and let me tell you I can't put up with her on my own, she nearly drove me to getting my gun out of the drawer"

I smiled as I imagined that, normally Connie can give as good as she gets so she must have been really annoyed with Lula.

"What's she up to now?"

"She says because she single handed ran the deli she's going to look at managing her own"

"Wish her luck from me"

"You think she could do it?"

"No, but she's an adult she needs to learn her own strengths and limitations"

"That's very philosophical coming from you"

"Yeah well maybe a week at that deli opened my eyes a bit"

"So what did you see?"

"Huh?"

"When you opened your eyes!"

"A few things I need to get clear in my head"

"Yeah well keep me posted"  
"I'll catch you after the weekend"

By the time I'd finished talking with Connie it was late afternoon, time to start looking through that envelope. I had a coffee in my hand and was sat on the couch ready to retry with the envelope when there was a knock on my door. Quickly I put it back in my bag and walked up to the door looking through the peephole to see Eddie stood there. As I opened the door to him he turned and stood there.

"You ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"The range"

"Err no, I didn't realize you meant today"

He walked in to the kitchen and took the top off my cookie jar putting his hand in; eventually he just tipped the contents out on the work surface. How is it that every one knows where I keep my gun? Maybe I needed to find a new home for it.

"Okay I've got your gun and a few bullets so lets hit the road"

I grabbed my bag and jacket and after locking up followed Eddie out to his car, we travelled in silence for about 30 minutes until we came to a run down one story building.  
"It doesn't look much but the guy who runs the place doesn't want to attract attention"

I followed him into a long narrow area that had a counter running the entire length of the room; a blond haired guy came over to us and stood in front of Eddie. He was older than me and taller but he looked to keep himself in condition.

"Eddie your place is booked out for two hours as you asked for, but you'll have to sign in the lady in the visitors book and declare what gun she's bringing in"

"Thanks Zander, err, do you have any revolvers that might suit her better?"

"Yeah I've got this Glock 43 that should do her well"

I looked at Zander behind the counter as he smiled at me I felt comfortable with him.

"Eddie let me take her through the handling for you, sorry what's your name?"

"Steph"

"Okay Steph follow me"

Eddie winked at me as he disappeared through a door leaving me with Zander and a Glock 43. He took me through another door into an indoor range and handed me ear protectors and told me to load the Glock, I think he was surprised when I knew how to do it and to make sure the first bullet was in the chamber.

"You've done this before?"

"You could say that"

"Okay let's see what you can do then maybe I can tidy up your technique"

I did what I always do when firing my gun, aim the gun at the target and then fire as I close my eyes. I used up the six bullets and placed the gun down in front of me and watched as Zander brought the target toward us. All six bullets had hit the target, in fact three were close to the bulls eye, go me.

"Okay let's try a different target"

I watched as he sent out a paper man into the distance, I really hated the idea of shooting someone, paper or not.

"Okay Steph, shoot two bullets to the heart"

I took up my stance and aimed for the center of the body and then as usual I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger twice. I jumped when I felt a finger on my cheek and turned to see Zander looking at me with a weird expression on his face. His eyes had an intense look about them, a grey with flecks of blue in them and his eyebrows showed a questioning guise. He wasn't what I'd call good looking but there was something about him that made you like him.

"What happens if you open your eyes?"

"I miss completely"

"Show me, fire two bullets same as before but keep your eyes open"

I did as he asked, aimed and kept my eyes open, and as usual I completely missed the target.

"Okay go back to how you normally do it but this time I want to see a head shot"

I was smiling as the target came back, yeah; two shots had hit the head just as I'd imagined they would.

"Steph why can't you shoot with your eyes open?"

"I couldn't bare to watch it if I killed someone"

"Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Killed anyone?"

I looked down at my hands as I remembered the two men I had shot dead.

"Yeah, two"

"Why did you shoot them?"

"They were trying to kill me"

"Shit I'm sorry Steph, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories"

"There's lot there to pick from"

"What if I could get you to injure someone, would you keep your eyes open then?"

"I don't think so, someone's already tried that and they decided I wasn't safe in the gun range because I still closed my eyes"

"Let's see what you do if the target is moving. I'm going to have the target moving and I want you to hit it in the leg, can you do that?"

"I'll try"

I spent an hour with Zander shooting at targets, some were moving right to left others toward me and away from me, every time I hit them where I wanted the bullet to go, in the leg. I think Zander was mystified by my technique but in the end even he couldn't get me to shoot any better with my eyes open.

"Steph why don't you carry your gun with you?"

"In case I kill someone again"

"Your instinctive aim is amazing, I don't think you'd kill anyone unless they were really out to kill you"

"You think?"

"Yeah, maybe next time we'll sharpen the area where you shoot at, you know an arm or hand and then I'm sure you'd be more confident with your gun. How do you like the Glock?"

"I think I prefer it to the Smith & Wesson"

"Okay maybe next time we'll try you with some others and then you can make a choice"

While he was talking to me he had taken the gun to pieces and cleaned it, I knew this was important but because I never really used my gun I didn't bother. When he'd finished and reloaded it he handed it over to me, I just looked at him.

"Bring it with you next time you come. How do you normally carry your gun?"

"In my bag"

He laughed again and went into a locked cabinet and brought out a leather shoulder holster.

"Try this on for size"

It was a perfect fit and the gun sat in a position where I could get to it easily, but did I want to be walking around carrying a gun? That was something to think about. We made our way back into the area where we had first come in, Eddie was sat waiting for me and got up and walked over to us.

"How'd she do?"

"She has one hell of an aim, perfect shot"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, maybe a bit unconventional but it works well for her so why change it"

"You still doing the self defense classes Zander?"

"Yeah Monday and Wednesday, 7till 9. You want me to sign you up Steph?"

Did I? I mean I know I said to myself I should do it, Ranger had tried so many times but the idea of working out with Ranger scrambled my brain.

"No running?"

"No maybe some yoga to help loosen the muscles and then we get into the routines"

"Who else comes?"

"It's a class just for women, so they come in all shapes and sizes"

"Okay I'll give it a go"

I think Eddie was smiling all the way home; he certainly looked pleased with himself. By the time I'd showered and dried myself I was absolutely shattered, but I felt good at how the evening had gone, I wasn't a disaster with my gun like people tried to tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

RPOV

I'd kept an eye on Steph's tracker surprised that she'd been in Point Pleasant for so long but was pleased to see that she was now back at her apartment, interesting that she wasn't at Morelli's house. I'd tried to catch up with her yesterday but she'd never stayed in one place long enough and there was no way I was going to go looking for her if she was with Morelli. Maybe now was the time to go see her, the distraction was for tomorrow so I needed to be sure that she was going to be okay doing it and that Morelli wouldn't be a reason for her to let us down. When I arrived at her building I checked out the car park to make sure Morelli wasn't here and then went up the stairs to her apartment. There was no noise coming from inside so I let myself in surprised when she was stood there waiting for me, did she see me drive into the car park? She looked flustered as though I had interrupted her but I continued to the fridge to take out a bottle of water. I grimaced internally at the lack of food in there, but maybe if she'd been away she wouldn't have had time to shop, or maybe if she were living with Morelli she wouldn't need to.

"Babe, how did you know I was here?"

"I just did"

I was aware of her watching me as I downed the contents of the bottle

"I have a distraction job on Friday evening if you're interested?"

"Yeah you know I'll help out"

"It's at a black tie event and the person we're after is a white collar guy but he he's been really hard to pin down"

"Why do you need me?"

"He has a team of body guards, doesn't like to get his hands dirty, but likes a variety of women"

"What's he wanted for?"

"He's an ex government worker who sold secrets to the highest bidder, he's one of the FBI's and he's been untraceable for nearly four months until now"

"Okay"

I watched fascinated as her mind drifted obviously thinking about something.

"Everything's organized and Ella has an outfit that will be suitable"

She didn't respond to me at all, was she even listening to me?

"Babe"

"What?"

"You didn't hear me did you?"

"Sorry"

"I said Ella has sorted out a dress for you"  
"Shoes and bag?"

"I would expect she'll have everything for you"

As I pushed myself from the counter toward her she turned and went to collect her bag and coat from the couch. Shit, she was avoiding me, or at least avoiding being near me.

"I have to go I'm meeting up with a friend for lunch"

"I'll walk you out then. Be at Rangeman by 1600, 4pm Babe, and then you can read the file and get ready"

She headed for the stairs much my amusement; didn't she trust herself in the lift with me? Once outside I opened her car door and seeing her safely inside turned and headed for my car. As I drove I wondered who she was meeting, strange because if she had been meeting Morelli she would have just said so. She was up to something and I couldn't figure out what, I'd leave her to herself because if she didn't want me to know then she would make sure I didn't, tomorrow would be the time to unnerve her after the take down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

SPOV

By 10.15 I was sat with my Dad on our way to Ewing Township, I talked about what had happened the day before, talking with Eddie and him taking me to the range. Bumping into Morelli and telling him we were finished and finally the job for Ranger tonight. By the time we had parked I think I had talked non-stop.

"You sound happier Pumpkin"

"Yeah, I feel like I'm taking control"

"Good, I think Joe will be on board, I gave him the outline of what you wanted to do"

The place we were going into was small and quiet; probably the busy time was yet to come. The area was divided into booths that had high backs affording privacy and the position of large potted plants added to this. Joe Juniak was sat in a booth at the back of the room and stood up when he saw us. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before sliding into the seat, realizing I was in the middle of these two men. Joe ordered a light breakfast and coffee for all of us and then got right down to business.

"So I hear you're serious about being a PI Steph?"

"Yes I am, I think my skills are better suited to something like that and I'm looking at doing a criminal justice course"

"Well I got hold of all the paperwork and actually could fill most of it in for you, don't worry about the references if Eddie and someone from Rangeman can provide one then you have enough"

"I spoke to Eddie yesterday and the head of research at Rangeman so they said they'd be happy to provide one"

"Well I took a look through some of our closed cases yesterday, Steph you've been responsible for a lot of those cases being solved, hell I think you're on a par with Morelli"

"Will I need to list or explain my involvement in them?"

"No, I have it all. I have your fingerprints from being a bounty hunter, Frank gave me the surety bond and fees, all I need are passport photos"

"Pumpkin go next door into the pharmacy and get some taken in the booth"

I knew I was smiling as I went into the shop next door and the photos actually showed

an image that for once I liked and would be pleased to have as my identification. Once back in the café we ate the breakfast that was served but I didn't eat as much as I had in the past, I felt the new Stephanie was beginning to bloom. Over coffee I found myself reminiscing some of my past exploits and some of the cars I'd lost.

"How's Ranger doing Steph, I haven't seen him for a while?"

"Busy with the business, you know he was helping with the missing managers at the deli"

"Yeah, I heard Hal got taken, how's he doing?"

"He seemed well enough when I saw him but maybe I can catch up with him tonight"

"You still doing work there?"

"When they need me"

"Well I need to go, Steph I'll get back to you when the license comes through, it shouldn't be long, maybe you need to think about a business plan and maybe a name and an office to work from"

We all stood up and left the café together.

"Thanks Joe"

"For you anything, you take care. Frank I'll see you at the club tomorrow"

As we returned to Trenton I was thinking about what Joe had said, I'd need to get organized soon and begin to really think about how to set up this new business venture, but until I was on my feet I'd still need to be a Bounty Hunter to bring in some money.

"I think I may have found somewhere for you to have the business and live"

"That was fast"

"Well it's an ideal location yet a safe area how about we go look at it now?"

Somehow I felt that he had planned this all along especially when he had a key in his pocket. We turned off the main road and parked in a designated space at the back of what looked like a renovated building. He was silent as he opened the door that led into a small entranceway that had two doors leading from it.

"That way's the office area, let's go look there first"

We walked into a room that was empty but could easily be set up as a work room, there was a window letting light in so it was light and airy, the walls were recently painted in a cream color with a dark brown carpet. Another door led through to the front of the building via a corridor with two doors at the end. The first we went through was a small area with a large window that was covered with a blind next to a door that I presume led out onto the street. This would be an ideal place to meet with clients and a waiting area. As we retraced our route through to the other door we entered a small room that could hold a table and chairs suitable for private conversations.

"What do you think Pumpkin?"

"It's ideal, a room as a private office and a small conference room with the entrance area where people could wait. Yeah I like the feel of it"

"Let's see what the apartment looks like"

As we went back to the rear exit I noticed that every door could be locked which meant the apartment was isolated from the workspace. The stairs were a bit dark but once inside it opened up into a large open plan space with a kitchen area that had new cupboards and work tops and an area that would be ideal for eating and a huge area that would take a couch and entertainment units. A set of spiral steps made from wood went from one corner of the room up into a huge loft bedroom. The ceiling was high and the floor space seemed huge. One door led to an en suite bathroom that was big enough to have a shower cubicle and a tub. Everything was in white with accented tiles on the walls of blue and grey. The floor was a grey color as were the tops of the units that held a sink. A second door from the bedroom housed a huge closet area done out with shelves and drawers and enough hanging space even for me.

"Wow, I love it"

"Thought you might, it certainly makes your current place seem out dated"

"Yeah, the bathroom sells it for me. Oh is there another bathroom in the place?"

"Now you ask I'm sure the papers said there was one off that middle room"

"Is there a fire escape from up here?"

"Yeah, that window there has a door that opens onto a platform and then onto a spiral metal staircase"

"Dad where exactly are we?"

"East Hanover Street"

I had to think about exactly where that was; it was probably in the older section of the city so there would be lots of refurbished property around here. Was it an area I associated with trouble? No I'd never even been down here.

"Dad how much is this a month?"

"Well I'm negotiating for you"

"Negotiating around what figure?"

"$700, which reduces the outlay from the account to $150 a month, though you may make enough Bounty Hunting to cover more than that. So do you want me to carry on negotiating?"

"I love it Dad, how long do you think it would be before I could move in?"

"Two maybe three weeks, depends on how quickly the contract's drawn up"

I was humming with excitement as we went back to the car, I'd found another bathroom leading from the middle room on the ground floor and another just before you went into the living area of the apartment. I felt so elated as I said good-bye to my Dad; everything seemed to be coming together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

SPOV

As I parked in Rangeman I went through the day in my head I'm sure I had a permanent grin on my face. I lifted my bag onto my shoulder and finger waved to the camera before taking the stairs to the fifth floor. It seemed pretty quiet for once, just the hum of computers and quiet talking. I was right on time as I walked toward Ranger's office and almost jumped when the door opened just as I was about to knock.

"Beautiful you look radiant today, how's it going?"

"Great thanks"

He put his arm on my shoulder and led me to a chair at the round table by the windows sitting me down between himself and Tank. Was this it? Who else was involved? At that exact moment Ranger came into the room followed by Ram, Cal, Bobby and Vince and then Binkie, Hector and Miguel came in carrying chairs, why hadn't we used a larger room? As soon as Ranger sat down he handed out files to everyone. The information on the man we were after, Oscar Martin, was at the front so I started to read through it. He was 45 years old and had worked as part of the team with the Department for Health. I wondered what secrets he'd sold to be in so much trouble. His photo showed him to be brown haired and blue eyed with a beard and moustache, but surely this was taken a while ago.

"Do we know what he looks like now?"

"Second page, Babe, Hector has put together some images of what he could look like without the beard and moustache and maybe different hair styles"

Hell I hope I could recognize him at this event tonight. The information had him at my height and whilst on paper he had been happily married there were reports indicating otherwise. The wife was long gone, remarried with a new baby so at least she'd got out before all his shit had hit the fan. Without the facial hair he wasn't such a bad looking guy, maybe a tad overweight with no evidence of doing any exercise. He also smoked so maybe that might be a way to get him out of the building. I quickly looked at the floor plans enclosed taking note of exits for when I would lead him out. I looked up and noticed that Ranger was watching me so smiled back at him and looked around at the others. That gave Ranger the signal to start the meeting.

"Okay let's cover the basics"  
"Bobby and Santos you are inside keeping an eye on Steph. Tank and Vince take the rear exit and Cal and Binkie the side exit. I'll be here at the front with Ram. Hector and Miguel I want you in the comm van at the side of the house so you can keep an eye on everyone and come in as backup if needed. Vince and Binkie I want you on the first floor just in case our mark decides to go up stairs. Steph I've arranged for a car to drive you to the venue because we can't afford for you to be seen with an escort, do what you do best Babe, you'll be wearing a mic so just make sure you let us know which exit you're going to bring him out of"

"What kind of event is this?"

"Charity for air sea rescue, they've managed to pull in quite a guest list after they saved the lives of one of the senators and his family, the Senator's wife has made it her mission to raise as much money as possible while putting her husband into the limelight. There'll be a buffet and dancing and then some sort of auction toward the end"

"Okay I need to go get ready, what time do I need to leave"

"The car picks you up at 8 from outside the main entrance"

"Do I have an invite or a name I need to use?"

"Name, Sienna Reynolds, daughter of the entrepreneur Ben Reynolds who is an avid supporter of any of the rescue charities"  
Okay I could work with that I just hoped that this guy Oscar Martin was easy to pick up.

"Where are the clothes?"

"On seven Babe, I'll be up by 7.30 to take you down stairs"

I left the room and went up to seven; I loved the feel of this apartment, the quiet and the smell that was so unique to Ranger. I had to take a steadying breath as I thought about the times I'd been here. It felt like a safe haven here unless Ranger decided to get amorous and then I wouldn't know what to do. But I did know now, stick to your decisions, no casual sex, we were best friends and I didn't want to lose that, I knew if I admitted to him how I felt then I could lose him forever from my life. I wanted him to be proud of me and when the time was right I would tell him and hopefully show that I could be someone who had made changes and taken actions to improve my life. When I walked into the bedroom I gasped at the sight of the dress laid out on the bed, it was a midnight blue and seemed to be an off the shoulder design, I'd reserve judgment until it was on, but no doubt if Ella had chosen it then it would be a perfect fit. I undressed in the bathroom and showered, shaved and moisturized, paying more attention than usual to my hair. Once my hair was dry I then spent time on my makeup, I wanted sexy but natural because the person I was pretending to be wouldn't need to rely on looks alone to be a part of the group of people attending this event, she would exude charm and confidence. The dress did fit perfectly and was beautiful. The material fell from one shoulder across my breasts without it revealing anything, then from the waist it continued to sweep around my hips falling to the floor. It reminded me of a dress a Greek Goddess would have worn. I was pleased the shoes chosen to go with the dress had a low heel; I didn't think Martin would want to look up to a woman. With my hair swept to one side and my curls falling over my shoulder I was ready and turned from the mirror to see Ranger stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, I'm ready"

"Babe you look beautiful"

I'm sure I blushed as I looked down at the floor and suddenly there was a pair of cat boots in my vision.

"Babe you need to wear a few things"

I looked up and saw the mic that he would normally place under my breast. I looked past him as his hand brushed down the inside of the dress and skimmed across it to underneath where he taped the mic in place. I pictured my new apartment as the hand did the reverse actions as he withdrew it. I couldn't let him get to me, yeah easier said than done as I concentrated on my breathing. He always said I held all the power but at this moment in time I felt my resolve slowly fading.

"Babe this watch is a panic button and tracker so Hector knows where you are, if at any time you feel that things don't seem right leave, we'll find him again"

"Okay"

With his arm around my waist he led me out of the apartment and into the lift, he stood behind me and in a very protective way placed his arms around my waist, with his face by my ear I could feel his breath on my cheek, what the hell was he doing?

"Babe, are you okay, you seem a bit edgier than usual?"

"I'm fine, just finding the character I need to play"

"Be careful tonight, I don't want anything to happen to you"

As the doors opened into the front lobby I wondered what the hell that meant, probably he was going into protective mode after all that was what he did when I was around. As the car arrived I looked back at Ranger through the door, a limousine? Wow talk about travelling in style, so I sat back and enjoyed the comfortable seat and inhaled the smell of the leather closing my eyes as I tried to morph into Sienna Reynolds.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

RPOV

The day went far too slowly for me today and I figured out that it was because Steph wasn't due until later in the afternoon. I was sat working through the quarterly finances for each of the offices when Tank came in. As second in command he took on board the day to day running of Trenton but that seemed to be his limit, he never really wanted to get involved with the other offices. I could tell from his face that he wasn't happy.

"These rotas how does it work again?"  
Did I sigh? If I did I didn't mean to do it out loud but how the hell did he manage when I was away, or did he spend so much time on the mundane that other things got passed over? I went through the program again that would make it so much easier for him.

"I'm sorry Ranger, you must think I'm stupid, I just find it difficult to work through this, I prefer a pen and paper"

"How do you mange when I'm away?"  
"I delegate and that way I get all we need to do done"  
"Maybe we need to look at that, I mean I spend so much time meeting clients I'm losing touch with the core principles of why we set Rangeman up?"

"I agree, maybe we need to look at separating up into departments and have a manager for each area?"  
"Makes sense, where would you see the role of the core team?"  
"Well Bobby already has the everything medical under control, Santos seems to gravitate toward searches and skips"

"What about you?"  
"I prefer the day to day running, you know making sure everyone is where they're meant to be, doing the reviews on the men and the training"

"So we need someone to manage clients and sales?"  
"Yeah, that way you can look at the overall running of all of the offices"  
"So do we need an assistant for those four areas?"  
"It's an idea"  
"Tank why don't you come up with various scenarios and then at the next core group meeting we'll devote most of it to discussing this?"  
As he left I thought through what he had said, yeah it made sense, and maybe if we used Trenton to trial it we could move it across to the other offices and each core member could oversee an area across the whole organization. As it was Santos had done all of the preparation for the distraction tonight providing all of the information that we needed, maybe in the future he could take the lead on that instead of handing it over to me, though when Steph was involved I knew I would only be happy if I had control. I left my office and went to fetch the files we would need stopping in on the monitors to ensure all was quiet. I saw Steph park up her car and get out, she seemed happy, yeah maybe it was time for me to back away from her and let her and Morelli get on with their lives. For some stupid reason we were all meeting in my office, why I wasn't sure because a conference room would have been better. By the time enough chairs were brought in and everyone was seated I handed out the files, only Steph wasn't fully prepared so I waited until she had finished reading about Oscar Martin.

"Do we know what he looks like now?"

"Second page, Babe, Hector has put together some images of what he could look like without the beard and moustache and maybe different hair styles"

I watched her facial expressions as she read knowing that she had ideas racing through her head, when she looked up at me I took that as my queue to start the meeting

"Okay let's cover the basics. Bobby and Santos you are inside keeping an eye on Steph. Tank and Vince take the rear exit and Cal and Binkie the side exit. I'll be here at the front with Ram. Hector and Miguel I want you in the comm van at the side of the house so you can keep an eye on everyone and come in as backup if needed. Vince and Binkie I want you on the first floor just in case our mark decides to go up stairs. Steph I've arranged for a car to drive you to the venue because we can't afford for you to be seen with an escort, do what you do best Babe, you'll be wearing a mic so just make sure you let us know which exit you're going to bring him out of"

"What kind of event is this?"

"Charity for air sea rescue, they've managed to pull in quite a guest list after they saved the lives of one of the senators and his family, the Senator's wife has made it her mission to raise as much money as possible while putting her husband into the limelight. There'll be a buffet and dancing and then some sort of auction toward the end"

"Okay I need to go get ready, what time do I need to leave"

"The car picks you up at 8 from outside the main entrance"

"Do I have an invite or a name I need to use?"

"Name, Sienna Reynolds, daughter of the entrepreneur Ben Reynolds who is an avid supporter of any of the rescue charities"  
"Where are the clothes?"

"On seven Babe, I'll be up by 7.30 to take you down stairs"

I watched as she left the room to go upstairs, it had been awhile since she had been up there and just that idea had me shifting uncomfortably, shit I needed to get control, how the hell was I going to set her up with the mic without coming on to her?

At 7.30 I was stood in the doorway of the bedroom taking in the scene before me, she looked beautiful in that dress with her hair swept to one side, I liked that she hadn't gone overboard with the makeup, she didn't need to, her face held a natural beauty to it. She looked over at me suddenly realizing I was watching her.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, I'm ready"

"Babe you look beautiful"

As she blushed at the compliment and looked down at her feet I took that opportunity to walk up to her, holding the mic and a watch in my hand.

"Babe you need to wear a few things"

I couldn't resist the touch of her skin as my hand moved across her breast placing the mic below it or the return journey, but was surprised that she seemed to be trying to ignore me.

"Babe this watch is a panic button and tracker so Hector knows where you are, if at any time you feel that things don't seem right leave, we'll find him again"

"Okay"

With my arm around her waist I led her out of the apartment and into the lift, I stood behind her and in a very protective way placed my arms around her waist, with my face by her ear I could smell the perfume that she'd dabbed onto her neck. She seemed tense and that worried me, was it the job or was it me she was worried about.

"Babe, are you okay, you seem a bit edgier than usual?"

"I'm fine, just finding the character I need to play"

"Be careful tonight, I don't want anything to happen to you"

As the doors opened into the front lobby I led her to the front doors to wait for the car. As it arrived she looked back at me, astonishment on her face, but also that smile that I knew so well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

SPOV

There was a queue of cars waiting to drop their passengers off at the entrance. We were at a country estate hotel that had obviously opened up their facilities for this huge event. My door was opened and a hand helped me to my feet, so with my shoulders back and a smile on my face I climbed up the steps and into the grand entrance lobby, providing my name to the young man stood with a clipboard. As I walked I looked around, nodding to other women on my way, to anyone else it gave the illusion that I was part of this scene, part of the social circle. I laughed inside as I wondered what some of the women were thinking because they all acknowledged me. I spotted Bobby at the bar and followed his eyes to see where he was looking, ah there was Martin ordering drinks and there was a space next to him, maybe this would be easier than I thought. He'd lost the beard and moustache, cut his hair short and looked quite smart and sexy in a black suit. I'd almost made it to the bar when an arm came around my waist and turned me into a man who then held me to him and moved us both onto the dance floor.

"Usually it's polite to ask if a woman wants to dance"

"Ah but I could read your eyes and they said yes, I'd love to dance"

I knew the song was over half way through so decided to wait until it ended before I could make my escape, but I was getting nervous with this man. When we stood still I put my palms on his chest and pushed him away, getting a good look at him. He was older than me and to be honest wasn't that good looking but he held himself with arrogance, he obviously liked to get his own way.

"Excuse me, I enjoyed the dance but if you don't mind?"

I turned my back on him and made my way to the bar, dam the skip wasn't there any more. I ordered an orange juice, no way was I going to touch alcohol, and turned to scan the crowds. I couldn't see Bobby or Lester nearby so started to walk around the room between the dance floor and the tables set out, when someone caught my hand I half expected it to be Lester but it wasn't, this time an older man led me into the middle of the dance floor and held me formally to follow the steps of a waltz.

"What is a beautiful woman like you doing here on your own?"

"I wanted to support the event, they do such an amazing job"

"I agree, but no one to bring you, that should be illegal. My name is Hugo and you?"

"Sienna"

"Sienna, a beautiful name to go with a beautiful woman"

As the music came to an end I thanked him and stepped away, I was so relieved when I saw Lester and from the direction he was looking he had eyes on Martin. So once again I headed in his direction but once again someone caught hold of me, it was the first man who had made me dance with him but this time I really didn't want that man near me so I stepped away from him and glared at him.  
"Come on you know you can't stay away from me"

"If you don't let go of my arm I am going to scream so loud your eardrums will burst"

"But you know I'll be good for you"  
I pulled further away so it was now obvious that he was holding me against my will.

"Is this man bothering you?"

I turned to see who my savior was and looked in shock when I realized it was Martin.

"Yes he is, he won't leave me alone"

Two men had come up behind my new stalker and each took a hold of an arm, forcing him to let me go, I feigned falling backwards and as planned Martin caught me.

"My men will escort him from the building, come you look upset, let's find somewhere quiet so you can catch your breath"

He led me out of the room and toward a set of double doors that I didn't recognize from the floor plan I'd looked at. I was aware that Bobby was following but also that another two men were walking past us toward him. Martin opened the doors into a small bar area that obviously wasn't being used for the event, now I knew where I was and needed somehow to get us to move back toward an exit. I was about to suggest that when all hell broke lose and I didn't know why. Two men, who I didn't recognize, had come in and were pointing guns at both of us, I turned to Martin hoping they belonged to him but he looked as confused as I did.

"Who the hell are you?"

"FBI, you're under arrest"

As I went to move forward Martin pulled something from his pocket and dropped it on the ground, smoke started to quickly fill the room and I was suddenly fighting to get a lungful of air. I could hear the FBI agents panicking, shouting at each other; obviously Martin had made his escape.

"Take her in and we'll see what she knows"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

RPOV

I watched as Steph went into the building, she was elegant and walked with a confidence I knew she had. I reverted back to listening to the banter through the comms unit annoyed at the comments from Santos.

"Shit Ranger, she looks more than beautiful, and hell I think half the men here have her in their sites"

"Target in sight and Steph is on her way"  
"Shit"

"Usually it's polite to ask if a woman wants to dance"

"Ah but I could read your eyes and they said yes, I'd love to dance"

"Bobby?"  
"She got snagged by some random man to dance"

I could here the music in the background and was relieved it was coming to the end then I felt my temper flare listening to the tone of voice Steph was using.

"Excuse me, I enjoyed the dance but if you don't mind?"

She was annoyed, did he upset her or was she annoyed that she'd lost sight of Martin?

"Hell Ranger she got picked up again by some old bloke"

"What is a beautiful woman like you doing here on your own?"

"I wanted to support the event, they do such an amazing job"

"I agree, but no one to bring you, that should be illegal. My name is Hugo and you?"

"Sienna"

"Sienna, a beautiful name to go with a beautiful woman"

I was so proud of the way she handled him and smiled to myself, yes she could tempt any man no matter how old they were. The music had stopped and I could hear Santos in my ear.

"I got eyes on Martin and Steph is coming this way"

I thought I heard Santos swear, now what had happened?  
"Santos?"  
"The first jerk just grabbed her but by the look on her face she aint having it, she's pulling away from him"

I listened intently to what was being said, I knew Steph would be annoyed but then was confused by another mans voice interrupting her.

"Come on you know you can't stay away from me"

"If you don't let go of my arm I am going to scream so loud your eardrums will burst"

"But you know I'll be good for you"  
"Is this man bothering you?"

"Yes he is, he won't leave me alone"

"All's good, Martin was the one who went to her rescue and his bodyguards are getting rid of the stalker. He's taking her into the small bar area at the side"

"My men will escort him from the building, come you look upset, let's find somewhere quiet so you can catch your breath"

At last she had him under her spell, now as long as she let us know which door she would lead him out of we'd have Martin and be out of here. I listened intently at the sound of doors opening and closing and then felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle as I realized someone else had entered the room.

"Who the hell are you?"

"FBI, you're under arrest"

There was a lot of sounds being made and coughing but no words came from Steph, surely if she thought there was a problem she'd use the panic button on the watch.

"Take her in and we'll see what she knows"

I held my breath as I heard those words, why was the FBI here? I'd cleared this take down with them; there shouldn't be any reason for them to interfere. The alarm went off in my ear indicating that Steph had pushed the panic button, why the hell were they arresting her?

"Santos, Brown get in there now. Hector do you have her position?"  
"Outside of the room, by the drive, but she's gone very quiet"

"Tank, Vince check the drive and stop them from leaving. Cal, Binkie get to that side of the house. Vince, Tank man the front door in case they backtrack"  
I left the car at a sprint with Ram, totally ignoring the poor kid with the clipboard I think the sight of us made him back away. Once inside the room I could smell the remnants of a smoke bomb and saw Santos outside with Brown looking at something. I strode over to them hoping it wasn't anything bad.

"Her watch"  
"Shit, Tank anything?"  
"Negative but Hector drove out of here like a bat out of hell"  
"I have her, follow my position on your phone"  
Back at the car I was cursing, how could something that was meant to be so simple have gone FUBAR? I followed directions from Ram who now had Hector's position, where the hell were they taking her? It was only as we approached New York City that I realized maybe she was being taken to the FBI building.

"I lost her Ranger, maybe they in parking"  
"Head to the FBI building"

I speed dialed my FBI contact because he was going to get my men and me into there to find Steph.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

SPOV

I felt my arms being pulled behind my back and then the cold of cuffs wrapping around my wrists but I couldn't breathe let alone talk. As both hands were together I pushed the dial on the watch and activated the panic button. As someone tried to pull me I struggled, what did they expect and it was then that I felt the sharp points of a stun gun on my neck.

I felt really ill, that was the first thought I had as the world began to come back to me. I was laid down and from the motion I could feel was in a car, oh god no please not in the trunk. I opened my eyes to see lights passing by and the shape of two men in the front of the car. I decided to stay still and quiet because there was no way I could get out of the car as it moved so quickly and no doubt the back doors would be locked. Ranger, he'd be here soon, he'd follow the tracker. I felt my wrist with my right hand for the watch and then really did start to panic; it wasn't there, had it fallen off or had they taken it off? Did I still have the mic in place? Oh god please let the watch be somewhere in the car. The lights from outside suddenly disappeared and I felt the car tilt down as though going down a ramp then not long after it came to a stop.

"What you going to do with her?"

"Question her of course"

"I'll help you move her but then you're on your own. Tonight was an absolute cock up and I don't believe you when you say it was sanctioned"

The door next to my head opened and someone pulled me from the car and stood me up, I couldn't see their face because they were still behind me, but I saw the face of the other man. Just great not only had I been harassed by one guy but also this one thought he could question me? The man behind me took a grip of my arm and pushed me forward toward a door, stairs, they were taking me down stairs. I didn't like the look of where I was being taken and liked it even less when I was taken into a small bare room and sat on a chair in front of a plain metal table. The handcuffs were still on and when I tried to move I discovered they'd been somehow attached to the back of the chair. The door closed and the man sat down opposite me.

"Who are you?"

"Stephanie Plum, I work for Rangeman"

"Oh so that's your game is it, no one who looks like you works for a security company"

"Well I do, so before you make the biggest mistake of your career I suggest you let me go"

"Oh so not going to happen, nobody knows you're here"

"Look I don't know why you need to keep me here but would you please unfasten the cuffs"

"I like a woman in cuffs"

I think my eyes went wide because I'm sure my skin went cold, in fact I suddenly had a very horrible feeling that this could turn out to be very bad for me.

"What were you doing with Martin?"

"He just came to my rescue when a man wouldn't let me go"

"He your boyfriend?"

"No, I was working with Rangeman"

"How long have you known Martin?"

"I don't know him"

By now I was shouting, I was annoyed and frightened but I wasn't going to let him see that.

"I think I'll leave you here to think about your answers"

He got up and went out of the room leaving me fastened to the chair and then the room was thrown into darkness, the bastard had turned off the lights. I was cold and tired and my shoulders and arms ached being held in the same position for so long. I couldn't even put my head down on the table to rest, why was this happening and would Ranger know where to find me? At last the lights came on and the door opened, but I was so blinded from the brightness I couldn't see clearly. I felt one of the cuffs being released and immediately pulled my arms in front of me, moaning as the pain shot through my shoulders. I'd hardly had time to register that I still had one handcuff on when a blinding pain flashed from my cheek and I fell sideways onto the floor. The man was squatted down by my side and took hold of my wrist and twisted it against my shoulder, I screamed in pain but he didn't relent with the force he was using.

"You like pain as well?"

As he released my wrist I pulled my arm into my body and curled up on my side, I was terrified now.

"Maybe there's only one way to get you to talk"

I felt his hand on my ankle and then as it slid up my calf, oh no, please god no. I kicked out but he was obviously prepared for that because now he had hold of both my legs, his fingers digging into my calves.

"Please, I don't know anything, please let me go"

"I think I like you like this, begging and pleading, tears running, do you beg harder if I do this?"

He knelt so that my legs were pinned under his and his hands moved, pulling my dress further up my legs, he was digging his thumbs into my skin until I could feel them pushing hard against the inside of my thighs. Maybe it was the pain or the horror of what he wanted to do but it gave me the strength to fight him, I squirmed and used my arms and fists to hit out at him, as he moved up onto his knees it gave me the opportunity to use my legs, kicking and lashing out. I don't how it happened but when he stopped laughing and made a groaning sound I stopped to look and see what he was going to do next, surprised when he was rolling around the floor hugging his balls to his body. Good, I must have got a good hit in at some point. I wriggled away from him on my backside and started to get up, that was when I saw him turn and look at me, his eyes showed absolute hatred in them which made me move faster. As I turned to get away from him he grabbed hold of the handcuff still attached to my left wrist and yanked me back to him, then he twisted my arm again until I didn't think I could scream anymore, there was a popping sound and a buzzing in my ears before everything went totally black. I didn't want to fight it, I wanted to escape the pain, escape the mauling; escape what he would do to me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

RPOV

We were all assembled outside the FBI building waiting for someone to arrive or at least give permission for the men guarding the place to step to one side. At last the screech of brakes behind us announced the arrival of Jason, the FBI contact I'd disturbed.  
"What the hell's going on Ranger, what's the emergency?"  
"Two of your men arrested one of my team members"  
"So, maybe they had reason to"  
I got right up in front of his face seeing him flinch and then back up, good he needed to know I was livid and had a growing concern for where Steph was.

"Jason they fucked up that takedown we discussed and took someone, arrested her and dragged her here, I need her found"  
"The Martin takedown?"

"Yes, we had him before they decided to screw it up"

"Okay, so who are we looking for?"  
"Stephanie Plum"  
"The woman who was part of the team?"  
I turned and faced him again.

"Jason she was a distraction and she was bringing him out, now get us in there and find her"  
I followed Jason as he entered the code for the door and then talk to the men on duty.

"Ranger they say they haven't had anyone come through"

"The garage, look at the videos"  
We walked around the desk to view the monitors as one of the guards took the scene back until we all saw a car draw up to a parking space just by the stairs.

"Shit I recognize Kramer, not sure of the other one though"  
I watched as Steph was dragged from the car, her wrists cuffed behind her back, she seemed dazed, had they stunned her as well?

"Do we know where they went?"  
The guard shook his head while intently watching the screens.

"Someone's disabled half of the cameras, she's not up in the offices but that leaves three floors and the basements"

I turned to Jason for him to put some actions in place amazed when he was still looking at the screens, an alarm went off and he pointed to a man on the screen who had burst out of a fire exit.

"Jason take Santos, Vince and start on the highest floor, Tank you and Binkie see if you can find that scumbag on this floor, Ram you stay here. Bobby with me we'll start on the lower floor and work our way up"  
I looked at Hector who was still trying to pick up a signal, he shook his head and swore.

"Building has jammers"

I headed down the stairs with Bobby surprised that we had to go down a level from the garage. Each room we had to pick the lock before switching on lights and checking it out, the fifth one we came to had me holding my breadth, I was sure that she was in here. As the lights went on we both saw her at the same time and rushed toward where she was laid on the floor. I hardly dared touch her as I took in her appearance, her hair was covering her face which I gently moved revealing a red area where she'd obviously been hit. As Bobby started to examine her I could feel my temper rising, she was hurt and unconscious so I talked to her trying to let her know that I was with her and that she was safe. I was sure that she was aware that I was with her, but nothing seemed to bring her around.

"Babe, talk to me please, we're here, you're safe"

"Bobby what the hell is wrong with her?"

"She's too cold and pale, turn her over and use your jacket"

As I turned her she let out a scream that hit me like an arrow, her pain was real, and from where Bobby was now examining her I saw the damage to her shoulder.

"Shit her shoulder's dislocated"

"Can you put it back?"

"Yeah, help by holding her"

I knelt behind her and gently sat her up, we'd done this many times out in the field so I knew what to expect, holding her firmly I watched as Bobby lifted her arm and then pulled to enable the bone to relocate in the socket, feeling the tension cascade from her body to mine.

"I need to give her some pain medication, but we need to get her out of here, she's going to go into shock if we don't"

Her breathing started to increase at the words that Bobby had said, so I increased my hold on her, enveloping her into my body. I watched as Bobby continued his examination confused as he ran his hands along her legs and then stopped showing me why.

"Jesus Ranger she's covered in bruises"

"If he touched her I swear it will be the last thing he ever does"

"I'll need to do a rape test, or get the hospital to do one"

The mention of hospital started her breathing to increase and for her to start whimpering in my arms, I knew she hated hospitals but if there was a chance that she'd been raped then that would be the last place she'd want to be.

"Bobby the mention of hospital is sending her into a deeper panic. Can you treat her at Rangeman?"

"I suppose, I'll get Leah in to do the test"

I gently lifted her from the ground, cradling her head against my chest, I felt like shit, it was because of me that she was hurt but I swore that we'd be looking for that man Kramer and he would pay for what he'd done to my Babe. I radioed to the team that we'd found her and told them to meet us by the cars, what I didn't expect was the wave of fury that came from them, but then what else should I expect. They saw her as someone who had reached their hearts if not their souls and they would be furious that she had got hurt, probably even more so if they saw the bruises on her legs and thighs. Jason was stood waiting for us and opened the car door for me to get in.

"Ranger, he's gone but be assured he's a wanted man now, I'll use all the resources I have to find him"

"Thanks Jason, but if you want him alive you'd better find him before I do"

Santos drove with Tank up front while I held my Babe to me, she never stirred the whole way back to Trenton and that had me really concerned as to how bad her injuries were.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

SPOV

I felt trapped inside my head, not wanting to venture any further, a real fear was gripping at me, her tendrils seeping into and through my consciousness. I could see the evil in the eyes above me and around me and feel the pain he was inflicting on my body, I couldn't come to terms with what he was doing, what it seemed he wanted to do. I had to escape from these visions, close my mind down and seek out a dark, quiet place in my head where at least I could feel safe. Go to where my happy thoughts were hidden and only be where they were, so my mind sought out that place, playing with my friends outside my house, playing with Dad at the beach and riding the roller coaster with Mary Lou. Why did those memories strike a chord, why did they feel so familiar like it was yesterday? As I struggled to sort out those memories an image came into view, my Dad, but not young as before, sat next to me, drawing a pattern in front of me and talking. As I saw that image I realized that maybe I needed to be in the present, I had plans that were taking form that I knew I wanted. Maybe it was those memories of that man and the pain that needed to be vanquished, locked in a box and forever stored away, for it to be lost, and never to be seen again. With that revelation I began to sense the things around me.

I felt warm and was laid on my back with a weight across my stomach. Noises flooded into my brain, soft murmuring and the opening and closing of a door. The murmuring took on a definition, a gentle voice almost singing with the cadence of a melody.

"Por favor bebé vuelve a nosotros"

A language that I didn't understand but for some reason it felt familiar and the word Bebe, could that be referring to me? I needed to listen more carefully and maybe really make the effort to open my eyes.

"Te necesito conmigo nena"

How I loved that sound, did that mean that Ranger was with me? Why would he be here?

"How's she doing?"

"No change"

"She should have woken up by now, I'm worried for her Ranger"

"Maybe she's not ready to wake up?"

"She will, give her time and a reason to wake up"

A reason, what possible reason could make me want to wake up? Like everything in my life I screwed it up, made a mess of it, why would anyone really want me to wake up when all I brought was disaster?

"Babe, I want you to wake up. You light up the dark places with your smile and your never ending love for people, please Babe, come back to us"

Was that what he really thought of me, I suppose of all the people I knew, apart from my Dad, Ranger was the only one who really saw me for who I was. How I ached for him to say that he wanted more of me; for him to commit more of himself to me. But I felt content that to have him in my life as a best friend, it would have to be good enough for me, to hear him say he was proud of me, I just hoped that he wasn't fed up with the way his plans never quite turned out when I was involved. I didn't realize that tears were falling down my cheek until I felt the touch of fingers wiping them away; I was a mess, not just physically but emotionally as well.

"Babe, don't cry. Everything is going to be okay, you're safe here"

Safe from myself or from Ranger, that was maybe something I needed to sort through, now I felt it was the time to face my demons and join the world of the living, but I felt so sad doing that. I couldn't do it, I couldn't leave the cocoon I had created for my self so I turned onto my side and let the tears fall shutting out everything around me, I wasn't ready to face reality yet. My world slipped into darkness again as I willed myself to forget everything and everybody.

As my mind began to become aware that I was conscious I could feel soft breaths on my face and the warmth that could only come from a body next to mine. I felt slightly better, not as emotional but the fear was still there, I knew I had to face those fears, that was what I had been trying to fathom out but now I also knew I couldn't do it alone. I concentrated on opening my eyes the fear coming back in waves, but someone's hand holding mine was giving me the strength to fight against them. The light was soft as I slowly began to recognize that it wasn't going to hurt and as I concentrated on focusing the blurry images in front of me my heart began to race as the image of two beautiful brown eyes came into view, eyes that showed a depth of feeling I'd never seen before and was I imagining it or were they shiny with moisture. I didn't get a chance to take a really good look because as strong hands held my face Ranger nuzzled his face next to mine.

"Babe"

A sigh and a whisper showing relief was conveyed by that one single word, a word that could convey so much meaning when he said it. He kissed my forehead, nose and lips before leaning back to look into my eyes, then his forehead was back to touching mine, his hands never moving from gently holding my face.

"I thought I'd lost you, I'm so sorry Babe"

Why would he think it was his fault? It was because of me that I got myself into the predicament that I found myself in.

"No it's not your fault, it was me as usual"

"Babe you did absolutely nothing wrong, I just never thought that you would attract so much attention, but then you are a beautiful woman"

"I shouldn't have let them near me"

"Babe you were at an important event, Lester reckons half the men in the room had their eyes on you"

"I screwed up the capture"

"No that fucking FBI agent screwed it up"

I flinched as he raised his voice and tears came to my eyes as I remembered what had happened. Oh god what had happened? Ranger slid his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Ranger, what did he do to me?"

I saw the concern in his eyes and lent my head back into the pillow, eyes closed dreading to be told about something I really couldn't remember.

"You have a nasty bruise on your face and round your wrists. He dislocated your shoulder which I know is very painful"

He hesitated so I knew he was stealing him self against what he was about to say.

"You have bruises on your legs and thighs"

"Did he, did he . . .?"

"No he didn't rape you, Bobby brought in a female trauma doctor who examined you. She said there was no evidence to suggest that he got that far"

I let out a breath even though what he had done to me was bad enough the fact that he hadn't raped me was a tangible relief. I heard the door open and the sound of shoes walking toward me, oh god he was back he was here to finish what he had started, I tried to curl up into a ball but then was aware that Ranger was laid down with me, why was I still so on edge and worried?

"Bomber how are you feeling?"

Did I have to answer him? Yeah probably or he wouldn't go away.

"Okay"

"The shoulder?"

"Achy"

"Do you want any pain meds?"

I shook my head not knowing if he could see or not because I still had my eyes closed and my face buried in the pillow. I heard him sigh and then felt Ranger move away from me and a shift of the mattress told me he'd got up. I could hear them whispering but not what they said and was so relieved when Ranger came back and laid back down beside me.

"Babe maybe we should move you to somewhere more comfortable?"

I shook my head, I didn't want to move, where would he move me? My apartment?

"You can be where ever you want to be, you can be on seven or an apartment on four. Do you want me to call Morelli?"

He wanted me to go back to Morelli, how could he do that to me? How could he so calmly suggest that Morelli was somewhere I wanted to be?

"My apartment"

"Babe wouldn't you feel better if there was someone looking after you?"

"No"

"Talk to me Babe, what's got you so upset?"

I turned away from him onto my back and realized the weight on my stomach was my arm that had been strapped against me, shit I probably couldn't manage on my own but if that was the only solution open to me then that's what I'd have to do, I'd have to manage. I slowly sat up fighting the nausea that threatened to erupt from my stomach, opening my eyes to focus on something and get those dam emotions under control. I looked around and realized I was in the infirmary. Bobby was still here watching me intently and Ranger was now sat on the bed next to me also watching me.

"Do I have any clothes here?"

Also noticing that I was dressed in one of those dam hospital gowns.

I saw Ranger give a silent nod to Bobby who quickly left the room. Now what, was he going to lecture me, say how stupid I was and that Morelli was a good man for me. Well no way was he going to say that, I would go home on own and cope, just like I had done for most of my life, alone. As Ranger touched my shoulder I flinched but I wasn't sure why, maybe as friends he needed to stop touching me. He removed his hand and then moved from the bed so that he was facing me trying to get me to look at him, but I wasn't going to let him so stubbornly looked down at my hand on my knees.

"Babe, what have I done wrong?"

I didn't answer, how could you tell someone that they were breaking your heart, he didn't know and probably didn't realize the effect he had on me.

"Babe if you go to your apartment then I'll be going as well"

Shit would he just give me a break? Where could I go so as not to have him so close to me?

"All right, an apartment on four, but only for a few days"

He sighed, yeah sighed then looked up at the ceiling as if he was trying to rein in his control, why would he need to do that? At least this way he wouldn't feel as if he was obligated to look after me.

"All right Bobby's getting you some clothes and I'll sort out an apartment, but know this Steph, I'm not happy about it"

No shit Batman. What the hell did he expect? As soon as he had left the room I pulled down the sheet and began to examine my legs, I could remember every time the bruises were made, shuddering I moved my legs over the side of the bed and then stood up holding onto the bed frame, then gingerly made my way into the attached bathroom. Yeah even using the toilet was difficult without both hands. There wasn't a mirror in here, which was something I always wondered about, at least seeing the condition of my face or hair wasn't going to cause me anguish yet. I turned and was about to step through the door when I saw a figure I didn't immediately recognize and alarm bells were suddenly going off in my head. I screamed and stepped back ending up sat on the floor and then shimmied myself along the smooth surface into the corner, drawing up my knees to my stomach and covering my head with my one free arm. My breathing was fast as a fear so strong came over me, nearly knocking me out, my ears were buzzing and I felt my body shaking, not with the cold but absolute terror that the man had found me. The sound of footsteps didn't help and it was only as I felt warmth against me and the sound of Ranger that I could finally internalize what had just happened. I scrubbed my hand across my face trying to erase the tears, I felt stupid, how the hell had I got into a state like that?

"Babe, I'm going to pick you up, okay?"

I nodded and then felt his arm go under my knees and the other around my back, as he stood I tucked my face into his chest and with my eyes closed allowed him to carry me to somewhere safe.

Did I fall asleep or pass out? I didn't know but neither did I recognize where I was. As I turned onto my back I realized I was in bed with a sheet pulled up over me, there was a dim light coming from an open door and the sound of someone else in the adjoining room. A look around the room showed a sparse area with a chair and bedside tables and two closed doors that I assumed were the bathroom and closet. A shadow at the door had me staring wide-eyed at it only to realize that Ranger was now stood leaning against the doorframe.

"You're in one of the apartments on four"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me"

He came over and sat on the bed, pulling me up so that I was sat up being held against his chest.

"Babe you've had a really bad experience which frightened you, add onto that the pain and fear you're feeling, so you're allowed to be overcome, come on I've got something for you to eat in the kitchen"

When he said it I did feel hungry in fact the last time I'd eaten was when I met up with Joe Juniak.

"What day is it?"

"Sunday"

"I missed Saturday?"

"Yeah Babe you were really out of it, Bobby was worried about you"

"I was that bad?"

"Babe, Bobby thinks you may be suffering from Acute Stress Reaction (ASR)"

"Oh, but it's just like all the other times I get hurt"

"You know it isn't, the way you reacted in the infirmary when Bobby walked in, that was extreme even for you"

"Are you saying I'm ill?"

"No, I'm saying we are all worried about you and want to help you cope with the emotions"

For some reason what he'd said worried me but I'd always reacted badly after an incident but it faded after awhile, surely this was no different? I went through to the kitchen deep in thought and was surprised to see food set out on a small table for two people, was he staying here to eat?

"Babe I'm here to look after you"  
"But you've got work you need to do, have you already missed doing some because of me?"

"No, the company can almost run itself, anyway Tank's here so he'll call if there's an emergency"

Did he really want to stay with me or did he feel guilty because I'd got hurt. Non of that mattered at the moment, the smell from the covered dishes had slowly wafted my way so following my nose I sat down and lifted the lids to see what was being served, chicken chili nachos and salad was exactly what I needed. I didn't feel like dessert so carefully put the chocolate cake in the fridge to have maybe tomorrow, then went through to the bathroom so that I could shower. As I stood looking at the shower I suddenly realized that to shower properly was going to be hard if not impossible without the use of my arm, I sighed and filled the tub up instead adding some vanilla salts; maybe a soak would be just as good. I removed the sling from around my arm and the T-shirt and shorts I was wearing and carefully lowered myself into the hot water. I was purposely ignoring the bruises I had; I didn't want to remember how they got there. After a few minutes I heard Ranger come into the room and fill the sink up with water, I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"I can help you wash your hair"

He raised my head using a hand under my neck and started to soap it up with shampoo, mmm, it smelt just like the salts I'd put into the tub. Then he used a jug and water from the sink and rinsed out the shampoo then added conditioner, piling my hair up on the top of my head as he gently massaged my scalp, I'm sure I moaned with the pleasure it brought, then stopped myself and opened my eyes to see Rangers smiling face.

"I haven't said thank you, so thank you"  
"What for?"

"Taking care of me"

"Always Babe"

I managed to stand up into a towel that Ranger held out and wrapped around me and found some clean clothes to sleep in on the bed, yeah you guessed one of Ranger's T-shirts and a pair of cotton shorts. Ranger put the sling back on my arm and then taking my hand led me back out of the room and led me to the couch. He switched on the TV then with the remotes in his hand he sat sideways on the couch and pulled me over to sit against him. I couldn't believe it when Ghostbusters, Answer the call, came on. I'd only seen this film once before so was quickly caught up with the story and as the credits rolled realized that I possibly liked it as much as the original. Ranger stood and came back with a bottle of water for us both and handed me some tablets, I just looked from the tablets in my hand to him expecting him to understand I wanted to know what they were.

"Bobby has prescribed you some benzodiazepine in a small dosage for a couple of nights to help you sleep"

"But I can sleep well"

"I know, but you also tend to get nightmares after a stressful incident"

I know I blushed, my cheeks felt warm, how did he know that? Yeah I can still remember the times I woke up screaming and while it took a few nights for them not to reoccur they still frightened me at the time. I took the tablets and washed them down with the water then kissed Ranger on the cheek and got up.

"Night Ranger"

I was ready to sleep and just hoped that Bobby's magic pills would help because I really didn't want any nightmares tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

RPOV

I didn't know how to feel today, I felt like my emotions were all over the place. Finding Steph unconscious and hurt took the wind out of me and being banished from the infirmary while Bobby and the trauma nurse were examining her was the last straw. I went up to my office to change and then headed down to the gym. Was it a good idea coming here, maybe not because every man save for Hector was in here, all of them wanting to hit out at something for what had happened. Hell we were there to protect her not put her in danger.

"Ranger how is she?"  
A question that caught the attention of everyone in the room, all of them stopping what they were doing to hear my answer.

"I don't know, she's still unconscious, Bobby and the trauma nurse are with her now"  
I didn't have it in me to spar with anyone, there'd been too much violence already tonight so I settled onto the treadmill and then attacked the boxing bag instead. When the room went quiet I turned to see Bobby coming toward me.

"Leah is cleaning her up and making sure she's comfortable"  
"And?"  
"She hasn't been raped, Leah's positive, but from the bruising he was probably close"  
"Can I be with her?"  
"Yes, she's still not conscious and that's worrying us both. Personally I think the whole traumatic event has her closing down so you being there with her will help"  
I quickly showered and changed and went back into the infirmary looking at her prone body laid on the bed. She was so pale and so still, not a vision I wanted to see because this just wasn't my Babe, she'd normally bounce back after an incident, okay I knew she would relive it in her dreams for a while but for her to still be unconscious scared the shit out of me. As I teased a curl behind her ear I spoke quietly to her, I knew she connected to me when I spoke in Spanish.

"Por favor bebé vuelve a nosotros"

"Te necesito conmigo nena"

Bobby came up to me, I'm sure he expected her to respond to me.

"How's she doing?"

"No change"

"She should have woken up by now, I'm worried for her Ranger"

"Maybe she's not ready to wake up?"

"She will, give her time and a reason to wake up"

What the hell did he mean by that? But he was right, she was one of the closest people I'd let into my life so maybe I needed for her to believe that whatever happened I would always be there for her.

"Babe, I want you to wake up. You light up the dark places with your smile and your never ending love for people, please Babe, come back to us"

I saw tears starting to form on her eyelids and let out a sigh as I realized she was slowly coming back to us.

"Babe, don't cry. Everything is going to be okay, you're safe here"

I sat down next to her my head next to hers and her hand held firmly watching her face intently as she struggled to wake up. I stood up and looked down at her, looking into her eyes and it was at that moment that I saw that what was right in front of me was what I wanted, what I missed so much. Finally as her eyes focused on mine I held her face gently and with my face next to hers realized how close I'd come to losing her. My emotions peaked as I tamped down my relief, was I close to crying with her, for her, possibly.

"Babe"

I kissed her forehead, nose and lips before leaning back to look into her eyes, then my forehead was back to touching hers, my hands never moving from gently holding her face.

"I thought I'd lost you, I'm so sorry Babe"

"No it's not your fault, it was me as usual"

"Babe you did absolutely nothing wrong, I just never thought that you would attract so much attention, but then you are a beautiful woman"

"I shouldn't have let them near me"

"Babe you were at an important event, Lester reckons half the men in the room had their eyes on you"

"I screwed up the capture"

"No that fucking FBI agent screwed it up"

She flinched as I said this and tears came to her eyes. Why would she blame herself, it was me to blame for putting her into that predicament. I lay down next to her and with an arm around her waist pulled her to me.

"Ranger, what did he do to me"

Did I tell her, did I want to upset her?

"You have a nasty bruise on your face and round your wrists. He dislocated your shoulder which I know is very painful"

I didn't know how to say gently that that man had molested her.

"You have bruises on your legs and thighs"

"Did he, did he . . .?"

"No he didn't rape you, Bobby brought in a female trauma doctor who examined you. She said there was no evidence to suggest that he got that far"

She let out a breath showing that this was the thing that she most feared, but when Bobby walked toward us I could feel her tense up and try to curl further into me.

"Bomber how are you feeling?"

"Okay"

"The shoulder?"

"Achy"

"Do you want any pain meds?"

I saw her shake her head but something wasn't right, this wasn't how Steph behaved or reacted. I needed for her to stay here so that we could keep an eye on her and ensure she recovered because from my impression she wasn't just hurt physically she was hurt emotionally as well. I got up from the bed and beckoned Bobby to the back of the room.

"Bobby what do you think?"  
"She's traumatized, I'd almost hazard a guess and say she's suffering from Acute Stress Reaction (ASR) and that's one step away from PTSD"  
I had never ever considered that, I mean she always bounced back, but I suppose when I thought about it, she may not be in a war zone in a foreign country but was in one here in Trenton. All of the times she'd been attacked stalked and kidnapped. How could I miss it, I saw it all the time with the men I went out with on missions.

"What do you suggest Bobby?"  
"We need her to have someone with her for at least 24 hours, and then I'll prescribe some medication just for the short term to help her sleep and maybe calm her down a bit"  
"Okay I'll talk to her"

I returned to my place by her side trying to find the words that would convince her to stay, hell if she refused I'd go with her to her apartment. Shit, Morelli, maybe she'd want to be with him instead? That didn't sit comfortably with me but in the end it would be her decision to make.

"Babe maybe we should move you to somewhere more comfortable?"

At a shake of her head I continued.

"You can be where ever you want to be, you can be on seven or an apartment on four. Do you want me to call Morelli?"

"My apartment"

"Babe wouldn't you feel better if there was someone looking after you?"

"No"

What the hell had her so upset and why was she adamant to struggle through this on her own?

"Talk to me Babe, what's got you so upset?"

She turned away from me obviously upset, whet the hell had I said to bring that on?

"Do I have any clothes here?"

I sat up to be next to her not sure that she wasn't going to fall over and then nodded to Bobby silently asking him to get her some clothes, Bobby would go to Ella for some so I had time to try and persuade her to see sense. As I touched her shoulder she flinched away from me, was it me that had upset her or was she still reacting to what had happened to her?

"Babe, what have I done wrong? Babe if you go to your apartment then I'll be going as well"

"All right, an apartment on four, but only for a few days"

I sighed at her answer and for the first time felt like shouting at her, shaking her to get some sense from her. I calmed myself down and decided to do as she wanted but one way or another she was going to see sense.

"All right I'll go sort out an apartment, but know this Steph, I'm not happy about it"

I left the room and called Ella.

"Ella Steph needs to stay here, do we have an empty apartment on four?"  
"Oh, well yes. Do you want me to get it ready for her?"  
"Please Ella and maybe move some clothes down there as well"  
"What have you done Carlos?"  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I think the whole ordeal she went through last night has her feeling very anxious"

As I closed the phone I heard a scream coming from the infirmary and ran in to see Bobby stood by the bed looking totally confused.

"In there"

I found my Babe sat on the floor in the bathroom, she was going into a full panic attack and the only way I felt I could help was to sit down with her and draw her into my arms. I felt her calming down and her wiping her face told me that she knew where she was and that I was with her.

"Babe, I'm going to pick you up, okay?"

I carried her into the lift and into the apartment that Ella was standing next to, laying her on the bed, with Ella's help I carefully pulled a T-shirt and shorts onto her and then covered her with the sheets and watched until her breathing was regular, thank heavens she'd fallen asleep. I knew Bobby had followed me up here and he was as concerned as me.

"Bobby?"  
"She's strung so tight she's near breaking point. She saw me, well she saw a figure and went into an absolute panic"

"What do I do?"  
"Leave her to sleep but keep an eye on her, she should eat something when she wakes up and then I got these for her to take tonight. I'll check on her in the morning"  
"Carlos I'll get a meal sorted and make sure she has breakfast"  
"Thank you"

I settled in the lounge with my laptop and some work to do, there were regular visitors checking up with how Steph was feeling. It was now the early hours of Sunday morning and I felt totally drained, I hadn't dared go to sleep in case Steph woke up frightened. So the couch seemed as good a place as any, with the way that Steph had reacted earlier I knew I couldn't sleep next to her, much as I wanted to.

It was the low whimpering that had me awake and as I orientated myself as to where I was I heard it again. I walked to the bedroom door and leaning against the doorframe watching her. She was definitely dreaming but not to the point that I needed to wake her. I was well acquainted with her sleeping patterns having spent many nights sat watching her. I tried to argue that I was looking out for her, and yes at times I was, especially if she'd got into a really dangerous situation, but even I had to admit that for some reason Stephanie Plum could calm my demons especially after an intense mission or a night of bad dreams. She had that ability to calm me even in her sleep.

It was early afternoon but I was so relieved that she seemed to be waking up, it had been a very long day and night keeping watch over her. I saw when she awoke and the fear and confusion on her face.

"You're in one of the apartments on four"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me"

I went and sat on the bed besides her pulling her up into my chest.

"Babe you've had a really bad experience which frightened you, add onto that the pain and fear you're feeling, so you're allowed to be overcome, come on I've got something for you to eat in the kitchen"

"What day is it?"

"Sunday"

"I missed Saturday?"

"Yeah Babe you were really out of it, Bobby was worried about you"

"I was that bad?"

"Babe, Bobby thinks you may be suffering from Acute Stress Reaction (ASR)"

"Oh, but it's just like all the other times I get hurt"

"You know it isn't, the way you reacted in the infirmary when Bobby walked in, that was extreme even for you"

"Are you saying I'm ill?"

"No, I'm saying we are all worried about you and want to help you cope with the emotions"

She looked around the place and then focused on the kitchen, yeah she'd be hungry by now, but it was the look that she made when she saw that two places were set. Did she not want me here?

"Babe I'm here to look after you"  
"But you've got work you need to do, have you already missed doing some because of me?"

"No, the company can almost run itself, anyway Tank's here so he'll call if there's an emergency"

We ate in silence, which was weird for Steph and though she did eat it was not as much or with as much enthusiasm and I noticed her put the chocolate cake in the fridge. I cleared away the dishes for Ella to collect and heard the water running into the tub, good maybe she'd relax a bit now, then I remembered her shoulder and that no matter how she tried she wouldn't be able to wash her hair and for Steph that would cause unnecessary grief. I calmly walked into the bathroom with a jug and filled up the sink with warm water. She looked up at me a question on her lips.

"I can help you wash your hair"

I rinsed and soaped, rinsed and put in some conditioner, I loved her hair, her wild curls, it was a reflection of who she was and as I massaged her head I'm sure she moaned then stopped herself. I was smiling down at her when she opened her eyes.

"I haven't said thank you, so thank you"  
"What for?"

"Taking care of me"

"Always Babe"

I was the perfect gentleman, wrapping her in a towel and then setting out one of my T-shirts and some shorts on the bed, even Ella had cottoned on to the way that Steph would sneak them out of my apartment and I loved that she wore them. As she came out I led her to the couch and with her leant against me pressed play on the DVD, but this time I'd gone for the new version of Ghostbusters. By the end of the film I saw that she was tired so went into the kitchen for water and the pills that Bobby had prescribed. As I gave her them she just looked from the pills to me.

"Bobby has prescribed you some benzodiazepine in a small dosage for a couple of nights to help you sleep"

"But I can sleep well"

"I know, but you also tend to get nightmares after a stressful incident"

By the look on her face she knew I was right, then having swallowed them she simply stood up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Night Ranger"

I checked in with Tank who assured me that everything was quiet and then spoke with Santos.  
"How is she?"  
"Not good, she's edgy and anxious"  
"Yeah well you know what it's like, and she been and seen as much as we have"  
"I know, I should have had Bobby refer her before now"  
"Yeah like that would have worked, she wouldn't have gone. If I see her tomorrow I'll drop some hints"  
"Thanks, anything on Kramer?"

"No he's vanished, nothing on the streets and I know the feds are after him as well, Jason called for an update. He's pretty pissed off"  
"He should be, I'll pick it up in the morning"  
Closing the phone I again headed for the couch and hoped that Bobby's tablets would do their work.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

SPOV

When I woke I couldn't understand where I was because there seemed to be someone else in the bed wrapped around my back, I'm sure I tried to slow down my breathing so as not to give away that I was in fact awake.

"Morning Babe"

"Why are you here?"

"You had a bad dream so I came in to calm you down and must have fallen to sleep"

"So where were you?"

"On the couch"

What the hell did I say to that, I mean if he was in the other room and I woke him up then I couldn't really be annoyed at him, could I?

"I can't remember dreaming"

"You were thrashing about and crying"

"Sorry"

"Babe it's not your fault"

I needed to change the subject before he started to ask me about the dreams or even suggest that I was ill.

"What happened that night, how did you find me?"

"Lester saw you go into that room and assumed you'd be bringing him out soon, then we heard other men's voices and people coughing and when your panic alarm went off we knew something bad was happening. Lester found the room empty and your watch was outside by the drive"

"Did Martin get away?"

"Yeah he did, did he set off the smoke bomb?"

"Yes, I thought the two men were his body guards at first until they announced they were FBI and that's when Martin dropped the smoke bomb"

"Hector and Miguel were trying to pinpoint where you'd gone through the mic. We lost you for a while which must have been when you went into the garage, but we knew which building you were in"  
"Where was it?"  
"FBI offices in New York"

"They wouldn't let me talk or explain anything and left me in a room in the dark"

"I made some calls and woke people up and helped do a search of the building, that's how we found you"

"Did they arrest the FBI men?"

"We identified the one who hurt you, Kramer, but he'd gone and we still don't know who the other one was"

"I heard one of them say that he didn't think what they did was sanctioned and he was leaving"

"Well there are a lot of people looking for Kramer now"

"I probably need to get up"

"Bobby wants to check you over so stay here until he's been and then I'll ask Ella to sort out some breakfast"

Not long after there was a knock at the bedroom door and Ranger got up to let Bobby in, poor Bobby looked so apprehensive about approaching me.

"Babe are you okay with Bobby while I head down to the gym?"

I nodded my head and smiled at Bobby.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted to you yesterday"

"Hell Bomber it's me who should apologize I never thought that you'd still be traumatized. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, though Ranger said I was dreaming but I can't remember anything"

"Just take those tablets for a few nights until you feel more settled. So how's the shoulder?"

"Achy, how long do I have to wear the sling?"

"You can stop wearing the sling after a few days, but it takes about 12 to 16 weeks to completely recover from a dislocated shoulder. You'll be able to resume most normal activities within two weeks, but you should avoid heavy lifting and anything involving shoulder movements for between six weeks and three months. You're going to have to be really careful with your job, any jolt and it could dislocate again easily"

"Great, what the hell am I meant to do?"

"Something will work out, I'm sure"

Once Bobby had left I dressed in joggers and a T-shirt and but couldn't manage to tie my hair up, I put the band on my wrist hoping maybe to bump into Ella and ask her to do it. Not long after Ranger came back dressed in cargos and his body hugging T-shirt, as I looked at him I wasn't sure how long I could be around him.

"There are plenty of searches if you need something to do, you won't be able to drive for a few days"

"Shit, I need to work, I'll call Connie and see if there are any files and make a headway on finding out where they might be"

"If you need to go out let me know"

As he left I looked around for my bag and realized it wasn't here, dam it was probably still on seven where I'd left it before going out on that job, I'd get it later and make a few phone calls, no doubt there were some rumors floating around and at the moment I just didn't want to know what they were. I went down to five on the lift but as I stepped through the doors I froze, there were too many men in here and it gave me a claustrophobic feeling, it felt like my heart was hammering to get out of my chest and I just stood there unable to move.

"Beautiful?"

I turned and stepped back from Lester, what the hell was wrong with me? Why did I feel so panicked? He held up his hands and stayed back but I could tell he was upset.

"Beautiful why don't you work in an office away from the noise?"

I nodded and as I got used to Lester standing there slowly moved toward him, his arms came around me and the tears just started to flow.

"Hey it's okay, I know what it's like to suddenly feel like you've been thrown in at the deep end"

"You do?"

"Yeah, when we come back from missions being around people can really throw you, like a deer in headlights, you don't know why but you feel that some things not safe or right"

"How do you get past it?"

"I tend to keep to myself and take the pills Bobby gives me so I can sleep"

"So it's not just me being crazy?"

"No Beautiful, we've all been through it, some worse than others. I have a doctor I go talk to and that helps"

I had never thought that the guys would suffer when they came back from a mission, but as I thought about it I realized they must see and do some horrendous things in the name of the government in order for ordinary people like me to live their lives, was that what Ranger meant when he said he carried a darkness? Did he sometimes struggle when he came home as well? But what they saw and experienced must be so much worse than anything that had ever happened to me. Lester showed me an empty office and made sure the computer was plugged in and then went out leaving the door open only to return with my in box full of searches and a mug of coffee just how I liked it. When he left again he left the door open, maybe that was the way he coped, being able to slowly readjust to the movement of people beyond the door. I started to work through the searches, most were for information on new clients and the job was easy if a little boring but I felt comfortable working. I looked up as I felt someone watching me and smiled at Ranger.

"Lester thought being in here was less stressful, is it okay with you?"

"Of course, I should have thought what it would be like to have so many people around you"

"Lester said he can feel out of sorts when he comes back from a mission, is it the same for you?"

"Sometimes, but I have ways of grounding myself"

"I'm sure in a few days I'll be back to normal"

Ranger was still stood at the doorway and for some reason I knew he was going to say something I wouldn't like.

"Babe I have to leave town this afternoon"

Oh hell, why did it have to happen now?

"How long will you be gone for?"

"A week, maybe two"

"I know you can't tell me where you're going, but will it be dangerous?"

"Shouldn't be, but then I can never tell until I get there"

He closed the door and squatted down in front of me stroking a hand down my hair.

"Babe you can stay here for as long as you need to, Tank, Bobby and Lester are here to help you out so please go to them if you need them"

"If I need them I will"

"I'll see you when I get back, okay?"

"Don't get shot"

"Don't go crazy"

He kissed me on the forehead, nose and lips and then stood up and walked out of the door. I felt devastated now that he had gone, and knew from past experience it could well be longer than a couple of weeks. My eyes watered as I touched my lips where he'd kissed me, oh god, please let him be all right and get him home safe. I felt so lost without him around, even as best friends I still cared so much for him, probably more than I should even though I knew we couldn't be more, it just hurt so much to think of that. The door was closed so I decided I might as well be miserable on my own and got back to the searches I was doing. I jumped when the door opened and Bobby came in.

"You've been in here for hours Bomber, how's the shoulder?"

"Just a bit achy. How much longer do I have to wear the sling?"

"It can come off tomorrow but if it starts to ache or hurt pop it back on. I hope you're staying here for a while"

"Maybe, but I really need to get back to my apartment and I need to work"

"Well normally it's two weeks before it will feel normal and even then it can dislocate easily so you need to keep away from anything physical"

Great, I needed to work to pay the bills, how else was I going to survive? Maybe Connie had some skips that would come in quietly. I left the room I was in and went into the break room; Ella was just filling up the fridge and turned to me.

"Stephanie I've put your dinner in the apartment on four for you, just pop it into the microwave"

"Thanks Ella"

"No problem I'll bring you some breakfast in the morning"

With that said she was gone and I looked around at the empty room deciding that maybe it was time to go and get something to eat, somehow I had managed to miss lunch without realizing it. The lasagne Ella had made was delicious, as all her cooking was, so I took a coffee and the cookies she'd left through to the lounge area and switched on the TV. I flipped through the channels looking for something that would pass the time and ended up watching a run of CSI programs. That reminded me about the application I'd done and wondered how long it would take to come through. By ten I decided to try and shower, my shoulder did feel better and if I held the bottles in my left hand I could wash and condition my hair. I readied for bed and stood and looked at it, there was still the faint smell of Bulgari in the room which made me wonder where Ranger was, it was probably too soon for him to be anywhere dangerous, but how I missed him already. I chastised myself, you're changing your life, you're taking control and if Ranger isn't part of it then you move on. I noticed a tablet by my bed with a note from Bobby to take it before I went to bed. I just hoped I didn't dream tonight because there was no Ranger to comfort me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

RPOV

The nightmare Steph had was bad, worse than I'd ever seen before, it was as though she was combining memories together and they were all fighting to be heard. It took a lot of time to calm her and by the time she was quiet I was almost asleep myself, so I stayed where I was holding her to me, feeling her breathing slowly and the beat of her heart.

I was awake the instant her breathing changed.

"Morning Babe"

"Why are you here?"

"You had a bad dream so I came in to calm you down and must have fallen to sleep"

"So where were you?"

"On the couch"

"I can't remember dreaming"

"You were thrashing about and crying"

"Sorry"

"Babe it's not your fault"

She didn't want to talk about it, to see it as a weakness, maybe that was something I could talk to her about but she threw me with a change in the direction of our conversation.

"What happened that night, how did you find me?"

"Lester saw you go into that room and assumed you'd be bringing him out soon, then we heard other men's voices and people coughing and when your panic alarm went off we knew something bad was happening. Lester found the room empty and your watch was outside by the drive"

"Did Martin get away?"

"Yeah he did, did he set off the smoke bomb?"

"Yes, I thought the two men were his body guards at first until they announced they were FBI and that's when Martin dropped the smoke bomb"

"Hector and Miguel were trying to pinpoint where you'd gone through the mic. We lost you for a while which must have been when you went into the garage, but we knew which building you were in"  
"Where was it?"  
"FBI offices in New York"

"They wouldn't let me talk or explain anything and left me in a room in the dark"

"I made some calls and woke people up and helped do a search of the building, that's how we found you"

"Did they arrest the FBI men?"

"We identified the one who hurt you, Kramer, but he'd gone and we still don't know who the other one was"

"I heard one of them say that he didn't think what they did was sanctioned and he was leaving"

"Well there are a lot of people looking for Kramer now"

"I probably need to get up"

"Bobby wants to check you over so stay here until he's been and then I'll ask Ella to sort out some breakfast"

Not long after there was a knock at the bedroom door and I got up to let Bobby in, poor Bobby looked so apprehensive about coming into the room.

"Babe are you okay with Bobby while I head down to the gym?"

I went down to the gym for a quick workout, I'd asked Bobby to message me when he was finished talking with Steph so after 40 minutes was showered and changed on my way back to the apartment. I was surprised to see that Steph was up and dressed, I really didn't want her leaving Rangeman today, not with how she was behaving and reacting.

"There are plenty of searches if you need something to do, you won't be able to drive for a few days"

"Shit, I need to work, I'll call Connie and see if there are any files and make a headway on finding out where they might be"

"If you need to go out let me know"

I didn't want to crowd her today, in some ways she'd made it clear that she was uncomfortable with me around, and yes that hurt, so I tried hard to recall all the reasons why being close to her was a bad idea. In my office I caught up with what had been going on, nothing much, Tank had left some ideas for me to look at for managing Rangeman but to be honest I wasn't in the right frame of mind for that. That was when my phone went off and looking at the caller ID I cursed, why now, couldn't they have waited a few more weeks, I wanted to be here for my Babe, I needed to reconnect with her and maybe we'd started that this morning with our conversation but now?

"Sir"  
"Report here for 1300hrs"  
"How long?"  
"Short and sweet, we need your skills and only you have the information for a team to complete their mission"  
"On my way"  
I threw the phone shattering it against the window, why the hell did it have to happen now? Santos came in showing on his face that he knew the reason I was in the mood I was.  
"You got a call?"  
"Yes"  
"Shit, Beautiful isn't good, she's in the spare office down the hall. She freaked out when she got off the lift"  
"I don't want to leave her, but what choice do I have?"  
"Is this the last?"  
"Yes, probably"  
"Don't you give up on her Ranger, you've given her enough bullshit to last a lifetime. Get the job over and then you can sort yourself out"

"What if she wants Morelli"  
"I don't think so, before Friday there was something about her that had changed. I'll keep an eye on her"  
"Thanks Primo"  
"De nada"

I went up to my apartment and fetched my ready bag from the closet then changed into my uniform, hopefully for the last time, then with a long coat on went down to give the news to Tank. He knew it was coming but even he didn't think it would be so soon.

"This your last one?"  
"Yes, then I can get my life on track"  
"Yeah you and me"

"Tank?"  
"Sorry, but it's bad enough running this place without having Little Girl in the middle of it"  
"Santos will keep an eye on her"  
"I know, I'm sorry I didn't mean it to sound like it did. I love that girl but she can be hard work"  
"Pull in a couple of men from Boston to take up some of the work load"  
"I'll do that. Just make sure you come home in one piece and then you can maybe see what's right in front of you"  
I gave him a look wondering what the hell he meant by that, was there a problem here at Rangeman that I hadn't seen, was Tank implying I wasn't pulling my weight"  
"Shit Ranger I meant that you can actually start to see how good she is for you"  
With that comment I slapped him on the back and left. Now to break the news to Steph, I left my bag by the stairwell door and walked to the office Lester had put her in. I stood watching her while she worked but then she realized I was there and looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes, a memory to take with me.

"Lester thought being in here was less stressful, is it okay with you?"

"Of course, I should have thought what it would be like to have so many people around you"

"Lester said he can feel out of sorts when he comes back from a mission, is it the same for you?"

"Sometimes, but I have ways of grounding myself"

Yeah like touching you, feeling you in my arms and watching you sleep, how would I cope if she really did get back with Morelli?

"I'm sure in a few days I'll be back to normal"

I just stood there looking at her and then just told her.

"Babe I have to leave town this afternoon"

"How long will you be gone for?"

"A week, maybe two"

"I know you can't tell me where you're going, but will it be dangerous?"

"Shouldn't be, but then I can never tell until I get there"

I closed the door and squatted down in front of her stroking my hand down her hair.

"Babe you can stay here for as long as you need to, Tank, Bobby and Lester are here to help you out so please go to them if you need them"

"If I need them I will"

"I'll see you when I get back, okay?"

"Don't get shot"

"Don't go crazy"

I kissed her on the forehead, nose and lips and then stood up and walked out of the door I couldn't look back into those eyes and see the sadness that had overtaken them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

SPOV

I couldn't remember dreaming but the covers were all over the place and my heart was racing. The sun was coming in through the gap of the drapes so I decided I might as well get up. As I finished and had a towel around me I heard Ella shouting from the kitchen.

"You're breakfast is ready"

I walked through to where she was and smiled when I saw a plate of bacon, eggs and sausages; there was even a pot of coffee set out.

"You're spoiling me Ella, I'm gonna miss your cooking"

"But aren't you staying here?"

"No I need to get back to my apartment and then work"

"You need to take it easy, that shoulder still won't be healed"

"Yeah I know, I'll be careful. Err Ella do I have any clothes here?"

"In the closet, I brought them down yesterday for you and your bag is in there as well"  
"Thanks Ella"

"No problem, Rex is in the control room so he's quite happy. Anyway I like to look after you"

As she left I took the robe that was on the hook in the bathroom pulling it tightly around me and began to eat the food in front of me, thinking to myself, make the most of this because it will be awhile before you'll eat breakfast this good. Once finished I stacked the plates on the tray and went into the bedroom and opened the closet. Sheesh, how many clothes had Ella found? I'm sure some of these were new, well new to me. I dressed in jeans and a sweater and some cat boots I found at the bottom of the closet, then chose a leather jacket, slipping my arm into the sling, and picked up my bag. Looking at my phone I realized it was dead so that would be the first thing to sort out when I got back home, god knows how many calls I'd missed. As I sat and went through my bag trying to find my keys I came across the white envelope I'd found at Sandra's apartment, shit I'd forgotten about it, another job to do when I got back home, I almost felt like I needed to write a list of things to do so that I wouldn't forget. I made sure the apartment was tidy then headed down in the lift to the garage to find my car. It was quiet and I didn't bump into anyone, maybe that was for the best, I didn't want anyone trying to talk me into staying. I removed the sling and found driving was manageable. As usual I had to park at the back of the lot but at least I didn't have anything to carry, shit I forgot about Rex, now what? No way was I going back to Rangeman, maybe I'd ask someone to drop him off later. As I opened the door and walked into my apartment I had the strangest feeling, I took the new gun out of my bag and went through the routine of checking out the lounge, bathroom, bedroom and closet. Nothing, but something wasn't right, it wasn't obvious; I mean everything seemed to be in the right place but not quite. The photo of my nieces wasn't in the same place that I always had it in and when I checked the drawers the contents seemed to be tidier than I normally left them in. A look in the kitchen and I noticed my cookie jar was further forward on the worktop than it usually was. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up as I realized someone had been in my apartment and had gone through my things. I plugged my phone in to charge and then spent the next forty minutes checking out cupboards, drawers and even the boxes in the closet. Nothing seemed to be missing so what the hell was someone doing here? Were they looking for something? Or maybe when Ella had been here to collect Rex she thought she could do a bit of tidying up for me. Yeah that sounded like a possibility. My phone started to ring, which made me jump, and I was cautious answering it until I realized it was my Dad.

"Pumpkin, I've been trying to talk to you. Where've you been?"

"Sorry, I was working for Rangeman and it didn't go to plan"  
"And?"

"I got hurt, so I've been at Rangeman"  
"How badly hurt?"

"I ended up with a dislocated shoulder"

"Hell Pumpkin that can be painful, where are now?"

"Back at my apartment"

"Well it looks like you have somewhere else to live now"  
"How's that?"

"Well it seems they liked my offer so I signed the papers for you this morning, you can move whenever you like"

"Wow, that was quick"

"So what timescale are you looking at?"

"Well I have two weeks rent paid for here so I guess I can start to plan moving. Dad, I don't want anyone to know where I am, so I need to talk to someone first"

"Makes sense; let me know when you need some help"

"I will, thanks Dad"

As I finished the call I was excited and worried at the same time. I knew I really didn't feel safe here but if the new place was going to work I needed some anonymity and security and really there was only one person who I knew that would help with that.

"Hola Estefania"

"Hi, Hector could you please help me out with something?"

"For you anything"

"I've got a new place to live but I don't want anyone to find out about it"

"I come to you now to talk, okay?"  
"Okay"

That was probably a good idea rather than talking on the phone so I sat down and wrote down the things that I would need to happen. I was surprised when Hector arrived so quickly and that he was on his own. I offered him a coffee, which he accepted and then we sat at the table for me to explain what it was I needed help with.

"Hector if someone does a search and I don't want them to find out where I live how do I stop that from happening?"

"No problem, I sort it, I also put alert on your name"

"Okay, would you look at the property with me and look at what security I need?"

"Si, where?"

I handed him the information my dad had got from the agent and then watched him, why was he smiling?

"Hector what's wrong?"

"Rangeman already covers this building"

"It does?"

"Si"

How had I missed that?

"But there's nothing obvious to see"

"Good system, tomorrow I show you"

"Does that mean that someone at Rangeman monitors the cameras?"

"Si"

"Hector what if I don't want anyone from Rangeman to know it's me?"

He gave me a funny look and then seemed to reconcile what he was thinking with what I'd said.

"Okay, monitor by me only, but alarms monitored by Rangeman"

That seemed fair enough, only Hector could see who went in and out of the building and to be honest if someone broke in then maybe having Rangeman respond would be a good thing.

"That sounds good to me. Err Hector do I have trackers being monitored?"

"Only if there is trouble or Ranger wants to find you"

"Thanks Hector"

"De nada"

Once he'd left I started to look at the furniture here in my apartment, I could really do with some new stuff but until my bank account was healthier it would have to do. I decided that I really wanted to go have another look around the place and maybe start to plan out what items I would need, I also needed to think of a name for my business, one that wouldn't be associated with me. Picking up my phone I ignored the fact that I had messages and texts and again with my jacket and bag headed down to my car. As I approached my car a large black limousine pulled up in front of it and two men got out one from the front and one from the back. I backed up but found myself in a corner between the dumpster and the wall. My breathing hitched as I recognized the man who was heading my way.

"Miss Plum, please I didn't mean to frighten you. I would really like to talk with you"

"Mr Martin I don't think we have anything to talk about"

Why was it that men like this always managed to corner me when I was on my own and Hector had just told me that my trackers weren't tracked unless there was a problem, but how did I get the message to them that I had a problem, I mean I didn't have a panic button on me, maybe I needed to ask Hector for one, but now I'd have to try my best to get out of this on my own.

"Why would you want to talk to me?"

He approached me and very gently took my hand in his and led me to the back door of his car, as I went to get in he took my bag from my shoulder and gave it to the other man.

"Drive her car around while Miss Plum and I talk"

Shit, even if Rangeman did follow my trackers they'd see me with my car and assume I was just out for a drive.

As soon as we were both seated the car slowly left the lot and headed for the main road, I turned to Oscar Martin waiting for him to start talking.

"Miss Plum I am sorry that you were hurt on Friday evening, I did some checking around and discovered who you were and that you sometimes work for Rangeman, but although you were probably trying to capture me what the FBI did was not right"

"So is that what you wanted to say?"

"Oh no. I hear that you are very good at solving problems and I have a problem that I wish for you to resolve"

I'm sure my eyebrows shot up in surprise, why on earth would he think I would help him?

"Miss Plum I will pay you for your services, pay you very well and if you succeed then I'll let you take me in and claim the capture money. You see I'm tired of running, tired of trying to stay hidden and always looking over my shoulder"

"But you're wanted for selling government secrets"

"I know this sounds like a cliché, but I didn't do it"

"But the file said that you were, err, a bit dangerous?"

"I have bodyguards and they can get a bit over enthusiastic, and I suppose the stunt with the smoke bomb doesn't help, but when you're chased like I am you need protection and it's not just the FBI after me"

Hell he sounded sincere but what if he was lying to me? But then again if he were guilty why would he be talking to me?

"I'm confused Mr Martin, are you saying you didn't steal and sell anything?"

"Exactly, I was set up"

"Why?"

"People didn't like me because I was too honest and frankly I thought something weird was happening. Then I get all this money into my account and I'm accused of treason, but the money disappeared from my account, but would anyone listen to me? No and by the time my lawyer got access to the bank my account was closed, no records"

"Mr Martin you're driving around in a limousine with paid body guards, so you have a lot of money at your disposal"

"My father died, a heart attack, brought on by all this shit. He was a wealthy man so I made sure that the money I inherited went to a safe place that couldn't be traced"

"If I help you then you need to tell me what you know"

I was hooked because all of sudden what he was saying sounded very similar to what had happened to Sandra and maybe if they were linked I would be able to find her and maybe get both their lives back for them.

"Okay, I will write down what happened and some information, it isn't much but obviously someone thought I would know what it meant. Maybe you'll have more luck"

How was a very good question because I didn't want him to know where I would be living and neither did I want to be seen with him.

"Do you know someone you trust who could act as a go between, but not anyone that could be tracked back to you?"

"Yes I think I do, but you'd have to go to him"

"Who is he?"

"Alexander, he's my ex wife's cousin, but I know him well and he's kept in touch, he believes in me"

"Okay how do I find him?"

"He owns a gun range and gym out of town"

"Zander?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Well I've met him once and did plan on going back"

"Then that's settled, Zander will have some cash for you when you see him and you can pick up all the information I have"

I hadn't noticed that we'd arrived back at my apartment until the door next to me opened. I exited the car to see mine drive in. The driver got out and handed me my keys and bag and then as he got into the limousine it drove away. If I didn't know better I'd think I dreamt the whole encounter. I was lost in my own thoughts playing the conversation with Oscar Martin through my head when I heard my name being called.

"Steph, Steph are you okay?"

I turned to see Lester looking at me, a confused look on his face.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?"

"Well I saw you're car and when you ignored me I followed you but you kept going round in circles"

Oh dear, he'd been following my car with someone else driving, was he going to say anything about that? Think fast; come up with a reasonable excuse why some strange man was driving my car.

"I err, I'm thinking of selling it and maybe getting something better, so this guy who knows one of the residents asked to have a test drive"

"So is he going to buy it?"

"No, he said it sounded funny"

Lester came up to me and put his arm around my shoulder and then guided me to his Cayenne.

"Tell you what why don't I take you out for lunch, my treat?"

How could I refuse an offer like that? Lunch certainly won in my opinion but I'd really wanted to go and look at my new property. Lester was unusually quiet on the journey and that was beginning to worry me.

"Lester what's wrong, is Ranger okay?"

"Ranger? He's fine, well as far as we know, when he's away we don't hear anything"

"So why are you so quiet?"

"I was worried about you, you know, after how upset you were yesterday"

"I'm fine Lester, honest"

"You sure because I don't like the idea of you being alone in that apartment of yours"

"I'll be fine"

"Okay then but promise to call me if you need me"

We'd pulled up to Pinos, not really where I wanted to be, for some reason I really didn't want to see Morelli and I couldn't figure out why. We sat at the back booth, Lester sitting with his back to the wall and him pulling me to sit beside him. I must admit I did feel comfortable with Lester so maybe yesterday had just been a throw back from what had happened on Friday.

"What do you want Beautiful?"

"I think I'll have the Honey Mustard Chicken, Avocado and Bacon Salad"

"Not a meatball sub?"

"No, and water please"

I know that the choice I'd made wasn't usual for me but hell it tasted so dam good the last time I'd been here, and I had to get back to my plan of improving myself and the meal I ordered was delicious, enough that I moaned my way through it. Lester didn't make a comment so he must have been on his best behavior. I'd just finished eating and had turned to Lester when I saw him looking over toward the door I followed his line of sight, oh shit, Morelli was coming in.

"Lester I don't want to talk to him, can we please go out the back way?"

"Sure we can"

He put some money on the table and we stood and quickly made for the back exit before Morelli could get to us.

"Beautiful what was that about?"  
"What?"

"I thought you and Morelli were good, I mean you spent all of last week there?"

"No, I think it actually gave me a chance to evaluate the engaged to be engaged thing we had and I don't want it anymore"  
"So you're in an off phase with him?"

"No I'm finished with him"

"Oh, I didn't know"

"Nothing to know really. Can you take me back to my apartment please Lester?"

"Sure, you gonna be all right on your own?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged his shoulders as we walked around to the car and he helped me in. I must admit that my shoulder was aching a bit; maybe I'd spend the rest of the day going through that envelope. Lester walked me up to my apartment and then went ahead of me checking the place out I wasn't sure what he thought he'd find. I ushered him out of the door assuring him I was fine on my own and then with a coffee curled up on the couch ready to go through the envelope. Inside were copies of bank statements and reading the top of each one the account had belonged to Sandra and covered the last six months before she was arrested. This was what the police had because the last statement showed a very healthy balance, nearly one million dollars. I replaced them back into the envelope then brought out two photographs. Written on the back of each one was a date and initials, maybe initials of the people? I replaced the photos back inside the envelope and pulled out a map of the area around Trenton and New York but there was nothing written on the back or anything to indicate why the map was important. The last pieces of paper I found were photocopied pages from a handwritten book, but dam, it wasn't in English and I didn't recognize any of the words, who on earth could I ask about this? Well those pages went back into the envelope and then I stopped, suddenly having an idea. I got out my laptop and opened Google translate then copied the first few words from one of the pages to translate into English. There was an option "detect language" so crossing my fingers I hit the return button. French, who on earth would have used that language? Well I had a lot to translate so getting a new ream of paper I went to the table and started to translate the photocopied sheets.

It was 1am when I finally finished going through all the pages. I'm sure that the translator on the laptop had got a few of the sentences wrong, maybe it was the context of the written word but not all of it made sense and to be honest whilst I picked up that this was a love story I needed to read it properly but now was not the time. I put the sheets back into the envelope and then placed everything in a folder with a large elastic band around it wondering where to keep it. I didn't want to leave it here in the apartment because I was still worried that someone had been through the place while I was at Rangeman. Rangeman, that would be somewhere safe to keep them and maybe I could use that office, at least until I moved. Yawning I took my bag into my room and put the files inside then literally fell into bed exhausted.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

SPOV

It was the sound of hammering and knocking and the smell of smoke that brought me awake; there was smoke seeping under the bedroom door like an insidious fog. I quickly grabbed a blanket from the bed and pushed it up tight along the bottom of the door then with my bag over my shoulder I turned to the window that accessed the fire escape. Who ever was hammering on the glass had stopped and peeking through a gap in the drape I panicked, it was Kramer the FBI man, had he come to finish what he had started? Had he started the fire? I started to shake as I realized I was trapped and sunk down out of sight onto the floor. All I could see was his face as he was attacking me, his hands on my skin nipping and squeezing. Get a grip; you have to stop thinking about it. I came out of my daze and suddenly realized that I couldn't hear any fire alarms going or any sirens coming. From my bag I hit the number for Lester and waited for him to answer.

"Steph what's wrong?"  
"He's here, there's smoke and he's on the fire escape"  
"Stay talking to me, I'm on my way, Ram and Cal are in the area"

"I'm scared Lester"  
"He can't break the glass, it's bullet proof, where are you Steph?"

"Sat on the floor in the corner of my bedroom"

"Ram's coming up the stairs and I'm almost there. Can you still hear him?"

"No, I don't know"  
"Stay put I'm outside your bedroom door, is it stuck?"

I crawled along the floor to the door and pulled the blanket away, there wasn't any smoke coming through anymore, when the door opened I pulled my legs up to me and leant in the corner right next the door. Cal bounded in and looked around, his gun drawn obviously on full alert. It was Lester who saw me and pulled me up into his arms.

"You're safe now okay?"

I nodded my head and sank as tears ran down my face, why wouldn't people leave me alone, why did they have to come after me?

"Come on Beautiful let's get you out of here"  
"The fire?"

"There wasn't one, he put a load of smoke bombs under the door, he probably thought you'd open the window and just walk out to him"

"Did you get him?"

"No, he ran as we came in with the cars and you were our priority"

As he walked me through the lounge the smell of the smoke was foul and there were black particles floating in the air. There were lots of small flat black packages littered in the hall, probably the smoke bombs that Kramer had pushed through. Lester pulled a coat from the hooks as we left the apartment and guided me into the lift then helped me into his car; all the while I just did as he wanted, my brain just not registering anything. Bobby was waiting in the garage when we arrived and he took me up to the apartment I'd used before. As he laid me on the bed he sat next to me, I think he was afraid I'd behave like I did before.

"Steph are you hurt at all"

I wanted to just shake my head but decided I really should talk so Bobby wouldn't worry.

"No, I'm fine, I was fast asleep so I was kinda dazed with everything"

"You did real good Steph, you used your head and weighed up the situation and called for help"

"Maybe, Bobby I don't want any tablets"  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

I turned over onto my side and felt the covers being pulled over me, I still had my bag over my shoulder and clung to it as my eyes closed and I drifted to sleep.

"Steph, Steph wake up, Steph you're safe"

I could hear Bobby and feel him as he gently held my arms. My heart was racing and my breathing was fast, there was a sheen of sweat covering my skin. I stopped moving and took in some calming breaths before opening my eyes to see Bobby sat on the bed next to me.

"I'm okay, I'm awake"

"You sure?"  
"Yeah, why are you here?"

"I slept on the couch and then heard you shouting and crying. Was the dream bad?"  
"I don't know, I can't remember it"

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"What time is it?"  
"0700"

"I might as well get up"

"Okay I'll ask Ella to bring you breakfast in half an hour"

It was like déjà vu, showering and greeting Ella except this time she brought me pancakes and blueberries. I dressed in another pair of jeans and a thin sweater and found a pair of black trainers to wear. As I picked up my bag I remembered the file I'd put in there and removed it tapping it on my hand as I thought about where to put it. I'm sure if I hid it Ella would come across it so in the end I put it on the shelf in plain sight, if anyone looked it had Sandra's name on it. After I cleaned away the dishes I went down to five, I knew it was early for me but was still surprised at how quiet it was, so I went to the office I had used before smiling as I saw the in box with search requests. I left the door open and was surprised at the sound of so many feet, then men passing the door. Everyone seemed so quiet, and then I remembered they would have been at the morning meeting. Lester was the last to pass by then he re appeared at the door.

"Beautiful what are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't go back to sleep so I thought I might as well do some work"

"We're looking for him, all of us, we'll find him"

"Does that mean you're putting me on lock down?"

"No, but it would be better if you have someone with you"  
"So who's the lucky man?"

"Hector, he volunteered"

I smiled at that, which meant we could go to my new apartment and look around, but at some point I needed to go out to the range and talk with Zander. It took me nearly two hours to complete the searches and I needed to stretch out as I was beginning to ache from being sat so long. I went into the break room to fill a mug with coffee, finding my secret supply of sugar at the back of the cupboard. As I was returning it to its hiding spot Hector came into the room smiling at me. I poured him a coffee and then sat with him.

"You okay Estefania?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for volunteering to be with me"

"We have place to go to"

"I'll go and get my jacket and bag"  
"Meet in garage"

Hector helped me into a Cayenne and then left the garage slowly, I gave him the address of where we needed to go, he certainly knew the streets of Trenton because he drove all over town, I assume to make sure we didn't have a tail. He parked at the back of the building and pointed out two cameras placed high up on the wall. I unlocked the door into the building where Hector pointed out a box; it was the alarm system and needed a code to work it. Hector took out a piece of paper and put the code in and then placed it in his pocket, surely he needed to give me the code?

"Rangeman already monitors"

What were the chances of that? Well at least I should feel safe here.

As we walked around the property he pointed out cameras hidden in vents, they seemed to cover the corridors and stairs. Hector got out his laptop and clicked on an app.

"You see, when you move in I get this app for you"

I looked at the images on the screen, there were even cameras at the front and back, Hector laughed as I waved to the camera in front of us.

"Wi fi covers the building"

"Thank you Hector, I was going to ask you to help me to set up some security, I didn't realize there was one in already"

"De nada, it good system"

As we went up to the apartment Hector again showed me where the cameras were and then surprised me when he pointed out a panic button in each room. As I looked around again I was envisaging where my furniture could go, it was a shame to spoil such a beautiful place with my ratty old things, but I would replace them once I had some money coming in.

As we left the building Hector handed me the piece of paper with the code, I laughed as I recognized what it was, 266433555, yeah on an old phone with letters on it would spell ANGEL. I reset the alarm and then made my way to the car, Hector already had the engine running as I climbed in.

"Where to now?"

"Gun range"

He knew where I meant as soon as I gave him the address but again we took a random route to get there. Zander was at the counter when we went in; though he did give Hector a strange look.

"Hi Zander, is it possible for me to practice on the range?"

"Yeah, let me get Sally to man the desk"

Once Hector had given the range a look over he left me with Zander and waited outside.

"He looks a bit menacing, who is he?"

"A friend"

"Not someone I thought you would hang out with"

"Looks can be deceiving. A mutual acquaintance said he'd leave something here with you for me to collect"

"Yeah, I'll get it when you leave. You gonna help him?"

"If I can. Do you believe he's been framed?"

"I think so, he wouldn't do something like that and he certainly doesn't need the money. It screwed up his life and I think he wants it back"

"Well I'll do what I can"

"Fair enough. If you need any help give me a shout. So moving targets today and aim?"

Zander had the area set up with targets in the shape of a person that would move across the range at various speeds, even I was surprised when I hit all my targets. Somehow once I'd watched the movement I could judge where they would be when I fired, eyes closed of course. Zander was astounded at how well I did.

"So next time lets see if we can refine where you hit people. What happened to your face?"

"I got attacked, that's why I didn't come to the classes"  
"You okay?"  
"Almost, the bastard dislocated my shoulder"

"I can show you some exercises that would help"

"Thanks, as long as it doesn't involve running"

As I left he handed me a folder that I put into my bag, I didn't want Hector to get suspicious and start asking any awkward questions. Once in the car though he turned to me.

"What was in the folder?"

"Exercises that will help strengthen my shoulder"  
"You should have asked Bobby he would have helped"

"I know but Zander was the one who suggested it"  
"Where to next?"

It seemed that Hector was with me for the day so I decided I might as well take advantage of it.

"The Bonds Office"

Of course Hector managed to park right outside the door, which gave me a view of who was inside. Shit Lula was here and I didn't want her coming with me if there were any skips to pick up, that was one of the things I'd decided, not having Lula with me was safer for me. Connie was sat at her usual place in front of her desk and Lula was sprawled out on the couch eating while she read a magazine. Hector had come in with me but stayed by the door.

"Hi Connie"

"Hey Steph, haven't seen you around"

"Yeah well I had things to do"  
"You anywhere near finding Sandra?"

"Not really, I spoke with her mother and checked her apartment but she seems to have disappeared, I'm on it though"

"There's just one for you, came in yesterday"

As Connie passed me the file I saw Lula get up from the couch and come over, trying to look over my shoulder. I kept the file closed and signed the paper for Connie passing it back to her. Lula was picking up her bag and then turned to follow me.

"So who we going after today?"

"I need to do some research first"

"You don't normally do that, come on, give it here, I'll find them"

She grabbed hold of the file and tried to pull it from my hand.

"Pack it in Lula"

"Why, you knows I can get 'em in"

I glared at Lula until she let go, but by the look on her face she wasn't happy, Connie had been watching us but she didn't say anything to help.

"Lula, I am going to look through the file and decide how to do the capture. If I decide that having you with me is helpful I'll let you know"

"You're getting touchy, maybe you can't see how good I am"

I turned to Connie beginning to get annoyed.

"If she's so good then tell Vinnie to have her as the apprehension agent"

With that I threw the file back onto the desk in front of Connie, watching as Lula made a grab for it and then turned and walked out of the office. Hector followed me, not saying a word but as he opened my door I could see the smirk on his face. Now what? Maybe visiting my mother was a good idea seeing as I was so angry.

"My parents house"

That took the smirk off Hectors face, but he started the engine and pulled out into traffic heading toward the Burg. The closer we got I could feel my anger dissolve, did I really want to do this? I moaned, yeah moaned out loud when I noticed that my Dad's car wasn't there, well here goes, at worst she could only shout at me. I walked into the house and through to the kitchen with Hector close behind, I wasn't sure what he thought he could do, surely being a body guard for the day didn't include listening to the ravings of my mother.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum what on earth do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

I tried to sound lighthearted but wasn't sure if I pulled it off, I was so worried at what she may have found out but didn't want to say anything.

"Joseph"

"What about him?"

"He tells me you're injured again and at that place working"

How on earth did Morelli know that? Who had told him? As far as I knew non the Merry Men would say anything would they?

"So now you know"

"You need to get back to his house where it's safe and start that family with him"

"You think?"

"Yes, he's worried about you, and I can see why"

She gave Hector a look implying he wasn't good enough for me to be with him.

"Leave Hector out of this, he's a very good friend"  
"You wouldn't need those thugs if you were with Joseph where you belonged"  
"Well he can worry all he wants to but I am never going back to him"

"Don't be stupid, you're not getting any younger, he's ideal for you"

"Mum he isn't the right man for me"

"Stop the delusions Stephanie, you know he is"

"Why won't you believe me Mum?"

"Because you have always been a defiant child, thinking you know what's best for you, what else would I expect from you?"

"Well I've news for you. I'm the one who decides where my life takes me so if you don't stop harassing me into doing what you think is right I just won't be visiting any more"

"Grow up Stephanie, of course you'll come here. Who else would put up with your antics?"

I turned trying to stave off the tears that were forming in my eyes and ran from the house. I didn't realize Hector was with me until I felt his arms around me. Now don't get me wrong, I like Hector as much as the other Merry Men, but he'd never tried to comfort me before now, but I sank against him as the tears fell and then allowed him to help me into the car. I lent against the window, still crying feeling so abandoned by my mother, why did she have to try and control me, why couldn't she accept me for who I was? I'd never seen her have a go at Val even when she came back home divorced and then got pregnant.

"Estefania"

I hadn't noticed that we'd stopped and looked through the window to see that he'd parked in the car park by the park.

"Come, we'll walk and you find your self"

We walked in silence down to the lake, me mulling over all the things that my mother had said to me.

"Maybe she cares too much for you and only wants what she sees as being good for you"

"Maybe, but she never has supported me, I was always the one who got into trouble with her, even when it was obviously someone else's fault"

"You're the youngest daughter and maybe she just doesn't understand you"

"But why is she so concerned that I always do what she wants?"  
"To her, she sees it as the right thing to do"

"No, I think she's too concerned with how I look to her friends or neighbors, it's as if she's ashamed of me"

"Well then she doesn't deserve you as a daughter, you are strong and have the heart of an angel, her loss. What about your father?"

"He believes in me, he's realized what she's like with me and now he's supporting me"  
"That's good, maybe he can change how your mother thinks"

"I hope so"

By now we'd walked around the small lake and we're headed back to the car.

"What was that in the office with Lula?"

"When I thought about it Lula doesn't do me any favors. She can cause more problems with how she behaves, her temper and the way she abandons me not forgetting her penchant for weapons and violence"

"Yeah I noticed that"

"And when I thought about it she probably gets more money than me"

"How's that?"

"Well she gets a salary from Vinnie for filing and if she's with me when I do a capture I give her a percentage of the takings"

"I didn't know you paid her, you're too kind hearted Estefania. But you did good today"

"We'll see, it'll be interesting to see if Vinnie upgrades her to bounty hunter"

He laughed obviously thinking that through.

"Well she'll soon learn how hard it is to make a living, especially if she bungles all her captures"

We drove in silence after that and were soon back at Rangeman, I got off on four to go to the apartment while Hector stayed on to go up to the fifth floor. Once in the apartment I let out a sigh, I probably needed to explain myself to Connie and then I could spend the rest of the evening looking through the file that Martin had given to me. I also needed to move out of here and get back some of my independence.

"Plum Bonds, how may I help?"

"Hi Connie, it's Steph"

"You okay Steph?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry"

"No need, Lula stomped out after you left telling me to get Vinnie to up her to being an apprehension agent"

"That could be interesting"

"Were you serious about what you said?"

"Yeah, I don't feel safe with Lula, she doesn't think things through and then I'm left trying to calm every one down"

"I get that, she does get over bearing, maybe doing the job will open her eyes, that's if she doesn't shoot some one"

"Can you tell Vinnie I'm sorry and explain to him the reasons?"  
"Will do, what you gonna do for money?"

"I'll think of some thing"

"Take care and stay in touch, Vinnie is sure to want you back"

That done I got out the two files that I had and settled onto the couch. I opened the one from Martin and was shocked as a bundle of cash fell out. I counted it up amazed when it came to $500,000. That was a hell of a lot of money, but for now I wouldn't spend it, I needed to do this properly and log in my hours and expenses for doing this job. I took out the papers from the file and put them into piles; there were bank statements just like those from Sandra even the same bank and that seemed like too much of a coincidence to me. The second sheet was a letter that Martin had written explaining why he felt something was wrong at the place where he worked.

"I work in the IT department and am responsible for collating data from all departments. I run a collection at the end of each week so that we can then do a statistical analysis. A few weeks before I was arrested the systems were faulting on the Monday when I came in, so I reran the data collection for the week before. What was strange was that the numbers didn't add up with the end of week report. I found that there were fewer deaths and some children had disappeared from the system. Thinking it was just part of the glitch in the system I thought nothing of it, but for some reason I repeated a rerun each Monday for two weeks and found a similar pattern. I checked the data sheets looking at the departments concerned and recorded the place and date for each missing piece of information I thought was weird. I don't have access to any names, as they are confidential. It was then that I was arrested and the money appeared in the account I have"

On the last page of his letter were the dates and places and an initial. I had no idea what all of those meant.

I felt so much for Sandra; she didn't deserve to be treated like this and hopefully if Martin was also caught up in this it might be easier to find out what was going on.

I looked at Sandra's arrest file and found the firm who employed her then put it into a Google search and followed the links until I had the page of partners and lawyers working there. The photographs from Sandra had initials on the back so I looked for a name that matched; there you are Mr Gibson. The photo showed Sandra leaning into him, his arm over her shoulder, was he the boyfriend that her mother had alluded to?

The second photograph was of a group of men, one of them I recognized as Sandra's boyfriend, I was looking at them in more detail when my blood ran cold because there stood back in the distance and maybe at an angle I saw that I knew one of the men. Joe Morelli was definitely in the group, maybe not talking to them but with them. Why would he be there? Was he working undercover or was it just a coincidence? I looked at the date written down and wracked my brain trying to remember. It was only a month ago and I was sure he was working in town then. Shit, now what? Would I end up in the middle of one of his investigations again? The next task I gave myself was to try and identify some of the other men in the photograph and thought that if I went through any cases that had gone to court it might give me a start. The local newspaper was probably a good place to start so with the name Malory Gibson as a search I began the arduous task of pulling up cases that had been reported on, keeping in mind the dates on the photos. I knew I was onto something when I found a report of a case that had been dismissed due to lack of evidence; a Mr David Bell had been released after being charged with kidnapping and assault. I used the Rangeman search engine to find out who he was and was surprised that he had died three weeks ago from an overdose, but the photo of him matched one of the men in the photo. I yawned feeling exhausted but pleased with what I'd found. I left everything where it was, too tired to sort them out and showered and then fell into bed, though I was tired I felt restless. Ranger had only been gone two days but it felt so much longer, I needed to move into my new place because being here at Rangeman only reminded me of him and I needed to find my independence away from him now especially as I was no longer doing the bounty hunting.

I know I didn't sleep well, I kept waking up with a feeling of doom hanging over me and when I slept I must have been moving around a lot.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

SPOV

As I woke I felt edgy and I didn't know why, I was in a safe building with men who would protect me, maybe my brain was still trying to figure out why Morelli was in that photo and I was worried for Sandra and where she was and if she was okay. I quickly showered and dressed then sorted through the papers and put them back into their files. I still had a lot of work to do on those but at least I'd made some headway. Maybe today I could move some of my things to my new apartment and work from there? I needed to thank Ella this morning and tell her my plans to move out, again. My phone was on the kitchen counter recharging when a call came through and without thinking I picked it up.

"Cupcake, where are you hiding out?"

"Non of your business Joe"

"Look I'm sorry that I didn't see how you felt, can we please talk about it?"

"I don't want to Joe"

"You owe me Cupcake, even if it's just meeting for lunch"

I know I hadn't spoken face to face with him after just walking out, I just hoped he wouldn't think that me agreeing to meet him meant I was going back to him.

"Okay, lunch, but Joe you won't change my mind"

"Thank you. Pinos at 12, that okay with you?"

"Yeah"

I didn't know why but the idea of having to talk with Morelli gave me an uneasy feeling, what was that all about? All I had to do was explain my reasons and walk away, I didn't even have to get annoyed at him because I suppose the whole relationship we'd had was as much about me as him and he hadn't done anything specific to warrant it. It was me that wasn't happy with what we had and couldn't envisage a future with him. Still I really wanted backup in Pinos and again I couldn't say why.

"Stephanie"

I jumped at the sound of my name and turned to see Ella carrying in a tray.

"Sorry Ella I was miles away"

"No problem, I've brought you croissants and jam this morning"

"Thank you"  
After breakfast I collected my bag and the files and went down to the garage, I'd need to make sure I didn't have a tail getting to my new place so concentrating on that, I spent lots of time circling and detouring keeping an eye on my mirror, when I felt certain no one was watching I drove and parked outside the block and then quickly locked the car and went into the building. I reset the alarm and stood thinking of where I could hide my files; I didn't have a safe but wanted them to be somewhere safe. Upstairs in the apartment with no furniture I had no idea where to hide them, then I remembered where Sandra had hidden hers so walked over to the closet. Shelves and drawers were too obvious but when I took off a shelf that was at the top I found that it fit perfectly on it's side between the two lower shelves, it now looked like the lower shelf had a back to it. So I did the same with some of the other shelves so they all looked the same and slipped the files behind the backing. A job well done, I retraced my steps resetting the alarm and locking the doors and made my way back to Rangeman. I needed to prepare myself for this meeting with Morelli.

On five all was quiet, Tank stopped as he passed me obviously wanting to talk.

"I'm sorry Little Girl, we're looking for him"  
"Yeah well, I'm sorry Tank, I was trying to get out of the way I know you're busy when Ranger's out of town"

"No problem, let's hope that Kramer turns up soon"  
"Sorry if that uses up man power"

"Well the FBI have given us the contract to bring him in"

"So you get paid?"

"Hell yeah"

"Can I help?"

"And how do you think you're gonna do that?"

"Find him for you so can go pick him up"

"Why would you do that?"

"Oh, maybe I'll ask for a percentage?"

"All right, you're on"

Wow that was almost too easy, maybe Tank didn't think I stood a chance at finding Kramer, but I now had another job and another incentive to find him. I went into the break room and found Lester going through the fridge, I wasn't sure he was finding what he wanted so I tapped him on the shoulder making him jump.

"Hell Beautiful you came in quietly"

"Well I was looking for someone to maybe be with me"

"Come on I'm free until my shift tonight so where do you want to go"  
"Lester would you come with me to meet Morelli?"

"You worried?"

"Yes but I don't know why"

He shook his head and with a smirk dropped his arm over my shoulder, good job it wasn't hurting. As we entered Pinos I knew I was early but wanted the advantage of where to sit. Lester moved to a table close by.

"I'll sit here, close enough to help, but not to get in the way okay?"

I nodded my head at the logic Lester had used; I didn't want Morelli ranting about being sat next to Lester. I'd just sat down when he came through the door and swaggered over to the table. The way I was sat meant he would have to sit opposite me with his back to Lester, so far so good.

"Cupcake you're looking good"

He bent over as though to kiss me and I moved back out of his reach hearing him sigh loudly as he sat down. I ordered a simple chicken salad and water much to the astonishment of Morelli who had ordered the usual meatball subs.

"New diet Cupcake?"

"No, I had a big breakfast so I'm not overly hungry"

"How'd you get hurt?"

"An FTA"  
"So where've you been all week?"

"I went away with my Dad"

Okay so far I seemed to be deflecting him at least he seemed to be accepting my answers.

"So when are you coming back?"

Did I roll my eyes? Probably.

"I'm not Joe, I meant what I said"  
"You can't just walk away"

"I have. Joe I can't do this relationship with you, it isn't what I want"

"You're being stupid Cupcake, we were always meant to be together"  
"No Joe, it's over, no making up. You need to find someone who can be what you want them to be, and that's not me"

"But it is, hell we're destined to be together. You'll change your mind"  
"No I won't"

"We'll see about that"

I was feeling panicky at the tone of his voice and for once didn't have it in me to shout back at him. I made to get up but he got hold of my wrist and pushed me back in my seat.

"What's got into you?"

"Nothing"  
"You banging Manoso?"

"No, he's out of town"

"So why now?"

"I don't love you Joe"

"You couldn't love anyone"

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Well look at you"

"What?"

He looked up at the ceiling as if he was trying to find the right words to say.

"Look I love you enough for us to be happy together"

"No Joe"

This time I made my escape but for some reason I was almost near panicking.

"No one will love you Cupcake, not when they know"

I ran out of the restaurant straight into a man stood outside almost taking him down.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you"

"Beautiful"

Lester came up to me and held me to him gently guiding me into his car. Once in he drove for a short distance and then stopped the car.

"What happened in there?"

"He thinks we'll get back together"  
"No I mean how you reacted"

"I don't know, I had to get out before anything else was said"

I couldn't explain to Lester how my stomach was rolling and my breathing was fast, just like when I felt frightened. I mean how stupid was that? I'd fought with Morelli before and never felt afraid of him, I'd just stand my ground and give back as loudly as I got.

"Thanks for being there Lester"  
"De nada. Where to next?"  
"I think I probably need to call in at my apartment"

The thing is I was now questioning myself as to why I wanted to keep my new apartment a secret, especially from people I saw as good friends. Lester would be hurt that I hadn't told him, so here goes.

"Lester I'm moving out of that apartment"

"Good one, where you going?"

"East Hanover Street"

"I'm sure I know that street, it's been renovated hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it's got a cool apartment and other rooms and the most amazing security system"

I didn't say anything; I just watched his face as he tried to work it out.

"Did Ranger find it for you?"

"No, my Dad did"

"Sounds like it should be good for you"

"Well that's where I'm going, but only you, Hector and my Dad know"

"Best way, you don't want to advertise where you live"  
I actually felt relief that I'd told Lester, I knew he would keep my secret. Once at the old apartment we went up the stairs and I let Lester open the door and go in with his gun in his hand.

"Ah shit!"

I was panicking as I went through the door and because Lester didn't expect me to come in he was too late stopping me.

"No Steph, stay out"  
I looked around the kitchen and dining area, I know it wasn't a great place but it was my home, someplace I could call mine. Now it looked horrendous, not only were the contents of the drawers and cupboards all over the floor, but also anything breakable was smashed to pieces. I felt the tears as I knelt down on the floor desperately trying to pick up the pieces of my cookie jar.

"Please Steph, go outside, Hector and Cal are on their way"

As I looked up at him I now noticed spray painting on the walls and across the drapes and couch. Oh god my bedroom, could it be in the same state as here? I quickly stood and headed through the bedroom door, stopping short at the scene in front of me. The closet doors were open and it seemed every piece of clothing I owned had been removed and was now on the bed, the problem was that they too were covered in paint. I stared at the wall above the bed, trying to make sense of the words that had been written. "I'll have you bitch" I felt hands on my shoulders turning me around and let Hector guide me from the room and out into the corridor passing Cal as he went inside.

"Let them deal with it, Ram is on his way to process the place for any evidence and the police should be here soon"

I sunk down onto the floor, my back to the wall and my knees pulled up, I was aware of Hector sat beside me. Who could have done this and why? I didn't have any FTAs that would do this but as I thought about it maybe Kramer might be a possibility. Two black boots appeared in front of me and I looked up to see Eddie stood there pulling out his notebook. Hector helped me to stand up and it was then I realized that Morelli was here as well and he had one hell of a smirk across his face.

"Nobodies dead Eddie, so why's he here?"

"He said he wanted to make sure you were all right"

"Well I'm all right, so he can go"

I'm sure Morelli was going to say something but as Eddie turned to him he turned and walked away.

"Steph can you tell me what you know"

"Not much Eddie, I came here with Lester and we found it in the state it's in"  
"Any ideas who?"

"Not an FTA, but I had a run in with an FBI agent and he scared the shit out of me the night before last"

"What'd he do?"

"Put smoke bombs under the door then waited on the fire escape"

"Did he come into the apartment?"

"No, I called Lester, but when they got here he'd gone"

"Should have let me know Steph"

"Yeah well, I was too frightened to think about it"

"Where will you be if I need to talk to you?"

"She'll be at Rangeman"

We both turned and looked at Hector, hopefully Eddie didn't see Hector wink at me, well at least if people thought I was there they wouldn't be looking anywhere else, like at my new apartment. Hector guided me down the stairs and out to his car, I assumed we were going to Rangeman and I wasn't wrong. I was back again in the apartment on four but now I needed to stay in here and work. I had to move forward and not let my fear control me. I had two cases now, well if I counted Sandra and Martin as one. Who did I start with, Kramer as he was really getting to me now and maybe if he was locked up I'd feel easier leaving here and getting into that apartment plus I'd have earned some money to start buying furniture. I made myself a coffee and sat at the small table opening up my laptop, and put in Kramer's name, Raymond Kramer and watched as the search engine went to work. I was pretty sure he was staying somewhere local and not somewhere that was obvious otherwise who ever was doing the research for Rangeman would have found him. According to the search he worked and lived in New York but he had lots of family and maybe one of them lived near here. So I wrote down the names of people in his family and the one who had died recently, his Grandmother. Yeah I had a good feeling about that, so put in the information for her and found that she had remarried fifteen years ago so had a different surname, and what did you know, she had owned a house here in Trenton. I wrote down the address trying to decide what to do with it. This was the new me, the new me doesn't go running over there on their own to check it out, the new me takes it to someone and insists on being there when someone checks it out. So I text Hector, asking for him to meet me here in the apartment.

"Estefania what's the problem?"

"No problem, Tank said if I found Kramer he would give me a percentage from the contract and I may have found him"

"What, you've only been here an hour"

I shrugged my shoulders and waved the piece of paper in front of him.

"Come, we need team"

I saw him send a message to someone as I followed him up to five and then into a conference room. Tank, Lester, Cal and Ram came in sitting down with faces that showed confusion.

"Tank, Estefania may have found Kramer"  
"What, how?"

I'm sure Tank was surprised and didn't believe I could do it.

"That doesn't matter I have an address that feels good to me"

With that Tank went into Rangeman mode addressing the other four men totally ignoring me.

"Cal and Ram you take up a position at the back, Lester you and I will go in the front. Hector can you get the location and floor plans. We'll meet in the garage in 30, fully dressed"

Now what? I was going to be there for this, so when the others stood up and left the room so did I. I ran, yeah ran down the one flight of stairs and in the apartment quickly changed into a Rangeman uniform. I pulled on the shoulder holster and slipped in the Glock, checking that it was fully loaded, the only thing I didn't have was a bulletproof vest. As I left the apartment on my way to the garage I messaged Hector. "Need vest"

How Hector beat me to the garage I'll never know, but he was stood next an SUV holding a vest out to me.

"You want to come"

It wasn't a question and he smiled as the door opened and the other men walked toward us. I saw Tank do a double take when he saw me.

"You don't need to come Steph, it would safer if you stayed here"  
"I'd like to be there Tank, please, I'll stay out of the way"

"All right but you stay in the car"

Lester came up to me and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Welcome to the team Beautiful"

Then he helped me into the SUV that Tank was driving and followed Cal and Ram out of the garage. Hector gave us all ear buds and mics and proceeded to talk us though the location and plans of the house.

"Small detached house, three rooms downstairs, basement leads off from hall, two bedrooms and a bathroom up stairs. Drive, but no garage, at front, narrow access down each side to back yard. Cal there's a lane at the back"

As we approached the house the street looked very quiet, no one walking a dog or children playing out. The street looked run down, unpainted houses and overgrown yards. Tank parked one house down and then waited.

"Ram and I are at the back"

"On my mark breach"

I watched as Tank and Lester crossed the road and then started up the drive, I knew Tank was worried that I was completely wrong and some nice old couple lived here, so he was going to knock on the door just to make sure. Hector had disappeared and was now hidden by the side of the house leaving me sat on my own in the SUV. I listened and watched but no one came to the door then I heard Tank give the order for Cal and Ram to go in. Lester went in first then disappeared to his right with Tank going to the left. Minutes later I heard several "All Clear" come through my ear. This wasn't right; I could feel that something was about to happen, I heard Tank talking to the others.

"Look around while I go talk with Steph"

I watched from the safety of the car a tendril of fear snaking up from inside of me.

"Tank, something's wrong"

Two things happened at once, Tank walked toward me and Kramer appeared from a hatch that was opening below the window at the front of the house, how had they missed seeing that? As I looked again at Kramer I saw that he had his gun pointed at Tank's back, I screamed out a warning.

"Tank behind you"

Tank dropped and rolled as I heard the sound of a single gunshot, had Tank been hit? I tried to open the door and realized the door was locked then looking to the front of the car I saw the face of the man who could freeze me with fright, his face so evil and those eyes looking at me, staring at me through the glass. He smirked and then turned as though he had heard something, then he was gone, disappearing into the night. I started to shake as I realized how close he had been to me, images flashed through my head of the night he had attacked me. The sound of talking through my ear brought me back to the present.

"Shit he's gone"

"Tank you okay?"

"Yeah"

"Beautiful, where is she?"

"I locked the SUV doors, she should be fine"

I heard the doors unlock and watched as Tank and Hector got back into the SUV.

"Estefania you did well today, Ranger would be proud of you"

"Thanks Hector"

Because that meant a lot to me, I just wished that Ranger were back home and not in the middle of somewhere doing god knows what. I missed him but I felt that if I had accomplished something that he would be proud of me as well and that maybe even if I wasn't bounty hunting we could still be friends. Both cars arrived back at Rangeman together, everyone was quiet and I just didn't know what to say, I'd found Kramer and he'd got away, now what, because he sure as hell would really go underground, too deep even for me to find. Lester was beside me as we went up in the lift, the others opting for the stairs.

"You okay Beautiful?"

"I don't know, he scared the shit out of me"

"Did he see you?"

"Yeah, he stared at me through the front windscreen"

"I'm so sorry"

"Why?"

"We were sloppy, he shouldn't have got away"

"Maybe we'll find him again"  
"Maybe. You did good today, you kept an eye on our backs, Tank, well he'd have been shot if it weren't for your fast talking"

I hadn't thought of it like that, maybe I had played an important role even though I had been left in the car, maybe the men would see me differently now, someone who would watch their backs, someone they could trust to do that.

I went up to the apartment and changed into joggers and a T-shirt then popped a meal that Ella had left into the microwave. I felt deflated, I was back to square one, frightened of my own shadow because of one man, I had to overcome that, I'd done it in the past, so why did I have this feeling still, a feeling of panic, as though something were about to happen. I had to get my emotions under control, maybe this is why Ranger found his blank face, a way of shouting to the world "You don't frighten me" I was just about to sit down when there was a knock at the door and I opened it to find Tank stood outside.

"May I come in?"

I opened the door further for him to enter the room and then went and sat down to continue eating.

"Little Girl you did well today, I honestly didn't think you'd find him, and well, you covered my back today, so thank you"

Wow I think that was the most words I had ever heard Tank say, and he gave me a compliment. I smiled at him as I stood then walking over to him reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry he got away Tank, but I'm glad that you're not hurt"

"Yeah well, maybe I underestimated how good you were at finding people, I didn't think he'd be there and we were sloppy, I was sloppy"

"He'll turn up and then we'll get him"  
"Yeah we will"

His demeanor changed with that statement, he was back to the Tank I knew, standing tall and confident. He kissed the top of my head and turned leaving me with my thoughts.

Once he'd left and I tidied away my dishes I remembered that the files from Sandra and Martin were at the new apartment, dam, I'd wanted to do some work on those tonight, but maybe I could look at furniture on line instead.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

SPOV

The next morning I didn't feel relaxed, and put it down to the fact that Kramer was still running about out there somewhere and we hadn't a clue where. But I had to get on with my life; I needed to get some semblance of normality back. I went in search of Lester because I didn't know how to go about ordering furniture without giving my name and that would lead to the address. I found him in his office so walked in and closing the door I sat opposite him as he sat at his desk.

"You look a bit edgy this morning Beautiful"

"Yeah well, but I have to do something. Lester how do I get furniture for my apartment without using my name?"

"I can order it in my name and take delivery and then you can pay me"

"That sounds doable"  
"Let me just check with Hector first because he messaged me earlier about your apartment but I've not had time to get back to him"

He worked at the computer and then smiled at me, what was that about?

"Seems the owner of the building has already fitted it out"

"Why would you know?"

"Hector's sent an email saying he saw guys moving furniture in"  
"Oh, that was quick, I was only there yesterday morning"

"Hector says to tell you to check your rental contract"  
"My Dad has that, I'll give him a call"

That was really strange, what would a rental contract say, I mean why would furniture suddenly appear at the property, did my Dad have something to do with that? But he didn't know what had happened at the apartment, or did he? I headed to the office that I'd been using and immediately saw files in my in box, shit I'd do those after I talked with my Dad and before I went to the property.

"Pumpkin, how's it going?"

"Dad do you have a copy of the rental agreement?"

"Yeah, I kept it with me so your mother wouldn't find it"

"Does it say anything about being furnished?"

"I can't remember, wait while I skim through it. Weird a lawyer holds attorney because the owner isn't around, ah here it is. Hell I never really picked up on that"  
"On what Dad?"

"The first sentence calls it a furnished property, so I guess yeah it should have furniture in it, strange that it was empty when we looked around, but then maybe they thought it might get dusty or the place might attract squatters. Why you asking?"

"Seems the furniture arrived yesterday evening"

"That's good then because I heard someone did a number on your apartment"

"Yeah they did"  
"Anything worth saving?"

I thought of my cookie jar lying in pieces on the floor and the paint sprayed over everything.

"No not really, but I'll need to talk with Dillon and give my notice. I'll head over there and check out how decent the furniture is"

"Can't help today, got an airport run midday"

"That's okay, how's mum?"

"Same as usual, I've told her repeatedly to let you be, that and to lay off with pushing Morelli, but she ain't having it so I'd suggest you stay away from her, I'll sort it out one way or another"

"Okay, I'll speak soon, love you"  
"Love you too Pumpkin"

I felt sorry that it had come to this with my mother but to be honest I didn't think I'd have the energy to go through another tirade of hers. I turned to the computer and started on the searches, they were easy and in some respect boring but hey I got paid for it. I checked my emails and noticed one from Silvio, he'd returned a reference for me and had included links to access search programs so now I needed to get over to my new apartment and start working on those files. As I went down to the garage Hector slipped out of the stairwell and walked with me, gently pushing me toward his car, I guess I still had someone with me.

"Where to Estefania?"

"East Hanover Street"

He smiled as we left the garage and did his fancy driving to make sure we weren't being tailed.  
"What are you going to do there?"  
"I have a file to work on"

"An FTA?"

"Yeah, but I think there's more to it than that"

"Okay, while you work I work"

Once inside I left Hector downstairs in the office. I was amazed at how it had been furnished, almost as though someone could read my mind. A desk and leather chair and cabinets made the room look professional yet comfy and there was a computer and printer there.

"I link in your laptop so it prints here"

"That's brilliant, thanks"

The middle room that I envisaged as a small conference room had a round table with eight seats around it, plus a small cupboard on the floor that held a coffee maker and mugs. The front room had a taller desk with a lower area at the back for someone to work at and upholstered chairs were placed around a coffee table. The color of them down here was black and a pale oak for the desks. I couldn't wait to see what the apartment looked like. Wow, my heart was in my mouth as I looked around, the kitchen had appliances, at least they were ones I could work and the cupboards held all the crockery and cooking utensils I could ever wish for. But the lounge area, it looked modern yet homely with a dark grey leather couch, accented with blue throws and cushions, a large TV and entertainment system sat in the corner and there was even a dining table with a glass top and six chairs, all with a chrome finish and dark blue upholstery. I raced up into the bedroom and just stood there staring, a large bed, and it even had sheets and covers on with bedside tables and lamps on top. There was even one of those clocks that shone the time up onto the ceiling. I loved the small table and low chairs, they would be ideal to sit on and relax. Whoever had furnished this place had impeccable taste, modern but welcoming and cozy. I loved it all and was grinning as I went to the closet, clothes, I would need to replace my clothes and soon. I sighed with relief on seeing that the shelves hadn't been moved and retrieved the files. Then sitting down I uploaded the apps from Silvio and began the daunting task of looking for clues. I'd already identified one of the lawyers and just one other man who had got off from going to prison. I put this mans name into a search program and started to read through his history, he was one of those people who had been in and out of trouble all of his life, only 32, no permanent address, but born in New York. No known associates that came up so he seemed like a dead end, until I started on relatives. Interesting that his younger sister was married to a lawyer, I wonder which firm he worked for? The sister, Gwenda, had only been married for a month, weird because she'd been really ill not long before they'd got married, and then she'd made a miraculous recovery. I did a search on the husband he wasn't one that I'd identified and dam he worked for a different law firm than Sandra's but maybe he knew them. I checked into the university he went to and the year and then looked across at the notes I'd made. Well hello Mr Gibson, at least I'd found a link, but so what? It didn't get me any further forward to finding Sandra. And no matter how many searches I did I still couldn't identify any of the other men. So I went to Martins file, he worked for the Department of Health, what did they do that would warrant them to have any secrets. I put a search into the Internet and read through the information. I didn't know, in fact I was intrigued by the myriad of services they were responsible for. From health insurance to mental health, social services to emergency preparedness and as Martin had said all deaths were recorded here. I picked up the

paper that had a list of dates and places a short note next to each entry, the note now made sense as they were referring to the department, and some of the departments were repeated. Social services, health insurance and mental health seemed to be the ones he was referring to, but why? I looked at the dates he'd mentioned, there was no pattern to them or to the places, but one of them seemed to set off my senses. I referred back to my notes and found the search I'd done on Gwenda, holy shit, the place, Hemstead was where she was living and the date was when she was in hospital ill. Maybe I needed to talk with her. Now I needed to try and find out if the other times and places referred to other people, but what was going on? Why did I get the feeling that I'd stumbled onto something big?

"Estefania"

I jumped at the sound of my name and turned to see Hector stood leaning against the wall.

"It is late, you work for long time, and we should go now"

A look at my watch showed it was nearly 10; I hadn't realized how long I'd been working. I carefully tidied away my notes and put them into the files then walking over to the closet replaced the files where they'd been hidden before. I kept out the information on Gwenda and tucked it into my bag; maybe I'd get a chance to follow up with her tomorrow. Hector had gone back into the lounge and was obviously waiting for me, with my coat and bag I followed him out and we made our way back to Rangeman. It was only as we were driving into the garage that I had a sudden thought.

"Hector I could have stayed there"

"No, you need someone with you, at least until Kramer is caught"

Shit that would restrict what I could do, did I really want a Merry Man with me all the time? At that thought I remembered Kramer's face, and decided yes, maybe I did. I actually felt lethargic as I entered the apartment and though I should have felt hungry I didn't want a lot. I called Ella and asked if she had any salads left, maybe that would tie me over until morning.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I know I didn't sleep well the sheets were tangled around me and I was soaked in sweat, the thing is I could only remember seeing faces, but those faces horrified me, scared me as to what was going to happen next. I was also missing Ranger, his voice and the way he could comfort me, but he probably wouldn't be back for at least another week. I decided that maybe this morning I would use the gym here at Rangeman and ask Bobby for some more exercises for my shoulder. It didn't hurt at all and I was using it so maybe by strengthening the muscles around it I could maybe use it more effectively and maybe I could attend one of Zander's sessions. I changed into joggers and a T-shirt and made my way down to the third floor where the infirmary was hoping Bobby would be there.  
"Bomber, you after me?"

I turned as I heard Bobby behind me.

"Yeah, I was wondering if there was something I could do to help get this shoulder a bit stronger"

"You volunteering to exercise?"

"Well, not really, just the shoulder"

"Come on I can give you a routine to follow and you can increase it as you feel the joint strengthening"

I followed Bobby down to the gym, there were still some men in there going through their routines, I must admit the sight of those sweaty muscles had me ogling until I realized that they just didn't compare to Ranger, shit he's a friend not someone you pine after.

"Bomber I'll show you how to use this machine, there's different ways of using it so that you can vary which muscles you use. I'm not going to put on much weight just enough to give some resistance to movement"

He made me sit down and adjusted the height of the bar and then had me pushing out, pulling in and the same sideways, yeah I could feel how this could help, in some ways it was the similar to the exercises Zander had given me but was more interesting than just pushing against a wall. After 30 minutes I could feel the muscles aching so stopped and looked around, most of the men had finished and gone leaving Bobby on the machine next to me and a couple of others running. I could never enjoy running even when Ranger was with me and tried to encourage me and today was not the day to change that.

"Thanks Bobby"

"You finished? You don't want to go on the treadmill?"

"Nah, maybe another day"

He was still laughing as I walked out of the door. I raided the fridge in the break room on my way back to the apartment and yeah I was going to try and eat better, no choice really, so with a bowl of granola piled high with yoghurt and fruit I made my way back to the apartment thinking of what I needed to do today. Seeing Gwenda was on the list and maybe doing some surveillance on that lawyer Gibson, I'd see which Merry Man I was with today, depending on who it was would determine whether or not I went to my new property. I showered and changed into jeans and a T-shirt pulling my hair up into a ponytail I really appreciated that my shoulder seemed to be so much better and then with a light jacket and my bag I headed down to five to find out which lucky man was with me. I bumped into Tank as I came off the lift; wow he looked grouchy this morning, not even a hello from him, so I stood my ground in front of him trying to see if I could get him to talk.

"Tank do I have someone with me today?"

"Yes"  
"Err, who?"

"Check the rota in the monitoring area"

Then he was gone; shit had it come down to men being put on duty to be with me? They'd hate that, I'm sure they hated Bomber duty, even though I'd promised not to lose them. I found the rota and inwardly groaned, it covered the next week and was down in eight-hour sessions and today I had someone I didn't know.

"Sorry Beautiful, but we've got a big install today and some of the regulars are off duty"

"So who's he?"

I asked pointing to the name on the board.

"Benjie, moved down from Boston to help out, he's okay just be nice to him okay?"

"Me?"

"Yeah you, don't lose him"

"So where is he?"

"Break room, I'll catch you later"

With a name like Benjie I was expected some young inexperienced kid, did I get a shock or what.

"Err, Benjie?"  
"Yes ma'am"

As he stood up I had to take a step back just to be able to see his face, he must have been 6ft6 at least and probably that around his chest. He was huge but not in a disproportionate way, in fact he had a handsome face with his brown hair in a crew cut and I'm sure he had muscles on top of his muscles.

"Steph or Stephanie please"

"Stephanie it is then. So are we going somewhere?"  
"Yeah I need to do some surveillance on a woman in Hemstead"

"Is she dangerous?"

"No, not that I know"  
"So why the surveillance?"  
"I'm trying to locate a skip and this woman's name came up in a search"

As we walked down the stairs I really wondered how the hell I could follow a woman without us being seen, I mean he made Cal look small. As usual he drove an SUV and apart from asking for an address he was silent. Sheesh, I wasn't sure I'd last the day with him.

"So Benjie, you here from Boston?"

"Yeah, Tank said he's short on staff so requested me to back fill"

"So do I need to introduce myself?"  
"Hell no, I read your file yesterday"  
"My file?"  
"Well yes, I needed to know what to expect"  
"And what do you expect?"

"Trouble"

"Gee thanks for that"

What the hell did that file say about me, was it all bad? Did it give my work history with Rangeman or my history as a bounty hunter and was it all doom and gloom?

"So this file, what's in it?"

"A history of your err, activities. I can't believe you blew up the boss' Porsche"

"I didn't someone else planted the bomb and the garbage truck was in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"You've certainly had some adventures"

"Ya think?"

Hell I know things could just happen to me, not everything that went wrong was my fault, I just happened to be there or happened to be looking in places people didn't want me to look.

"So how come it was you who came down?"

"I wanted to see for myself and I won the draw"  
"The draw?"  
"Yeah, half of Boston wanted to come down"

Did that mean I was stuck with Benjie, or should I say he was stuck with me, I hadn't looked at the rota for tomorrow, shit I really wanted to go to my new apartment. As we drove toward the address I had for Gwenda I saw a car come out of the drive ahead of us, I was sure Gwenda was in the passenger seat.

"There she is, let's follow and see where she goes"

I have to admit Benjie was good at tailing a car, he kept his distance but never lost them and as they parked outside a spa Benjie parked away from them but so that we could still see where she went. A man that I recognized as her husband opened the passenger door and helped Gwenda out and then guided her inside. I looked at the photo I had, really studying the details of her face.

"I'm going in to see if I can get close to her, maybe you'd be better waiting here"

"I'll come with you"  
I looked at him, did he realize that he'd stand out a mile and probably give everyone a heart attack?

"Non negotiable Stephanie"

I sighed, yeah sighed, I just didn't think having him trailing with me would work, but whatever, I'd have to make do. He took the photo and looked at it and then handed it back to me then got out of the car and came round to my door. I have to say he was the perfect gentleman and I was surprised when he pulled off his Rangeman jacket to see him wearing a bright blue T-shirt. Okay maybe he wouldn't stand out too much. As we went through the main entrance I saw Gwenda heading into a room called Fingers2 toes" I assumed it was a nail salon so followed her through the door. Well that certainly stopped Benjie from following me. I spied Gwenda at the reception desk so went and stood next to her, she was getting the full treatment and would be here for hours, no way was I going to wait for her to be finished. I smiled at the girl behind the desk and looking at my nails began my spiel.

"I only need a file and polish, I was told to come in as there was bound to be someone available"

"Oh I know we're fully booked but maybe we can find a consultant who can sort you out between treatments"

"Thank you"

"Go through to the treatment room and someone will be with you"

I went round the corner and couldn't believe my luck, Gwenda was sat there and there was an empty seat next to her.

"Hi"  
She looked at me, confusion showing on her face"  
"I'm sorry, there are so many people I don't remember, did I know you?"

What a weird thing to say, but it gave me an opening to carry on.

"Yeah, I've seen you here before"

"That must have been before I was so ill"  
"Probably, so you seem better now"

"Maybe, but I can't remember anything"  
"Nothing at all?"

"No, my husband has filled in some of the blank spaces but meeting someone like you just throws me"  
"I'm sorry about that"  
"Well at least I'm alive and can make new memories"

I looked at her face and into her eyes, they seemed vacant and I know I hadn't seen her smile yet. Something was wrong here, I could swear her eyes didn't match with the photograph, too round and she had flecks of brown amongst the green of her iris.

"Here write down your number and maybe we can spend more time talking next time you're here"

I handed her a pen and a piece of paper and watched as she held the pen in her left hand about to write on the paper then she stopped as though she were concentrating and switched the pen to her right hand and proceeded to write down a number. As she handed it back she looked at me and I could have sworn she was trying to say something but the moment was broken as a consultant came into the room.

"Mrs. Weston, would you come with me?"

Gwenda just got up, she never acknowledged me or looked back, there was definitely something not quite right here. As they left the room I decided I'd better leave and made my way out of the door to find Benjie. He was sat in reception reading a book, how strange was that? but I suppose he was playing the part of blending in.

"You finished?"  
"Yeah, let's head back to the car"

I really couldn't work out what was wrong, or why I felt something was wrong, maybe I just felt for Gwenda, I mean she'd been really ill and she'd come out the other side, what did it matter if she'd lost her memories as she said she was alive to make new ones.

"Stephanie"

A shout interrupted my thoughts, which made me jump and for some reason it also made me feel on edge, I turned toward Benjie, I'm sure my eyes were wide.

"Shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout and scare you"  
"No, I was thinking that's all"

"Where to now Stephanie?"

"I don't know, maybe see what Mr Gibson is up to"

"Where will we find him"  
"Trenton, he works for a law firm on East State Street"  
I watched as Benjie put the address into the sat nav and then sat back to think about what to do next, I couldn't exactly walk into the law firm or could I? I mean I was looking for Sandra as an FTA and in the past I've called on a work place to get information so why was this any different? Benjie found somewhere to park close to the building that housed the law firm, it looked imposing from where we were sat, a four story building made from red brick. I opened the car door and started to walk down the sidewalk with Benjie just behind me when Mr Gibson walked out of the front door. It must have been my lucky day because all we had to do to follow him was to keep walking. Benjie was now next to me and put his arm around my shoulder, okay we were getting into the part and I think that was okay with me. Benjie cottoned on to who we needed to tail and I must admit he was good even with me in tow. He turned toward windows and watched the reflection; we even stopped and bought a coffee each to drink while we walked. All the time Mr Gibson kept walking, not looking back or stopping, he just kept up an easy pace until he turned into a bar, a dingy looking bar that I wouldn't normally be seen near let alone go inside. Benjie though didn't seem phased he just calmly walked us inside and up to the bar. He ordered two rum and cokes and as I watched he calmly poured the rum from both glasses into the ice bucket and then poured in the coke into the glasses, I was surprised that no one seemed to have noticed. He calmly pulled me toward him with an arm around my shoulders and then whispered to me.

"Look in the mirror behind the bar"

I looked, searching through the people and there in a back corner was our Mr Gibson.

"Can we get a photo of who he's with?"

"Maybe, I'll try it with my phone, but it won't be very clear, it's dark back there"

I saw him take out his phone and pretend to be using it and how he tilted it toward the mirror, I just hoped it would be a half decent shot and if it wasn't maybe I could persuade Hector to use his magic talents. As we sat and watched I could make out that Gibson was talking to two other men but I couldn't see the second one, he was way back in the shadows and the other one I didn't recognize from being at the law firm, maybe we should follow one of them and see where he went. As the men got up to go I nudged Benjie and looked toward the mirror, he seemed to understand what I was suggesting and we both finished our drinks and headed out of the door. It was bright out in the sunlight and to be honest I didn't know where the hell any of them had gone, Benjie though was like a man on a mission and getting hold of my arm we were suddenly heading back down the street again.

"Which one are we following?"  
"The guy with the denim jeans and shirt over a T-shirt, but we need to be careful because I'm sure he's carrying"

I still couldn't see him clearly, there were too many people on the sidewalk and even though Benjie was starting to move fast he was muttering that we were losing him. For some reason I felt reticent about following that man but I didn't know why and then all at once Benjie stopped so quickly he had to catch me before I fell and then he turned us around and headed into a nearby café.

"Benjie, what the hell?"

"I think he made us"

"Shit, did you get him on the phone because I never saw him clearly"

"No, not him, and I never got a good look at his face"

"Okay, how's about we head back now?"

"I like that idea Stephanie"

I felt edgy as we arrived back at Rangeman maybe because I just seemed to be accumulating suspects and had no definite leads to go on. As we parted company I reminded Benjie to email the photograph to me so with a bit of luck maybe Hector could help out. It was only 5pm as I made my way up in the lift and was surprised to find Lester waiting as the doors opened.

"Hey Beautiful did you bring Benjie back in one piece?"

"Funny"

"We're going to Shorty's you wanna come?"

"Yes I would, what are you celebrating?"

"Successful installation for a really big customer"

"Good I'm glad it went so well"  
"What you been up to?"  
"Trying to find an FTA I have"

"Any luck?"  
"Not really, more questions than answers"

"You'll get there. Meet us in the garage at 1900, that's 7pm"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The idea of a night with the Merry Men perked me up; yeah it would be good to be able to relax for the evening so I had two hours to get myself organized. I was stood in the garage by 7 waiting for Lester to turn up. I'd showered, shaved and moisturized and was wearing low-slung jeans and a tight T-shirt; not overdressed for Shorty's but I still felt feminine. There were two cars transporting everyone there, eight men in total and me, which meant there would be lots of pizza and beer being consumed. Once there the men were in high spirits but weren't drinking as much as I would have thought.

"Lester why aren't you drinking?"

"Tank wants us on our toes, he thinks we're in the calm before the storm"  
"Why"

"Lot of alarms have gone off today so we were really stretched"

"I'm sorry"  
"Why's that?"  
"Well I had one of your men babysitting me"

"Nah, one more wouldn't have made any difference"

The night was young and the men were still loud so I sat back and watched them as they seemed to relax but I could see the tension in their faces, they were coiled up ready for anything. Bobby and I played a game of billiards and then having lost abysmally I watched as Cal took on Ram. Tank was chatting to Vince and Miguel, while Hal and Lester were talking to Shorty at the bar. I felt so proud to know these men and to have them as friends; they really were so dedicated to their work and to keeping people safe. I noticed when they all tensed up and each man took out their phone to read the alert, shit probably more alarms had gone off.

"We've got to go Beautiful"  
"Just put me in a taxi, I'll get back by myself"  
"No chance, There's a car on it's way to pick up the guys, I'm on comms tonight so I'll take you home"

We waited as the men all left Shorty's and then Lester walked me out of the back door to where his car was parked, Lester going first to make sure it was safe. What I didn't expect was the sound of a scuffle and him hitting the floor, I ran out of the door, I was so worried about what had happened to Lester, what the noise was, where he was. As I came out I saw Lester laid on the tarmac, not moving but as I bent down to check him over I felt someone pulling me away, was it help, was it someone more qualified to help than me? But the force they used had me shouting out and turning I came face to face with a man in front of me. Kramer, how was he here? Oh god did he want to hurt me again?

"Found you and you aint got all those men to help you now have you?"

He pushed me backwards resulting in me falling onto my backside with him looking down at me.

"I've got unfinished business with you"

My breathing was coming fast and I was frozen to the spot unable to take my eyes off him. All my fears came flooding back as he bent down beside me.

"Not here, I've got a special place just for you"

I tried to shuffle backwards but tears were now pouring down my face, I couldn't even talk or try to defend myself, my fear was taking over as I remembered the last time he had touched me. As he came closer a shot rang out and as if in a haze I saw red bloom across the white shirt he was wearing and then I watched as his eyes changed from shock to emptiness as his life drained away. As Kramer fell forward to the ground I looked up at the man responsible for shooting him, Too dazed to say anything but somehow knowing that Kramer could never come after me again I squinted against a car's headlights that were now shining onto me, expecting to see one of the Merry Men. A fresh wave of fear ran through me, the man stood over me wasn't anyone from Rangeman, he was tall but too old and he seemed to be wearing a suit. I'm sure I recognized him but I was having trouble remembering where from.

"Bring her"

There was movement behind me before I felt the jolt of a stun gun on my neck and watched as the world danced in front of my eyes in a rainbow of colors before the darkness claimed me.

I felt sick and all I was aware of was emptying my stomach, I felt a cold cloth on the back of my neck but my head was spinning too much for me to even think about opening my eyes. I was swaying which made me feel worse but I knew my stomach was empty. Shit what the hell happened?

"Sedate her, maybe she'll feel better once she wakes up"

Was that Bobby, why was I feeling so ill, oh god I couldn't think, was I at Rangeman? My thoughts became muddled as I felt my world tilt and then felt nothing. I knew I was beginning to wake up but there was something so unfamiliar to me so I kept my eyes closed and kept still. I felt like I was drunk, my head was spinning and my stomach wasn't helping. I tried really hard to focus on something but all I could think about was Ranger, I knew he wasn't with me, he was probably still in the wind, but I really needed him here. As the feeling of being ill subsided a bit I peeked out through my eyes surprised at where I was. I expected to be in the infirmary with Bobby sat by my side, instead I was under thick covers on a large bed in a room that looked to made from dark wood. As I looked around my heart did a flip-flop, why were the windows round with brass around them, oh no, surely not, why would I be on a boat? A boat that was definitely moving as my stomach reminded me. I hated boats when they went up and down, I got so sea sick and ill, please let it be a boat docked up somewhere.

"How are you feeling?"

I didn't look to where the voice was coming from; I was concentrating on not being sick again.

"Like shit, I'm gonna throw up again"

A bowl appeared by my head and a soft wet cloth ran across my forehead, where was I and what had happened, Lester, was he hurt? I felt a needle being pushed into my arm, were they giving me something to stop the nausea?

"Start the treatment while she's out of it, at least then she won't have to suffer with sea sickness and she'll be ready when we get there"

Treatment, ready for when we get there what the hell did they mean? I think my panic maybe slowed whatever drug they had given me but even with them talking I couldn't concentrate enough to hear the words and soon I was actually pleased when the sickness seemed to disappear and I fell into a blissful sleep. I had some weird dreams though but for some reason they didn't frighten me or wake me up, I dreamt of someone looking after me, being washed with a sponge and someone rubbing lotion into my skin, it was gentle and caring even though I couldn't see whom it was. Another dream had me taking sips of a delicious soup and swallowing as if I was being fed but I didn't dream of any faces so maybe that was a good thing, no one to frighten me like most of my dreams usually did, in fact I relished the dreams, they made me feel safe. My dreams were short but also seemed to be in slow motion, my body was relaxed and calm, as was my brain. I hadn't a thought in the world and I didn't want to think of anything and allowed my dreams to take over. I could almost feel my dreams as they happened, someone dressing me so carefully as though I were a porcelain doll and murmuring that sounded like music, a lilt to it that captivated me. I'm sure at one stage someone called me Aila and I liked the sound of that, in fact the more I listened the more often they said it, was my name Aila? I couldn't recall any other name so it must be my name. The dreams became more real to me, being sat on a chair and looking out onto the sea, for some reason I knew I liked the sea and could sit for hours watching the waves as the white topped them, rising and falling waiting for another to appear. Then the dreams came more often with someone talking to me, telling me stories of a life I didn't know about or remember, but what they were saying made so much sense; there were stories of a young woman who they said was me. It felt strange that their stories were the only things I could now remember, so maybe I was this woman? How strange was it that I could dream about being a woman named Aila on a journey of enlightenment until the dream came when I answered back. Isn't that strange that I could have a conversation and experience things while I dreamt.  
"Aila would you like to go for a walk"

"Yes please"

"Good, hold my arm so you don't fall"

"Do you remember where I said we were going?"  
"Home"  
"Good girl, we're home now"  
"Home"

I had no idea where that was or where home should be but I felt safe as I walked with this person at my side. I couldn't see the waves anymore instead they were replaced with the brightest green I think I'd ever seen, with the tallest mountains I'd ever seen.

"It's beautiful"  
"It's home and yes it is beautiful"

As I felt the cool air on my skin I shivered, why was it cold, and for just a moment I felt out of place, that this was wrong, but the moment was over as quickly as it had come.

"Aila there is someone here who loves you"

"Loves me?"

I had an instant flash of memory through my head "No one will love you Cupcake"

"He loves you very much so come and I'll take you to him"

The feeling of panic disappeared as quickly as it came so now I felt happy as we walked through a very large wooden door and into an area that was huge. The colors were bright and for some reason I felt instantly at home here, home, the voice had said I'd come home. A man came and stood in front of me, but didn't touch me, I felt that I knew him but couldn't remember how.  
"So beautiful and perfect"

He was tall and looked pale, sandy coloured hair and pale brown eyes that looked so sad, yet he was smiling at me, pleased to see me. He turned to the person now stood behind me and motioned toward the stairs, and that's where I walked, up the stairs and into a suite of rooms.

"You're tired Aila, lay down and sleep"

So I did, but how strange was that, how could I go to sleep when I was dreaming? So I stayed in my dream and listened to the rustle of leaves from outside and the whoosh of the wind against the window, but I also heard talking which had me intrigued as I felt that my dreams were too quiet normally.

"She is Aila"

"No, she looks like Aila"  
"But she has the same eyes and hair"  
"Yes, but remember she is still under treatment"  
"How long?"  
"For her to become who you want her to be?"  
"Yes"  
"We're part way through so another two weeks at the most. The next phase is the most difficult and important, she will be in a waking state, so there can be nothing that reaches back into her memory"

"You have the adjoining suite of rooms and I've set up the cameras as you asked"

My mind was sifting through trying to work out what I'd heard, why was I dreaming those words? Wasn't he supposed to love me? Yes he did and maybe my dreams were playing tricks on me, so I turned on my side and allowed my mind to go blank.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

RPOV

I was so relieved to be on a flight back home, home to Trenton. When had it become home? I suppose it all started when that blue eyed, curly haired woman had walked into that diner. She wasn't the type of woman I would normally go for, but there was something about her that captivated me. Was she beautiful? Maybe, not in the way a model would be until you really started to look at her, she had an expressive face and eyes that seemed as if they could look right into your soul. She was sassy and determined and for some reason I liked her. It was only after we'd known each other a while that I began to appreciate the shape of her body and how she carried herself. She could be fearless or frightened and her expressions were like reading a book, one that I couldn't put down. The more I got to know her the more I enjoyed her company even when she drove me crazy with the way she could find trouble, or trouble found her. I decided that the chemistry between us was growing exponentially and the only way to get that out of my system was to bait her. I was excited when she agreed to that deal with me, and when I eventually got her to bed she was insatiable, for the first time in my life I stayed the night. Leaving had been hard because I knew then the limitations of being in a relationship, what I didn't know then was just how much I would come to need her. I was already in a relationship with her, I just couldn't see it, and all I managed to do was to push her back to Morelli. Well now that wouldn't happen because if she would give me the chance I wanted nothing more than to have her with me, to cherish her, protect her and yes love her. I just didn't know if I had done too much damage for her to ever accept me. I knew things between us had been strained, especially after that dam distraction, but she'd been different, more edgy and anxious, was it because she got hurt so badly or was it me? I could only hope that we still had enough feelings between us to work something out and Morelli hadn't swept her off her feet. The mission hadn't been what I expected, I had thought they would give me a suicide mission or one that would last for months, but for some reason they felt that my knowledge of a particular cartel and how to find them was what I was needed for. So I went down to Colombia with a team, found the cartel for them and was then shipped home for the team to complete their mission, what that was I didn't know and to be honest I didn't care. I had papers in my bag that relinquished me of any more operations. I didn't have a phone on me as I'd forgotten to replace the one I'd smashed in my office and having to say goodbye to Steph made me forget all about it until it was time to come home. My handler had sent an email to Santos with my arrival time so hopefully he'd bring my Porsche to the airport and travel back with one of the men; that had always been the way we had worked it. Then I could find my Babe and start to rebuild our friendship to lead into the relationship I so desperately wanted and needed. As I came out of the exit I saw Santos as he waved his arm to get my attention, we walked in silence to an SUV parked at the curb.

"Where's my Porsche?"  
"I'm driving so get in"  
Throwing my bag in the back seat I got in waiting for the reason.

"Well?"  
"We've lost her"  
"You lost Steph?"  
"Yeah, a lots happened Ranger so you need to listen and then you can rant and rave"  
"How the fuck can you have lost her?"  
"She had some problems with Kramer, the usual stalking, hell she even found him for us but the take down was sloppy and if hadn't been for her Tank would probably have been shot. Kramer attacked me outside of Shorty's, multiple alarms had gone off, so I was taking her back to Rangeman so we assumed he had her. Hell we just about flattened Trenton looking for her and him, then he turned up dead, dead too long for him to have her. We don't where she is or who she's with"

A feeling went through me that was shattering, not the fury that was simmering; not exactly the helplessness that was threatening it was the absolute emptiness that I felt. I had to find her if it took me the rest of my life.  
"Ranger, you're too quiet"  
"What do you expect me to say?"  
"Ranger we'll find her and she'll do her best to get away"  
"I will find her Santos"  
He then handed me a phone, a copy of the one I'd smashed, no doubt courtesy of Hector. I read through the various emails that had been sent, deleting most of them and then opened the reports app and began the soul destroying task of reading all of the reports the men had made as they searched for Steph. They really had come to a dead end.

"Hector has taken it really hard, he's been with Steph a few times and I think they really hit it off. He's out on the streets, been there for the last two days ever since Kramer turned up dead"  
"Morelli?"

"Not seen or heard from him. Mr Plum though he's called every day, he seems to be really concerned"

"Did you find out why so many alarms were going off?"  
"Yes, Tank did that, seems someone paid a group of teenagers to meddle with them but we can't get any more info on who it was"

"So it was a distraction?"

"Yes, and too big for Kramer to do it"

By now we'd arrived back at Rangeman and hoisting my bag from the back seat I made my way up the stairs to five. As I entered there was absolute silence, I'd never encountered anything like it before. As one they came to attention and saluted me and then I heard the "nemo reside" A phrase that is often attributed to the elite U.S. Army Rangers who have that language as part of their creed: "I will never leave a fallen comrade to fall into the hands of the enemy". I knew then that every man here would do anything to get Steph back and not because of me, because of what she meant to them.

"Lose the bag and I'll show where we're up to"

I followed Santos into the large conference room amazed at the information littering the boards; hell they had covered a lot of ground but with no obvious leads to follow. A phone went off as I was reading through the papers and I heard Santos give a whoop as an answer to whoever had called him.

"Hector found a gangbanger that might have been involved, he's on his way in"

I saw the look of hope flash across the face every man here and then walked over to Santos.

"You do the interrogation, you know the situation better than me, I'll be in the cell to add my presence"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes"

I knew if I was let lose on him I couldn't control myself, but as soon as he gave us what we needed he might welcome it. I stood leaning against the doorframe in the cell watching the little punk squirming in his seat, he knew who we were and he knew he was in deep shit.

"You know what the word on the street is concerning Ranger's woman?"  
"Course I do man, I don't touch her"

"So who did?"  
"Not me, I don't touch her"  
"You're wasting my time here and Ranger, well he's just itching to get his hands on you"  
"No man it weren't like that"  
"So tell me what it was then"  
Santos stood up and was walking behind the young teen flipping his knife open and shut, the young man, well boy really, started to bounce his foot under the table trying to get a view of where Santos might be. As Santos reached his side he slammed the knife down into the table just missing the lads hand.

"You gotta promise you'll let me go, I don't hurt that woman, but I knows who did"  
"Keep talking"  
"Promise me"  
"You want to walk out of here with both hands?"  
He paled as that struck home and swallowed loud enough for me to hear.

"This man he asks for me to get the others to mess with the alarms, he paid well so I did, but I know his kind so I needed to get me some insurance"  
"Go on"  
"He's the one that gunned that man down"  
"Who is he?"  
"Old guy, well dressed"  
"Name!"  
"Herbert, no Hugo, the man with him called him Hugo"  
"Why are you bragging that you killed the man?"  
"I got paid to brag"  
"Who by?"  
"Dunno"  
"Come on give me a break, how did someone pay you?"

"I got a letter"  
"What did it say?"  
"You brag to hit on FBI man, I pay you"

"Did you get paid?"  
"Yeah, next day"  
"What if the police had picked you up and not us?"  
"Nah, I have lots of alibis"

Santos turned to me as though waiting for me to say something, I turned and walked out of the room, my mind going round in circles.  
"Cut him lose Santos"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, just give him something to remind him not to mess with us again"

"Hector's claimed that one"  
As I returned to my office the name Hugo was going through my head, where had I heard that name? My thoughts were interrupted by Tank coming in through the door, well almost running in really.

"He mentioned someone called Hugo?"  
"Yes, do we know him?"  
"No, but listen to this"

He put his laptop down on the desk and then pressed the play icon.

"It's the recording from the distraction with Little Girl"

"What is a beautiful woman like you doing here on your own?"

"I wanted to support the event, they do such an amazing job"

"I agree, but no one to bring you, that should be illegal. My name is Hugo and you?"

"Sienna"

"Sienna, a beautiful name to go with a beautiful woman"

I looked at Tank amazed that he'd got there so quickly.

"Yeah okay I hitched into the video feed from the cell, Ranger I feel awful, I was real short with Steph that week you left, I just didn't have the time to talk to her and well she had Hector and Santos looking out for her so I thought she'd be fine. I need to put that right"  
Was that his way of apologizing, I mean I'd read all the reports on the way from the airport but there was one I needed to reacquaint myself with, but then again maybe Tank could do that.

"Tank she's better than you give her credit for"

He deflated in front of my eyes and sat down hard in the chair opposite me.  
"I know, hell and I found that out the hard way. I didn't think she'd find Kramer and when she said she knew where he'd be I really didn't think it would be right. She saved my life Ranger, I was sloppy with the whole dam thing because I didn't think he'd be there"  
"Matts at 0500 then Tank?"  
"Yeah, I think that would do me good, you can beat some sense into me"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

RPOV

I set Ram on the task of speaking with the person responsible for organizing the charity event to get hold of the guest list and then went down to the apartment on four where Steph had stayed. I don't know why really because as I stood in the bedroom all I could smell was the lingering smell of her signature perfume. The room was neat and tidy with her bag placed at the foot of the bed, no doubt someone had found it outside of Shorty's on that fateful night. I took out her phone and set it to charge on the bedside table listening to the on going pings from text messages and missed calls. Looking at it I was amazed at how she coped with such an intrusion in her life but that was probably the way the Burg worked. I sat on the edge of the bed holding the phone lost in my thoughts of how much I missed her. I wasn't even aware that Ella had come into the room until she was sat down beside me an arm around my waist.

"You protect her don't you?"  
"Yes, but"  
"You care for her?"  
"Of course I do"  
"You trust her as well?"  
"Without a doubt"

"Do you support her?"  
"When ever I can"  
"Are you proud of her?"  
"Always"

"Do you have the need to have her with you, miss her when she's gone and worry about her?"

"Of course I do"

"Then you know what you feel for her don't you?"  
I turned and looked at Ella wondering where the hell this conversation was going then felt her hand across the back of my head.

"Por el amor de Dios"

"Tía?"  
"When are you going to admit to yourself that you love her?"

I watched as Ella got to her feet and left the room thinking through what she'd just said, I'd never really considered what it really meant to love someone and I could add more to Ella's descriptive questions. I comforted her when she was sad and felt happy when she smiled, I craved the touch and smell of her, her voice and the sounds she made when we made love or even when she ate. Yes if that was what being in love was like then I did love her, more than anything else in the world.

"Go find her Carlos, she needs you"

I hadn't realized Ella was still in the apartment and smiled at her retreating back, I knew she was still alive somewhere so with a renewed enthusiasm I returned to the conference room to focus on getting her back, and when the time came I knew I was ready to bare my soul to her.

As I entered the room I handed her phone to Hector, he seemed to know what I wanted him to do because he plugged in the charger and then used a code to open it, handing it back he whispered.

"Batman"

I smiled feeling privileged that my Babe used that name to unlock her phone. A quick look through the missed calls and messages showed that most were from her mother, a few from Mary Lou and one from Connie and Eddie, and thought it was strange that there were was only one from Morelli. The rest were form unknown callers, probably people trying to get the latest gossip. I used my own phone to call Eddie; maybe it would help Steph if they had another story to talk about.

"Ranger, didn't know you were back"  
"Yeah, I need to ask a favor Eddie"  
"Sure"  
"Can you put the word out that Steph is working out of town"

"Shit Ranger it's true then?"  
"What is"  
"That she got kidnapped by that asshole who got washed up in the river"  
"No that's not true, but she is missing"  
"You need any help?"  
"No, but thanks Eddie"  
"I'll feed the Burg, at least that will take the pressure off her when she gets home"  
"Thanks"

That done I focused on the information that Santos was looking at.

"Santos?"

"Ram came through, the man's called Hugo Iveson, aged 49, raced through education getting a couple of masters in sciences at Harvard but he's also a psychiatrist. He worked at Souza -Baranowski Correctional Center, a maximum-security prison 40 miles northwest of Boston, has a property there but no others came up on the search"  
"Check any flights with his name and call Rab, tell him to send a surveillance team out there a.s.a.p."

There had to be something we were missing, I just knew it, so I sat down and began to read through the information Santos had gathered, according to the search he still did some work at the center but also took on private clients. There was no mention of a clinic in his name nor was there anything in the listings for certified psychiatrists in the Boston area. What would Steph do? She always managed to find that thread, that one elusive piece of information. Hugo had been married three times the first two had died and the third had divorced him after only being married to him for two years, maybe she might be a way in to find out something about him, if she divorced him then she would hopefully be happy to help. The name of the third wife was now Noleen Jones, she'd remarried and had a one-year-old child and was living in Chicago. I found a number and went into my office to make the call, feeling nervous because this was a lead I so desperately wanted to find something from.

"Hello"  
"Mrs. Jones, Noleen Jones?"  
"Yes, what do you want?"  
"My name is Carlos Manoso and I'm trying to find your ex husband, I was calling to ask if you may have some ideas that might help"

"Him, why would I help you find him, he was an absolute bastard to me"  
"Mrs. Jones, he may have hurt a close friend of mine"  
"That wouldn't surprise me, he was so manipulative and demanding with me. Is he in trouble?"  
"Yes, which is why I'm looking for him"  
"I only know of the house near Boston"  
"Was there a place he liked to go?"  
"He'd visit his parents in Switzerland"  
"Anywhere else?"  
"Not really, he spent a lot of time sailing that dam boat of his up and down the coast"  
Boat, now that would be a way to move someone without raising suspicion and once at sea whoever was on board wouldn't be able to escape or put out a call for help.

"What boat Mrs. Jones?"  
"He kept it at Marina Bay when he was in Boston"  
"What was the name of the boat?"

"Hell, I'm not sure if I remember that, give a minute to think will you?"

I could hear her tapping a finger against the side of the phone, if it wasn't for that sound I would have thought she'd hung up me.

"Soul spirit, or maybe Spirit soul, something like that"  
"That could be very helpful Mrs. Jones"  
"Well I hope you get him he's not right in the head even for a psychiatrist, and that poor wife of his before me. Anyway I hope you get him and your friend's okay"  
"Thank you for talking with me Mrs. Jones"

I put my phone in my pocket and turned from my chair opening a door behind me, not many people knew a room existed here; I'd used it when I needed to work on Intel for any missions or confidential cases. Hector had set up the computer system in here to be fast and effective, adding a few of his own programs that would probably be construed as illegal. I found the site for the marina and hacking into their systems looked for a boat with Spirit and Soul in the name. It didn't take long before the information came onto the screen about a boat named Spirit Soul owned by Hugo Iveson. The boat had left the marina in the early hours the morning before Steph had disappeared, the problem now was finding where the hell it had gone, unlike planes, boat owners didn't have to notify anyone where they were sailing and he could have sailed south or north. I messaged Santos to come into my office, he was one of the people who knew about this room, and I stood up to meet him at the door.

"You got something Ranger?"  
"Maybe, but it's going to take both of us using the system in here to follow it up"

"What are we looking for?"  
"A boat named Spirit Soul, it belongs to Iveson and it left Boston the morning before Steph disappeared"

"So it would take what, 12 hours to get to somewhere near here?"

"Probably, you check out the local marinas closest to Trenton and I'll start looking at some places further afield"

It took an hour for Santos to find where the Spirit Soul has docked, Belmar Marina, a forty-minute drive from here. Once we knew that piece of information we felt confident that Hugo had used the boat to transport Steph out of the area. The question was where had it sailed? Now we had to find its destination and unfortunately no matter that Hector was a genius with programming we had to input each city one at a time looking at each marina one individually. Santos looked south and I started with areas to the north. I started by printing a map showing us where to look and then got down to searching. We worked through the night only stopping for food and coffee and of course calls from the rest of the team asking for updates or giving us theirs. Though they didn't have much to report and by 2300 I insisted that everyone took time to catch up on their sleep. It was seven in the morning or there abouts when I hit the payload. Spirit Soul had docked at Marina Port Quebec 5 days after leaving Belmar. I wiped my hands over my face as some of the tension left my body but Quebec was a large area to cover and god knows where he'd gone from there.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

SPOV

I felt someone touching my arm and automatically flinched away from it.

"I'm sorry, but you need to get up and get dressed"

In my dreams I always seemed to be dressed already, this was a strange dream, to have to get dressed but maybe it would be fun. There was a plum colored dress on the end of the bed, how strange, the word plum rolled around in my head, and a bra and panties that felt like lace, luxurious to touch along with black silk stockings. The dress floated over my head and I appreciated how it fit my body. I turned and there in front of me was a young woman, with blue eyes and long curly brown hair. I reached forward as she did and touched her finger against the glass mirror. The voice that seemed to be with me was out of sight, why was that, he always seemed to stay behind me never allowing me the opportunity to see him. I looked again at the image in front of me.  
"Aila, that's you"  
Me? How did I not recognize me? What had happened in my dream that I didn't know who I was?

"Who am I?"

"You are Aila, beloved wife of Logan"

"Why don't I remember"  
"You've been very ill Aila, a form of meningitis, we thought that we had lost you. The effect has been that your memory has been damaged"

"Oh, that's not good is it?"

"No Aila so we are getting your memory back for you"

I took one last look at the image of myself, the eyes and the hair meant something to someone but I didn't know whom, maybe Logan? I was guided down the stairs and into a room that had a large table with chairs around it and plates set out. Logan, I remembered him from when I arrived, stood up and gently took me to a seat, kissing me on the head.

"Aila would you like some breakfast?"

"Please"  
Did I? There wasn't anything that I recognized on the table; maybe I'd relearn what the dishes had in them. There was an older woman in the room who smiled at me as she placed a small plate in front of me and added some toast and jam. I ate quietly aware that the toast and jam was filling my stomach but not really enjoying the taste.

"Would you like a small walk outside?"

I nodded my head; it seemed so long since I'd felt the wind in my hair and the taste of fresh air, strange that I would want something in my dream and that it would happen. He had a thick woolen coat that he helped me to put on along with a matching hat and scarf and then sat me down to push some flat brown boots onto my feet.. We walked in silence around the house, it was big and daunting built from a cold grey stone and the garden was barren as though the plants didn't dare peek through. For some reason I didn't like this part of my dream, I didn't like what I was seeing, so why was I dreaming it? Was it a memory that I had lost?

"This is where we lived Aila before you were ill, you love it her in the summer when the flowers are in bloom"

So maybe I didn't like it in the winter? Maybe it was winter now, why couldn't I dream of it in the summer? Once inside I was led to my room and told to sleep, Logan bent over me and kissed my forehead, nose and lips as I drifted into sleep. Was I dreaming again because I liked the look of this dream, dark brown eyes looking into mine and kissing my forehead, nose and lips and me touching my lips as if to keep the kiss there? I smiled at that part of my dream as the darkness came over me. The sequence of my dreams were consistent, I'd be woken up, get dressed have something to eat and then walk, the difference being that they seemed to last for longer or at least I seemed to dream more. Logan was kind to me and spoke with love and affection but only about what my life had been like and each time he left me to sleep and kissed me I would dream of those dark brown eyes. I wonder who that was, I felt I should know, surely if I had lost my memory due to illness then how could I dream of him? I must have a memory deep inside of me but why would I only remember him and nothing else? That afternoon after Logan had left me on the bed to sleep I could hear talking outside of the room and for some reason I craved to hear what was said.

"Well, how do you think she's doing?"

"She's making progress but something is holding her back"  
"What?"  
"Maybe a memory that is seeping through the chemical blocker"

"Can you increase the dose?"

"Maybe, you could put more sugar in her tea, the sweetness covers the bitter taste"

"Why not give her tablets or inject her"

"The tablets don't taste nice and for some reason she reacts badly to injections, she has a fear of needles"

Drug, was that part of me getting better or what? Why would they give it to me without me knowing? I remembered that conversation and how Logan always put the sugar in my tea "That stuff will kill you" Where had that thought come from? The following morning when I was woken up I did remember the conversation that I'd overheard and for some reason that made me feel worried, I didn't want them to give me extra drugs. At breakfast I watched as Logan put sugar in my tea and placed it in front of me, I drank the tea and then stood up much to the amazement of Logan.

"I'm sorry, I suddenly need to use the bathroom; perhaps I've drunk too much tea"

I felt a shadow behind me but ignored it and went up to my suite. I had an urgent need to get rid of the tea from my stomach, the voices had said it was drugged, I had to get it out of me I just hoped that they weren't drugs that I needed, that I wouldn't get ill again. I turned on the taps to make a noise and then bent over the toilet trying really hard to keep my retching as quiet as possible. Toast and tea came back up so maybe I'd got rid of the drugs. The problem was how else were they drugging me? I looked at my arm noticing the bruises, had they injected me before? I returned to the room where Logan was waiting for me, and sat back down. The woman was stood in the corner and looked at me as I came in, did I know her; should I know her? I still felt like I was dreaming but soon we were following the routine of the day. At the meal in the evening I watched what Logan ate and only ate that, leaving some vegetables covered in a cheese sauce on my plate, thinking that if he didn't eat them they wouldn't have any drugs in them. The problem was that it would be noticed, I had to come up with a better way. The woman removed my plate, again smiling at me so this time I smiled back at her, she looked to be older than me with her hair pulled back off her face and it was a face that showed so much compassion. The following morning, would this be the fourth morning I'd been here? I found it hard to separate the days but today instead of going outside to walk after breakfast I was taken into a different room, I'd avoided drinking the tea and that kind lady didn't make a fuss about it, it was large room with upholstered chairs and a large fireplace, above the fireplace was a large portrait.

"That's you and me Aila, on our honey moon"  
"Where did we go?"

"London then Paris, you loved it. I'll get the albums out for you to look at"

I stared at the portrait, it really did look like me, but there was something about it that was different and there was something I needed to remember when I thought about that.

"No walking today Aila, it's too wet and cold. Come lets look at some albums"

The places I'd been to weren't familiar, I couldn't remember being in London or Paris. I looked to be happy, stood next to Logan in front of famous buildings. The Eifel tower in Paris, the Palace in London and scenes along a river, but nothing about them felt real to me. I looked, really looked to see what it was that made me doubt that the photos were me; I mean it looked like me, but what was it that was wrong? As soon as I saw one thing other things became obvious. The woman in the photos didn't have pierced ears, I did. The woman in the photo had a scar on her shoulder but I didn't. This wasn't me, but who was I then?

"We said we'd have a baby before you were ill, maybe as you get better it's something we can think about"

"I don't remember, but we can talk about it when I seem better"

For some reason the idea of a baby scared me and maybe that showed on my face.

"Logan Aila needs to sleep"

I heard the voice behind me but again he was obscured from my sight, or was it that I couldn't look at him? I left the room hearing the two men argue; they trusted me to go to my room on my own.

"Logan you have to stick to the script"  
"But she's her"  
"Not yet, she could still be pulled back by a memory, and if that happens then you know what will happen to her"  
"No you're not taking her from me Hugo"

"I will have to if she doesn't adapt"

"But you said that other man was not good for her"

"Then you must work with me to ensure it works out"

Hugo that was a name I remembered but where from? I changed into nightwear and lay on my back in my thinking position. That was a strange thing to say, I didn't remember that I had a thinking position. As I slept I dreamt, dancing at a ball with different men and then smoke, and an intense pain in my shoulder. It was the eyes that calmed me, the brown eyes that I saw change to black, a desire swept through me and I dreamed of moaning and kissing that man with the brown eyes. Who was he and where was he now? I was more careful with eating being sure to take what Logan ate so there was nothing left on my plate but I wasn't sure how long I would get away with it, the lady seemed to understand that I didn't want to drink so much tea. For some reason I was starting to dread dreaming, it felt strange to me, as if this wasn't me, but I didn't know anything else so it must be true, maybe I should take the drugs so I would get back my memory of my life as Aila, but then maybe I wouldn't dream of the man with the brown eyes and I didn't want to lose him. The day was bright and sunny today so we were going outside. I didn't ask questions and obviously Logan was sticking to his script as he told me all about the house and the gardens as if I should know. I felt less dreamlike today and as I looked around there were things that brought a flash of memory to my mind. A tree, I remembered I'd got stuck up one and someone had been there to help me down, a roof I'd jumped from and then I saw a man by the gate who was dressed in black and suddenly images came pouring into my mind, faces and voices, laughter and grimaces. In a flash I realized I wasn't this Aila but now I had to remember who I was and for some reason I had an intense feeling that being here wasn't right but how the hell was I going to get away from here. I tried really hard to act as if I was in the dreamlike state, I was fooling Logan but I wasn't sure about Hugo. I had to get away from here soon, wherever here was? So throughout the day I tried to think of a way for me to leave this place, I knew deep down that I was becoming more aware of my surroundings, did I really come up with that expression? As the day wore on my head began to ache and I felt so tired, when I went for my afternoon sleep the woman with the smile was just coming out of my room, I assume she tidied and cleaned but I'd not really noticed before.

"There are clean towels in the bathroom for you and I left the window open a little to air out the room, let me know if you get too cold"

"Thank you"

"De rien mon cher"

I looked at her confused as she spoke in a language I clearly didn't know, what language was it, it wasn't one I'd heard before. But somewhere in my mind I could hear a voice speaking in another language.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

RPOV

Now I had an area to focus on I'd need to mobilize a team, not many to start with because it could take some time to actually find where Steph was being held, but once we knew that then I could call for reinforcements. I'd showered and changed since that monumental find, but couldn't sleep there would time for that on the flight up to Quebec. Now though I was going to call in a favor, someone I hadn't seen or spoken to for a long time. I had to use an old notebook to even find the number and then realized that he may not still be living in Quebec.

"Don't know this number so what do you want?"

"Morning Stix, see you're still alive then"  
"Shit am I dead and talking to a ghost?"

"Not there yet"  
"You down in Miami then?"  
"No, Trenton"  
"Where the hell is that?"  
"It's north of New York. Stix what you up to now?"  
"I finished with the contracts, had enough and decided I wanted to grow old"  
"Yeah me too, Stix I have reason to be in Quebec and could really do with a friend up there"  
"You calling me a friend now Ranger?"  
"We had more good times than bad"  
"Yeah well, I've had time to go over what happened on that mission with you"  
"And?"

"You were right"

"Stix it's in the past now"  
"I know, but I gave you grief when I shouldn't have"  
"It's forgotten, we've all moved on now"  
"Okay, so what're you after?"

"A man took someone who is very important to me and we trailed him to Quebec"  
"Who'd he take Ranger?"  
"A woman named Stephanie"  
"So she's important to you, you the man who said he'd never get involved with a woman?"  
"Like I said we've moved on"

"What have you got so far?"  
"Mans name is Hugo Iverson and he sailed into Marina Port Quebec a week ago on a boat named the Spirit Soul, he's the one who took her"  
"Send me a photo of her and I'll do some recon around the port area, maybe someone saw her"  
"Thanks Stix"  
"No problem, be nice seeing you again"

"I'll send through a list of what we need"

I hung up and then went back to the conference room, a lot of men had assembled here, all of them probably wanting in on the action. In the end it was Santos, Hector, Tank and Benjie who were with me on the fight to Quebec. Every man had given valid reasons for going but in the end Santos felt as guilty as hell for letting Kramer get the better of him and Tank was in a similar frame of mind. Hector, well let's just say I couldn't have stopped him from getting on a plane under his own steam, he had really gotten tight with Steph. Benjie was someone the other men didn't know much about, Santos and I did. He was quiet and deadly, yet despite his size he could actually blend in and make people feel easy in his company. I slept on the plane, knowing that it might be awhile before I got any again, I was used to it, I could sleep wherever I was and fortunately a short sleep could recharge my body.

"Ranger, you look like shit, Santos you still hanging with him?"

"Anything Stix?"

"Nice to see you too Tank. Yeah maybe but I need to check some info out. I booked you into an apartment and the car's organized, but it's at the apartment"

After the guys exchanged fist bumps we headed for the motor Stix had, it was an old camper van so there was enough room for all of us and at least we blended in, after 20 minutes he pulled up in front of an old red brick building and parked the van.

"Each ground floor apartment has its own entrance like you asked for, though there are only three bedrooms. Fridge is stocked and I acquired everything on the list, they're all inside"

"Thanks, how far did you get at the marina?"  
"Found the boat, beautiful, so it attracted attention when it docked. People who remember it said that there was a young woman in a wheel chair and the owner saying she'd been ill. They got into a big black limo so that's what I'm chasing up tonight"

"Why don't we divide up the work?"  
"Yeah that would work Tank. I've got the addresses for places that rent them out and more for the ones that are privately owned"  
"How're you accessing the rentals?"  
Stix just smiled at us, he hadn't changed, and he was one of the best B and E men I knew.

"Stix if you take Hector he can get into any computer system you find"

As they walked out of the building I had to smile at the sight, Hector was one of the smaller men at Rangeman but probably the most unpredictable and dangerous while Stix suited the image of the camper van, tall and thin, long blond hair and the clothes to go with it. What they had in common though was the way their faces could change to fighting mode and their eyes would turn cold, they'd work well together, I had no doubt about that. I partnered with Tank leaving Benjie with Santos and we each set out with a list of addresses to check out. It was going to be a long night but at least now I felt that we were getting closer to finding my Babe.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

SPOV

As I undressed that evening I scanned the room and noticed a camera pointing at the bed, who was watching me, how creepy was that? But maybe not, for some reason I could see myself finger waving to a camera, but nothing else, not who was watching or where I was. I focused my thoughts on the here and now, I was going to try and leave this place tonight and had already started to work out a plan collecting the things I would need, I just hoped no one had noticed. I'd been in the closet, and had already moved some clothes into the bathroom, jogging trousers, underwear, a thick sweater and black lace up boots. I planned a diversion for tonight and had already decided on the route I was going to take, where I went after that I really didn't know. I just needed to clear my head and get rid of the aching in my body, was that one of the effects of the drug, or did I need the drug because I was ill? I had a watch that Logan had given to me, but for some reason I didn't want to keep it on, I felt threatened by it, how stupid was that? It's just a watch or was it? Someone else had given me a watch, the man with the brown eyes and he'd told me to push the dial if I was frightened, I tried to push the dial but nothing happened, I didn't want to take this watch with me when I left but needed it to tell me when it was time to leave. When the time reached 2am I slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom, I never got up in the night so hopefully whoever was watching the screens would be asleep. Monitoring duty, that's what it was called and I could see a row of screens with those men in black watching them. I shook that image from my head and then dressed in the outdoor clothing. Staying out of sight from the camera I carried some toilet paper and lots of cotton T-shirts and piled them up just beyond the door that led out onto the corridor, then struck a match throwing it onto the paper. The flames were slow to build but eventually the T-shirts had flames coming from them, I had to stop myself from looking into the flames, for some reason the sight of these flames brought back visions of a building on fire and large banging noises, I slipped out of the door and into the hallway keeping to the wall and away from the view of another camera. I'd seen the woman come out of a door at the end of the hall carrying a tray of food and prayed it would lead to stairs that went downstairs. I followed the stone steps as they wound down and was so relieved to find myself in the kitchen. Once in the kitchen I heard the fire alarms and the running of feet up the stairs but turning to the door that led outside I came to an abrupt stop. Stood between the door and me was the woman and she was looking at me with such sad eyes. Oh no, she'd stop me and tell the men where I was and then what would they do to me? She didn't walk toward me, instead she turned and picked up a dark brown raincoat from the back of a chair and held it out to me.

"It's cold and wet out there, take this"

I walked toward her and reached out for the coat.  
"I know you're not Aila and I can see that you are afraid. Run child get away from here. I'll distract them, here's some money to help you get back home"

"Where should I go?"

"I'll call my sister, she'll help you. She owns a café in the old part of the city. Here this is the address. Now go"

She slipped a card into the pocket along with some money so I took that as my cue to open the door and run. I ran so fast my breathing hurt and I had a pain in my side, why did I hate running? I should be able to run. Once in the woods I followed a trail until I came to a stream. I could hear shouting behind me, and was that dogs as well? I followed the stream as it ran down the hill, walking in the water, I'm sure that the dogs couldn't follow a trail in water, well that was something I thought I knew. I kept going and going until I was so tired and knew I had to find somewhere to hide. I felt so cold and wet, why had I ran away from someone who said he loved me, loved me, but did he love me for who I was or who he wanted me to be, that thought had me trying to think if that had happened before. The ground seemed to level out a bit and though the trees were still like a forest I felt that I had lost my pursuers and slowed down to a walking pace, I couldn't hear anyone or anything behind me and for some reason even though I was cold and wet, didn't know where I was or who I was I suddenly felt so relieved, so ecstatic with the idea that I was free. I was glad of the boots and the raincoat the woman had given to me and as I walked and my breath returned to normal I felt comfortable with the decision I'd made, now I just had to get to the old town in the city. I walked at a comfortable pace and found that all that walking round that house helped to keep up my stamina, I was still heading down hill when I suddenly came onto a tarmacked road, now what? There was no sign of any cars but I'm sure there would be soon, I could see that it was getting lighter, I just had to pray that no one from the house came down here and found me. If I heard the sound of an engine I'd have to hide down the embankment next to the road. I'd already done that twice when a really loud sound had me looking round and when I looked to the side of the road I realized there was no way to clamber down the embankment, it was far too steep, so I pulled my hood up and over my face hoping who ever it was would just pass me by. No such luck, the next thing I knew a large motorbike was slowly driving next to me, I didn't dare look at the driver.

"Tu veux un tour?"

I ignored the voice and speeded up which only made him match my pace.  
"You want a ride, it's too cold to be walking at this time in the morning"

I turned and saw a man looking at me; he looked older than me and had a full beard and long hair, well as far as I could tell.

"Come on lass, I ain't gonna attack you. Hell if my daughter was walking around like you I hope someone would help her out"

That threw me; maybe he was just someone doing his good deed for the day?

"Where are you going?"

"Into the city, where do you need to be?"

I took the paper that the woman had given to me at the house and read out the address.

"9 Rue des Jardins"

"That's down by the waterfront in the old city. Hop on, I'll give you a ride down there"

I know I should have been more wary of just getting on the back of a bike with a complete stranger but to be honest I didn't know what else to do and he seemed genuine with his offer. After fifteen minutes on the bike I was glad I'd taken up his offer, I could never have found my way down here, let alone walked it. I studied each sign as we passed them trying to work out where we were but was struggling as they were written in a different language, where the hell was I? That's when I saw a sign indicating we were passing into the city's boundaries.

"Québec?"

"That's where you said isn't it?"  
"Err, yeah"  
"Not far now"

At last we were travelling down a main road past low-rise buildings and lots of places where new ones were being built. It wasn't that different to home, home, why would I say that, where was this place like? We passed buildings that were obviously apartments with small industrial units in between. I looked in amazement as we drove over a bridge and had the strangest fear of falling into the water, but then we were driving into an area that had more buildings that seemed to be a business area, offices and banks. The final part of the journey was intriguing, narrow streets through old stone buildings, shops and restaurants with people walking the streets. At last we came to a stop and there next to me was a small café, Café La Maison, the name that was written on the paper. I got down from the bike looking around me and jumped when the driver spoke to me.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yes, I'm maybe a bit early but thanks for the ride"

"Bonne chance, au revoir"

I watched as he drove away and then turned to look at the café, was I safe here? Could I trust what the woman had said to me? Well I had nowhere else to go so I could always just order a coffee and take a look around, while I tried to work out what to do. It was a three-story building with a black awning at the front announcing the name of the place. A woman was putting black tables and white chairs outside so I went to the large glass door, pushing it open and going inside, there were more tables and chairs and another woman placing cakes into a large display cabinet. I sat at the back of the room, being able to watch the entire place, I felt safer sat here and for some reason knew I was used to sitting at the back of a room. The woman from outside came in and placed a menu in front of me, at last, a language I could understand was written next to the foreign language. French, they spoke French in Quebec and Quebec was in Canada. Canada! How was I in Canada, is this where I was from? No it didn't feel right and I had absolutely no understanding of the language. But then I thought maybe I did, I could see myself using a computer to translate something in French to English. My head was aching again and as I held the menu my hands were shaking, I was tired and hungry, that would sort out how I felt. I looked at the menu again so when the waitress came I ordered cinnamon buns and a maple latte, shit how much money did I have? Did I have enough to pay for these? I pulled the wad of notes from my pocket and saw I had 100 Canadian dollars, enough to pay the bill anyway. The cinnamon bun was delicious and the maple latte was to die for, both seemed to awaken my taste buds and I'm sure I moaned as I licked the sugar from my fingers. Sugar, I hadn't put any in my drink, I couldn't, the idea that I'd been drugged through sugar sent a shiver down my spine. But I did feel a bit better which was a good thing, I was out of that house and now needed to find out who I was so that I could get back to where my home really was. Did I have family who would worry about me? Parents a brother or sister? Did I have a boyfriend; I really hoped that was what the man with the brown eyes was. The woman who had been behind the counter came and sat next to me; she gave me a long look staring at my face and hair.

"You're her aren't you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"My sister called and asked me to help a young woman with your eyes and hair"  
"Yes"

"Are you in trouble?"

"I don't know"  
A tear fell down my cheek so I used my hands to wipe it away.

"Come, we'll go somewhere private and you can tell me your story"  
She took my hand and started to walk me past the counter into a back room and toward some stairs"  
"Wait I haven't paid"  
"Peu importe"

Once up the stairs she opened the door into a lounge area and led me to the couch. The room was bright and sunny with a breeze coming in from the open windows the sound of cars and talking wafting up from the street below. It was comfortable and homely, colored cushions and pictures on the wall with a TV and music center by a fireplace. She led me to a couch and then sat down next to me, she reminded me of the woman at the house, maybe younger, and she wore her hair short. Her clothes seemed more modern but her eyes held the same compassion I'd seen in her sister.

"Anna told me they were keeping you there, why?"

"He said I was his wife, but I know I'm not"

"Then who are you?"  
"I don't know"

The tears were falling again and she sat next to me, placing her arms around me, that only made me feel worse and soon the tears turned into sobs as I tried to come to terms with what I'd said to her. I felt a tissue pressed into my hands and blowing my nose I calmed the crying.

"They drugged me and said I was called Aila and that I'd been so ill I'd lost all memory of my life"  
"Are you still ill?"  
"No, I was never ill at least I don't think so, the drugs, I think they're affecting me because I keep getting headaches and my muscles ache but I can't remember who I am, I don't know my name or where I'm from, or my family. I keep getting flashes and pictures but nothing that helps"

"Anna said the masters wife had died and then you turned up, but she knew you weren't her, she said you were so sad and, well, a bit dazed and confused"  
"I worked out they were giving me a drug so I avoided it, that's when I knew I had to get out of there"  
"You will stay here, we'll work out who you are, maybe with good food and rest you'll start to remember"  
"I don't want to put you out"  
"Nonsense, Anna said you needed someone, so here I am"  
"What's your name?"

"Ines, but what do we call you?"

"I don't know"

"I'll call you Ange, it's French for angel, because my child you have the presence of one"

Angel, that sounded familiar, I think there was someone who called me that. I yawned and wiped my eyes suddenly feeling very tired.

"Come, you need to sleep, you've been up half the night and you've come a long way"  
I followed Ines up another flight of stairs into a small bedroom where there was a single bed with a bedside table, it was all that could fit in here. Again the window was open and Ines closed the drapes and pulled down the cover on the bed.

"Here, there's a nightshirt for you, the bathroom is across the hall with everything you'll need. I live alone here so no one will find you"  
"Thank you Ines"

"De rein"

When she'd closed the door I undressed and pulled on the nightshirt, it was big and long but it was comfortable. After using the bathroom I slipped beneath the sheets, emotionally I felt a bit better but when I started shivering I got up and closed the window then snuggled back under the covers and was soon fast asleep. I met the man with the brown eyes in my dreams, he was smiling down at me and saying things that I couldn't understand, a foreign language but it didn't have the same cadence as French. With that dream in my mind I sighed and for the first time in what seemed forever fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

SPOV

I woke with a start to the sound of someone opening the door, where was I? Had they found me and locked me up in here? When I saw Ines walk into the room carrying clothes I let out a deep breath.

"Did I frighten you? I'm sorry but I thought maybe you could have dinner with me downstairs"  
"That would nice, thank you for the clothes"

"Stop thanking me, there is no price for what I do to help you"  
No price, I'm sure my eyes went wide open as those words hit a chord in my memory, no price, someone I knew well had said that to me.

"Did you remember something?"  
"No price, someone important to me says that"  
"Good, then if we keep jogging your memory it will come back to you"

I turned on the water for the shower as I used the toilet then undressed and stepped into the warm spray of water, it felt refreshing as I used the lavender soap and matching shampoo. I didn't stay in long as the water hitting my head started it to ache again and as I lifted my hand to turn off the water it was shaking again, what was that about? Maybe I needed to eat. I dried and then finger combed my hair looking around for something to tie it back in a ponytail with. Nothing so I let it hang down my back to dry, there was the memory of someone pushing a curl from my face and saying he loved my wild curls, maybe the man with the brown eyes? Downstairs I found Ines in the small kitchen using a ladle to pour something that looked like stew into a bowl.

"Beef Bourguignon. You'll love it. It's typically French"  
"What makes it so special, it smells wonderful"  
"Smoked streaky bacon, finely chopped onion, crushed garlic, red wine, tomato purée"

She carried both of the bowls to a small table where there was already bread set out in a basket. The meal was as good as it smelt, tasty and filling and soon I had a clean plate in front of me, my stomach felt full and the headache was now just a dull reminder in my head. I helped Ines clear the dishes into the dishwasher and then we sat on the couch with a coffee. I wasn't sure what Ines was up to but I steeled myself for what was sure to come.

"Okay lay your head back and close your eyes, I'm going to say a word and you say the first thing that comes into your head"  
All right it might work but I wasn't confident about it.

"Mother"  
"Father"  
"Brother"  
"Sister"

"Dog"  
"Hamster"  
"Why hamster?"  
"I can see a hamster"  
"What's he called?"  
"I don't know"

"Okay let's try again"

We spent the next half hour with Ines calling out words and me giving a word in response, but none of them conjured up any memories. Eventually she gave up, which was all right with me because I was beginning to feel nothing would kick start my brain. The TV came on and we were sat watching the news when there was a report of a military plane crash in Puerto Rico and for some reason my heart started beating faster and I had an overwhelming feeling of dread.

"What is it Anges?"

"I don't know, but seeing that made me feel anxious"  
"Do you think you know someone in the military?"  
"Maybe"

"Can you picture a uniform?"  
"No, nothing"

"Go choose a film from the collection, but I warn you they're old"  
I kneeled down in front of a unit that held some DVDs and for some strange reason smiled when I saw Ghostbusters, I knew this film, I was sure of it, so handed it to Ines to put into the player. We sat watching, laughing and crying at the antics in the film and I knew that this was one of my favorite films, I could remember what happened before it came on. So why could I remember a dam film but not who I was? I felt so disappointed and even though Ines tried to cheer me up I know I felt despondent, wondering what to do next, I couldn't stay here living like this but what else could I do?

"How about I show you around tomorrow morning to cheer you up, my manager's taking care of the café for me?"  
"I'd like that"  
"Good, I'll wake you up at 7 and we'll do the tourist route"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

RPOV

It was a long and unsuccessful night as far as finding any clues, but I suppose we had crossed off possible addresses. As I went into the kitchen to find something to eat Stix came in through the door, and by the look of his face he had something for us.

"Stix?"

"We hit the rental companies but then as Hector said maybe the car was rented out by someone else, so we expanded the search for when the car was used and came up with some more places to look at. Thing is when we got to this real big place out of town all hell had broken out, the place was lit up like a Christmas tree. Fire department, police and EMTs were there, so we found our way in real easy and chatted up some of the local lasses who work there. Then I remembered your girls attraction to fires and flashed her picture around"  
"She was there?"  
"No Ranger, well yes, she was there. There were men out back searching, I'd say looking for someone"  
"Dam, Beautiful managed to get out?"

"Estefania not stupid, but now we have no idea where she went"  
"Any of the staff know anything?"  
"One woman was very coy about the whole thing"  
"Do you think she knows something?"  
"Maybe, her name was Anna, Anna Tremblay"

I mulled that round in my head while the others talked thinking through our next plan of action. I needed to use a search program that might give an address for this Anna or even a nearby relative she might go to, I needed to talk with her and soon.

"Ranger, the man whose house it was is a very wealthy man he told the police that he was moving the whole household to a property he owns in Montreal"

"So getting to her would be problematic?"  
"Yes"

"Hector"  
"I run search on her"

"I'm going up to the house"  
"With you Primo"

Tank told what his plans were for the day. We'd all dressed in casual street clothes so that we would blend in but like me a jacket hid the tools of our trade.  
"Benjie, Stix and I'll start checking out the train and bus stations"

I nodded and with Santos in tow headed out to the black BMW that Stix had acquired for us. I input the address into the sat nav and drove carefully out of the city, what began to worry me was how far out of town this house was, if Steph had left on foot how the hell would she get to somewhere safe? There was still smoke seeping out through the remains of the house, was it Steph who had started the fire? Hell I hated to think how Steph would feel if she saw the place now. There were still people milling around but no one took much notice of us as we walked through the grounds and in toward the building. It obviously wasn't totally safe inside, embers were evident among the burnt out furniture and wooden features of the house. It seemed the fire had started somewhere up stairs because that looked to have the most damage. We carefully picked our way through the house toward the back rooms; these had the least damage other than water damage from the fire hydrants.

"Ranger you need to see this"  
I turned and there looking back at me was a portrait of a man stood next to a woman who looked so much like my Babe it was uncanny.

"It's not Steph"  
"No, but they sure look alike"  
Was this something to do with why Steph was here? But then where was the woman in the portrait?  
"Hey you two, you shouldn't be in here"

I turned and recognized the pose and the authority the man presented to us. Police.

"I'm looking for someone"  
"Mr Dempsey took everyone over to his house in Montreal, no one's here"  
I took a photo of Steph from my wallet and handed it to him. He looked from Steph to the portrait several times and then handed it back to me.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that's Mrs. Dempsey"

"But it isn't"  
"So who is she?"  
"Someone has taken her from me and I want her back"

"You mean she fell for another bloke?"

"No she was kidnapped, taken by force, and I think she ended up here"

"Shit, one of the woman was trying to tell me something before she was made to get in the cars"  
"What did she say?"  
"That I had to find her, didn't say who, and I had to make sure she was safe"

"Is there any way there might be some DNA left here by Steph?"  
"Could be, I wasn't looking"  
"Is it safe to go upstairs?"  
"There's some stairs from the kitchen that are stone so they're okay to use, but the floors up there are just about gone"  
"Show me"

We followed him into the kitchen and up the stairs coming out at the end of a hall, he was right the floors didn't look safe but the third room on the left seemed to have more evidence of smoke and fire damage.

"Is that where the fire started?"  
"Yeah, chiefs puzzled though because that's a bedroom and it seems the fire started by the door, nothing to suggest how it started"  
I was sure now that Steph had started the fire as a diversion so this would have been her room, I kept to the wall and carefully walked toward the door, pointing out the remnants of a camera on the wall, the door had gone and a lot of the floor, maybe that's how the fire spread, dropping down into the rooms below. With my back to the wall finding joists that seemed solid I skirted around the room until I came to the bathroom, the main damage in here was from the smoke and heat produced but there sat inside the shower area, protected by the porcelain was a hair brush. I photographed it using my phone then carefully picked it up seeing long strands of curly brown hair. Once I was out of there I handed the brush over to the policeman and showed him the photo of it, as I'd found it in the bathroom. I handed him one of my cards.

"Contact here and they can provide a sample of Stephs DNA to compare against the hair on the brush"  
"You're pretty sure about this aren't you?"

"Yes"  
"So where is she?"  
"I don't know, but I think you need to talk to Mr Dempsey and a friend of his called Hugo Iverson"  
"I'll run the DNA first, put a rush on it. Here take my card so then you can get in touch"

I looked down at the card to read his name.

"Thank you Detective Weston, I'll be in touch"  
We made our way back down the stairs and from the kitchen left by the back door, I wondered if Steph had left by the route we'd just made, if so then she would have gone out through the grounds and into the wooded area. Where would she go from there? Knowing Steph she'd prefer going downhill, especially if she was running.

"Let's take a look around and see if we can pick up any sign of a trail"  
As we ventured through the woods following a track Santos signaled for me to stop, from a crouching position we could hear talking and then saw a group of three men approaching with dogs in tow.

"She's gone, I don't know what the hell is going on"  
"Maybe she's more ill than Dempsey thought?"  
"Maybe, I suppose the fire could have spooked her, but why keep running?"  
"She didn't look with it if you ask me, probably knocked out by whatever drugs she was on"  
"Yeah, she nearly died, I was surprised when Dempsey said he'd transferred her to another hospital and she was making a recovery"  
"Well you can tell Dempsey we can't find her"  
"He aint gonna pleased about that"  
"Well she obviously made it to the road so she could be anywhere by now"  
"I hope he finds her soon"

Santos and I were well hidden in the undergrowth as the men passed us by, that answered one question anyway, at least Steph had made her escape, the problem now was where was she and could we find her before Dempsey did.

"She's not here Ranger, maybe she got a lift with someone from the road"  
"Possibly, where would the road go?"  
"Into the city"  
"Hell I hope she found somewhere safe to hide out, finding her there is going to be near impossible"  
"We'll find her, we always do"

I only wished I shared his optimism, but one way or another I'd find her, I had to. We headed back to the apartment to see what the others had found and filled them in on our events of the morning. I needed to call Ram and have him provide something of Steph's for the detective.

"You found her?"  
"Not yet, but we're close behind her"  
"So what do you need?"

"A Detective Weston from Quebec is going to be in touch, I need you to get him something of Stephs for a DNA match"  
"She's not . . ?"  
"No, but it will help the case against a man called Dempsey for kidnapping her"  
"No problem, I'll get something from the apartment"

That made me realize I hadn't been to her apartment, had it been tidied up after the latest break in?

"Santos where are we with Steph's apartment?"  
"All sorted, her father's dealing with it"  
"Her father?"

"Yeah he's been helping her out and he seems to be on her side now"  
"What about her mother?"  
"Nah, just her father"

"Hector, anything on the woman Anna?"

"She has sister here in city, but has no other relatives. She doesn't have property, seems she lives as part of the household staff"  
"Where is the sister"  
"She has café in old part of town. Café La Maison on Rue des Jardins"

"Stix you fancy a drive to look around?"

By the time we got to the café it was closed and everywhere was in darkness, I really didn't want to break into the place if Steph hadn't been here, plus the alarm system was a good one and in this section of town there was full coverage with cameras. I turned to Stix as we sat outside the café.

"Why all the cameras Stix?"  
"Lots of tourists were getting mugged so the city decided to put them up all over the place, a private company runs the show"  
"Can we get access to them?"  
"No, they're not monitored round here, somewhere down south; all they do is inform the police if something happens. A con if you ask me, but the tourists are happy"

"We can't stay here then?"  
"Nope not unless you want to be harassed"  
"She's not going to be on the streets this late anyway so let's hit the sack and then get an early start in the morning"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

SPOV

The clothes that Ines brought when I woke up were definitely a step up from what I'd worn yesterday. Today I had on a pair of black jeans and a deep blue long sleeved sweater and this morning I was feeling better, the headache had subsided and my hands were steady, maybe the restful sleep I'd had was doing the trick.

"Those look better, the track suit belonged to a girl who used to work here, she was forever spilling things down herself so she had various sets of clothes here"  
"So who's are these?"  
"My daughters, I forgot she'd left them here"  
"I didn't realize you had a daughter, where is she now?"  
"Oh married, but they decided to move down to Toronto, her husband's work, but I see her every month. Either she comes here or I go visit her"

"Any grandkids?"  
"No, they're into their careers, both of them are doctors, so they seem to work non stop"  
"You must be very proud of her?"  
"Oh I am, I just miss having her close"

I wore a short jacket and Ines insisted she braided my hair, she said it was too noticeable and I also had a pair of dark sunglasses on. I didn't know whether to laugh at how I looked or cry because I needed to do it, would anyone be looking for me here? Surely they wouldn't think to look in this part of the city. We left the café early and left through an exit at the back into a narrow alley, from there we walked onto a busier road. I loved the streets around the café, the bustle of people and of course window-shopping. The cobbled streets were narrow and the buildings were old but everywhere was so bright and clean. Ines took me to Place Royale, the sense of history in this square was palpable and the nearby street Petit-Champlain made me feel like I'd landed in a fairy-tale. We walked down to the streets that surrounded the Old Port it was perfect for a morning stroll looking in antique stores, art galleries and the tourist shops. I had a great morning and had honestly forgotten all of my troubles, feeling happier than I had done for ages. Ines commented that she liked to see me smile, that when I smiled it made her feel happy as well. As we started to make our way back to the café Ines kept looking behind her.

"Ines, what's wrong?"

"I think someone is following us"  
"What do we do?"  
"Keep walking, I'm going to do take us on circular route and see what they do"

I kept close to Ines but didn't look back, I hated the feeling that was growing in the pit of my stomach, why couldn't they leave me alone, why would they want me now? True to her word Ines had us going up and down different streets and even going through restaurants, it was a good job Ines knew the owners. By the time we made it back to the café it was early afternoon but I think we'd managed to shake whoever was following us. We went in through the rear entrance and made our way up the stairs but it was when we turned into the lounge that my heart sank, sat on the couch was the man I now recognized as Hugo and next to him was Anna, Ines's sister.

"I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to these two ladies do you Aila?"

A sound had me turning around to see another man stood behind Ines pointing a gun at her.

"No, I'll go with you, but you have to promise not to hurt them"  
"Of course"

I turned and slowly walked down the stairs not knowing what to think, surely he didn't expect me to go back did he? Or would he use those drugs so I wouldn't remember. As I stepped out of the door I realized that I'd have to walk with Hugo and that other man down the alley, it wasn't wide enough for a car. Hugo was behind me and the other man was walking ahead of me, they didn't even hold on to me, how strange was that? Or did Hugo still think his drugs were working on me? I thought of that too late because in the next instant Hugo grabbed me by my wrist and turning me held my arm out. I watched in horror as the other man took out a syringe, used his mouth to get rid of the cover and then came at me. No, no, no, he wasn't going to use that on me, I struggled as the needle punctured my skin but it had the effect that Hugo let go of my arm and that was the opening I needed. I bolted and even knowing that some of the drug had managed to get into my system I ran, swerving around the skips that served the businesses until I was onto the street where there were people still enjoying an evening out. I kept running and swerving but could feel my muscles weakening, feel a cloud coming down into my brain. As I came from behind a parked car and in front of some steps an arm swept around me, I couldn't free myself no matter how hard I tried, I kicked and lashed out and I know I was screaming but I had to get away, I had to find myself and I couldn't do it in that house. I didn't want to go back there, oh god no, I couldn't go back to that dreamland again so my mind did what it could to protect me and as the stars behind my eyes faded so did I.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

RPOV

This morning we were combing the city, as Stix didn't know Steph I partnered with him and we set off for the café, maybe that was where she'd be, I could only hope so. Traffic was manic even so early in the morning so by the time we'd parked his dam van and then walked through the already busy streets it was just turned 8 when we sat down in the café and ordered coffee for each of us. The waitress seemed to be on her own this morning and I was sure she was too young to be Anna's sister, as she brought the coffee I made out to be making polite conversation with her.

"You seem busy this morning"  
"Yeah, I am, trust Ines to decide to have the morning off, and the girl who helps out is late as usual"  
"Does Ines live here?"  
"Yeah, but she went out real early this morning, something about beating the tourists"

"Was she on her own?"  
"No idea, look I need to get back to work"  
"Dam, Stix, we missed them"  
"Drink up then and I'll take you round the tourist sites, maybe that's what Ines wanted to show Steph"  
"Possibly, that's if she's here"  
I messaged Tank and Hector letting him know of our plans, they'd managed to park close by but were back to checking out the train and bus station again. What I couldn't understand was why Steph hadn't called me, I knew she had memorized my number, so why no call, unless she was hurt or being held somewhere. The streets were busy with people and as we visited the main attractions I couldn't help but feel how utterly hopeless this could be, she could be ten foot away and I might not see her, but then again I'm sure I would sense if she were near. By late morning we'd covered most of the places Stix thought would be worth visiting, we only had the Old Port to go to when a call on my phone had my heart soar when I saw that Santos was calling.

"Report"  
"Something's going down here Ranger"

"Where are you?"  
"Bus station, those guys we saw yesterday at the house are here, we followed them because they kept radioing back and forth"  
"Where exactly are you?"  
"Just coming down the escalator, looks like they're waiting outside the ladies restroom"  
"Get Tank and Hector to cover any back exits; I'm on my way"  
"Stix?"  
"Nah, I'll go down to the Old Port, there're enough of you, but give me a shout if you need me"  
I left Stix and made my way to the bus station, following signs for the restrooms I was surprised to see so many men idling about in the area outside, and was that Hugo sat on the bench down the corridor? I found Santos watching from further away but there was no sign of Benjie; that is until I noticed him casually sit on the same bench as Hugo.

"We've been waiting for ten minutes so they must think she's inside"

"Shit, Hugo's on the move, you follow him"

I shook my head at Benjie as he made to stand up, Hugo had seen Benjie and if he followed him now it would be too obvious. I noticed heads move and look toward the restroom door, bodies tense ready to move, then all hell broke lose as Hugo's men all started to move on a young woman who was coming out of the restroom. Santos, Benjie and I followed watching as they surrounded her, I needed to get a closer look because they were impeding a direct line of vision to see her face. Before I moved I heard an ear-piercing scream, it wasn't Steph, she didn't sound like that but I saw Santos had moved to a better vantage point. He shook his head then smiled as security men suddenly converged on the men who were now holding the young woman. We quietly walked away from the mayhem; I felt so disappointed it wasn't Steph.

"Call Tank and have them meet us at the car"  
I felt my phone receive an incoming call and stopped to answer it.

"I've seen her"  
"Where?"  
"Down at the Old Port, I'm following them, shit I think they've spotted me"  
"Stay on the line Stix, where are they heading?"  
"God knows, round in circles, now they've gone through the back door of a restaurant"  
"You still got them?"  
"Fuck, they're not here"  
"Keep looking, where are you?"  
"Heading south on Rue de Paris"  
"Keep looking"

"Santos you go for the car and meet me in front of the café, I think that's where they'll head back to"  
I left Santos and headed in the opposite direction making my way to the café. A call came in again from Stix so I answered as I upped my pace to a jog, trying hard to avoid other people on the street who were wondering aimlessly.

"It aint good Ranger, he's got her. Hugo and another man came out of the back entrance of the café, she's just walking with them but the man's carrying"  
"Where are they heading?"  
"It's narrow so no cars, hold on they made a grab for her and she's fighting back, she just

bolted and they're chasing her"

"Which way?"  
"Back toward Rue De Jardin"

Everything happened at once, Santos arrived with the car and I saw Steph run out of the alley and toward me. She was struggling as she swerved around people, slowing down, so as she came within my reach I circled her body with my arm and pulled us both into an alley. She was struggling to get free, kicking and lashing out, her screaming had me hold her tighter and I sank to the ground against the wall with her securely in my arms. She quieted but then went slack in my arms, she had passed out, but seemed to be uninjured, I just sat there looking down into her face, she looked so pale and thin, her hair wasn't as shiny as usual I noticed that she was shivering and seemed to shy away from me as though she didn't recognize me, what the hell had they done to my Babe?


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

SPOV

I felt warm and for some reason I didn't feel as languid or ethereal, I'm sure I wasn't dreaming was I? No my head was pounding and I'm sure I was shaking. As I moved an arm came around me and I had to stifle the scream that came to my lips, I jerked away frightened of who had hold of me but his hold increased.

"Look at me Babe, open your eyes"

Babe, that was a name that felt familiar, in fact the arms around me that were strong weren't hurting me, I felt safe, And that was a feeling that was alien to me. My eyes shot open and looking back at me were the dark brown eyes, the face that tried to invade my dreams looked down into my eyes and I knew that this was the man who would keep me safe, protect me. Tears came and before I knew it I was sobbing, loud gulping sobs, relief washed through me as he rocked me and spoke in a language that calmed me.

"You're safe Babe, we're going to get you out of here, okay?"

I nodded and looked around; I was in the arms of the man who was sat on the ground and by the looks of it we were in a small alley between buildings. There were four other men squatted down around me, I recognized their faces but didn't know who they were. I felt myself being lifted and snuggled my face against his chest breathing in a scent that was so familiar to me. My sobbing had stopped but the tears continued as he walked and when there was the sound of an engine I tried to bury myself into him. Oh god what if Hugo and that man followed me and attacked us?

"Santos, you and Benjie check the activity at the café and make sure those two men don't follow us then radio for the car to pick you up"  
Only one other man got inside of the car and he was looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"You look pale and you're definitely thinner, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know"

"Babe what did they do to you?"  
"Drugs, they used drugs, I can't remember anything before I got here, I don't know who I am"

He gently pulled up my sleeve, though I'm not sure why, then placed small kisses on it. When I looked I could still see the bruises that were there and a bloody mark from where that needle had caught me, had they injected me again?

"Do you know why they took you?"  
"I'm Aila, they wanted me to get my memory back"

"Rest for now Babe and when you're up to it you can tell us what you know"

So that's what I did, I slept a dreamless sleep safe in the arms of the man with the brown eyes. It was so strange not to be dreaming that I felt separated from reality, but now I didn't what was real.

RPOV

Stix drove the car with Tank in the front, for some reason Hector had got into the car with us. I was really worried about the marks on Steph's arms and recognized a new one. Once at the hospital I gave the doctors an overview of what had happened to Steph but emphasized that I was concerned with what drugs she had been given. As I waited next to Steph I could see her condition get worse, she was shivering to the point that her teeth were rattling yet her body was hot with a sheen of sweat on it. I watched as the medical team drew blood and performed the usual tests, the doctor looked worried as he scrutinized the results.

"She's showing all the signs of withdrawal, but until we know what drugs she was given I can't give her anything"

"How long before you know?"  
"A few hours, her blood pressure is high as is her heart rate and I really don't like the way she's writhing around, it's as though she's in pain, all we can do for now is to keep her body temp down and wait"  
With a chair pulled up to the bed I sat leaning toward her, her hand in mine, as I watched her body fighting whatever she had inside of her. Tank and Santos were standing guard outside the door while Stix had taken Hector and Benjie back to the apartment, they would take their turn on guard duty after resting. It was a long night without any let up in Steph's condition, the doctor was concerned because he couldn't identify the concoction of drugs she'd been given, he reckoned they'd been administered for over two weeks but had no idea what effect they would have had on her or what the effect would be as the drugs cleared from her system and then dropped the bombshell that he didn't know what the outcome would be, it was a waiting game. There was a doctor with us most of the time, he was worried that she seemed to be having seizures as her muscles were going into spasms, she was in pain, a lot of pain, her cries and whimpering echoing around the room and all I could do was wait, watch and pray. I knew I loved her deeply but at this moment in time I just wanted her to come through this, unscathed with no lasting effects to be the woman I knew even if she decided to be with someone else, I think I could come to terms with that. By the following morning the doctor was hopeful that the worst was over, now she needed to rest and build up her strength, I just hoped that she had been disorientated when she said she didn't remember who she was or was that the effect that the drugs were meant to have on her?


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

SPOV

When I stirred I ached, hell how I ached from the tips of my fingers to my toes, even my head ached, what was wrong with me, why was this still happening? Then I heard that dreaded sound, a beeping that was steadily increasing, was I really dying like that man had told me and I'd dreamed of getting better and going back to the man with the brown eyes?

"Shush Babe, you're safe here, you've been ill so that's why you're here"

"How am I ill"

"The drug they gave you, it gave you withdrawal symptoms but the worst is over now"

"Is that why I hurt all over?"

"Yes, but it should get better soon"

"Where are we?"

"In a private hospital on the outskirts of Quebec City"

I closed my eyes and tried to think but that made my head feel worse, what the hell had those bastards given me? I'm sure I dozed on and off because when I next woke up it was dark outside, I wasn't on my own though, there were three men asleep in chairs in the room. A hand had hold of mine, it felt so warm and comforting, I needed to remember, and I needed to get my memory back, but slowly drifted back to sleep. When I next woke I looked at the man who was still holding my hand, the light from the window illuminating his face and as I looked at his features a word came to my lips.

"Ranger"

His eyes shot open searching my face.

"You remembered?"

"I remember you, I carried your face with me all the time but couldn't work out who you were"  
He kissed my forehead, nose and lips and pictures flashed across my mind, but it also carried some of the things that he'd said to me.

"You're my best friend?"

"Yes and more"

More? Had I got my memories mixed up?  
"Babe I'd like to talk with you when we're on our own and you're feeling better, okay?"

"I don't know what happened to me"

"You'll remember"

"But, how long has this been happening for?"

"Three weeks"

"Three weeks?"

In three weeks I'd almost become someone else and lost myself?

"You're safe now"

"How did you find me?"

"At first Lester and Tank thought Kramer had taken you, he was the last person Lester remembers seeing. They searched everywhere but couldn't even pick up any clues"

"Kramer, I can see his eyes and for some reason he scares me"

"He can't hurt you any more, Kramer's body floated to the surface down river from where we live, and since he'd been dead for days it was obvious he wasn't responsible. Hector took to the streets and found a man who happily boasted to killing an FBI agent so Lester took care of questioning him and he gave them a name, Hugo"

"He was the one who was always there, telling me about the life I'd had. Oh god Ines and Anna, he was there at the apartment"  
"They're fine, we called in the police so they have protection"  
"I recognized him but I don't know where from"

"He saw you at the dance"

"He danced with me?"

"Yes, we had the recording from that night so then we got in touch with the organizers to get his name"

"Who is he?"

"He's a doctor, a psychiatrist, who has a background in chemical therapy. When all records of planes leaving the area drew a blank we found out he owned a boat and then started the task of locating it. It seemed to take forever but we found where it was docked and were scouting out areas that were remote. Then there was talk of a house fire and that a woman had disappeared so we came into the city. It was pure chance that a man I asked to help look for you saw you, but he lost you before I could get to you. I'm so proud of you Babe for getting away"

"What happened to them?"

"Hugo and another man disappeared, Logan has been arrested by the police"

"Logan wanted his wife back"  
"I know, but he can't have you"

"Who's here with you?"

"Santos, he wouldn't not come, he felt responsible because he let them take you"  
"No he didn't, did he get hurt?"  
"Broken collar bone and bruised ribs"

"Who else?"  
"Tank, he felt guilty because he says he was short with you that last week. Hector, because he says you are his angel, a light in the darkness that needs to be cherished. And then there's Benjie, who just about camped out at Rangeman until we let him come"

"Benjie, do I know him?"

"Yes, you made quite an impression on him"

"How?"

"You spent the day with him"

Visions were slowly materializing in my mind, a really big man, as big as Tank, then a man with tattoos on his cheek hugging me when I was crying and seeing that man in the room I smiled at him.

"Hector, angel"

I smiled, I was remembering things and finding myself.

"You're memory's better?"

"Yes"

"Good, that means the drugs are working their way out of your system. The doctors were baffled as to what was used, it was unknown to them, and so we had to let your system work them through"

"When can we go home?"

"As soon as the doctors are sure you are free and clear of the drug"

It took another two days for the doctors to release me, it wasn't that bad, Ranger stayed with me the entire time and I didn't get grouchy with him, he worried that I'd lost weight and looked gaunt. I know I slept a lot but this time my dreams seemed more real to me, memories, I was slowly remembering who I was. The problem was that not all the memories were good, fires and cars exploding, people chasing me and kidnapping me. When those memories came back I'd wake to find Ranger holding me and he'd help me cope with them by filling in the details.

Tank, Lester and Benjie had returned to the States but Hector refused to go so today we were flying home, it wasn't a long trip to get back home. I still didn't like to fly but being in first class helped to ease the nerves, what really put them to rest was having Ranger next to me. I knew I loved him but I also remembered that he wasn't a man who wanted to do relationships, but at the moment being with him, as a friend seemed good enough, it would have to be. I agreed to stay with Ranger at Rangeman and to be honest being with him was where I felt the safest, I was still feeling really edgy but put it down to everything that had happened. I felt sorry for Logan, all he wanted was to have his wife back, someone who he obviously loved deeply, but I did wonder what had happened to her, something to find out another day. Ranger noticed how quiet I was but he didn't push me for the reason and to be honest I couldn't pin point what it was anyway. It was late when we got back and I felt so tired and didn't really acknowledge where I was until I felt the soft sheets and then I remembered that they had to be Rangers in his apartment. As he kissed my head he looked at me with such serious eyes.

"I don't want to let you out of my sight for a while, so bare with me"

"What about my Dad?"

"We've been in touch with him all the way, he knows you're safe and are staying here"

As he slipped into the bed beside me I turned and rested my head on his chest, his heart beat echoing through my ear and his smell filling the air I breathed, I thought that being with him was what home must feel like. I know I didn't sleep well, and of all things Kramer was a face I saw along with Hugo and Morelli, all the emotions I'd held in came to the surface, I still felt that I wasn't in control, physically or emotionally, I'd had something taken from me that I so desperately wanted back.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

SPOV

When I woke Ranger was still beside me, wrapped around me, watching me.

"When did you get back from being in the wind?"

"Two weeks after I left I came home to absolute chaos. I think half the men thought I would kill someone"

"You didn't did you?"

"No, but we had some good sessions on the mats"

"I need to get up, my muscles are stiff"

I went into the bathroom and while washing my hands looked at my reflection in the mirror. I knew it was me; Stephanie Plum, but my face was still pale and I did look as if I'd lost weight. I think I could remember most things about my life but there were still some events that were sneaking up on me, some good but some bad, and it was the bad ones that had me hyperventilating, scared even though they were in the past. I think it was those that had me feeling on edge, as though a memory could really affect me in the here and now. As I finished Ranger shouted through the door.

"Babe you have a visitor downstairs asking to speak with you"

"Who?"

"Morelli"

"But how did he know I was even here?"

"Maybe your mother told him. I let your father know we were back last night and that you were here"

I could hear a change in how Ranger was addressing me, oh god no, please don't let him send me away with Morelli. That was a memory that was so vivid and I'm sure I had finished with Morelli for good, hadn't I? Or did Ranger, like everyone else, just assume that we'd get back together? I quickly dressed into jeans and a sweater, slipping trainers onto my feet and then went into the kitchen to find Ranger; he was stood lent against the worktop, his blank face firmly in place.

"Babe?"

That word had me feeling nervous and I so wanted someone with me, for some reason the thought of being with Morelli frightened me.

"Would you stay with me?"

"When you talk with Morelli?"

"Yes"

"If that's what you want"

As we walked toward the lift Ranger used his phone, probably telling reception where to have Morelli meet with me. He didn't touch me and I so missed the touch of his hand on me. I really didn't want to do this but for some reason knew that I had to, Ranger had to know that he couldn't send me back to Morelli and I needed to have the strength to face Morelli, at least I had the advantage of where we were meeting.

When the door opened my hands were sweating and my heart was racing, Ranger's hand on my back gave me some courage but for some reason I couldn't stand tall, couldn't find that Italian part of me to use my anger. The room was one of the conference rooms used for meeting with clients so was large and spacious, as I entered I saw Morelli stood at the far end looking out of the window, Ranger stayed by the door watching us both. I walked half way down the room and then stopped, picturing his face I saw a scene in a gym and did he handcuff me naked to my shower rail? There was a small house where I'd stayed with him and then arguments between us, him shouting at me and saying it was my fault because I couldn't do my job. That wasn't it though, for some reason I was feeling really uneasy, I didn't want to be here. Taking a deep breath I spoke out.

"Joe, what do you want?"

He turned taking in my appearance, yeah I looked pale and had lost weight. His facial expression changed and suddenly he was walking toward me.

"What the hell troubles have you got yourself into now?"

"I haven't Joe"

"Then why are you here?"

"I've just got back and needed somewhere safe to be"

"Yeah right"

"Joe what do you want?"

"To talk to you"

"There's nothing to talk about Joe"

"Well I think there is"

His face was turning red and the pulse on his neck was throbbing, but it was seeing his hands clenched into fists that had me backing away. He continued toward me, his eyes looking at me with an avarice look to them and suddenly my world tilted and all I could see was his face as it had been all those years ago, a face that said I get what I want and I want you, a voice that was telling me what he thought should happen, the humiliation as he pulled me to the floor and yanked my panties to the side and then the pain as he forced himself inside me. Why was this suddenly coming into my head? Why did I have to remember this? Was it a side effect from the drug withdrawal to remember all the things I'd tried to lock up safely in my land of denial?

"No, stay away from me"

I know tears were running down my face as I repeated the same words I'd said to him in the Tasty Pastry.

"Christ Cupcake do you think I would hurt you?"

"You already have"

"What, no I haven't"

"When I was fifteen you hurt me"

I was trembling so badly I fell to the floor and curled up into a ball, shaking and rocking as the vivid memory that I'd tried so hard to forget came rushing into my head. I was back there again reliving the whole sordid scene.

"Get away from me, go away; please don't hurt me"

I was aware of the sound of scuffling going on around me and then I felt the arms that were the only ones that could comfort me, yes he could chase away my demons.

"Babe, I'm here for you, please let me help you"

I turned into him and suddenly the tears became full on sobs, why did I allow Morelli to hurt me, not only physically but also through the words he wrote and that horrible name he called me. Why did I let him back into my life, was I so gullible that I thought he'd changed, so stupid to have repressed the whole thing? Or maybe I felt that he would be the only man who would accept me after what he'd done to me. I felt myself being lifted and carried, and felt the motion of the lift and the opening and closing of doors. It was the feeling of safety that enveloped me, the smell so unique to Ranger; that had me slowly coming out of the haze that threatened to consume me. I felt the softness of the bed beneath me and the comfort of the sheets being pulled up to cover me but it was the arms and body next to me that finally broke through the barrier that I was trying to rebuild in my mind.

"Babe, talk to me"

"He, he. Oh god it was so long ago"

"What did he do?"

"He, he came for me"

"When Babe"

"I was on my own, I couldn't do anything"

"Babe what happened?"

"He was suddenly there and I couldn't stop him"

"Babe what did he do?"

"He forced me, but I didn't want to"

"What did he force you to do?"

"Have sex with him"

"Morelli?"

"Yes"

"Tell me about it"

Did I want to talk about it? Not really, but before now I had never remembered exactly what had happened. I knew something bad had happened but when my mother kept constantly shouting at me and saying it was my own fault the memory seemed to shrink and disappear leaving an echo of the event. For some reason I only visualized Morelli being there and even though I knew we had sex I couldn't remember any of the details only that it hurt and I didn't really like it. Maybe by talking about it I wouldn't feel so scared? Ranger was still holding me, but my face was on his chest I tried to calm myself but just ended up crying more, hell I was a mess. Through tears running down my face and with my eyes closed so that I wouldn't have to see the revulsion for me on his face I began to recount my memory to Ranger.

"I was fifteen and had a job at the Tasty Pastry, the manger had left and I was cleaning up the display area when Morelli came in. He turned the sign to closed and then said he was there to buy some cannelloni for his mother but that he could see other things that he wanted. I didn't know what was happening, I was so naïve, then I was suddenly on the floor and he had his hands all over me, I tried to fight back, to ask him to leave me alone but then he had his fingers inside me and then, then he raped me"

Tears were flowing down my face as I told what my mind was seeing, arms wrapped around me as if to ward off the horror of what I was recalling.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

SPOV

"Oh Babe, I had no idea he'd done that to you, why wasn't he arrested?"

"My mother found out about it from neighbors who'd seen what he'd written around town she said it was my fault, that I asked for it and that I got what I deserved. She grounded me for the whole of the summer and anyway Morelli left Trenton the next day to join the navy"

"But you were only fifteen and he took something very precious from you"

"I know, I blocked it from my head thinking that what had really happened wasn't as bad, I only remembered exactly what he'd done today, when he started getting angry and walked toward me, seeing his eyes looking at me, it was the same as he'd been all those years ago and then it was like a movie playing slowly in my head. Maybe withdrawing from those drugs has made me remember more than I want to"

"The dreams last night?"

"Kramer attacking me and then Logan, Hugo and Morelli all trying to make me do something that I didn't want to do"

"Babe, look at me"

I turned my head to look up at him; he'd probably be disgusted with me, ashamed to be associated with me. Who would want to be with someone who'd been raped even I was disgusted with myself and didn't like me. What I saw wasn't what I expected; he seemed concerned and even guilty? Why on earth would he feel guilty?

"Babe I am so sorry for pushing you to him, I thought he was a decent guy that would be good for you"

"No I went back, I don't know why I kept going back, maybe I deserved it, maybe I thought he was the only one who could love me because of what he'd done"

"Don't think that, you deserve so much more, someone whom you can love and will love you for the person you are"

"Well that's not going to happen"

I think I was getting mad at him now, how can he look at me and say that when it's him that I love but he doesn't love me, all right maybe in his own way with all the crap he spouts about conditions. I rolled out of the bed, wiping my face with my hands forcing myself to stop crying and building my anger up inside, I was so annoyed, how dare he, how can he say that to me while holding me and supporting me. I started to pace the floor in front of the bed.'  
"Babe?"

"Don't you Babe me"

I went into the closet and finding any clothes that seemed to be for me started to throw them on the bed, then I went for the shoes. There was something so cathartic about throwing things, and throwing them hard. I felt him trying to turn me without hurting me but that only made me angrier.

"Stop with the talks Ranger, what do you know, you always have the right answer, you always know what's best for me, well you don't and you can't even see it, you show up and then disappear you kiss me and then ignore me, you're a friend one day a lover the next and then you have the nerve to say I'm entertainment, you're laughable, you're always in control, well you can't control me or how I feel or who I should love or not love as the case may be, because it's you I love, not some hypothetical man that you think might be good for me, who would make me happy or whisk me away"

I'd ran out of steam, ran out of words to say and knew I'd just opened my heart up so was now bracing myself for the fall out. I felt all the anger I'd built up ebb away and lent back against the wall of the closet looking down to the floor, tears on the brink of falling. What happened next took my breath away, literally, Ranger pushed me up against the back wall of the closet and plunged his tongue into my mouth, I couldn't resist the absolute feral emotion that overtook me and willingly allowed him to push his body against mine, oh god what was he trying to do to me? As we came up for breath he took my face in his hands holding me so I had to look into the blackness that now consumed his eyes.

"Tell me again"

Tell him what? That he's always right, that he always has the right answer?

"You always have the right answer?"

"No"

"You're a friend one day"

"No"

"I'm entertainment"

"No"

"You're always in control"  
"Try again, say it again"

Each time he replied his voice became louder and more intense, oh god, did he want me to tell him I loved him? He'd obviously heard it the first time so I couldn't make myself look more of a fool than I already had, so in a very quiet voice I repeated what I'd said.

"Because it's you I love"

"Louder, say it louder"

"I love you"

His lips came down on mine but this time it was slow and languid with so much feeling, I returned the kiss trying to show in that intimate gesture that yes I did love him, more than I thought.  
"Babe I love you so much it hurts, I thought I'd lost you to Morelli so I tried to back off, then when you disappeared, I never knew it would hurt so much, that I would yearn to be with you"

I looked up into his eyes and could honestly say that the expression I saw was totally new to me. I frowned, was it another tactic for him to get me into bed? For him to leave in the morning and never come back, or to say that a condom would be better than a ring?

"No Babe, I have no excuses or stupid things to say to you. I wasn't in a position to truly love you how you deserved to be loved, I hated leaving you when I went in the wind and the idea of never coming home to you tore my heart apart. I want our someday Babe, you and me"

He held me so close to him I could feel the beat of his heart next to mine, had I heard him right? Did he really love me or was he just trying to make me feel better?

"Babe, I meant what I said, I know I've sent you mixed messages and I'm truly sorry for that. Te amo mi amor con todo lo que soy"

As I opened my mouth to respond I heard banging on the door and then voices getting closer.

"Shit Bobby where the hell is she?"

"I don't know, but I'm really worried about her"

"Ah hell, if he's throwing her out the mats won't be good enough for him"

"Shit, did she leave the building?

I had to bury my face into Ranger's chest to stifle the laugh that was threatening to erupt; wow the guys were really worried about me, enough that they would have a go at Ranger? Ranger turned and with me totally wrapped into his body we emerged from the closet. I know I was smiling but couldn't see the expression on Ranger's face; Lester was talking on his phone with Bobby looking on when Lester suddenly saw us. His expression was one of shock, then amazement then he shook his head as he remembered that someone was waiting for him to finish his sentence on the other end of his phone.

"Err, cancel that, situation under control"

"Santos since when did you have the right to barge into my apartment and especially my bedroom?"

"I, we were worried for Beautiful and with what happened with Morelli downstairs and thought maybe she needed help. But it's okay, I can see she's fine so I'll just leave. You're not throwing her out are you?"

"No Santos I am not"  
"Bomber are you okay?"

I nodded my head at Bobby and watched as the two men almost ran out of the room and then out of the apartment closing the doors behind them and then burst out laughing as I came to realize what they thought had happened.

"It's good to hear you laugh"

"Well maybe now I have something to laugh about"

I moved away from Ranger and started to pick up the shoes I'd thrown around the room.

"Come on Babe, we need to talk"

I dropped the shoe I was holding and just stared at him, surely he wasn't going to take back everything and qualify what he'd said. As I stood there he came up to me and with his hands on my cheek lightly kissed my lips.

"No Babe, this is for keeps, no qualifiers, wer'e in this together"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

SPOV

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and walked with him to the couch allowing him to pull me across his lap so that I could face him.

"Babe what do you want to do about Morelli?"

"How do you mean?"

"The law would allow you to have him arrested and prosecuted. You were only fifteen, the statute of limitations is five years after the victim's 18th birthday or within two years of the discovery of the offense by the victim, which ever is later. In 1996, the legislature changed the statute of limitations to permit prosecution for sexual assault at any time"

"But there's no evidence"

"Maybe not, unless we can find some of the graffiti he wrote"

"I don't know, I mean it was so long ago and I know he's changed"

"Has he, can you say that for sure?"

"No, not really, but he'd end up in prison wouldn't he?"

"Yeah Babe he could"

Did I want that to happen? It would destroy him and I would be seen as the bad person just like my mother made me out to be when it happened, and if details of my recent kidnapping got out then someone could say I was just transferring memories back onto the incident with Morelli, surely there was another way?

"Babe I think what happened with Kramer opened an avalanche of memories, I know you were suffering afterwards, then the whole event with the drugs to try and alter

your memory, the withdrawal and what your mind and body went through, you've been repressing what Morelli did to you and now your brain has opened up the floodgates"

"So now that I've remembered everything do you think I'll feel better?"

"Yes, maybe, though talking about it might help to sort out the emotions and reactions you've been having"

The idea of talking to a complete stranger about things that had happened to me and about how I felt just didn't sit right with me, it wasn't how I dealt with things, and I needed to divert this conversation before Ranger had me at a doctor's office.

"Could, do you think talking to Joe Juniak, that he might have a way forward?"

"How well do you know him?"

"Very well, he's my Godfather and has been a family friend for years"

"What about you parents?"

"My Mum blamed me, so I think maybe that's why I repressed the memory, and she told my Dad a different story. I've been talking with my Dad and he's been so supportive with how I need to change things in my life"

"What things Babe, you never said you wanted to change anything?"

Ah shit, what did I tell him, maybe this was all part of the things I needed to change, after all being independent only worked so far with me, but would he be disappointed or laugh at me, oh well maybe talking about how I felt would open up this new relationship thing and if I didn't like the way he reacted then I hadn't lost anything.

"Well after the whole deli thing I felt a bit down and I was starting to realize that me and Morelli didn't have any place to go and that got me thinking about a few other things in my life as well. My Dad picked up on it so we spent a few days away"

"Point Pleasant?"

"You saw the trackers?"

"I only needed to be sure you were safe"

"Okay, anyway he said that my life was like a roller coaster and that maybe I should look at how to get off it. Morelli was the first to go and then I looked at the areas I was good at and sucked at and decided that maybe I had the skills to be a PI"

I stopped at that waiting for his reaction, not daring to look at his face.

"I think that is an excellent idea, how far have you got with it?"

"I, err, have two references and Joe Juniak said he'd get everything done for me, and my Dad found a place I could use as an office that also has a separate apartment. I know my apartment is abysmal, it's old and the security is crap plus everyone knows I live there"

"You have been busy haven't you, I think it all sounds like a brilliant idea"

"It was my Dad that kick started me"

"So what else?"

"I got a new gun and went to a range with Eddie, that's where I met Zander, the owner, he says he loves the way I shoot and said that he'll train me"

"But Babe, Ram refused to take you down to the range because he said you closed your eyes and that scared the shit out of him"

"Well it seems that I have a skill for knowing where I'm aiming for"

"Okay I can go with that, but maybe you can show me?"

"Maybe, and he said I could join the classes he does with women on self defense and yoga"

"You've really put a lot of thought into this haven't you? Who are your referees?"

"Eddie is one and well, I asked Silvio"

"Babe did you kick me off the roller coaster?"

I could see that he was disappointed, maybe even upset, so I had to do some fast-talking to reassure him.

"No you were still on there, with a big question mark, I wanted to do this on my own and didn't want to tell you in case you took control of it, this is my way of proving something to myself, that I can do it on my own and well you seemed to go cold on me, but I still had you as my best friend, I just couldn't keep going with this non relationship we had"

"I'm sorry but I thought with you staying with Morelli that you two were taking things more seriously and then when he turned up today I thought you were going back to the on and off relationship you always had with him, otherwise I would never have backed away"

"Well maybe the whole thing gave me the kick that I needed. I'm also thinking of enrolling to do a criminal justice course"  
"Where at?"

"Rutgers"

"Hal is going to be doing that, maybe the two of you can support each other on it. In fact Rangeman have a special arrangement with Rutgers for any of the men who want to take up relevant courses so I'll look into it"

"You can't"

"Why not, you're still an employee of Rangeman"

Okay maybe if he were helping as the boss of Rangeman I could go along with that, after all I'd put the course off for the future seeing how much it cost.

"Okay, thanks that would be good"

Did he look surprised that I'd just let him have a way to help me? Probably.

"So do you have a business plan yet?"

"An outline, I need to get the license first and then look at ways of promoting myself, oh I did think I could contract my services out to Vinnie and maybe Sebgring and Rangeman for finding FTAs"

"That would work, especially as we often get cases from the FBI"

"Well I maybe already have a case, but with being gone so long I'm not sure"

I could hear a phone going off somewhere and realized it was mine that I'd left in my bag.

"I charged it up for you"

"Thanks"

"Babe do I need to know about this case of yours?"

"Err, yeah, probably"

I retrieved the phone from the kitchen and returned back to my comfy position sat on Ranger looking through the missed calls. Shit a lot from Morelli and my mother, one today from my Dad and the rest came up as unknown. I sat looking at the phone wandering what to do, I suppose at some stage I had to talk to my mother.

"What's wrong Babe?"

"I think I need to call my mother"

I got up again and walked into the kitchen sitting on one of the stools my elbow was on the worktop so I rested my head on my hand, I pressed the number for my parent's house, and then steeled myself for what she might have to say.

"Plum residence"

"Hi Mum, it's me"

"Stephanie Michelle Plum what on earth do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

I tried to sound lighthearted but wasn't sure if I pulled it off, I was so worried at what she may have found out but didn't want to say anything.

"I haven't seen you for weeks and then I hear stories about you"

"Where did you hear things from?"

"Joseph"

"What stories did he tell you?"

"He tells me you're not well and at that place"

"So now you know"

"You need to get back to his house where it's safe and start that family with him"

"You think?"

"Yes, he's worried about you"  
Yeah probably worried what I might say about him and if he thought I was safely tucked up in his house that maybe he would stop me from talking.

"Well he can worry all he wants to but I am never going back to him"

"Don't be stupid, you're not getting any younger, he's ideal for you"

"So he can control me and rape me like he did when I was fifteen?"

"Stop the delusions Stephanie, you know he didn't do that"

"Why won't you believe me Mum?"

"Because you have always been a defiant child, promiscuous and rebellious, what else would I expect from you?"

Tears were again streaming down my face, why would she do this to me, why wouldn't she believe me, didn't she see me for who I was, didn't I deserve a mother who would love and support me? I felt Ranger come up behind me and encase me in his arms; he took the phone out of my hands and held it to his ear.

"Mrs. Plum your daughter is one of the most honest loving women I know and deserves the support of her mother, what she says is true so maybe you need to re evaluate your opinion of Morelli and give Steph the love that a daughter deserves"

As he finished talking he finished the call and then handed it back to me. I had tears in my eyes as I took it from him.

"Babe if what happened to you were ever to happen to Julie she'd get all the support she ever needed and the man would be living as a eunuch"

I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist; I didn't feel that I needed to say any words to convey how I felt.

"Does you father have his own phone?"

"Yeah, I'll have to talk to him and tell him everything"

"Why don't you organize a meeting with Juniak and invite your father here? I need to go down to the office and pick up on some work that needs doing. Are you going to be okay here?"

"Yeah"

"Babe, please don't go anywhere without me, promise me"

"Okay, but I'll have to go back to my apartment at some stage. Shit Rex, I forgot about Rex"

"He's still in the control room, he keeps the night duty team on their toes"

After he left I went back into the bedroom and started to put away all the clothes and shoes I'd thrown around the room, I couldn't understand why there were so many, some of them I'd never seen before let alone worn them or even bought them. Once tidy I sat on the bed with my back against the headboard stealing my self to call Joe Juniak, he said he would be happy to see me the next morning but was surprised when I said the reason for the meeting had to wait until I could talk to him face to face. Next my Dad who answered immediately and sounded so concerned I started to cry.

"Pumpkin I'm on my way, tell Ranger to let me in the garage"

I decided that I could do that without disturbing Ranger, I'm sure he had lots of work to catch up with. Down in the garage I opened the doors when I saw Dad's taxi outside and indicated a space he could park in.

"I think you'll have to sign in, health and safety, come on then I can show you around"

My Dad was quiet as we walked through the building, being polite to any of the Merry Men he met, but he did insist on seeing Ranger. As I knocked on Ranger's door he opened it and swept me inside unaware of my father standing there.

"Ranger, good to see you again"

"Mr Plum, I didn't expect you to be here so quickly"

"Steph was upset so I needed to be here for her. Was it you that upset her?"

"No Dad, Ranger's been really supportive"

"So you gonna tell me?"

"Babe go up to the apartment, if you need me just call down, otherwise I'll leave you two to talk"

So that's what we did, I told my father everything that had happened since I last saw him and to say he was mad was an understatement. He offered to go with me to see Joe Juniak but I felt too embarrassed for that and I think he knew it, plus I think he was still trying to tamp down his anger with Morelli and probably my mother as well. He left almost two hours later muttering about what he was going to do about my mother but to be honest I'd decided that decision was his and only they could work it out.

I mused over everything that had happened, talking to my Dad had brought all my feelings to the surface. I considered the time I'd spent with Ranger since he'd found me, he was very supportive and though he had kissed and touched me he never took it any further, I must admit I was apprehensive about the whole idea of having sex, would it bring back the memories, would I freeze up, plus my Hungarian hormones were laying dormant, so what was that all about? But at the back of my head going round in circles was the idea that maybe Ranger wouldn't want me, seeing as I had been raped and then assaulted, that I was a damaged person not worthy of being loved. An hour after my father left Ranger found me sat curled up on the couch too deep inside my own head to have heard him come in. When I looked at him I knew he was worried, did I talk about my fears or just wait and see if things changed?

"Babe you're still anxious about something, talk to me and maybe we can solve it together"

I know I blushed because the idea of talking about sex was so alien to me, my mother had never had that talk with me so it was Mary Lou's mother who had educated us but only really telling us the facts of how our bodies would change as she prepared us for the oncoming start of our periods. I suppose I learnt more from other girls at school in the playground. My experience of sex was limited to a few men, because after the whole episode with Morelli and the writing he put around Trenton I avoided getting that far with anyone. Once at college I took advantage of the free clinic provided and yes I slept with some other students but didn't really know what I was missing out on. Even Dickie could be rough and sex with him was to satisfy himself; I suppose Morelli awakened my Hungarian hormones and because he was an experienced partner he showed me how enjoyable sex could be, but it was that first night with Ranger that for me was amazing, mind blowing and he had certainly ruined me for all other men. But to talk about such an intimate situation, did I have it in me to open up?

"Babe?"

"Okay but I really don't know how to say this, it's embarrassing and I've never spoken about it before to anyone"

He sat on the couch and pulled me to him, so that my back was resting against his chest, his arms around my waist. I suppose that at least in this position I wouldn't have to see the expressions on his face.

"I want to be intimate with you, but at the same time I don't. I'm scared that I'll freeze up or that you won't want me like that anymore"

"Babe I know and so do you that we are incredible together, that first night with you brought out so many feelings I'd never had before it frightened me to death with their intensity, then each time we were together it was better. Yes I would like to make love with you but I also know that you're hurting inside, and after the resurfacing of what happened when you were younger, then the assault and being kidnapped you're fragile and frightened, I'm not in any hurry. When the time is right you'll know and it will be beautiful"

"Really?"

"Yes, talk with me and tell me what you want, okay?"

"Okay"

I lay back onto him feeling so much lighter maybe this whole relationship thing was going to work. We talked about important things and dare I say it our feelings and that was certainly new to me. I must have fallen asleep on Ranger because the next thing I knew it was morning and I was alone in the bed.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

RPOV

Yesterday had been surreal; I had felt so elated when I woke up with my Babe in my arms. I knew she'd had nightmares during the night causing her to cry out in her sleep and move randomly around, each time I would comfort her until she calmed, but the intensity of the dreams worried me, was Bobby right was she showing all the signs of PTSD, with everything that had happened to her in the past few weeks I knew she was at her breaking point and would do everything I could to support her. Our talking was easy and although she didn't look well her memory seemed to be intact, there were still times when she had to work at it, but I had my Babe back. The morning had taken a turn for the worse when I was informed that Morelli was here to see Steph. I felt so stupid, what the hell did I think would happen? That she'd just shack up with me and we'd live happily ever after? She seemed surprised that he was here to see her but as I pointed out her father knew so maybe her mother had told Morelli. I was surprised at her stance when she came into the kitchen, she seemed nervous, anxious really, maybe that was because she was going to make up with Morelli and go back with him leaving me again. Was she nervous because of me, no I didn't think so but that she had asked me to stay with her when she met with him surprised me, why would she want me with her? To rub it in, to show Morelli that she was choosing him over me? I fought to rein in my emotions as we entered the conference room, surprised at how Steph was behaving, she was still looking nervous and as their conversation began there was a tone to her voice that implied she didn't want him here. When he had started to walk toward her I could see her body cower, and did she say that he had already hurt her? At that stage I had taken more notice of what was happening, Morelli was talking at her in his usual way, trying to throw the guilt at her and his posture as he walked toward her was far from caring, it was almost predatory. I had opened the door and signaled for Cal to remove Morelli as soon as I saw Steph fall to the floor shaking and crying out, what the hell was happening?

"Get away from me, go away; please don't hurt me"

With Morelli out of the way I had wrapped her in my arms.

"Babe, I'm here for you, please let me help you"

She had turned to me and as her tears became full on sobs I carefully lifted her and took her back up to seven gently laying her on the bed with me beside her. What the hell had Morelli done to her for her to react like that? I was at a loss for the reason and couldn't believe what she told me, I mean she'd always said that she'd lost her virginity to Morelli, but that he'd done that to her? Was that why he thought he had some hold over her? Yet she had obviously vanquished the memory to the depths of her consciousness, never remembering what actually happened. And her mother, why would she blame Steph, her own daughter, what kind of mother would do that? I was livid then it struck me, I'd sent her back to him, expected him to be right for her and he'd done that to her. How did I not see it? I mean I always said their relationship was unhealthy but subconsciously she must have known that she didn't want to be with him otherwise why would she constantly break up with him. Hell she deserved to be loved by someone and to love them even if that person wasn't me and I'd told her that. I couldn't believe when her mood suddenly changed, that suddenly she was throwing things out of the closet and shouting at me. What had I said to make her so angry? As her temper flared I only heard five words of her whole tirade and holding her I needed to hear them again. "Because it's you I love" My heart soared at hearing that and opened the floodgates on how I felt for her. I'd held her knowing that she was coming down from the outburst, insisting that she repeated those words again, waiting for her to say them to me and when she did I felt a surge of emotion rush through me. She loved me, someone that I felt didn't deserve her love but at the same time knew that we had eventually found each other, acknowledged to each other how deeply we felt. Kissing her and holding her had felt like magic. Was I annoyed with Santos and Brown? Maybe, but I could tell from what they'd said that they were really worried about Steph and I suppose seeing all her clothes strewn round the room may have alarmed them, but did they really think I would kick her out? Couldn't they see how much I cared for her? Once I'd managed to get rid of Santos and Brown we'd sat down and talked and again I felt sucker punched when she implied I might not be on the roller coaster she'd put into motion to improve her life. I was so proud of the decisions she'd made and how she'd made so much effort to make it a reality. Her father was supportive but there were now two people in my sights, Morelli and her mother. I instructed the teams on patrol to look for any graffiti that might still be around and to send any photos to me and I would go with her to see Juniak, to support any decision she made, one way or another he would pay for what he'd done, her mother I'd wait and see what her father did. After her talk with her father I'd found her deep in thought and obviously worried about something, I understood her reluctance to be intimate, hell she'd been through too much already; I could wait, after all I'd waited before for her so I could do it now. By the end of the evening I was back to being elated that I was with my Babe and it was for the long term. So now as I looked at the photos sent in by the teams, that there were still some dotted around Trenton annoyed me, but the content really pissed me off, how was he allowed to get away with it? It was obvious looking at them that he had forced her, raped her and was so fucking arrogant about it, as if he had the right to do it, and that nickname he used, Cupcake, really highlighted how depraved he was. No way would I allow her to see what he'd written. I'd told the men who had found the graffiti to lock down the places; most were old disused toilets so no one would miss the use of them. I could bide my time as to what to do with Morelli, but he wouldn't get away with what he'd done to Steph, I could happily hunt him down and tear him to pieces, but then considered that maybe time in prison would be a good start to his demise, after all no one likes a police man inside of there, then if he survived I would have my revenge. For now I was ready to go with Steph to meet Juniak.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

SPOV

A coil of fear went through me until I saw a note on the pillow next to me. "I'll be back for breakfast" It was only 7.30 so I knew I had time to get ready and seeing as I felt so much better I went into the bathroom to shower and wash my hair then with a towel around me headed into the closet to carefully choose an outfit for my meeting this morning. I chose a midi length burgundy skirt with a white short-sleeved blouse, not my usual choice but they made me feel pretty. I fastened the sides of my hair back from my face and applied one coat of mascara and felt ready to face the world. Ella was in the kitchen when I went through humming to herself, she turned and smiled at me and then with no hesitation I was suddenly being hugged to death.

"Oh my poor dear, how are you feeling now, he was so worried about you?"

"Better, much better, thank you. And thank you for those clothes in the closet"

"Not all my doing, if he sees something when he's with a client he'll just buy it"

Well that certainly explained all the clothes in the closet, but he couldn't just go out and buy stuff for me, though he did have good taste. As I sat at the bar Ella placed some pancakes and maple syrup in front of me and granola and yoghurt for Ranger with a bowl of freshly cut fruit. I poured two mugs of coffee and decided to start on the pancakes. After two I was full and looked at the ones remaining, I just wasn't as hungry as I had been so placed a cover over them and stored them in the fridge. A minute later Ranger was through the door, already dressed for the day in a black Armani suit and with his hair tied back with a leather band. Maybe my hormones hadn't disappeared because the sight of him did have me feeling a stirring through my body.

"Do you have meetings this morning?"  
"Only the one with you"  
I looked at him realizing he was serious.

"Babe I said I'd be with you to support you"

I felt okay with that, after all he knew the story and I knew he would give me the strength I needed and a level head. He sat down with me to eat his breakfast while I nursed a mug of coffee, I know I was quiet but I couldn't talk, I was churning up inside, nervous of how Joe would respond to our conversation and worried in case Morelli turned up.

"Babe, you ready to go?"  
I nodded and went and fetched my jacket and bag and took hold of his hand. In the lift we took our usual stance, my back to his front, his face by my cheek.

"Everything will be fine Babe"

I really hoped so.

Joe Juniak was waiting in the car park as we arrived, I was glad of that and for Ranger at my side, as there was a real possibility that I could bump into Morelli. We used a different entrance that went straight up to the administration offices and were soon sat down on low chairs around a small coffee table.

"Steph you sounded upset on the phone so I take it this is something serious?"

"Yeah, I don't where to begin"

"Babe start with that Friday evening then Joe can understand how things came to you"

"I did a distraction for Rangeman, hell I can't even remember what the date was it was weeks ago, it went south when two FBI agents arrested me because I was with the skip they were after. I ended up in the basement of their office where one of the men assaulted me"

"Is that man being dealt with Ranger?"

"His body turned up a few weeks ago, and no I had nothing to do with it"

"Well he tried to sexually assault me and he dislocated my shoulder and left a lot bruises on me, I was totally out of it and when I started to come round I was terrified and had panic attacks with just the idea of people around me. Then I had a feeling someone had been in my apartment and that FBI agent turned up and tried to get me out of the apartment. Lastly I was taken by a man named Hugo who gave me a cocktail of drugs to repress my memories, but the thing is I'm remembering things I'd tried to make disappear. Morelli came to see me yesterday and when he started getting annoyed at me and moving toward me I remembered what he did to me when I was fifteen"

"Steph how bad did Morelli hurt you"

"He raped me"

"Joe I know it's been fifteen years but those incidents she told you about have triggered Steph's memory, she had severe flashbacks to what happened in the Tasty Pastry"

"But your father said your mother had dealt with it and that it was you egging him on"

I shook my head and tears pooled as I remembered what my mother had said to me, nobody will believe you, it's your entire fault. And now I was sure that Joe wouldn't believe me either.

"Joe I have photos of some of the graffiti Morelli wrote before he left for the navy, some of it is quite explicit and certainly brings into question Stephs agreement to what he did"

I looked at Ranger through tear soaked eyes amazed that he had found any of that graffiti, oh god was it still adorning the walls of Trenton? I watched Joe as he skimmed through the photos, I didn't know the exact content of them all, but from Joe's expression was sure that they weren't very complimentary about me.

"Hell Steph no one imagined that he forced you, with what your mother said we just assumed you got carried away with the moment"

For once I was quiet as I allowed Ranger to take over the conversation.

"What do you suggest Joe"

"He could be arrested for statutory rape, there's no statute of limitations for it and as Steph has only just remembered we're still within the two years"

"So how should we proceed with this?"

"I don't know, I mean we have the graffiti and Steph's testimony but the fact that she's been in a relationship with him isn't going to help, plus the trauma she's been through. Could you maybe do a bit of digging Ranger, if he did it to Steph maybe there are others out there"

"Steph can you work with that?"

I knew where Joe was coming from; hell I bet my own mother would stand against me.

"Yeah I can go with that as long as he stays away from me"

"Then we'll have a time limit to see what can be found then we'll go ahead with proceedings against him"

"Thanks for listening"

"Steph I always said you were the daughter I never had, how's Frank taking it?"  
"He's upset and annoyed, maybe you can talk to him before he does or says something and get's into trouble"

"I will, I'm seeing him tonight. Oh on the bright side I have something for you"

He went to his desk and brought out a large white envelope with my name on it and handed it to me.

"Congratulations"

I peeked inside and then smiled as I saw the papers that now said I was officially a Private Investigator or Detective as they called them in New Jersey. Wow that had happened so fast, I wonder if Joe had anything to do with that? I was bouncing as we walked out of the station, Ranger was holding my hand and I'm sure he was laughing at me. I looked up toward where the car was parked and came to a stop when I saw who was there; as Morelli started to walk toward me suddenly all my fears came back to me, please oh please don't let him take me away. Ranger pulled me behind him and was the one to face Morelli.

"Cupcake, what you doing here, looking for me?"

I needed to stand up to him, I had to be strong if I was to escape this feeling of dread I was experiencing. I stepped to the side and looked directly at Morelli, praying that my face didn't betray how afraid I was feeling.

"Joe you have to stop calling me that name"

"But I gave it to you"

"Well take it back, I hate it"

"If that's what you want. Are you here to see me, maybe apologizing for what happened yesterday?"

"No Morelli, she isn't, I had business with Joe Juniak so Steph came along with me"

"Well you know where to find me Steph, I'm sure we'll be back together soon"

He turned and walked away from us with a grin across his face, for some reason I felt that he was up to something. Then I remembered the photograph and that Morelli was stood there with those men.

"Ranger I think perhaps I need to acquaint you with my new client"  
"That sounds ominous"  
"Maybe, just please don't shout at me"  
"Why would I do that?"

I bit my lip and looked down at my feet trying to avoid looking at Ranger. He pulled my lip down and using a finger under my chin tilted my head up so I had to look at him.  
"Babe?"

"Let's go to my new apartment and I'll err, fill you in"

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

Ranger handed me the keys and then he helped me into the car, he'd brought one of the SUVs thinking it would be less noticeable than the Porsche. I drove from the police station making lots of turns and stopping for a few moments, all to ensure that we didn't have a tail. Parking at the back of the building I turned to Ranger expecting him to say something. Instead he got out of the car and just stood looking at the door to the property.

"Ranger what's wrong?"

"I can't believe it"  
"What? What's wrong with the place? Please don't say anything bad about it"

"Only you Babe"  
"Ranger you're scaring me, I had Hector check the security over"

He eventually turned to me and then on a sigh came up to me.

"I own the place, in fact I own a lot of property down here"  
"You?"

"Yes"  
"But did you know it was me who was wanting to rent it?"

"No, my lawyer told me about it the morning I left, I left him to sign the contract"  
"So the furniture?"

"Part of the rental agreement, seems some old guy was pushing for things to go through fast for his daughter"

"So who organized the furniture?"  
"I asked Ella to do it, she's an ace with Internet shopping"

I couldn't believe it, of all the people who owned the property why did it have to be Ranger?

"I didn't want to sell this one and put off renting it out"

"Go on"

"Let's get inside and I'll tell you"

I opened the door and set the alarm, smiling at Ranger as I used the code, I wondered if he already knew it. I headed upstairs into the apartment with Ranger following me; he was just stood there looking around.

"Ranger?"

"It brings back memories"

"Go on"

"When I came to Trenton this was where I was based, it was a low rent and it was a dump but I made it safe and then began planning on the development of Rangeman. Once I'd moved out it came up for sale so I bought it and then as money came in from missions I bought a few more and had them renovated"

"You lived here?"

"Yeah, Rangeman came about from the rooms downstairs"

"Were you here when I met you?"

He turned and walked up to me, wrapping his arms around me nuzzling my ear.

"Yes, I can remember being sat downstairs when a really unusual call came through. I thought it was a joke until you called again"  
"Oh god, me handcuffed to the shower rail?"

"Yeah, and I came here when I had to hide out with the Ramos affair. It sure looks different now"

I grabbed hold of his hand and led him upstairs into the bedroom; I really loved this space and hearing what Ranger had said about it made me love it even more. I wonder what it was like when he was living here? Once stood in front of the closet I knew I needed to come up with a way of making Martins request sound reasonable and make sure Ranger didn't storm out to go look for him.

"This file came in as an FTA, but she's disappeared, her mum says she's frightened and feels her life is in danger. I found this hidden in her trashed apartment and I know she's been set up, I just haven't figured out why. Here look at what I found"

I showed him the bank statements and explained that the account was gone now, then the photos along with the research I'd done, the map which I hadn't a clue about and finally the photocopied journal. As he looked at the journal he muttered "French" and seemed to be reading it.

"I think you're right, so why were you so worried about showing me these?"

"It's this one I think you'll shout at me about"

I handed him the file from Martin and watched as he took a cursive look through and then turned to me, his blank face dropping into place.

"How did you get this?"

"Well, he came to talk to me and he even said he'd let me take him in if I cleared his name"

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"You'd left"

"You should have told someone Stephanie"  
Shit he'd used my first name, that meant he was mad at me, and all I could do was sit there feeling the tears run down my face, I'd disappointed him, he wouldn't trust me again.

"Hell Babe, I'm sorry, I worry about you and he's supposed to be dangerous"  
"But he isn't, look at the similarities between these two people. Ranger he came to me to ask for my help, he was set up by the same people as Sandra, and there's more"  
"More?"

"Take a look at that photo"

He took the photo I'd passed to him and studied it; his eyes hardening as I think he'd recognized Morelli.

"Okay I can see how you got pulled in by this, but Babe this could be really big and really ugly'

"What, you don't think I can solve it?"

"I know you can, but I think you need to be very careful, and I would worry if you did this on your own"

Okay I know he gave me a compliment by saying he knew I could work it out, but did he just say he didn't trust me?

"No, don't think I wouldn't trust you"  
"Out loud?"

"Very loud and clear. What I meant was that these guys are dangerous, you could use a partner on this one"  
"Who, no way am I getting Lula involved"

"No, you and me"

"You?"

"Didn't he say if you found the evidence you could take him in?"

"Yes"  
"I have the authority to do that and don't forget about Hugo"

"How much would Martin bring in?"

"A million"

I opened my mouth and allowed Ranger to close it; that was a lot of money.

"Well, when you put it that way, at least my landlord would get his rent money"

"Smartass"

I took the files back from his hand and looked around the room.

"Where do you want to work?"

"I don't mind, but I still have work to get through at Rangeman, Tank gets grouchy if he's left too long on his own"

"Okay let's take this stuff back there then"

"Babe?"

I really wanted to live and work here but it seemed that idea just wasn't going to happen. I'm sure my face betrayed how I felt about that but I wouldn't jeopardize this new relationship that we had.

"Tell you what, why don't we work at Rangeman and live here?"

I looked at him and repeated in my head what he'd just said.

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I used to like living here and I like what the new owner's done to the place. It'll give us time to be on our own and you can start to put your business plan together and think of a name"

I launched myself at him, so hard that he toppled over taking me with him, with me laid on top of him. His lips were too close to ignore so I held his head while I lowered my lips to his, teasing and tasting as he opened his mouth to allow entry but as the kiss deepened and I felt his erection against me I froze, and I didn't know why. He held my face in his hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"We'll take this slowly we have all the time in the world, one day at a time and when the time is right you'll know"

"I love you, for how you know what to say to me and how you're always there for me"

"Te amo Querida"

The moment had passed so I collected the files together, my laptop and left the apartment, setting the alarm on the way out. Once we were back at Rangeman he walked us up the stairs to five and into his office, I watched amazed as a double door at the back of the room opened up giving access to a larger space.

"Why don't you use this?"

"I do, if I had to work on Intel before going in the wind, or it's something classified or confidential"

I walked through the doors looking inside; there was a long desk with a computer and boards along the length of the wall. When he'd mentioned about him going in the wind I felt a pang in my heart, what if he got called up again soon, how would I manage without him, missing him and worrying about him. I suppose I'd always had those fears before now but had never really vocalized to myself how I was feeling. I felt him behind me, pulling me back into his chest.

"It won't be happening again"  
"What won't?"  
"Being called away"  
"Why not?"

"I've finished my contract, I've done my last mission so no more going in the wind"  
"Good, I hated when you used to go away and I didn't know how long you'd be gone or if you would get hurt"  
"I didn't realize that's how you felt"  
"I think I knew what you were doing but just tried to wipe it from my mind"

"Well no more worrying about that. You can work in here and set up the info on the board, I've had Hector reconnect the computer to the Rangeman system so there should be all the programs you need"

Yeah this would work out well, Ranger was near me but getting his Rangeman work done and I could do my research in privacy. I placed the files on the desk and then pinned up the contents along with the information I'd already found, leaving spaces for what I knew I needed to do. I was surprised when Ranger came in and told me it was time to leave, time had flown doing such a basic task. We went in a round about way to my apartment and he carried in a large box as I opened the door.

"What's in there?"

"Ella"

One word was all I needed as we went up into the apartment. I still couldn't believe that this was mine. We unpacked loads of food, some for the freezer and some for the fridge and even more that went into the cupboards, I stopped and looked inside another box surprised to find bottles of Bulgari, shampoos, towels and even some DVDs. Ella had really been busy. We moved around the kitchen as we each did a job until there on the table was a beautiful looking meal. Okay I didn't cook it but I did prepare the salad and set the table out. After we had tidied away we relaxed together on the couch, me lying against Ranger as he flicked through the channels and me with my laptop putting together a business plan.

"How's it going Babe?"

"I'm almost finished, I just need to decide on a name and how to promote the business and maybe a logo, like you have with the uniform"

"It will come to you, don't think too hard and you'll find the right name"  
"Is that how you came up with Rangeman?"  
"Yeah, at first I went through all sorts of names that hinted at security and then one day someone said Rangers men, and it just clicked"

I closed the laptop and snuggled up.

"I like this"  
"Like what?"

"Relaxing with you, you never seemed to do that before"

"Living in the building means you never really leave the job, I like it here, I can relax even more because you are here"  
As I thought about it I realized we worked well together, even though we hadn't talked much preparing the meal there was almost an unspoken communication that passed between us. Yeah, I liked the idea of him being here with me.

"Shit I forgot"

"Forgot what"  
"To end my lease on the old apartment"

"Your Dad sorted it, Dillon has your stuff down in the basement in storage, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, but it all happened while we were trying to find you"

"That's okay, there probably isn't much I would keep anyway especially after the place got trashed, but there might be some keepsakes that I want"

"I know Ella boxed up anything that wasn't damaged"

"Has Rangeman adopted Rex?"  
"Yeah, Hal is really taken with him, but we can bring him here tomorrow if you want"

I knew I should, I'd feel guilty and hell what an awful hamster mummy I was turning out to be.

"I'll need to go and talk to Dillon and sort out those things"  
"We'll go, remember Hugo is still out there"

"Okay, I'm gonna go get a shower and head to bed"

"I'll follow"

I loved the new bathroom and the design of it, having a separate cubicle felt like bliss, as I dried my hair I noticed Rangers things on the shelf, a razor and toothbrush, spare hair ties and some extra Bulgari in the cupboard. The bed was comfy and the sheets felt like the ones Ranger had, I felt so happy at this moment in time, snuggled up to Ranger, and there were no dreams that I could remember.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

SPOV

The stop over at my old apartment went smoothly, I found a box of keepsakes and the pictures I had put together for safe keeping, That's what comes of living somewhere that is constantly being destroyed, I never felt it was safe to put those things out.

"I lost my cookie jar"

Where had that come from? I think out of everything that had been destroyed that hurt the most, I'd had that jar since moving into the apartment and he'd survived all the break ins and fire bombs.

"I'll buy you a new one, you'll need one for your gun"

I turned with my hand on my hips and pulled my jacket to one side to reveal the Glock sat in the shoulder holster, he just laughed and then wrapped his arms around me. There was only one box to retrieve, how sad was that? A mad man had destroyed everything I owned.

"Ranger was anything found to say who did this?"

"I don't know, I just assumed it was Kramer, I'll check when we get back"

This morning I was going to concentrate on some research, so closed the doors between Rangers office and the room and got down to it. Ranger had said he would translate the journal so I decided to follow up trying to identify who else might be involved following a similar method as before. So far had I found two references to men who had been arrested for kidnapping and assault, each man had been released and both of them had died recently. Searches on the two men showed no recent transactions in their bank accounts and each one had an address in Trenton, maybe I needed to go visit these addresses and talk to some of the neighbors.

I also read through the list that Martin had given to me and wondered how some of the places he mentioned tied in. The bank statements didn't give me anything; the source of the payments didn't give any clues at all, as there was a different source for every transfer. The bank, maybe that was next, maybe see who worked there? I pulled up the branch that they used, it was based in New York and again went in search of people who worked there finding it was only department mangers listed, but it was worth a try. I found one man with initials that matched ones on the photograph from Sandra and put his name into a search, interested in what he looked like and felt really elated when his face matched one in the photo. So I had 1 man from the bank, 1 from the law firm and 2 men who had been charged and then released and let's not forget Morelli. I jumped when a hand rested on my shoulder, hell would he make some noise?

"Babe, you've been here all morning, how's it going?"

"I've identified 4 men from the photo but need to find out who Martin worked with"

"That can't be done through a search their systems are too secure"

"Oh, maybe I need to talk to Martin then"

"How easy it to talk with him?"  
"Not sure, Zander is our go between"

For some reason I knew I was missing something but couldn't remember what and then it came to me.  
"Gwenda, I forgot about her and the day I was with Benjie, the photo, he took a photo and then we followed a man from the bar, but I didn't see him"  
"Slow down, start with Gwenda, who's she?"

"Well it was weird, I found a man who'd got off charges for kidnapping and assault and found he had a younger sister who was married to a lawyer, but not one of mine. But she was terminally ill and then suddenly she's better and married. It was strange so Benjie and I went to see what she was up to"

Ranger was looking at me strangely.

"What, what did I do?"

"Nothing, it's just something that was in that journal, finish the story"

"I spoke with her and she'd lost her memory from being ill, oh shit"

"Yeah, maybe you being taken is tied in to this"  
"You mean they know I'm investigating?"

"No, I think Hugo saw an opportunity with you at that dance, before you started this"

"What was in the journal?"

"A love story with a very sad end. The writers wife died and he wanted her back"

"Me?"

"I think so, he mentions a honeymoon in London"

"And Paris?"

This was too weird, that the same people who had taken me and drugged me were all tied into the case I was trying to solve.

"So this group, they provide a replacement woman?"

"Maybe, but I'm sure they probably provide women for other things as well"  
"You mean women are drugged and then what? You don't mean sold do you?"

"It's an idea, women who do anything asked of them"  
"But there are women out there who do that anyway without being drugged"

"But imagine if you could have the woman of your dreams who belonged to you?"

I didn't know how to respond to that, I mean I accepted people as they were, that was all part of developing a relationship and growing together wasn't it? What kind of person would want to dominate to the point of dictating their behavior? Then it dawned on me, Morelli, he had always tried to mold me into someone I wasn't, change my job change how I lived, thank goodness I was too head strong for that to happen.

"So we have the lawyer who brokers the deal, the bank looks after the money and Hugo brainwashing?"

"Yes as well as someone who organizes finding the victim and them disappearing"

"Disappearing in such a way that no one questions it?"

"I told you it could be bigger and nastier than you first thought"  
"So Martin got involved, because of what he'd found?"

"Maybe he picked up that women were disappearing?"

"Maybe we do need to talk to him then"

I felt as though the wind had been knocked out of me, I mean the whole theory was so out there, so beyond what I had ever imagined and those women, god what type of life were they living, a living hell? Or would it be like me when I felt like I was in dream state slowly accepting what I was being told?

"Babe this is a lot to take in, let's take a break for the day and think things through. I'll call Boston and have Benjie send that photo over and then we can see what it might have and maybe who the man was that you were following from the bar"

I nodded as I stood up and went up to him; I needed to feel him close to me, to ward off the evil that seemed to be seeping in.

"How about after we eat you show me how good you are with that gun of yours?"

"That's a date"

We collected some sandwiches and water from the break room, it seemed pretty quiet with everyone working at their desks; Tank came into Ranger's office as we were eating looking pleased with himself.

"I think I've cracked the rota system"

"Tank I showed you how to use the program weeks ago, it links into the men's personnel files and into the payroll"  
"Yeah well I can see how it works now, so at least that's one job that doesn't take me hours to do"  
"I've done the quarterly return so that's with the accountant, we just need to do the quarterly reviews now"

"I'm okay doing that, Bobby is almost finished with the medicals and I know Lester has done the physicals"

"Good, I'll be out of the office this afternoon so I can get Stephs firearms review done"  
Tank just looked at Ranger and then at me.

"Good luck with that, Ram refused to do it"  
I looked at Tank, well glared at him really.

"I'll have you know I'm an excellent shot"

Ranger followed me down to the range; I was so pleased that no one else was there. I took out my Glock placing it on the counter in front of the targets then took a headset down, watching Ranger all the time. God he was so sexy, dressed in his black cargos and skintight T-shirt, his hair tied back and a gun strapped on his thigh. He smiled at me and winked, could he read my mind?

"Babe your eyes have just changed from pale blue to midnight, you're not supposed to get turned on by a gun"  
"Mmm, but a man wearing a gun like you?"

"Come on sexy, load up"  
I reloaded my gun, chambering a bullet in the chamber and then waited for Ranger to give me instructions.

"Okay one to the head, heart and another area that would incapacitate the target"

I adjusted my headset and then took three shots, doing it my way of course, then placed my gun on the bench as the target was brought in. Ranger didn't say anything as he looked at the target and then wrote something down on a chart.

"Moving targets, same shots"

He sounded so serious as he gave the instructions, I suppose if this was part of a review it had to be done properly. I fired the same three shots at a target moving toward me, away from me and moving from left to right. Each time I hit the target where I intended the third bullet hitting the target in the hip, or at least at that area depending how it faced me. Each time Ranger brought the target forward and made some notes on the chart and then he did something unusual. He pointed his fob at the camera, put the chart down and kissed the bejeebers out of me. As I came up for air I looked into his eyes.

"Your eyes have just changed from brown to black, you're not supposed to get turned on by a gun"

"Mmm, but a woman shooting a gun like you?"

"Did I pass?"

"Babe I really don't know how you do it, but you are an excellent shot"

"Can I keep that target?"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna pin it up in the break room"

He wrapped me tighter in his arms and this time it was me who initiated the kiss. I craved the feel and taste of him deepening my contact, feeling a heat move through me. What this man could do to me was beyond anything I had ever experienced before and as he broke the kiss and trailed his mouth down my neck I shivered with desire, yeah my fear of being intimate seemed to be dissolving away. I jumped at the sound of hammering on the door and I'm sure Ranger swore quietly. I moved away from him and holstered the Glock, picking up the target I opened the door.

"Beautiful, Ranger still intact?"

"Santos you want to play target for Steph?"  
"Nah, knowing my luck she might actually hit me"

Once on five I pinned up my target on the board in the break room and then headed for the space at the back of Ranger's office, I had phone calls to make and had to think through where to go to next with my investigation.

"Hi Zander, Steph here"  
"Steph, where've you been?"  
"Sorry out of town emergency"

"You coming down to the range?"  
"Maybe, but I need to speak with Oscar"

"Shit, when you weren't around things got a bit hot for him so he's out of touch, travelling around"

"That's not good, what happened?"

"He said he was seen by someone who recognized him"  
"A bad guy?"

"Not sure, could have been FBI, police or someone from where he worked"

"He didn't say?"  
"He doesn't tell me anything, doesn't want me to get involved"  
"Okay, if he does get in touch then tell him I really need to speak with him, it's important"  
"Will do"

Dam, now what was I going to do? Maybe it was time to do a search on Aila and Logan. Ranger had put up all the information he had collected looking for me, I hadn't noticed when they'd appeared, maybe he was waiting for the right time, but looking at how much time he'd spent looking for me I wasn't sure any time was a good time. He'd obviously added the information on Hugo after we got back, how did I miss this? When had he put it up? Or maybe he'd asked one of the other men to do it, yeah maybe when we were in the range. I put Logan's name into the search and was surprised, he was one wealthy man, all inherited, and from the looks of it he didn't need to work, just keep an eye on all of his investments. So how does someone like Logan go about replacing his wife, I mean it's not as if you can put an ad in the paper and surely there wouldn't be a web site would there? Yeah right "Seeking replacement wife, look no further" So how? The only way would be through people he knew. I took down the search that had already been done on Hugo and read through that, could Logan have already known Hugo? I printed off the search for Logan and sat on the floor with the papers around me, highlighting anything that might give me a clue. There was nothing on any of them, nothing to tie them together or tie them to the lawyers or banker. There must be a middleman, someone who brokered the deal and at this moment in time I couldn't see it, couldn't feel that I was anywhere near. I lay down on the floor trying to get my brain to work, maybe Aila, I hadn't looked into her yet and to be honest I wasn't sure I was ready for that. I wasn't aware I'd fallen asleep until I felt soft kisses on my face and opened my eyes into those deep brown ones that I loved.

"Anything?"

"No, dead ends"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"We missed dinner, but you needed your sleep so I left you, you looked to be sleeping well. No dreams?"  
"No, not that I remember"

"Here's the photo from Benjie"

"Photo?"

He handed me a large photograph that had been enhanced, well as much as the original allowed. It showed Gibson very clearly and maybe a second man enough to identify him but the third was totally in the shadows.

"Dam, that's the one we followed, but the other one shows up clearly, maybe Hector can run a face recognition on it I feel as though I'm at a dead end, any suggestions?"

"Babe do what you do well, pull searches on everyone you know is involved and then ask Hector to upload the comparison app he's designed, it might just bring something up"

Okay I could do that and maybe going through the names I had might give me a direction, so that's what I did.

"Steph, you give me the names and I'll write them down and then we can divide the searches between us"  
"Okay, let's start with, Mr Gibson lawyer, Mr Boyd banker. David Bell assault and kidnap, Kevin Lacey assault and Gwenda Weston possibly a victim, but no it might be that the woman I spoke with isn't really Gwenda. Then there's Aila and Logan Dempsey"

"Hell Stephanie you've been busy, I take it we already have searches done on some of these?"

"Yeah, they're on the board"

I saved one to do myself, Joseph Morelli; I had never run a search on him before, how strange was that. I'd tried one on Ranger but it came up with next to nothing not even his address, I suppose I thought that as I'd known Morelli all my life I knew everything there was to know about him. I knew all of his details to fill in the search parameters and then clicked the icon for the program to work its magic, I felt really nervous doing it, what if he wasn't the person I thought I knew? How did that reflect on my judgment of someone's character? When I heard the sound that indicated the search was finished I printed it out and then sat down to read it, I always found it easier to read information from paper. I went through it and to be honest there was nothing that I didn't know or that seemed out of place so maybe he was working undercover? His bank details reflected the Morelli I knew, local places like Pinos and bars, outgoings for his house and even how much he'd spent on that dam pool table, nothing out the ordinary, but? Something wasn't sitting right with me, maybe because I was so wary of him and so upset with the memories of what he'd done to me. I added his search to the board and transferred the file across to the program that Hector had provided, if he wasn't involved then adding him would do no harm.

"Where're you up to Ranger?"

"Just about there, I've added the searches that had already been done to the program, I'm just finishing off Aila"

"Ranger should we add me?"

"Why?"  
"Well I was the look alike for Aila"

"Didn't Hector modify your information?"

"Yeah he did, I forgot about that"

"Right, they're all in so we'll have to wait for it"

It was definitely time to eat so as I walked past Ranger's I bent down behind him, whispering in his ear.

"I'm ready to go now, how long will you be?"

"Two minutes"

I watched as he finished a document on his computer and saved it and then he closed the computer down and stood up walking with me out through the office. It felt surreal for us to be going to my apartment; like it was the most natural thing in the world and as we again prepared a meal together I couldn't get over how easy it was for us to live together and I was really enjoying the meals even though they were mainly salads. The one tonight, Salmon and Avocado Caesar Salad, was yummy and okay I did cheat by having a buttered bread roll. After we'd cleared away the dishes, Ranger washed them as I dried and put them away and then he held out his hand to me.

"I have something to show you"

"Here?"

"Yes"

He led me down the stairs into the small bathroom and then carefully lifted up a hook by the sink, I'd assumed the hook was for towels but it easily moved and produced a clunking sound from the floor and the edge of a large floor tile in the corner of the room popped up. Ranger lifted it; a hinge was by the wall, revealing a hole, a dark hole.

"What's down there?"

"A bolt hole"  
I didn't know what to say to that so without saying a word watched as he swung his legs over and disappeared.  
"You coming?"  
"It's dark"

I saw a light come on and holding my breath I copied what he'd done surprised when my foot found the rung of a ladder, then slowly climbed down. The space was maybe ten feet square with the walls, ceiling and floor made from smooth concrete.

"Once down here you pull the hatch closed and bolt it, no one can get in"  
"What if the power goes out?"

"It uses a different supply"  
I didn't like it, it felt claustrophobic, and I'm sure if the light went out I would panic, my head started to fill with all the times I'd been locked up in small spaces, a coffin, a cupboard and the trunks of cars.  
"Babe?"

"Sorry, I was remembering all the times I've been locked up in small spaces"

"Ah hell Babe, I never thought of that, I'm sorry"

"No, I need to get over it"

I knew my breathing had increased so I bent over with my hands on my knees trying to get control. Ranger squatted down in front of me looking at me.

"Breathe in and hold, then out slowly, you can do it"

I watched as he breathed and matched mine to his until I felt steadier. I had to do this for Ranger; I knew he would feel better if he knew I would use this room if I felt I was in danger.

"Maybe if I brought some things down here it wouldn't feel as bad"  
"That sounds reasonable, what did you have in mind?"  
"A chair and maybe a cupboard with things in, you know like flashlights and tasty cakes"

He laughed but then stopped when he saw how serious I was.

"Anything you want Babe if that makes you more comfortable"

We spent the next hour bringing things down and in the end it did make the space more comfortable and I thought that maybe I'd cope better. There was a chair and a cupboard with drawers that held a blanket, several flashlights and a sat phone. I also brought down some books that I could read and some pens and paper.

"Babe anything else?"

"No this should be enough"

"Babe its here if you feel that you're in danger and someone is in the property, you see that button next to the light switch? It's a panic button and goes straight to Rangeman"  
"Okay but let's hope I never have to use it"  
"I had it built when I lived here, just as a precaution"

That me stop and think, I know Ranger implied that he had enemies that might come after him, but seeing this place suddenly made it more real.

It was late when we finished and I felt dirty with going in and out of the bolthole. Ranger made sure I could open and lock the door and then he made sure the alarm was set before we went back upstairs, the shower was definitely calling my name. As I snuggled up to him in bed he pulled me closer, his hand in my hair.  
"I thought I'd lost you when Stiva took you, I'd never felt panic like it before, that poor woman at the offices didn't know what hit her when we woke her up and demanded access to information. And then when you fell out of the cupboard I think my heart stopped, you were all curled up and so still, I hate when I don't know where you are"

"I'm sorry"  
"Why, it wasn't your fault"  
"That's my line. I promise I won't do anything rash without you knowing, I'll wear as many trackers as you want and maybe that watch would be good"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my nerves are getting the better of me with everything that's happened and part of my roller coaster was to keep myself safe"

"I'll get some organized tomorrow, Hector will be pleased as well"

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"Always being there for me"

"I'll always be there for you. I love you too much to lose you"

"I love too much to cause you to worry"

I had a smile on my face as I slowly drifted to sleep and for once my dreams were happy dreams, memories of when Ranger had suddenly appeared from nowhere, at the old apartment, by my car and each time he would hold me and tell me everything would be all right.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

SPOV

I felt movement underneath me and then heard the inevitable sound of the phone, I grumbled as my pillow moved away from me and then returned talking into the phone.

"When?"

"How bad?"

"On my way"

"Babe we have to move, men were injured checking out an alarm"  
That got me awake and I quickly rolled from the bed and ran into the bathroom, following Ranger as he stood at the sink brushing his teeth while I used the toilet. I admired the way his muscles flexed and moved as he stood there in his silk boxers, he was mine, all mine and even in this situation I didn't feel embarrassed, how weird was that, there was no one, not even Morelli or even Mary Lou that I would allow this to happen with. I rushed out and quickly got dressed in jeans and a sweater, cat boots and a thin jacket to cover the holster and gun I was wearing.

"Who's hurt Ranger?"

"Vince and one of the contract workers"  
"Badly?"

"Vince took a bullet in the leg and Abe got a knife to the gut"

Ten minutes later we out of the door and on our way to St Francis it was still early in the morning and even though people were arriving for work Ranger found a parking space close to the door. As I picked up my bag I switched off my phone before I forgot, no one liked it when mobiles were ringing in a hospital. When we walked through the entrance Tank saw us and then Bobby came over.

"They're both fine Ranger, the bullet hit muscle in Vince's leg and the knife wound looked worse than it was, no internal damage"

"When will they be released?"

"Tomorrow morning and only into my care"

"Tank do we know what happened?"

"They were the nearest when the alarms went off and two perps ambushed them as they got out of their car, no actual break in, just tampering with the alarms"

I was stood to the side listening to the conversation when I spied Morelli coming our way and I don't know why but I moved into Rangers body, trying to use him to ward off the approaching man. Ranger looked at me strangely, as if to say what's got into you and then followed my line of sight across the hall. His arm immediately came around me and his blank face fell into place. Bobby and Tank noticed our strange behavior but didn't say a word.

"Manoso"  
"Morelli"

"Hear there was a shooting"

"Two of my men were ambushed dealing with an alarm"  
"No fatalities then?"  
"No"

Taking the initiative Tank stepped between Ranger and Morelli taking the attention away from us.

"Morelli I've already reported the incident, Eddie has the statements and any descriptions there were of the men who attacked them, if you need more then contact me"

All through Tanks speech Morelli watched me and he was creeping me out. Ranger turned us and started to walk down the corridor.

"Let's go visit the guys Babe"

I nodded but stuck to him like glue, shit I hated the way Morelli made me feel, what was it that had me so nervous around him, I mean I'd never felt like this before? Was it because I'd remembered? No I knew when I'd met him at Pinos with Lester there that he made feel afraid of him so had he changed or was it me that had changed? We only saw the guys briefly, Vince was in good spirits even though his leg hurt and Abe, well he was just quiet I'm sure he didn't know what to make of the boss and me visiting him, but both were being well cared for and they weren't injured as badly as we had first thought. As we were walking back to the car I turned my phone back on and dropped it back into my bag, almost immediately it began to ring, dam I hope it wasn't my mother the caller ID said unknown so I answered it while still walking.

"Hello?"  
"Is that Stephanie?"  
"Yes"  
"It's Mrs. Hope, Sandra's mother"

"Have you heard from Sandra?"

"She called, I'm so worried, she was crying saying someone was following her"

"When did she call?"  
"I don't know, maybe a couple of hours ago, I didn't know what to do and then I kept getting your voicemail"  
"Did she say where she was?"

"At a motel out on route 1"  
"Which one?"

"I think she said Budget, is that right? Room 109"

"Yes I think so"  
"I told her you were going to help. She asked that you go there"

"Okay, on my way"

As I sat in the car I looked at my phone, in the past I'd have just gone out there, on my own without telling anyone, but that wasn't me anymore.

"Ranger that was Sandra's mother, she says Sandra called her and that she wants me to go see her"

"We'll go, I don't want you there on your own"  
"It doesn't have to be you, you could send one of the men with me"  
"No, I'm going, remember what I said to you last night?"

"Yes"

As I answered I looked over at him, how things had changed in the last few weeks but now he was in bodyguard mode and now I could understand how he felt, how he always looked at ways of controlling the situation especially when it came to me. I input the address into the Sat nav and sat back as he carefully drove. He parked further down from the room but as I made to get out of the car he stopped me.

"Let me look around first"

I watched as he disappeared, I could never work out how he did that, as though he were a ghost, I suppose that's why he was the best of the best and had survived so long. He appeared from nowhere next to my door and opened it to talk to me.

"You said 109 didn't you?"

"That's what her mother said"  
"It seems empty, come on let's take a look"

The room was on the ground floor but the drapes were shut tight so I couldn't see inside. Ranger tried the door and then with me to one side he did his thing, opening it in seconds, maybe I did need to learn how to that.  
"Why, when you've got me?"  
"Out loud?"

He nodded then stood to one side and slowly pushed the door open, nothing happened which I took as a good sign. He moved to the right and I followed staying behind him. When he switched on the lights my hands moved to my mouth as I saw the body of a woman on the floor, covered in blood.

"Oh no, please let her be alive"

Ranger was down besides her checking for a pulse.

"I'm sorry Babe, she's gone"  
I fell to my knees tears engulfing me, we were too late and by the state of her face she'd been beaten badly, oh god if only we'd been quicker.

As Ranger stood up and moved toward me the door slammed open and suddenly the room filled with police, all aiming their guns at us, amidst shouts for us to stay where we were. Both Ranger and I raised our hands and policemen who I didn't recognize pushed Ranger to the floor and cuffed him, I tried to get to him but two of them grabbed hold of me pushing me over onto the bed, so that my knees were still on the floor. They removed my gun and then I felt the cold of the handcuffs as they wrapped around my wrists, oh god no, not this, I couldn't stop the images of Kramer pushing into my head. I'm sure I was crying and tried so hard to move but all I heard was a buzzing in my head, then I heard a groan coming from Ranger and turned my head to see a policeman hitting him hard on the back of his head.

"Arrest him for murder, take him in and charge him. I'll deal with the other one"

Morelli, what was he doing here? Why was he arresting Ranger, Sandra was already dead when we got here. I watched as two men dragged Ranger from the room but still couldn't move, a weight was pressing down on my back.

"Go with them because when he comes to it's going to take all of you to control him"  
The weight eased as someone moved so at last I could kneel up and look around, searching for someone who could be an ally. There was only Morelli in the room now and the body of Sandra.

"Well, well, fancy you being here. You know he'll go down for murder like the murdering thug that he is"

"She was already dead when we got here"  
"That's not how I see it"  
He grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me to my feet and then pushed me out of the door. There were more official cars here including forensics and the medical examiner.

"All yours, I'm taking her in"

He continued to push me toward his POS car and into the back seat, I looked around searching for Ranger but he wasn't there, all of the police cars were leaving. Morelli then got in to the drivers seat and set off down the road. By now the tears were back, this couldn't be happening, this was so wrong, why would Morelli think that Ranger killed Sandra? Then it dawned on me, how did Morelli know?

"Joe you know he didn't kill her"  
"I know, but it'll keep him out of the way for a while"  
"What? Why did you have him arrested?"  
"You and I need to have a little talk Cupcake and I can't do that with him around"

"You set us up didn't you?"  
"Why would you think that?"

"What, you just happened across that scene?"

"Yeah, an anonymous call came in, they heard a woman screaming so called the cops"  
"She was already dead when we got there"  
"I'll believe the results from the medical examiner not you"

"But you should be looking for Sandra's killer"

"I'll get to that when the forensics have finished"

"Joe this isn't you, you're a good cop, you always stay at the scene and find witnesses and figure it out"  
"Not this time Cupcake, I have you to take care of"

My blood ran cold as I heard those words; the tone that he used was far from caring, why oh why didn't I have trackers on me? My bag that probably had some was back at the motel, surely Morelli wouldn't just take me somewhere against my will? Kidnap me?

Would he? So maybe he did have something to do with the investigation, was he undercover or part of it? But there was no way I was going to tell him what I knew. My tears came afresh as I thought about Ranger, he was hurt because of me, probably locked up at the police station because of me and he'd be going frantic when I didn't turn up.

"Joe where are you taking me?"  
"Home, where you belong"  
"I don't want to go"  
"Well we're here now, so be a good girl and then we can have that little talk"  
He got out of the car and went and opened the front door, disappearing inside and I was still stuck in the back seat my wrists still cuffed together. I tried to turn and with my back to the door fumbled around trying to find the door handle but then when I found it and tried to open the door I realized that the doors were locked. I turned back to look at the house, where the hell had Morelli gone? I mean it was broad daylight, surely the neighbors would see what was going on and Morelli would have to do a lot of talking to explain this away. But then who would they believe? Probably Morelli if he said he was just making sure I stayed with him where it was safe, that he had to cuff me to stop me from running back into trouble. Then I heard it, a single gunshot coming from inside the house; I jumped when a second one rang out. Oh god who had fired a gun, was someone dead? Had Morelli found a burglar inside and shot him? Or was it Morelli who'd been shot? A fear crept over me as I remembered when Kramer had spied me sat in a car so I slid down into the foot well not daring to look out incase someone came out of the house and saw me. I was frightened and I'd be the first to admit, I closed my eyes trying to calm my breathing, I hated that I felt so out of control. That's where I was when Lester opened the door and gently pulled me out, as he undid the cuffs I looked around and saw police cars blocking the road and an ambulance arriving. Lester guided me away from the house and made me sit down in the back of an SUV.  
"Lester what happened?"  
"Neighbors reported gunfire and saw that you were in the back of Morelli's car"

"How are you here?"  
"I followed you but stayed well back, I didn't realize you were locked inside the car until one of the neighbors told me"  
"I heard gunfire"  
"Did you see anything?"  
I shook my head as I watched more police arrive and the medical examiners van pull up.

"Lester?"  
"Morelli was shot Beautiful, he was dead when the police went in"  
"But who would, how? Did they arrest anyone?"  
"No, the house was empty, they must have gone out the back"  
How did I feel about that? I mean I know he was scaring me and I did feel threatened by him, but that he was dead? How could that be? I'd known him all my life and yes there were some bad times but then he'd changed and we'd had some good times together. Hell at one stage he'd said we were engaged to be engaged, we were intimate with each other, okay maybe we didn't talk to each other like normal couples do, but now he was dead. As that slowly began to sink in I felt as though everything in my life was suddenly going to hell, everyone around me was in danger. It was me, I attracted them, I brought all of this death with me but I didn't know what to do about it. Close down, that's what I needed to do, shut down everything that was going through my head. I know my breathing was faster than usual and then I began to shake uncontrollably until my muscles just couldn't cope with the stress and I welcomed the darkness, the peace where no one was talking to me and I didn't have to listen to my own thoughts, except for one. Ranger.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

RPOV

I woke with a start as my phone went off automatically answering it.

"We've had a patrol ambushed and injured"

"When?"

"About an hour ago"

"How bad?"

"Vince was shot in the leg and Abe got a knife in the gut, they're at the hospital"

"On my way"

"Babe we have to move, a patrol was ambushed checking out an alarm"  
As I went into the bathroom to wash and brush my teeth I was surprised when Steph following me in and used the toilet, I liked that she felt so comfortable doing that, it was an experience I'd never had before and I liked it. We arrived soon after at the hospital and much to Steph's amusement I found a parking spot close to the entrance.

When we walked through the entrance Tank saw us and then Bobby came over.

"They're both fine Ranger, the bullet hit muscle in Vince's leg and the knife wound looked worse than it was, no internal damage"

"When will they be released?"

"Tomorrow morning and only into my care"

"Tank do we know what happened?"

"They were the nearest when the alarms went off and two perps ambushed them as they got out of their car, no actual break in, just tampering with the alarms"

I felt Steph move into my side and turned to look at her then followed where she was looking. Shit Morelli had just walked in, so I placed an arm around her, then physically prepared for him to arrive.

"Manoso"  
"Morelli"

"Hear there was shooting"

"Two of my men were ambushed dealing with an alarm"  
"No fatalities then?"  
"No"

I'm sure Tank recognized the tension between us so he stepped in front of me to take over the conversation.

"Morelli I've already reported the incident, Eddie has the statements and any descriptions there were of the men who attacked them, if you need more then contact me"

I watched Morelli watching Steph the entire time Tank was talking, what the hell was he up to? I needed to move away from him and we needed to see how the two men were doing. I always made a point of being there for my men if they were injured. As I turned and walked down the corridor I whispered in her ear.

"Let's go visit the guys Babe"

Vince was in good in spirits when we arrived, and so he should have been, he was lucky the bullet didn't do any more damage. Abe though was quiet; I think he was embarrassed to have Steph and me visiting especially as he didn't really know her very well, but again he was lucky that the knife hadn't gone any deeper. As we left the hospital I noticed Steph turn her phone back on and then heard her answer it.

"Hello?"  
"Yes"  
"Have you heard from Sandra?"

"When did she call?"  
"Did she say where she was?"

"Which one?"

"Yes I think so"  
"Okay, on my way"

As I helped her into the car she sat quietly, almost as if she was trying to decide what to say.

"Ranger that was Sandra's mother, she says Sandra called her and that she wants me to go see her"

"We'll go, I don't want you there on your own"  
"It doesn't have to be you, you could send one of the men with me"  
"No, I'm going, remember what I said to you last night?"

"Yes"

She input the address into the Sat Nav, Budget Motel on route 1 and I followed the map on the screen, now being very aware of my surroundings. I was parked away from the room sat watching for any movement when Steph made to open the door I stopped her, I needed to check the place out first.  
"Let me look around first"

A quick look round the back showed that it was quiet, in fact I didn't see anyone around at all, the windows to the rooms still had drapes drawn but all was quiet. I made my way back to the car and opened the door for Steph.

"You said 109 didn't you?"

"That's what her mother said"  
"It seems empty, come on let's take a look"

I tried the door but found it locked so got out my tools that I always kept in a pocket. "Maybe I did need to learn how to that"

I smiled at what she'd said and was sure she hadn't meant to say it out loud, her thinking was one of the many things that fascinated me about her.

"Why, when you've got me?"  
"Out loud?"

I nodded as the locked clicked open and with Steph behind me entered the room, moving to the right of the door. I hit the switch for the lights immediately regretting that I'd let Steph come with me, because there on the floor was the body of a woman. I went to her and kneeling down placing a finger on her neck to check for a pulse, nothing.

"Oh no, please let her be alive"

"I'm sorry Babe, she's gone"  
I saw the horror that crossed her face change to disbelief as she sank down to her knees, tears streaming down her face, as I made a move to comfort her the door slammed open and we were suddenly surrounded by police, all shouting at the same time at us and pointing guns. I kept an eye on Steph as two of them came toward me, as I raised my arms I hit the panic button on my watch, but was close to losing it when two other men grabbed Steph and pushed her over the bed and cuffed her, I saw the fear in her face, she was going to really panic if I didn't get to her. I felt my arms being pulled behind me but I was so desperate to get to her, I must have made a wrong move because the next thing I felt was a blinding pain at the back of my head. As my head swooned all I could think about was Steph, she was now frightened to death with the two men stopping her from moving. That's the last I remember as I slowly came to, laid out on a cold concrete floor with a blinding headache. I didn't move, trying to get my bearings, trying to work out where the hell I was. I heard a movement behind me and opening my eyes I recognized the face that was looking down at me, Eddie, so what the hell had happened and where was Steph?

"Ranger how's the head?"  
"What the hell happened?"  
"I'm not sure, I called Tank, he's on his way with a lawyer"  
"Steph?"  
"She was with you?"  
I just gave him a glare, why didn't he know anything and where was she?

"The officers who brought you in are trying to charge you with murder Ranger, they said they found you next to the body of a woman"  
"She was already dead, it was a fucking set up"  
At that moment another man came up to the bars and opened the cell door.

"Your lawyers here, so now we can get down to questioning you"

I was led from there into a small drab room, four chairs and a table being the only furniture, other than the camera I noticed pointing down from the corner. I nodded to

Samuel who was already here, he was also my brother in law, married to my eldest sister Celia, but he was also an excellent lawyer and had proved his weight in gold with his tenacity.

"Mr Manoso, you haven't been charged yet, we're still waiting on forensics and the lead officer but I'm here to take your statement"  
It didn't take long to give him a detailed statement of how we came to be in the room and when I'd finished he just got up and left the room leaving me with Samuel.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only 30 minutes"  
"Where's Stephanie?"  
"I don't know, they told me the lead officer was bringing her in. I've told them I must be informed when she arrives"  
"Who's the lead officer"  
"A Detective Morelli"  
I felt a dread run through me at those words, what would Morelli do to her, I mean surely he couldn't think he'd get away with anything, did he?  
"Sam, get Joe Juniak, he needs to know"  
"Why?"  
"Steph may be pressing charges against him and they have a history"

"What charges Carlos?"  
"Remember your client confidentiality Sam, whatever I say does not go any further"  
"I understand that"  
"He raped her when she was fifteen, but she suppressed the memory, after some stressful events it all came back to her"  
"She could be in danger?"  
I nodded my head then watched as he walked over to the door, knocking to be let out. With my head on the table I tried really hard to suppress the rage that was building up inside of me, how the hell had I let this happen? I should have been more vigilant, but to be set up? Who the hell had done that and was Steph the target, was Morelli behind this, did he know Sandra, but worse who had killed her? Sam came back into the room his face betraying nothing as he sat down.

"Santos just called, he has Stephanie but she's in a hell of a state, Bobby's taken her to a private hospital"  
"She's hurt?"  
"No, Bobby says she had a manic panic attack, it seems Morelli drove her to his house, left her locked in his car and then when he went inside someone shot him"  
"Is he seriously hurt?"

"He's dead"

"Do they know who?"  
"No. Mr Juniak is arranging for your release, it appears that young woman had been dead a few hours"

"I need to get to Steph"  
"You will, after we put in a complaint for police brutality"

It seemed to take forever before I was eventually walking out of that police station, Sam drove me to the hospital where Bobby had taken Steph and was pleased when he came to the entrance to meet me.

"I've booked her in under a different name because to be honest I don't know what the hell's going on"  
"How is she?"

"Resting, but she's near breaking point again"

I followed Bobby through the maze of corridors seeing Hector stood outside a room that I presumed Steph to be in. I stopped before entering turning round to face Bobby.

"Bobby explain to me what you think happened"

"It's called it was a psychogenic blackout. The human body reacts when an extreme amount of stress or trauma happens and a natural reaction is to protect the rest of the body's systems so it shuts down. In situations like extreme stress or trauma the best way to protect the body is to go unconscious because the body is in overload from outside stimuli"

Okay I could understand that and she had been under a hell of a lot of stress, but would she slow down, I doubted it. She'd want to solve this riddle and to be honest so did I, it was impacting on our lives far too much. I opened the door to a room that was washed with a low ambient light with Santos sat in a chair next to the bed. He nodded and left the room, knowing that I'd want to be on my own with her. She was so pale and so still as she slept, maybe rest would help and then I noticed an IV going in to her arm, what was that for? Bobby had followed me in and was checking the bag.

"Just fluids and it gave access to give her a light sedative. As soon as it's empty I'll remove it"

He left the room so that I could sit beside her and think through everything that had happened, watching her and touching her as much to calm me down as anything. When her eyes began to flicker I knew she was waking up so began to softly talk to her, hoping that my presence would keep her calm.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

SPOV

"Babe, it's okay, I'm here with you"

Were those words that I thought I heard from Ranger, or was that my imagination going into overdrive, oh god why was this happening to me? Then I felt it, that gentle touch that started at my forehead, then my nose and ended on my lips. I reached up to touch my lips to keep the feeling there, a feeling I didn't want to lose.

"Babe, please wake up"

Ranger? Was that him? Was he really with me?

"Open your eyes and let me see you"  
I really wanted to do that but I was frightened that he was just in my imagination that is until I felt a warm body next to me and the touch of hand in my hair as kisses peppered down my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head toward him, and there he was, my hero, my batman. A tear ran down my cheek as I took in his face, he looked tired, more tired than I'd ever seen him before?

"What happened?"  
"You passed out"  
"But I never do that"

"Bobby thinks it was a psychogenic blackout"

"A what, does that mean I'm ill?"  
"No, remember I said you were under a lot of stress? Well Bobby explained it to me like this. He said the human body reacts when an extreme amount of stress or trauma happens and the best way to protect the body is to go unconscious because the body is in overload from outside stimuli"

I just looked at him as he explained to me what Bobby had obviously said, what did that mean for me?

"Babe, you're stressed out and today only added to it, finding Sandra's body, me being arrested and then Morelli just taking you with him and his death, no wonder your body decided to take a break"

"What do I do now?"

"We'll work it out together, maybe get some help, the doctor we use at Rangeman is used to treating reactions to stress"

Was that what Lester had meant so long ago when he said that he found it hard to cope when he came back from a mission, were there others that felt like I did, thought some of the thoughts I did? I needed to ground myself in the here and now and I had so many questions.

"Did you get arrested?"  
"No"

"How did Lester find me?"

"Santos followed you, he responded to my panic button and arrived just as Morelli drove away"  
"He took me, oh god Ranger he wanted to . . ."  
"Shush, it's okay."

I turned my body into his and pulled his head to mine, I didn't care that the IV was getting in the way; I was kissing his eyes and face as if trying to take away the fear that he had felt.

"Your head, they hurt you, are you all right?"  
"I'm fine, especially now that you've woken up"

"Morelli's dead?"

"Yeah, shot"  
"I heard shots, oh god Ranger who could it have been?"  
"I don't know, we brought you here under a different name"  
"Who knows where I am?"

"I spoke with Joe Juniak and your father knows you're safe, they're keeping it quiet, especially as a police officer was involved"

"But who ever did it?"  
"Knows Morelli is dead and didn't know you were there"

"So what's the word out on the street about me?"

"Your friends still think you're working out of town"  
"Did you start the story"

"Yes, as long as there is confusion about where you are I don't care"

"How long have I been here?"  
"Most of the day"

"Why?"

"The doctors were worried about you and even when you slept you were having nightmares so they ended up sedating you so that at least you could rest and get your energy back up"

"I'm so sorry that I put you through that"

"None of this is your fault"  
"I don't know what to say"  
"My brave and beautiful Babe, you're not to blame but we'll find out who is"

I didn't spend much longer in the hospital, the doctor was happy to let me leave as long as Bobby was keeping an eye on me. I felt much better physically, emotionally I just didn't know, I needed to have some quiet time to mull things over and come to terms with what had happened. Ranger made sure that the cameras were off when we arrived at Rangeman, he didn't want anyone to know I was here, at least not yet. Once in the apartment on seven I headed for the shower, and then let the hot water fall over my head, turning my face into the spray, mixing with the tears that were falling. I don't know why I felt so emotional, I felt so lost as I sank down the wall to the floor. There were so many conflicting thoughts racing through my head. I felt strong arms around me not realizing that the water had been turned off then the soft touch of a towel around me before hands slipped under my legs and I was carried. The soft sheets encompassed me as I was gently laid down on the bed and then the arms that I so yearned for came around me, setting off another stream of tears. I felt them being wiped from my face and knew Ranger was looking at me, I didn't know what to say, didn't know why I felt this way.

"Babe?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm acting like this"  
"Babe you've been through hell"  
"I know and maybe it's starting to get to me"  
"What are you afraid of?"  
"That I'm an awful person"  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Because I'm glad that Kramer and Morelli are dead, they can't hurt me any more, but that makes me a bad person, I mean I should feel bad that Morelli's dead but I don't so that makes me a bad person"  
"No Babe, they hurt you and they made you afraid of them. You never asked for that nor did you deserve that. What happened to them was karma, all the evil they did came back to them"  
"So you believe that if someone does something evil then evil will get them in the end?"  
"That's how I have to live with what I do"  
"Is that why you say you carry demons?"  
"Yes, I was the governments method to see that karma was restored, so maybe I'm as evil as the men that I have destroyed"  
"No you're not, don't you ever think that, you are the one who saves me every time and you rid the world of evil men and think of all the innocent people you save"

"Babe, I know I have to live with what I carry around and you, yes you are the one who brings light into my world, makes me believe that what I've done is justifiable, that it had to be done"  
"I love you so much Carlos Ricardo Manoso, so much it hurts"  
"I love you too, you have opened up my heart, allowed me to love when I didn't think I deserved it"

"You do deserve it and I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you"  
"Can you go to sleep now?"  
"Yeah"  
"Do you feel better?"  
"Yeah, thank you"  
"De nada"

I knew I was tired even though I'd spent so much time in the hospital sleeping, my mind and body were exhausted and for the first time in a while I slept a deep sleep, I know that the feel of Ranger around me was partly responsible for that.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

SPOV

When I woke up I felt refreshed, felt ready to start the day, the feelings that I'd had last night seemed to have moved to the back of mind, maybe though that was the problem I had to grow out of, pushing my thoughts and feelings into a corner of my mind wasn't resolving the issue, they had a habit of resurfacing when I least expected them, hitting me hard. Maybe I should talk with someone, I wonder if Ranger did, but talking to him certainly helped me. I turned my head to see that Ranger was watching me; his eyes were intense as he took in my face.

"What are you thinking?"

"That it helps to talk about things"

"I think so, sometimes it's too easy to hide things away, pretend they never happened"  
"I know, I'm the queen of denial, remember?"

"I know, but now you know that eventually you have to face things and deal with them before they fester and come back and eat away at you"  
"You know you're being really philosophical this morning"  
"When I came home and you were missing, thinking I'd lost you made me do a lot of thinking while I sat with you in that hospital in Quebec"

I had tears in my eyes as he said that, I didn't deserve for him to love me so much, I don't know how I always ended up in so much trouble.

"But the mess yesterday, I shouldn't have made you come"

"Hey don't cry, I'm as much to blame as you, I should have been more aware of what was happening, I just never imagined that she'd be dead"  
"No, I wanted to go and dragged you along with me. What happened at the police station?"

"When I came round I was locked in a cell on my own, Eddie kept an eye on me and he'd already called Tank who'd called in my lawyer. There was an anonymous call into the police but the time of death was before we got there so once my lawyer had finished with them I was free to go, though I am pressing charges for police brutality"  
"Sandra, does her mum know?"

"Yeah, they needed DNA samples from her apartment to identify the body. Her mum's rushing the arrangements, she wants her cremated after a simple service and before you ask no she isn't being laid out at Stivas"  
"That's strange, the Hope family were Catholic"  
"Maybe it was Sandra's wishes"

"Maybe"

"Come on we've got work to do"

He rolled from the bed and headed for the bathroom with me ogling every inch of him and then hearing him laugh as he disappeared through the door. Basically I was on lockdown, but did that mean I had to stay up here in the apartment? I'd go nuts if he thought he could do that to me. I chose a Rangeman uniform and was dressed and in the kitchen by the time Ranger came through.

"Have I got to stay up here?"

"No, we can work in my office"  
"But, last night, the cameras?"  
"I wanted you all to myself, no interruptions and you needed to ground yourself"

"Thank you for doing that"  
"We both needed it"  
Once down in the office I was surprised to see Hector sat at the desk working away on a computer.  
"Hector why're you here?"  
"I wanted to see your beautiful face again"  
"Gee thanks"  
"You doing okay Estefania?"  
"I am now thanks"

"Well you'll be pleased to know that the program has finished"  
"And?"  
"I can't see anything from it, I mean there's a lot of inconsequential information"  
"Yeah but that's what gives us the clues. Let me at it"

"Babe, did you hear Morelli talking to someone?"  
"No, I thought it was strange though when he disappeared inside"

"I checked with Juniak and Morelli wasn't doing any undercover work and he was still working in the homicide department"  
"What name did he use when he was undercover?"  
Ranger looked at me as I asked that question and then smiled, yeah he was following my thoughts.

"Jerry Miller"  
"How'd you know that?"  
"I came across him up in New York when I was after a skip, I don't think he knew that I figured it out. Why don't you run that name Babe?"  
Could Morelli be a part of this, I couldn't get my head around that idea, I mean Morelli had always been true to his job, he could be a jerk and filch my theories or even dupe me into doing some of the leg work, but to go this far? The search was quickly finished and as I looked at the screen I saw why. There was only one Jerry Miller and he was 79 years old and lived down in Florida.

"Ranger would an undercover agent have information that could be found?"  
"Yes, but we're not the only ones with search programs, I would assume that once the case is over the alias would be wiped"  
"Well there's nothing here"

I think I was relieved, but I wasn't sure why, but then why was he in that photo? Then it hit me like a thunderbolt. I sat down heavily in a chair trying to remember a conversation when I was with Logan, but I just couldn't capture it all, Logan had told Hugo he wasn't taking me away from him and something about the other man not being good enough.

"Babe?"  
"Oh god Morelli wasn't part of this"  
"What have you remembered?"  
"He wanted me and went to them"  
"So how did he know about them?"

"I don't know, I need to look through the searches and Hector's program"

With a new incentive in my head I picked up the now large file of papers and sat down on the floor, I had highlighters and thanks to Hector a constant supply of coffee, just how I liked it. I started by reading through the searches again, to reacquaint myself with the men involved and read the new spreadsheet. It had listed each man and then across the top were features identified as being common to some of them. There wasn't any one thing that they all had in common, they even used different banks, so how had they come together and how had Morelli found them, and who would be seen as the man in charge? But worst of all what had happened to any women who had become victims?

Women, maybe they knew the same group of women, or maybe they went to the same bars, or? Oh hell, I couldn't see a way through this. What was it someone had once said to me, probably Ranger, go back to the beginning. So I did, I'd never ran a search on Sandra probably because I felt that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but maybe if she was trying to find evidence of her innocence she may have left some clues. I couldn't pull up her bank account but maybe her email or phone records. Phone, that made me stop and think, the day Mrs. Hope had phoned she'd said that Sandra had called her hours before and that she'd tried phoning me. The time of death for Sandra was given before we arrived, it only took us at the most 30 minutes to get to the motel, so when had Sandra called her mother? I needed to check with Ranger on how accurate the time of death was. Plus I only turned my phone off as we got to the hospital and there were no missed calls. Why had Mrs. Hope lied to me? I mean I know someone could have recorded Sandra saying she needed help, but why did someone want to set Ranger or probably me up for murder? I needed some help from Hector because getting hold of some ones phone records quickly wasn't easy to do. As I thought through what I needed to ask I looked at my laptop, there were icons on here that I didn't recognize, where had they come from? I opened each icon one by one, smiling as I realized what they were. Silvio, he'd said he would send me some programs that would help, and I remember now I'd downloaded them and how good was this, because I was now looking at a way to access phone records. I put in the number Mrs. Hope had used to call me and then went through the numbers for the last 24 hours. Weird because there was only one number coming in but there were several going out, one of which was to me, so she hadn't called me before I was in the hospital. I wrote down all the numbers and looked at them carefully, there was an outgoing call made at 7am and the third digit was one away from mine, otherwise it was the same as mine, hell she'd pressed the wrong button, something my Grandma was constantly doing. I picked up the information that Connie had given to me and read it through; I'd never really looked at who had put up what for Sandra's bail bond. Cash, paid by Mrs. Hope, now where the hell did she get so much cash? Then I remembered Mrs. Hope saying that Sandra had inherited a lot of money from her grandmother. I couldn't remember anything about Sandra's grandparents; maybe it was time to talk to my Grandmother she'd know all the gossip about them. I straightened up as I felt a tingle go down my neck; Ranger was trying to sneak up on me.

"I know you're there"  
He came behind me and kissed my neck just below my ear.

"I know, I saw it when you became aware of me"

"Do you know if I'm near to you?"  
"Yes, not as well as you but the longer I'm with you the stronger it's getting"

"How does that work, I mean I've never heard of it before?"  
"You are my soul mate, mi amor"

I sighed as he whispered in my ear, yes I could go with his explanation and I liked it, very much.

"What have you been looking at?"  
"Mrs. Hope and Sandra, there's something hinkey going on there"

"What makes you say that"  
"I don't know, maybe it's the money they had"

"What do you want to do?"  
"Go talk to Mrs. Hope, but if she's just buried her daughter she isn't going to want someone questioning her"  
"Who else?"  
"I want to find out what really happened to Gwenda because I think the woman I saw is a look alike and then there's the lawyer and banker, I don't know how to approach them without putting myself at risk"  
"Slow down, one at a time. Maybe leave Mrs. Hope but we can get Hector to track her phone calls. Gwenda is someone you could follow up with but the others I think we maybe need to have some of the men following them, see who they meet and where they go"  
"Okay, maybe I could find Hugo"  
"Only from here and if you locate him then we send in a team"  
"Don't keep me out of taking him down, please Ranger"  
"I won't, I know Tank tried to. He beat himself up over that, but at the time he thought he was keeping you safe"  
"I know"

"How about we call a meeting and get the men involved?"  
"Okay, we can bring them up to date"  
"And allocate tasks. 1500, 3pm Babe, okay?"  
"Which men will you include, I know at one stage Tank was struggling with all the work"  
"That's just Tank, he gets stressed out when I'm away. I suggest Lester, Ram, and Hector to start with"  
"That's fine, I'll work on Hugo"

Ranger left so that was my cue to start working at finding Hugo. I picked up the search that had already been run and read through it, surprised at the depth that someone had managed to find. He had been a child prodigy excelling at school and fast tracked through the system so by the age of 17 he had already completed his Masters in Biochemistry and stayed there to complete a degree in psychiatry. At 20 he spent some time working at a psychiatric hospital in Boston. He obviously didn't think much of working there because after only six months he moved to work in a correctional facility with a psychiatric annex, Souza -Baranowski Correctional Centre, a maximum-security prison 40 miles northwest of Boston.

By 22 he was back at university, this time obtaining a masters in Neuroscience from John Hopkin University. From there he moved into research working for a pharmaceutical company, very quickly moving up the echelons of power until he achieved the position of director. That was where his history stopped, four years ago, so why had he left? I input the name of the pharmaceutical company into the search with the year he'd left and found that the company was not only being sued by families but the Research Ethics Board had also got involved. The company was researching a new drug that could be used with violent and dangerous inmates of the penal system to modify their behavior through memory implantation. The problem was that during trials of the drug some of the patients had died and others still retained their violent tendencies. Was Hugo fired or did he leave? He'd obviously continued with his own research of the drug but now he was using it to manipulate women. I'd been so focused on reading through the search information that I'd missed lunch so went in to the break room to find something to eat, nothing really inspired me so I ended up with yoghurt and an apple, at least they would fill a hole in my stomach and they were healthy. By the time I'd finished eating and made a coffee it was nearly time for our meeting so I went in search of anyone who might know where it was being held. I spied Ram walking into Ranger's office so followed him in surprised when I saw him moving through the door into the inner room. I suppose it made sense to hold it there, after all that's where all the information was. I was the last to arrive and sat next to Ranger who was looking through some notes; as soon as I sat down he began, using a formal voice to get everyone's attention.

"The reason I've asked you here is that we need to set up a team to find and stop an illegal and potentially life threatening operation. You're all aware of what happened to Steph and by sheer coincidence she was looking for an FTA who'd gone missing and turned up dead yesterday. Steph and I think it's all tied together along with another FTA, Oscar Martin. Steph"

"Sandra Hope worked for a lawyers firm and was charged with fraud, when she tried to prove her innocence her bank account was closed. Martin had the same thing happen to him. They'd both come across information that pointed to illegal behavior and I now have that information. We believe the operation is to kidnap women and then for them to be drugged in order for them to become the woman of choice for the client"  
"Beautiful what do you mean, woman of choice?"

"Well I was supposed to replace Logan's dead wife and I think I've found a similar victim. Ranger thinks that this operation kidnaps women to have them become someone a man wants them to be"

"What suspects do we have?"  
"A lawyer, a banker and Hugo Iverson"  
"What ties them together?"  
"I found two photos and a photocopy of a journal written by Logan Dempsey"

"Steph who's in the photos"  
"Malory Gibson, lawyer, John Boyd, banker and Morelli"  
"Morelli?"

"I don't know what part he played in all of this this"  
"Stephanie"  
"Yes Hector"  
"We also have the man who was in the bar with Gibson, I've started face recognition program to try to identify him"

"Yeah, and the two men who got off charges for kidnapping, but they're both dead"

Ranger gave my hand a squeeze and looked toward the boards.

"All information is up there, so familiarize yourselves with it. Ram, what did you find at Steph's apartment after it was vandalized?"  
"Only prints were Steph's, Morelli's and yours. Door was opened with a tool and the paint used was car spray paint, we found the empties in the dumpster outside. I think we all assumed it was Kramer"

"Okay Hector I want you on the banker, the usual surveillance. Ram you do the same for the lawyer. Lester I want you to come up with a reason to want a special woman, set up a story and ID and then we'll see if we can lay some bait"  
"I need to talk to Grandma, she'll have gossip about the Hopes and I'll continue to look for Hugo"

Everyone nodded and left the room leaving me with Ranger, we stayed sat where we were.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

SPOV

"Babe everyone will work on this, I'm sure we'll find something. I needed to tell you that the service for Morelli is tomorrow, what do you want to do?"  
I hadn't even thought about that, did I want to go should I go? I mean I had been in a relationship with him and I knew that I would be expected to go.

"I won't go to Stivas, I couldn't be there especially if they have an open casket, but much as I don't want to go to the funeral I think I should. I mean we did have a relationship of sorts and I know he probably loved me but not how I wanted, not the way I love you"  
"So do you and I go together?"  
"Please, I couldn't cope on my own and I know my mum will be there and Morelli's family, there's no way I could face them"  
"We'll be there for the service and burial but in the background okay?"  
"Yes"

He pulled me to him and brought my head to the side of his, I knew he wanted to show me that he understood but I wasn't sure if I understood how I felt about it. I pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"It'll be fine, I'll probably lose it just like I do at any funeral. I'm gonna give Grandma a call and see what she has to say"  
"Okay, we'll leave at 6 to go home"  
"Home, I love the sound of that"

I went to the back of the room to retrieve my phone from my bag and then sat down to call my Grandmother, no doubt this could be a long conversation.

"Hi Grandma"  
"Baby Girl, where've you been?"  
"Sorry but things are a bit strained with mum at the moment"  
"You don't say, things are strained between her and everyone"  
"Oh why's that?"  
"Well your father actually took me to bingo last night; I think he wanted me out of the house. You could have cut the air with a knife when I came back, I'd say your parents had a humdinger of an argument, and they aint talking to each other this morning"  
"I wonder what that was about?"  
"Don't you try to cover for them, I know you know what it's about"  
"Not my place to interfere Grandma, they need to sort it out for themselves"

"I suppose you're right, I'm so pleased to see the old Frank back though"

"Grandma what do you know about the Hope family?"  
"Well that daughter's in trouble, aren't you looking for her?"  
"She's dead, it happened yesterday so I'm sure you'll find out about it. What's the story about Sandra's Grandparents"  
"Well she died last year and would you believe she had all this money and no one knew about it"  
"So where do you think it came from?"  
"Hell Steph you're asking me to go back a few years now"  
"I think you'll remember"  
"Yeah well, the story was that she got some big pay out, something to do with that no good husband of hers"  
"Why, what did he do?"  
"Well some said he did a bank job and that's where the money came from but I seem to remember he got sent to prison, so maybe his wife found the heist"  
"What happened to him"  
"Died in prison, he was a bad one that one, Patricia, that's Sandra's grandmother, wouldn't let him anywhere near the daughter or granddaughter in fact I'm sure she made them move down to Atlantic City"  
"What, so she was afraid he'd do something to them?"  
"Oh yeah, Sandra's mother was widowed not long after Sandra was born and lived with her in laws for a while"

"I can't remember that"  
"Well she was a quiet one, kept to herself"  
"Grandma it's Morelli's funeral tomorrow"  
"I know, Mavis is picking me up to go to Stivas, so I'll see you there"  
"No, I couldn't face seeing him in a coffin, but I'll be at the service"  
"Your mother won't be pleased about that"  
"I don't care, I can't do it Grandma"  
"Okay then I'll tell everyone that you're too upset for that but that you'll be at the funeral"  
"I suppose, but don't say anything unless someone asks, please Grandma"  
"I'll be discrete, I promise"

"Okay, got to go, work to do. Talk soon Grandma"  
"Bye Baby Girl"

I finished the call and looked down at my phone, shit tomorrow could be awful, I could just imagine what my mother would say "What will the neighbors think Stephanie if you're not at Stivas and you turn up to the funeral with that thug?" Well they could think what they wanted as long as Angie and Bella stayed away from me I didn't care what the neighbors thought. That conversation with Grandma about Sandra's grandfather had me wanting to find out more about him, I was sure there was something interesting to find, my spidey sense was humming. I input the details for Sandra's mum, Janice, to find out the name of her father and then when I had that information I was ready to go. Terence and Patricia Ramsey had married young; obviously she was pregnant with Janice because she gave birth six months into the marriage. The husband, Terence, was trouble with a capital T, and his record showed he'd been in and out of prison for petty crimes right throughout his teens. He seemed to settle down when Janice was born but there were cases where he was a person of interest. Things seemed to get worse again when Janice reached thirteen, and he was arrested for assaulting his wife. That continued until Janice was nineteen when she left home to get married. It was then that Terence and his wife Patricia moved down to Atlantic City. A year after Sandra was born her father was killed in a hit and run. Terence Ramsey was finally arrested for murder and aggravated assault of a witness, the thing was he died just over four years ago and he was in a prison with a psychiatric unit attached. I wonder if Terence was one of Hugo's patients who had died? That would account for where the money had come from but did Sandra know the full story, she would have never met her grandfather but maybe she knew something. I wonder if that was a reason this group was after her especially if they thought she knew about Hugo and his history? More questions than answers came from that and until I could talk to Mrs. Hope I'd have to wait, now though I needed to see if I could locate Hugo. Like everyone else in this investigation Hugo had money, a lot of it from parents who'd both worked as doctors, the father had been an orthopedic surgeon and the mother was a psychiatrist. I checked to see what they were up to and wasn't surprised that they had retired and were now living in Switzerland. Looking into their background they'd sold up everything in the States before they moved. I went back to Hugo, he didn't seem to own much property, in fact there was only one property and that was near Boston and I'm sure he wouldn't be anywhere near it so where would he go? He'd need a lab, he'd need somewhere he could make his drugs, a supply of chemicals and an investment in equipment. I'd seen in the previous search done on him some bank account details so finding them on the board I sat against the wall to read through them. No rent going out or utility bills, but there was a payment made to a pharmaceutical company based here in New Jersey, Droguespharma. I checked back in the bank statement and found a really big payment three years ago and then other smaller ones every few months. Okay so now I needed to get an address from them because I was sure this would be where he was hiding out.

"Babe?"

Shit he made me jump, I was so engrossed with reading I never even felt that he was near let alone heard him.

"You look like a dog with a bone, have you found something?"  
"Maybe, but I need to get some more information first"  
"Come on, time for home"

He pulled me up from the floor and put the papers in my hand on the table then as we went through his office passed me my bag and coat. I felt as though I had accomplished something this afternoon, made a few steps forward that gave me something to work with. I waved at the camera in the lift not sure who would be watching.

"Wait"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Rex, I forgot about Rex"

"You know he really likes being here don't you?"

"You want me to leave him here?"  
"Yeah, he's happy having someone to play with him at night"

"Maybe"  
"Babe, you're not deserting him"  
"It feels like it"  
"Well why don't you wait until this case is over?"  
I didn't know what to do, in some ways he was right, I mean I hardly ever took him out to handle him so maybe he was better off here; it was my guilty conscience that was in the way.

"Tomorrow we'll need to be at the cemetery for 3pm"

"I forgot about that, oh god I'm not sure how well I'll cope"  
"I'll be with you"

The journey to my apartment was made in silence, Ranger in his zone and me worrying about what might happen tomorrow, I felt really nervous of people who would be there, how sad was that? I would be there to say goodbye to a person who had been so much a part of my life even if there had been some awful times there were others when we did get on. I just felt so betrayed by him, so used by him, to think that he only wanted me as he saw me, a possession that he could mold into something else, someone else that was totally alien to who I was. When I felt a hand on my face I turned to Ranger, totally unaware that we'd arrived.

"You'll be fine, we'll work through it together and your father will be there to support you"

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to believe he's dead, I wanted to be able to stand up to him, not to be frightened of him, it's as though he's still in control and I hate that"  
Ranger got out of the car and we walked inside, resetting the alarms because we weren't going to be going out again. I knew I was quiet and Ranger respected that, though I'm sure he wasn't used to it from me, though I think I had become more introspective in the last few weeks, was that a good thing? I didn't know. We worked as usual preparing a meal and then relaxed in front of the television but by 9 I was tired and made my escape to shower and try to decide on what clothes I should take with me in the morning to change into for the funeral. An hour later I was laid in bed unable to sleep. Ranger was with me, wrapped around me.

"Don't worry about me"  
"I do"  
"Why?"  
"Because when you hurt I hurt"  
I turned to him surprised at his answer.

"I don't want you to hurt because of me"  
"I worry about you"  
"After tomorrow I'll be fine"

"You're still fragile so I'll do what I know how to do"  
"What's that?"  
"Love you, protect you, care for you and then pick you up when you fall down"  
I turned in his arms holding his face as I kissed him, deepening the kiss as the feelings inside of me blossomed, a fire rekindling that I'd thought I'd lost.

"Make love to me"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, very sure, I need to feel you, be part of you"

He turned so that I was laid on top of him, straddling him, feeling every inch of him below me. As he sat up to face me my T-shirt was slowly lifted from me and I savored the touch of his lips on my body, starting at the crook of my neck and working their way down to my breasts. I threw my head back and moaned as the sweet sensations took over, a heat peering from my nipples throughout my body. He turned us so that he was above me looking down into my eyes'

"Okay?"  
I nodded my head feeling so loved by this man that he would make sure that I still wanted this to happen. I did, how I needed this so much, to free me of doubts and fear I thought I would have. I swept my hands across his back, relishing the feel of his skin and the outline of his below, and as his hands tweaked and massaged at my breast I scraped my nails down that back eliciting a groan from him. His mouth that had been softly licking and kissing my neck moved down to replace his hands. I felt him at my folds, so gentle as he explored me and then with a hand on my hips I felt his mouth. As he probed inside of me I could feel myself building, every muscle inside of me tensing at the stroking and teasing. My orgasm hit hard and loud, screaming his name out as the emotions ran through me as he prolonged the experience. Once calmed he crawled up my body supporting his weight on his elbows as his hands moved up and under my shoulders. I grabbed hold of his face, devouring his mouth with mine and felt him very slowly enter me and then still. He pulled his face away as though asking for permission, I opened my eyes to see his intently watching me.

"Babe?"  
In response I lifted my legs around the back of his thighs and lifted my hips inviting him to continue. I felt elated, felt caught up in the act of making love to him, no fears or worries just the need that was building again for us to continue. As he withdrew and re entered I moved to the rhythm that was so natural to us, never before had I felt such intensity as I felt him moving against my skin. The speed increased as did the pleasure, our mouths imitating the movement.  
"let me see your eyes, amante"  
I looked up into pools of black, and a look I was now recognizing as love from him. My hands moved down between us, fondling him and feeling him go taught knew he wasn't far from coming. A touch of his thumb to my clit had my muscles reverberating, I tilted my hips drawing him in and with one final thrust I felt him touch the entrance to my womb. The roar that came into my ears overshadowed a scream from me; all thought was lost as my whole body exploded in the euphoric sensations. As the orgasm calmed he took my face in his hands and gently kissed my forehead, nose and lips.

"I love you Carlos Manoso"  
"I love you too Babe"

I felt bereft as he withdrew from and turned onto his back taking me with him, with my head on his chest and my arm and leg wrapped around him I drifted into a dreamless sleep feeling loved and cherished.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

SPOV

I felt renewed and invigorated when I woke up, and yes I ached in places I didn't know I could ache, but the night had been liberating for me, no fears or nerves, no flashbacks or hesitation. I turned and looked at the face of the man who was still asleep beside me. He looked so relaxed and I couldn't resist running a finger across his forehead to move the hair from his eyes. He smiled before opening his eyes and nuzzled my throat.

"Woman you are insatiable"  
"Hey, it was you who woke me up as well in the middle of the night"

"I said it would be beautiful when the time was right"

"I know, thank you for being so patient with me"  
"It was worth it"

"How about you show me how good you are in the shower?"

I rolled away from him avoiding him grabbing hold of me and ran into the bathroom, he wasn't far behind me so washing became a secondary thought as he showed me just how good he was. Once dressed I went downstairs and just stared at the inside of the fridge, I didn't think I could stomach anything, I could feel my nerves beginning to coil.

"Take some fruit with you and snack on it"

He filled a plastic container with small pieces of fruit and handed it to me.

"What are your plans for this morning Babe?"  
"I need to make a few phone calls"  
"I have client meetings this morning at Rangeman and then have cleared us for the rest of the day. How about I take you out to dinner this evening?"  
"That would be lovely, somewhere out of town?"  
"Of course, there's a Cuban restaurant I'd like to take you to"  
"That sounds delicious already"

"It's a date then"  
"We've never been on a date before"  
"Something I plan on changing"

I phoned my Dad on his mobile, he assured me he'd look out for me at the funeral and would definitely keep my mother away from me, I wasn't sure what was going on between them and to be honest I just didn't feel I could cope with their turmoil on top of my own. Next I called Mary Lou because I felt so guilty for not speaking with her but it was as if we'd seen each other yesterday and because my Dad had kept her up to date with things that had happened she was desperate to support me, though I was pleased that she didn't know about what Morelli had done so long ago. I knew Mary Lou would have all the gossip but she always listened and never revealed what she knew, strange though that she never once mentioned my parents. My last call was to Connie though I wasn't sure what I was going to say.

"Hey Connie"  
"Steph I can't believe it"  
"Neither can I"  
"How you holding up, I know you've been working out of town?"  
"Okay, I wasn't seeing him Connie, I'd finished with him weeks before"  
"I heard that, but it's still a shock. Do they have any suspects?"  
"I don't know, I'm not in the loop on that"  
"Maybe you can ask Eddie?"  
"Maybe"  
"Are you going to Stivas?"  
"No, I can't do that; I'll be at the service though. So how's it going with you?"  
"Pretty quiet, Vinnie's got Lula chasing skips now"  
"So how's that going?"  
"It isn't really, the regulars hate her and want you back so they're keeping out of trouble, in fact I reckon that's why it's so quiet"  
"Lula managing the rest alright?"  
"No, and she's already whining because of course she isn't getting a salary for filing and hasn't made much from Bounty Hunting"  
"That'll hit her hard"  
"Yeah it is, but she's saying it's all you fault"  
"I'm sorry it's come to this, I really thought she was a good friend"  
"Lula only cares about Lula, I don't know what she'll do"

"Well as long as I don't bump into her I should be okay"  
"Maybe I'll see you this afternoon"  
"Maybe, bye Connie"

I felt sad about the demise of the friendship with Lula, but at the end of the day you have to work at being a friend and Lula didn't have that in her. I took some lunch from the break room up to seven but couldn't eat it so decided on a shower and to get ready for the afternoon. I'd found a dark grey dress that would be comfortable yet suitable; admiring how such a simple style suited me, though maybe I did need to put on some weight, hell I don't think I'd ever had that thought before. I tied my hair in a ponytail and then with black shoes and bag and a short jacket headed down to Rangers office. I was stunned when I walked in to find five men dressed in dark suits, wow, they really looked handsome and then I realized they would be going to the funeral as well.

"Babe the men are representing Rangeman, I'm with you"  
"I didn't think of that, there's going to be a lot of people isn't there?"

"Yes, I would think most of the police will be there in full uniform, they lost one of their own through murder so there'll be a lot of unease"

Ranger picked up a long black coat and folded it over his arm and then held out his hand to me.  
"Ready"

I just nodded and let him lead me down to the garage. Ranger and I drove in a separate car to the others but I noticed they kept close to us, was that on purpose? No, thinking how stupid that question was, they were going to the same place as us. It was packed when we got there but I noticed two SUVs pull out of parking spaces allowing us to park close to the church. So that's how he always managed to find a parking space so close. The church was full of so many people, a lot in uniform and when I heard my name I turned to see my Dad sat at the back with spaces he'd obviously saved for us. I looked down to the front and could see the Morelli family sat on the first pews and sat behind them was my mother with some of the other woman from the Burg. What surprised me was that there was no sign of Grandma or any of her friends. I refused to watch as the coffin was rolled in, I just couldn't believe that he was in there, dead, when he'd been talking to me just before it happened. I stood and knelt with everyone else but didn't listen to the words or even utter a word throughout the service; it wasn't that I hated him, so much as I just felt numb as if the whole thing was a weird and strange charade. I allowed my Dad to walk me from the church with Ranger behind us and was so relieved when he took me beyond the burial site to stand under a tree. At that point Ranger came behind me and consoled me by wrapping his arms around me, so there I stood and watched the scene play out below me. I jumped when there was the firing of guns, but not once did a single tear come to my eyes, was I so broken that I couldn't feel anything at all? As the service finished and people paid their respects to Angie Morelli I saw the moment when my mother found me, she stared hard at me and then started to walk toward me.

"Stephanie Plum why are you up here, go pay your respects to the family"  
My father stood between us, almost as though he was protecting me from her.

"Leave her be Ellen, she's in shock, she doesn't need you having a go at her"

"Well she needs to pay her respects, it's only right, what will people think if she just stands here without speaking to the family"

"I'll go with her, that's if she wants to"

Maybe by doing it now it would save an embarrassing moment should I bump into them in town. I nodded my head at my father and keeping tight hold of his hand made my way down to the side of the grave. As I stood in line to speak with the family I felt Ranger stood behind me, and saw Lester and Tank just ahead of me. I looked down at my hands as I came to stand in front of Morelli's mother.

"I'm so sorry for your loss"

"Is it your fault he's dead?"  
I looked up into her eyes seeing through the tears a look that took my breath away.

"No, I hadn't seen him, I don't know why he was shot"  
"You always brought trouble for him"  
I didn't know how to respond to that but was so pleased when Joe Juniak stepped in front of me and took Angie by the arm.

"Mrs. Morelli the men would like to present something to you as a sign of their respect"  
As he led her away she turned and gave me an absolute look of hatred, but did I crack or breakdown, no, instead I felt a resolve growing inside of me, with my head held high I linked my arm through Ranger's and my Dad's, her hatred of me now had me determined to show her and everyone else just what a scumbag her son had been.

"Are you okay Pumpkin?"  
"Yes, I am, really"

"Proud of you Babe"

As we walked a different route back to the car I saw Mrs. Hope knelt next to a small plaque, I left the men and went and crouched down next to her.

"I'm so sorry"  
"No it wasn't your fault, it was mine"  
"Why would you say that?"  
"I thought I called you after she phoned but I made a mistake and got the number wrong"  
"It's not your fault"  
"Maybe, maybe not, she's gone now. You here for that funeral?"  
"Yes, Joe Morelli"  
"He could be a nasty piece of work"  
"What makes you say that?"  
"He tried sweet talking her into bed after she'd given that Terence Fugle the push"

"I didn't know Sandra knew him"

"I think she knew him from school and then she said he'd been in to see one of the lawyers, that's how he met up with her again"

"Mrs. Hope please don't take this as being disrespectful but the money she inherited?"  
"From her Grandmother, I got some as well, but I wasn't going to touch it, not when I knew where it came from"  
"Your father's death?"  
"You know?"  
I nodded my head hoping I hadn't pushed her too far.

"Did Sandra know?"  
"I don't think so and my mother promised not to tell her, not after what he'd done"  
"He hurt you didn't he?"  
"Yes, he started when I was thirteen, I was so glad to get out of that house but when Sandra was born I told my mother what he'd done, her way of covering up the guilt she had was to move away. I'm glad he died such a horrible death, he was evil"  
"If you need anything Mrs. Hope please get in touch"  
"Thank you dear, but I'll be all right"

As I went to stand up I looked at the plaque, it was very simple with a name and a few words written underneath, strange I hadn't realized that Sandra was in fact her middle name. Ranger was stood waiting not far away and put his arm around me as I approached.

"Home Babe, then we have a date" 


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

RPOV

As we drove home I was amazed at how Steph seemed to be coping, the conversation with Mrs. Morelli had ignited something inside of her, her determination had come to the forefront enabling her to manage the turmoil that was swirling within her. I just wasn't sure what to make of the way she had reacted at the funeral, or should I say not reacted. Normally she'd be a blubbering mess, but today she 'd been empty of all emotion, was that her way of coping with the dilemma she was having over her feelings for Morelli?

Once upstairs in the apartment she disappeared to get ready, I'd given her 90 minutes to do her magic which I felt should be long enough. I used the other bathroom to shower and get changed, choosing one of my black Armani suits and a pale blue shirt. I had a special surprise for my Babe tonight that I hoped would please her. At the appointed time I watched as she came down the stairs, she looked so beautiful and elegant in a pale blue dress that hugged her figure, the sleeves dropped across the top of her arms and swept across her breasts, falling mid thigh in a swirl of material.

"You look beautiful Babe"  
She seemed embarrassed by the compliment, looking down at her feet, so as I moved into her I raised her face with my finger under her chin.

"You are to me, how you look and how you smile and how you open your heart to me"

"I love you Ranger, for how you support me and care for me and dressed in that suit how you look"

I smiled then kissed her on her forehead, nose and mouth, that simple action seemed to have become my signature action to share my love with her. This time though when she brought her fingers to her mouth she kissed them and pressed them against my lips, god how I loved this woman stood in front of me.

"If we don't go now I might suggest we stay here instead"  
"No way, I got all dressed up for this date I have with this sexy man"  
The place I was taking her to was out at Hamilton Township hidden down one of the streets off the main road, it didn't look much from the outside but I knew that inside there was a cacophony of color and foods. Once parked I led her inside, I could see that she was curious but that she also had enough trust in me to bring her here. I watched her face as we entered and wasn't disappointed.

"Wow, it's like walking through a space warp, look at the colors and the smell, it's fantastic"

I knew the owner, Nita, and as soon as she saw me she came forward to greet us.

"Mr Manoso, I'll show you to your table"  
With my hand on Steph's back I guided her to our table, a small table with two seats set at the back of the room within the enclave of flowering plants and painted screens giving privacy and an intimacy for it's occupants. "Babe would you let me order for both of us?"  
"Yes, though I'm sure I'll like most things"  
I asked for a variety of small portions so that Steph could truly appreciate the flavors and I wasn't disappointed. As each dish was placed on the table I used a fork and held a sample for her to taste, explaining what each dish was.

"Empanadas (empanadillas) and Pastelitos: meat-stuffed, baked turnovers similar to Italian calzones"

"Boniato con mojo - sweet potatoes in a garlic citrus sauce"

"Cocido de garbanzos - chickpea stew"

"Maduros - fried sweet plantains"

"Ropa vieja - shredded flank steak in a rich sauce"

As the fork slid into her mouth I could hear her moans of appreciation, dam I wasn't going to last the night at this rate.

"Those were all delicious, is this what you would eat in Miami?"  
"Usually, though only on special occasions"

"I think Rossini's the most special I've been to, I love it here though, the food and the atmosphere"  
"There's more to come"  
"Dessert?"

"Yes,Tres Leches Cake, light cake soaked in a sweet milk mixture and topped with fresh whipped cream and cinnamon"

I'd meant the dancing, but there was no way I would stop her from eating, I was pleased to see that she was eating so well, she still needed to gain more weight but maybe she was at a turning point with that. As the waitress cleared away our dishes and brought us both a coffee the center of the floor was cleared and a band was setting up, soon there was music coming from the speakers so I turned to Steph and took her hand in mine.  
"Will you dance with me Babe?"  
She stood up and we went onto the dance floor I pulled her close to me our bodies moulded together as we gently swayed to the beat of the music. She fit perfectly into me and we moved together in synchrony, spending the rest of the night in each others arms. As the last dance finished we collected Steph's bag from the table and made our way to the front of the restaurant.

"Hey, I just need to call in at the restroom before we go"  
I watched her go inside and waited lent against the opposite wall, no way was I taking my eyes off her. Two women came out before Steph did and when she did come out she had a scowl on her face.

"Babe?"

"Err, can we just get in the car, I need to think"

Dam the moment I was waiting for had come and gone, something had caused her mood to change, what the hell had happened in the restroom. The restaurant had an enclosed garden that they opened up for special occasions, I'd arranged with Nita to have access there once the dancing had finished, she was going to switch on the decorative lighting just for us, dam it I should know that things could go off plan when Steph was involved. I shrugged at Nita as we passed her hoping she would understand that something was amiss. I would normally focus on my driving, much to Steph's annoyance but tonight I was totally focused on her.

"Babe, talk to me, what's happened?"

"I think I'm losing it"  
"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe I should just"  
"Babe, will you just tell me what happened and then we can work out if you're losing it"  
I was now watching the road and pulled a right into a quiet street and stopped the car. I turned to her and sat silently waiting for her to say something.

"I saw the hair"  
"And?"  
"I've seen it before, I know I have but it wasn't tonight it was before"  
"Babe, start again. What hair?"  
"She was wearing it tonight"  
"One of the women in the restroom?"  
"Yes"  
"You've got to give me more here Babe"  
"My phone, I need my phone"  
I watched as she routed through her bag for her phone and started to open the photo app, what the hell was she looking for?  
"There I knew it"  
"Knew what?"  
She held her phone in front of me; there was a picture of mannequins and makeup set up on shelves.

"Explain"  
"You see that wig, the red one with the silver and bronze highlights? I knew I'd seen it before but when I tried to see the woman who was wearing it tonight she turned her back on me and then suddenly went out"  
"Babe who does the wig belong to?"  
"Sandra, Sandra Hope"  
"But she was declared dead, we found her"  
"Did we? I mean her face was a mess, I wouldn't have recognized her"  
"But they were supposed to identify the body through DNA"

"That's why I think I'm losing it"

"What do you want to do?"  
"I don't know"  
"Where were you when you took this picture?"  
"In Sandra's apartment"  
"Then let's go see if it's still there"  
"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm calling for backup"

I shifted the car into gear and joined the main road heading toward Trenton.

"Babe where did she live?"

"52 North Stockton Street"

I used the phone in the car to call Santos, he'd probably be the best man for the job, plus if Steph were wrong he'd know what to say to her.

"Santos, I need backup for a B & E, meet me on North Stockton Street"

"Roger, I'll bring Hector with me"

By the time we'd arrived I could see one of our black SUVs parked down from the address so pulled up behind it.

"Number 52, you go in first, I'll follow with Steph, Hector stay by the door and keep a lookout"  
The first door was easy to get through, it was a communal door to the three apartments but we were careful that no one saw us. As we approached Sandra's door Santos took the lead, listening for any sounds from inside, he rang the bell just in case a new tenant had taken over the place. After a few minutes of silence he then used his tools to open the door and went though first with me close behind him. The place was dark until Santos got out his flashlight, something I didn't have on me.

"Third door, that's the bedroom"  
"Let Santos check the rest of the place out first Babe"  
"All clear, but it's in a hell of mess"  
I watched as Steph went to the closet and started to tap on the back wall, surprised when it moved revealing a hidden section. There in front of us were the mannequins but all without wigs and if I remembered the photo Steph had shown me I'd say some of the makeup had gone as well.

"Santos get a photo then let's get out of here"  
Without thinking I automatically drove back to Rangeman and then just sat in the car after I turned off the engine.

"Why are we here?"  
"Sorry I was on auto pilot, but as we're here we might as well stay the night"  
I was more than surprised when Steph headed for the stairs but as she opened the door onto five I realized that she was too hyped up to let this go. I found her pacing back and forth in the room attached to my office and had to literally stand in front of her to get her attention.

"I'm sorry, I had a wonderful evening with you and then I spoilt it didn't I?"  
"No. You know it could easily have been a girlfriend of Sandra's who took the wigs?"

"Maybe. But now I'm curious with how they matched her DNA up"  
"Why don't you ask Eddie in the morning, he may know?"  
"Yeah you're right, I can't do anything about it tonight anyway"

Once in my apartment I went into the bathroom and ran water into the tub and then proceeded to slowly undress my Babe, I could feel the tension in her body and knew just how to relieve it. I lifted her and placed her into the deep hot water then slowly undressed, her eyes had changed to midnight blue as she watched me so I knew I was doing the right thing. I stepped into the tub sitting behind her, pulling her back onto my chest, my legs on either side of her, and then proceeded to slowly sponge her skin. Her breasts felt so smooth and as her nipples hardened I felt my own body responding. I lost the sponge as my hands slowly soaped her stomach and then the tops of her thighs. I felt her hips change angle as I massaged her soft curls and between her folds slowly entering her with first one finger then a second, a hand still massaging her breasts while I kissed and nipped her neck and shoulder eliciting soft moans of pleasure from her. My emotions were going into overdrive with the movement of her body against mine, I loved this woman so much, craved her presence, wanted her to be safe and cherished. I felt her muscles begin to spasm and with my thumb rubbed at her clit feeling her orgasm rolling through her body. I used my fingers to prolong the feeling for her as she cried out my name; it took every ounce of control not to finish my own pleasure by rubbing my cock between the crease of her ass. Once she'd calmed she turned so that she was now straddling my legs and slowly she raised up onto her knees and guided me home. With her arms around my neck our mouths writhing for dominance with our tongues I lifted her hips and with her movement I felt myself go deeper, the feel of her surrounding me, tight around me soon had me ready to come. I tweaked her clit and felt the wondrous tightening of her muscles, pulling me in and with a final thrust released my orgasm with a cry of her name on my lips and the sound of mine on hers. As she lay against me in my arms, her head on my shoulder, I thought maybe the night hadn't gone to plan but with her here in my arms I felt at peace with the world. I leaned over the bath and took out the surprise from my jacket pocket that I had intended to give her at the restaurant.

"Babe, you light up my world and heart, I love you so much. This isn't how I planned this but I want to do it anyway. Marry me Babe"


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

SPOV

"Marry me Babe"

Did I hear right or was it just post orgasmic thinking, but when I leaned back and looked into his face he seemed nervous. I took his face in my hands and lent forward so that I could whisper in his ear.

"Say it again"

"Marry me Babe"

"Say it louder"

He laughed as he too remembered the episode in the closet when he wanted to hear the only words that he wanted to hear. This time he raised his voice and it was my face in his hands as he looked deep into my eyes.  
"I love you querida, please say you'll marry me"

When Morelli had asked the same question I'd panicked but now hearing Ranger asking me my heart soared at his words.

"Yes I'll marry you Ricardo Carlos Manoso, because I love you as well"

Where a ring came from I have no idea but I watched fascinated as he slipped it onto my finger then held my hand to kiss where it lay.

"The water's getting cold let's continue our celebration properly in bed"

I nodded my head in agreement and felt him lift me and place me on the floor, slowly drying me with a large fluffy towel. After I returned the gesture I was lifted again and carried through to the bedroom where we made love to each other, sealing our feelings for each other through emotions so intense. At some stage he allowed me sleep and with my mind filled with so many happy thoughts fell into a deep and restful sleep.

When I awoke I was alone and a panic overtook me, had I dreamed what happened last night? I calmed as I raised my left hand to see that there was a ring there, a beautiful ring with a round white, maybe blue diamond set in platinum, with smaller diamonds at the sides. It was simple and elegant with the diamond protected within the setting so that I couldn't catch it on clothes or more importantly when I was working. I must have drifted back to sleep because the next thing I knew I could feel soft kisses on my face and opened my eyes to a smiling Ranger.

"Come on sleepy head we have a meeting to get to"  
"What time is it?"  
"Nearly eight"

That meant the meeting would be scheduled for 8 sharp so knowing that I had one of the quickest showers I'd ever had and found a Rangeman uniform and underwear all ready for me on the bed. I quickly tied my hair into a ponytail and as I went into the kitchen Ranger was already holding the door open ready to leave.

"Ella's providing us with breakfast down there"  
Thank goodness for that because I really felt hungry this morning. As we entered the lift I realized I was only wearing my socks, oh well, as long as I remembered to put shoes on before I went out. The men were already there when we arrived and there were lots of things on the side table to eat, so taking a plate I put something of each dish on it and then poured a mug of coffee. As I sat down Ranger started the meeting.

"Hector?"

"The banker, Boyd, nothing unusual during the work day but he goes to a private club down in South Trenton, The Peremptory Club. The building doesn't betray what it is and the only access seems to be through a guarded underground garage. I'm still trying to find out information on it"

"Ram?"

"Malory Gibson, he's been real busy at work, some late nights, nothing on the phone"

"Lester?"  
"I have an alias set up; Hector is in the process of uploading the info. I've got all the credentials I need so I suppose you want me to find a way into that club?"

"If you can"

"You all know what went down at that motel and with Morelli, well we had reason to visit Sandra's apartment last night and some of the things that were well hidden have gone"  
"Beautiful, what things?"  
"Wigs and makeup"  
"I'm not sure how that fits in here"

"Well, it's just that, shit it sounds so stupid this morning"  
"Steph thought she saw Sandra because she saw the wig"  
"There could be a logical explanation"  
"I know Lester but"

The internal phone interrupted me from continuing what I was going to say; I stopped watching Ranger as he answered. Normally when we had meetings there were strict instructions not to disturb us so something must be amiss.

"Yo"

"What did he have to say"  
"When?"  
"Where and what time?"

"I'll deal with it"

As he finished he wrote a number down on the pad in front of him and then turned to me, shit, something was going on and for some reason I knew I wasn't going to like it.

"Babe your father called and because he couldn't get through to you he left a message at the desk"  
My phone, I had it last night when I showed Ranger that photo, I looked around and sure enough it was sat on the edge of his desk in his office, probably flat by now.  
"You've been requested to attend a meeting with Morelli's lawyer, the reading of his will"  
Oh god no, why would Morelli include me? I mean we'd been finished for weeks.

"Babe? He probably didn't update his will, not many people do"  
"Okay when and where?"  
"Tomorrow at 10pm at the lawyer's offices"  
All right I could maybe manage doing that, I think, as long as it wasn't Dickie Orr who was the lawyer.

"Babe?"  
"What?"  
"The lawyer is Malory Gibson"  
"Shit"  
"I'll have Sam go with you"

"Who's Sam"  
"Samuel Dias, he's my lawyer and he'll make sure you're kept safe"  
"I don't follow"  
"He's ex JAG Corps or Military Lawyer, now civilian, he's also Ranger's brother in law"

"He still trains when he can and he will look out for you"  
Brother in law!

"Babe you'll like him, I'll get him to meet you here in the morning"  
That seemed to be the end of that conversation, maybe if he'd asked me instead of telling me I wouldn't feel so annoyed or mad? I knew I wanted someone to go with me but couldn't we have discussed it first? I mean he was Ranger's brother and I didn't know him and what if he told the rest of his family how fucked up my life was, they'd hate me before I even met them.

"Where are you up to at finding Hugo Babe?"  
I looked at him and then around at the men watching me and just like that it was back to business.

"I need to follow up on something and then maybe I'll have a better idea of where he is"  
"Okay let's meet in the morning, put anything you find on the boards"  
Everyone left the room and I decided I needed to as well, I felt trapped being in here, unable to breathe. I walked from the room, ignoring Ranger shouting after me and headed for the lift, taking it down to the garage. Grabbing a set of keys from the board and pressing the fob to see which car they belonged to I headed for the car, then once inside started up the engine and screeched out through the gate. I didn't know where I was driving and in hindsight I knew it was a bad idea, the car would have a tracker somewhere on it and I'd soon have company. Somehow I ended up in the car park by the park where I'd come with Hector maybe my subconscious wanted me to go there, to feel the breeze in my hair and the quiet of the place and as Hector had said to find myself. I followed the pathway round the lake, walking slowly trying not to think at all, why had I bolted? Because all I could here was the voice of my mother from when I'd visited her with Hector. "Because you have always been a defiant child, thinking you know what's best for you, what else would I expect from you?" "Grow up Stephanie, of course you'll come here. Who else would put up with your antics?" Was it me, did I need someone to control my life? No, I was changing, or at least trying to, so why the hell hadn't I just told him I was annoyed at him, instead I revert to my unpredictable stupid way of managing my feelings and run. Half way round I saw a bench and sat down, leaning down with my head in my hands on my knees. I didn't deserve him and now I'd walked out on him, I wouldn't be surprised if he asked for his ring back, I mean who on earth would want to marry someone like me. I knew Ranger was near, I could sense him, the tingle down my neck that was so unique to him. I felt him sit down next to me, his leg brushing mine and then felt his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Babe, I was out of line"  
"No, it's me"  
"Hector just about took me off my feet when he saw you leave the garage, he said that I sounded just like your mother telling you what to do. I'm so sorry Babe, I just never thought"  
"You were just looking out for me"  
"I should have talked to you first, on our own and given you the choice"  
"I shouldn't have run, I should have stood up to you"  
He lifted my knees and swivelled me so I that ended up sat sideways, my legs over his.  
"Forgive me Babe?"  
"If you forgive me?"  
"Done"

I snuggled under his arm staring across the calm water of the lake, I don't think we needed to say anything to each other, we both knew we'd each overstepped the boundary.

"I don't mind someone coming with me, in fact I'd prefer that"  
"Sam is Celia's husband I knew him before they married in fact I probably introduced them. He's a good man but doesn't suffer fools and I know he'll keep you safe. I think that's why I just blurted it out when the news came in, keeping you safe is so important to me"

"Please just talk to me if it involves me, don't take my choices away or try to control me"  
"Never, I know you hate it, from now on though we talk through things together, okay?"  
"Okay"

"Come on let's get out of here before Hector sends in reinforcements"

I laughed as he gently lifted me to my feet and then he stopped still.

"What's wrong?"  
"You've nothing on your feet"  
"I left in a hurry, I'll be fine"  
"Babe why here?"  
"Not sure really except this is where Hector brought me after a really bad conversation with my mother"

He turned me into him a hand on my back and one in my hair and kissed me with so much tenderness I was close to tears. I noticed the car I'd driven here was gone so went with Ranger to his Porsche letting him open my door and help me in. He looked across at me as he switched on the engine.

"Where would you like to go?"  
"Rangeman I need to find Hugo, besides I haven't got any shoes on and my feet are cold"  
So that's where we headed for, pulling up in the garage in his parking spot. I opened the door myself and was surprised when I saw Hector there with his hand open to me to help me out.

"You okay Estefania?"  
"Yes, thanks Hector"  
"De nada"  
Once back in the office I went back to my work, I had a lead to follow on Hugo and I was determined to find him. I called Droguespharma making sure I'd blocked my number first.

"Good morning Droguespharma how may I help?"

" I have a problem with the last delivery you made and am trying to chase it up"  
"What was the problem Ma'am?"

"Well we had a temp in and she got us muddled up with another company, if I give you the date of the transaction and the amount maybe you could verify what information she gave you"  
"But I'll need a name or address"  
"Yeah I know but seeing as she gave you the wrong information I thought maybe you would be able to help, please, the boss is going nuts with me"  
"I know how that feels, bare with me while I put a search on for the date and amount"  
I waited and waited praying that I was on the right track with this company and let out an audible sigh of relief when the woman came back on the phone.

"I think I found it, the address she gave was Miriam Pharmaceuticals trading from

Waterview Drive Hamilton, did she give me the right address?"  
"Partly, it should have been Melina, but that's okay I'll make sure we get it right the next time, thank you so much for helping"  
"My pleasure Ma'am"

I knew this was the place but I didn't know why, something was dancing around in my head, something I'd read and for some reason the information I'd just found out about had me trying to remember what it was. I looked at the boards for inspiration and then stood up and took down the search on Hugo, I knew it, it was the name that I'd recognized because his first wife, the one who had died was called Miriam. I knew Ranger had meetings with clients today but wasn't sure of his schedule so I as I walked through his office I jumped when he called out my name.

"Sorry, I thought you knew I was here"  
"No, I thought you had client meetings"  
I walked over to him as he pushed his chair away from his desk and slowly sat down across his knee, running my lips from the side of his face toward his neck.

"I've found Hugo"

It took a few seconds for that information to sink in but when it did he shook his head as if clearing it and pushed me away from him with his hands on my shoulders.

"What did you just say?"  
"I've found Hugo"

"Local?"  
"Yes"

"I've got some news as well"  
"Okay what?"  
"I'm bringing in a good friend to help out"  
"How does that affect me?"  
"Well he helped look for you in Quebec so he can help keep an eye open on both of us"

"So some men know about him?"  
"Yes, Tank, Santos and Brown know him from the army and Hector met him in Quebec"

"Why the secrecy?"

"That woman turning up at the restaurant last night, I can't help thinking it was too much of a coincidence"  
"What about home?"  
"I always turn my tracker off when we go there and Hector and Santos are the only ones who know about it"

"Do I get to meet him?"

"If you want to"

"I better had or else I'll think he's stalking me"  
"Okay when he gets here I'll arrange for you to meet him"

"What about Hugo?"

"Maybe that might be a good job for Stix, do a surveillance of the place to check it out and see who else is around"

"Anything else?"

"I spoke with Sam and he said he'd meet you here at 9 so you can get to know him a bit better"  
"Hell I'd forgotten about that, do you think there'll be other people there?"  
"Probably"  
I didn't like the idea of that because I had the feeling the other people would be his family and if Morelli had included me in his will they wouldn't be pleased about that.

"Do you want to go home or stay here tonight?"  
"Home if that's okay with you"  
"Definitely"

As we drove home from Rangeman I thought about the meeting in the morning so I was miles away not hearing Ranger talking to me.

"Babe, are you worried about tomorrow?"  
"I was, but then I thought about it and I'm in the mindset that this could gleam some information about the lawyer Gibson and maybe about Morelli as well. I'm going to play the inconsolable girlfriend, that regrets us breaking up, so maybe we need Sam to be up to speed about it"  
"Agreed, I have your watch with me so remember to wear it, and Sam will be wearing a mic so that we have a recording. Babe only you and I will listen to it, okay?"  
"Okay"


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

RPOV

No matter how well Steph tried to put on a brave front I knew she was as nervous as hell. She spent ages trying to decide what to wear and how to present herself and in the end wore a dark blue skirt and matching jacket. Her hair was in a braid down the back of her head.

"You look beautiful Babe, natural with a hint of innocence"  
"Is that the image I want?"  
"Yes, it's exactly right"

She hardly touched any food and only drank her coffee so I filled a dish with cut fruit for her to snack on as we travelled to Rangeman. By the time we arrived it was all gone and she seemed to have calmed a little bit. We were later in than usual because I didn't want her hanging around so as we entered my office I could hear Sam coming down the corridor.

"Ranger where do you want me?"  
"Here in my office"  
"Babe this is Sam, Sam Stephanie"

I saw her size him up and then extend her hand to him, Sam being Sam used her hand to pull her into a hug and to kiss her cheeks.

"You are nothing like I expected"  
"What did you expect?"

I saw her pull her shoulders back as if daring him to say something detrimental about her.

"I expected some Rambette having heard all of the stories about you, but you're, you are quite beautiful and certainly extraordinary"  
I watched as Steph blushed and looked down to the floor while Sam kept hold of her hands.

"So Ranger when were you going to tell the family?"  
I looked at him trying to work out what the hell he was talking about and then realized he was looking at the ring on Steph's finger. Typical, none of the men here at Rangeman had even noticed and here was Sam not five minutes in the building meeting Steph for the first time and he'd already cottoned on.

"When we're ready to, so please don't spoil the surprise by telling anyone, especially not Celia"

"Not my place to say anything. Steph shall we go through some of the history so I know what to expect?"  
I left the two of them in my office and went through to Tank's office, we still needed to arrange a core group meeting but I wasn't sure how far he'd got with any ideas for restructuring the Trenton office.

"Tank?"  
"Sorry Ranger, how's it going?"  
"Good, the meetings with clients is up to date and Hector and his team are now taking over with schematics and installation"  
"Well all the information for the quarterly reviews is done and I've been giving Santos more free range with searches and skips, he seems to have taken Hal under his wing, so maybe this restructuring might evolve naturally"

"What about your work?"  
"With Vince been laid up and not in the field he's been helping me out. You need to look at your role Ranger, who could do the client meetings? Maybe start to take them with you"

"I see where you're going, maybe I'll get Ram to attend some meetings, he's amiable and can talk with people, he can put them at ease yet knows the job inside out"  
"How's Little Girl doing?"  
"She seems more herself, I think she's found Hugo"  
"That wouldn't surprise me, I don't know how she does it. What you going to do?"  
"Some surveillance to start with"  
"You need me to help?"  
"No, I got it covered, and no I won't be messing up your rotas"

"I can always add onto the rota"  
"No it's covered"

For some reason I didn't want to tell Tank about Stix coming down to Trenton and I didn't know why. I met Steph and Sam as they were leaving to go and led Steph into the lift whilst Sam took the stairs. I was holding her from behind her back to my chest.

"Ranger what's wrong?"  
"Nothing"  
"Yes there is, you're tense"  
"Tank, he just seems different that's all"  
"He's got a girlfriend, maybe they're serious"  
How the hell did she know that, had he said something to her?  
"He tell you?"  
"Nah, I can smell perfume on him sometimes and he's making an effort with his appearance, you know, hair cut and he finishes on time and disappears"  
Maybe that was why he wanted to look at delegating manager roles, maybe he had the right idea it would certainly give me more time with my Babe. As it was I had another full day scheduled for meeting with clients. Sam was waiting as the lift doors opened by his car, as we approached I turned her into me and gave her a goodbye kiss that would take her mind off the impending meeting.

"Find me when you get back and be careful"  
She turned and disappeared with Sam, I just hoped she was going to be okay with him and that there was nothing said to upset her. I went back up the stairs to five and straight into Tank's office, he was busy on his computer but looked up as I went in.

"Something up Ranger?"  
"No, I was wondering who the new woman in your life was"  
"Err, why would you say that?"  
"Tell tale signs"  
"Well, I, err, she's someone I met at the veterinary center where I take my cats to"  
"So it's serious then?"  
"Yeah, I think it is"  
"That why you wanted to make some changes?"  
He looked slightly embarrassed if that was possible for someone like Tank and I had to admit that I hadn't seen this side of him since we were teenagers.

"With you being away I think I ended up making my whole life revolve around Rangeman, don't get me wrong, that's what I wanted, what I worked for, but then when I met Naida I really wanted to get to know her but there was always work interfering, long hours, being called in for an emergency and then I think I started to question my own mortality. Hell Ranger we're not getting any younger and maybe I want a life beyond Rangeman"  
"I'm pleased you told me how you were feeling, I was beginning to get worried about you, and yes I can see where you're coming from, maybe it is time to step back and let the younger men take more responsibility"  
"You and Little Girl okay?"  
"More than okay"  
"Good, I worry about her, she's seen too much and been hurt too much"  
"I know, and maybe once this case is closed I can talk her into taking a relaxing break and then re evaluate what our lives together should look like"  
"I'm glad you've finally seen what was in front of you all these years"  
"I saw, I just didn't think I could have it"  
"Well I have a date tonight so go away so I can get finished up"  
I left his office with a smile on my face feeling so relieved having spoken with Tank, now to get Ram involved in some of these meetings.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

SPOV

East State Street, I didn't think I'd ever come here voluntarily, and already I was feeling nervous. Why would Morelli include me in his will, what could he have that I would want? I think Sam knew I was nervous; I'd given him a synopsis of my relationship with Morelli right up to that awful day when he had locked me in his car. I let Sam do all the talking when we arrived at the reception area, I'm sure the girl was giving me the once over, well let her, I didn't ask to come here. She led us through into a large conference room which to be honest looked shabby compared to Rangeman, thin worn carpets and mismatched chairs around a stained oval table, not at all what I was expecting. Malory Gibson stood up from his seat at the head of the table and walked to greet me; he had his hand extended and a serious expression on his face. The color of his eyes were a pale grey, with flecks of green in them, set in a face that seemed too brown for his complexion. He had a thin nose and straight lips and with hair swept back from his face making him quite ugly.

"Miss Plum I'm so glad you could come today"  
I shook his hand glad when he released mine and then turned to Sam.  
"This is Mr Diaz my lawyer"

"Mr Diaz, a pleasure, but I'm sure we won't be needing your services"  
"I'm here for Miss Plum, she's shocked at what happened to Mr Morelli and needs someone to support her and help her to understand the proceedings"

"As you wish, please take a seat, there are others still to arrive"  
I looked at Sam as he said that, oh shit, was he expecting the whole Morelli family? Sam positioned us so that no one could sit next to me and then we waited, but not for long. Angie came in first followed his brothers, Anthony and Paul, Sisters: Catherine and Mary, Grandmother Bella and his cousin Mooch, I don't think they saw me to start with but when they did the bantering began.

"Why's she here?"  
"She doesn't belong at this meeting"  
"She should be ashamed, I put eye on her"

Between the tasteless comments I almost smiled when in walked terry Gilman and all attention went to her.

"Why her?"  
"For heavens sake"  
"Ladies and gentlemen can I have you all seated so I can begin these proceedings. I take it you all know each other so I'll get right to the business at hand"

Everyone found a chair and looked expectantly at Gibson, oh shit what the hell was he going to say and why was Terry here?

"Joseph came to see me several weeks ago to ensure that should anything happen to him his affairs were in order. He worked in a dangerous job and unfortunately death came to him violently and suddenly, so it is with regret that I now have to put his wishes in place"  
"Will you just get on with it"  
"Mooch!"

"This is the last will and testament of Joseph Morelli duly signed and witnessed. To his mother he leaves the contents of his house and $1000. To Mooch he leaves his house. To his Grandmother Bella he leaves his bible and rosary beads. To Miss Gilman he leaves a package and his pension fund. To Miss Plum he leaves a package and she is the beneficiary of his insurance policy. Any residual amount in his bank account will be donated to the police beneficiary fund. That concludes these proceedings. Mr Morelli the keys for the house and transfer of ownership, please ensure your family receive what is due to them. Miss Gilman, your package, the information you need is in there. Miss Plum your package with the information you need"

I passed the package to Sam because there was no way I was going to open it here, I was just about to get up from my seat when Mooch decided to have his say again.

"So what the hell's in the packages, I mean why isn't that broad here?"  
I looked at Mooch at the same time as Terry; we were probably both curious who his new broad was.

"Who Mooch?"  
I looked at Terry as she asked the question again and then had an idea.

"Mooch I'd gladly share the insurance payout with her, but I need to know who she is"  
"I promised Joe I wouldn't say anything"

"He's not here now and if he cared about her he would have included her, I suppose he never thought anything would happen to him"

"All right, all right, he was quiet about her at first, you know using her place and the odd motel but then she started to come to the house and then kinda moved in"  
"When was this?"  
"Ah hell, about a month ago"  
I know I was shocked and by the look on Terry's face so was she. The two no three timing son of a bitch, had she been around when I was living there for that week or had it happened after I'd told Morelli we were finished? Terry was now right up in Mooch's face.

"Name Mooch, or at least a description"  
"Tricia, she was called Tricia. I didn't see her much, I mean Joe kept it real hush hush, I only knew because I went there one afternoon and saw her through the kitchen door"

"And?"  
"Well she sure was good looking, her hair was wrapped on top of her head in a towel, pale skin, not sure what color her eyes were but she sure had a figure on her, especially when all she was wearing was a towel"  
"Thanks Mooch"

I turned and found Sam stood next to me and for some reason so was Gibson, I shivered as he tried to place his hand on my back and was pleased when Sam stepped between us.  
"Miss Plum I thought maybe you'd like some help with the contents of your package, you know accessing the insurance policy?"  
"No thanks"

I continued to walk to the door and through the building with Sam at my back. At reception we had to sign out and as I turned I bumped into someone stood behind me.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there"  
I gave the man a second look and realized that I recognized him, he was with Gibson at that bar the day Benjie and I followed him. I turned back to the girl behind reception.

"Excuse me is there a powder room?"  
"The door over in the corner on your left"  
"Thanks"

I walked calmly into the room and used the toilet and carefully washed my hands then went back to the reception desk to sign out.  
"Ma'am, can I help you?"  
"I need to sign out don't I?"  
"I thought you did that already"  
I ran my finger down the page making sure I read the name the man had signed in with and smiling looked up at the girl.

"Sorry, I have, I forgot doing it"

I smiled at Sam who was looking confused and then with my arm looped through his walked out of the door onto the street. I felt so relieved that the meeting was over and really it hadn't gone too bad, in fact maybe I'd found some information that could be useful. Once in the car Sam started to talk, I wasn't used to that, I mean Ranger rarely talks when he's driving.

"That was a sham"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"The way he conducted that meeting, it was totally unprofessional"

"The place was certainly shabby"  
"Yeah, I'm going to ask around about his work ethic when I get back"  
"But is everything that happened legal?"  
"I assume so, do you want to open the package when we get back?"  
"I think I'll open it with Ranger, then we can decide what to do"  
"Why so cautious Steph?"  
"I don't want Morelli's money"  
"I can understand that, but you'll need to do something with it"  
"I may have an idea, but I have some finding out to do first"  
"So why the games at reception?"  
"Who me? Nah no games"

Thankfully he didn't ask me anything else and he dropped me off in front of Rangeman meaning I had to go through reception to get into the building. I didn't recognize the man at the desk and he obviously didn't recognize me either.

"Ma'am do you have an appointment?"  
"No, but I work here"  
"I 'aint seen you before what's your name?"  
"Stephanie Plum"

"Is it now, you have ID on you?"  
Did I? Hell probably not, well not anything with a photo on it.

"Just call up to five they all know me there"  
"Sorry Ma'am, protocol"  
I did have my phone in my bag though and it was charged up for once I hit the first name on my list, Ranger, and he answered straight away.

"Yo"

"I love the new security but the man on the desk won't let me in"  
"On my way"

The man on the desk had a smug look on his face which made me nervous, I knew it would be a couple of minutes before Ranger appeared from the door of the stairs, what I wasn't expecting was the screech of breaks outside and three masked men jumping out and barging into the room. I ran behind the desk jumping when the sound of gunshots rang out and the man who had been so grumpy with me fell off his chair onto the floor next to me. I hit the panic button on my watch and looked over the top to see what was going on. Big mistake, because pointing at me was the end of a gun, I ducked again at the sound of more gunfire but this time it was coming from the other side of the room, oh god no, please don't let Ranger walk into this without knowing what was going down. I pushed myself to the floor and managed to hide in the area underneath the desk, praying like mad that no one was hurt. There was absolute silence and I held my breath not daring to make a noise.

"Did they take her?"  
"Babe?"  
"I'm here"  
I saw his shoes first then as he knelt down his face, he was worried, dam, why was it that something always happened to make him worry about me.

"Are you hurt?"  
"No"

I crawled out on my hands and knees and allowed him to help me to stand.

"You're sure?"  
"Yes, what the hell just happened?"  
"When we got down here we came under fire and then they were gone"  
"So you have no idea who they were?"  
"No, come on let's get you upstairs"  
As the lift opened Bobby met us and handed me a can of soda, I knew why, he was waiting for me to have an adrenaline crash, but it wasn't happening, how strange was that, maybe I was so used to being frightened I was getting used to it. From the lift I walked with Ranger into his office and sat down on the couch, the next thing I knew Bobby was wrapping a band around my arm and taking my blood pressure. It was one of those electronic ones that also measured your pulse. As it beeped that it had finished I felt my legs being lifted and a blanket wrapped round me and that was the last thing I was conscious of.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

RPOV

"Sam where the hell did you leave Steph?"  
"In reception, I watched her go in, why?"  
"Why! She was attacked by three masked men"  
"Is she all right?"  
"She's resting"  
"Shit Ranger I just never thought that she'd be in any danger like that"  
"Well she was"  
"I'm sorry, I won't ever underestimate a situation again"

"You better hadn't. What happened at the meeting?"  
"Nothing really, the lawyer told us what was going to who"  
"Who was there?"  
"The Morelli family and a woman called Miss Gillman"

Why the hell would Terry be there? What would Morelli have that he wanted to leave to her?

"Sam what else?"  
"Steph has a package that has details of a life insurance policy that she's the beneficiary of, Miss Gillman got a similar one but hers was to his pension fund"  
"Any chatter?"  
"Yeah both of them were questioning a cousin about some woman Morelli supposedly had living with him"  
"I'll be in touch"

I messaged Hector to come up to my office and to bring detectors then went back downstairs to reception. There were a few bullet holes in the wall but Luis was already there patching up the holes. I looked around and found the package with Steph's name on it and returned to my office where Hector was stood watching Steph sleeping.

"She okay?"

I nodded and then handed him the package. The detector started to beep as he swept over the package, there was a tracker in there. The problem was I really didn't think that Steph would like it if I opened her package without her, so I couldn't decide what to do with it.

"Your inner office then lockdown?"

"No, there'd be time without protection and no one knows about that room"  
"I take it, my room secure"  
"I'll call you when she wakes up"  
I'd watched her all the time we were speaking, her color was better and her breathing was slow and regular, but even though I'd only be a few feet away from her if I worked I decided to lay beside her on the couch, relishing in the feel of her as she reflexively rolled over to lay across me. She was safe and seemed to have coped better than I thought she would with the ambush, now all I could do was to wait. Wait for her to wake up and wait for any news on the gunmen.

After about an hour I detected a change in Steph's breathing, bracing myself in case she was moving into a nightmare, but that didn't happen, instead I looked into her beautiful blue eyes as she came awake.

"Why am I asleep on you?"  
"You needed to rest and I wanted to be close to you"  
"Mmm, I like to wake up like this"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Okay"

"Good, Babe we need to look inside that package of yours"  
"Why?"  
"There's a tracker inside"  
"Oh, that's a shitty thing for someone to do"  
"Yeah, maybe that's how they knew you were in reception"  
"Okay, where is it?"  
"Down with Hector"  
"Okay, let's get it over with"  
"Are you sure you want to do it now?"  
"Yes, I'm curious about what's inside"  
As I made to get up she rolled off me, sat up and slowly got to her feet stretching as she stood, god she looked so sexy when she'd just woken up. Down in Hector's office he passed the package to Steph, which she scrutinized, from every angle.

"Is it safe?"

"Si, only tracker"

She sat down and carefully pulled open the sealed edge and then tipped the contents onto the desk in front of us, picking up a lipstick and holding it out to Hector. He laughed and it was then that I realized it was one of ours, but why had Morelli put it in the package for Steph. Papers stapled together were copies of his life insurance policy but it was the amount that shocked me and by the look on her face it had shocked her as well. It was valued at $1 million, and had only been set up with Steph as the beneficiary four weeks ago.

"That's when he redid his will, I don't understand, we'd definitely finished by then and wasn't I somewhere in Quebec?"  
I nodded skimming through the papers that were stapled together and came across an envelope that was secured at the corner. I undid the staple and released the envelope handing it to Steph, and then re stapled the documents back together. I could tell from the expression on her face she didn't want to open it.

"Do want to open it on seven or at home?"  
"Home please"  
I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and taking it out looked at the caller ID. Good maybe this would be some good news at last.

"Yo"

"Which asshole dumped her outside the building? By the time I got there you'd arrived so I followed them. I have two of them in the trunk of my car, the third one must have got hit during the shooting and died as they fled. What do want doing with them?"  
"Take them to the warehouse, I'll send Santos and Hector there to help"  
Closing the phone I nodded to Hector who was already on his way out of the door.

"Let's go home Babe, you've had a long day already"  
"What about your meetings?"  
"Ram is picking them up"  
Yeah maybe Tank did have it right in how he was thinking.

I drove using the usual detours to ensure that no one was following us and felt relieved once we were inside and the place was locked up. I found a bottle of red wine and two glasses and settled down waiting for Steph to change into something more comfortable. Settled together on the couch I was waiting for her to start the conversation.

"I suppose I should read this but I for some reason I don't want to"  
"You know you'll only be curious if you don't"

She picked up the envelope that had been left on the table and then took a large drink of her wine, hoping I suppose to give her the courage she may be needing. The envelope had Morelli's nickname for her handwritten in the center, a name I had always hated and now that I knew how it had come about I hated it even more. She carefully tore the envelope open and took out a white sheet of paper, again the contents were hand written.

"Read it with me?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I don't want any secrets between us"

I pulled her into my side and slowly we began to read.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

SPOV

It almost felt like Morelli was talking to me from beyond the grave and I didn't like it, that he could still instill me with a feeling of nervousness and maybe even fear was disconcerting. I knew I needed Ranger's support for this and there was nothing he didn't know about me so I didn't think I had anything to worry about from that perspective, I just hoped this wasn't some love letter that was trying to make me hate Ranger because that would make me and probably him annoyed. I snuggled into Ranger and held the letter for us both to read.

"Dear Cupcake. If you're reading this then I really have got myself into trouble and maybe I can't blame you, but it is because of you. I suppose I took you for granted and assumed that we would always be together because of those moments we shared in our childhood. You were destined to be mine but I never realized how it was only me that saw it. Each time we broke up we'd always get back together again so that perpetuated a sense of complacency on my part. When you said you wouldn't come back to me I was desperate, I admit that I filled in your absences with Terry as you probably did with Ranger, so when an opportunity arose that would ensure your return I took it without really considering the consequences. A woman I knew supported me and it was her who introduced me to a man who said he had a solution. But then you disappeared without a trace, I could see that Rangeman hadn't a clue where you were and Ranger was out of town so I knew he wasn't involved. Her attention turned to trying to replace you, as if she had something to do with you being missing, so that is when I wrote this letter and hoped that any money from my death would help you to fly, just as you always wanted to do.

I really believe that they used me but I'm not sure why, I tried to find out more and maybe I will.

So in some ways if you hadn't have left me we would be together and you wouldn't be reading this letter. Just be careful Cupcake and much as I hate to say it ask Ranger for help I know he loves you just as much as I do.

Love Joe"

I read the letter through twice just to be sure I hadn't misinterpreted anything and when Ranger had obviously finished as well I replaced it back in the envelope. I kept turning his words over in my head.

"The bastard was still trying to say it was my fault"

"He never could take any responsibility for his actions Babe, it seems he was the one who put you into the sights of Hugo. What I can't understan is who is the woman involved"

"This morning Joe's brother mentioned that there was a woman living at Morelli's house, he said she was his latest woman"  
"Any idea on who she is?"  
"Nah, when he saw her she was only wearing a towel so while I'm pretty sure he knows her cup size he couldn't describe her"

"Well maybe Santos and Hector can get a lead from those men who attacked you"  
"Is that what the call was about when we were with Hector?"  
"Yeah"  
"How did they find them?"  
"Stix, he didn't like it when you were dropped off outside reception and were on your own, he couldn't do anything to help so he followed them"

"And you're not going?"  
"Not unless there's a problem"  
"What are you not telling me?"

"You were right about Tank and it's serious, serious enough that he wants a life beyond Rangeman and I agree with him"  
"Who is she?"

Before he could answer me he had turned as if listening for something.

"There's someone at the door Babe, are you expecting anyone?"  
"I didn't hear anything. Let me check the camera"  
I turned on the TV and selected the channel for the camera feeds and let out a sigh, there looking at the door was my Dad.

"I'll go down, you stay here"  
Ranger got up and went downstairs returning moments later with my father, I'd ran upstairs and put the letter from Morelli into the drawer by the bed, no way did I want my Dad getting wind of what was going on. As Dad came in Ranger winked at me and then left us alone, I wasn't sure where he was going to go.

"Dad is everything all right?"  
"It is now, how did it go at the lawyers office?"  
"Well, Morelli wrote his will a while ago and he named me as the beneficiary of his life insurance"  
"Well that's okay then the money should come in handy for you"  
"We'll see. So why are you really here?"  
"I thought you should hear it from me, I, err, I've left your mother"  
"What, when?"

"Well things between us were impossible, every little thing and she was on at me, so I told her, you know to give her a chance to maybe try to change. She won't or can't so I packed my things"  
"Where are you living?"  
"Well this apartment came up, newly refurbished and it's for us old retired folks only"  
"Where Dad?"  
"Your old apartment"  
"You mean they waited till I left to do it up?"  
"Yeah, it looks real good, and it has a new bathroom"  
"Dad are you okay?"  
"I am, I just couldn't keep going the way it was, I felt stifled, so I got myself off the roller coaster as well"  
"What about Val?"  
"I think it was a wakeup call for her; she's been real quiet, thinking it through. Maybe she'll see her mother for what she is"  
"Maybe"  
I wouldn't hold my breath on that, ever since I could remember Val couldn't do anything wrong, my mother doted on her, so why should Val change how she saw her? I watched my Dad as I made a coffee for him, he was fidgeting, there was something he hadn't told me, I was sure. I put his cup in front of him and sat next to him taking a sip from my wine, hell, the silence was killing me.

"Spill it, what else is there?"  
"Well, after Morelli died your mother went to see Angie, seems Angie thought you were still living there. Anyhow now they're trying to say that it's your fault he's dead and that's flying round the Burg"  
"Well the people who are important to me know the truth, I don't care what the Burg says, I won't be going anywhere near the place"  
"You do right Pumpkin and I'm with you, can't wait to hear what they say when they realize I've left her"

We chatted and laughed as we drank and agreed for me to visit my old apartment once Dad was settled, I'd asked about Grandma but he said she'd be in touch herself. As I walked Dad to the door Ranger appeared from the office downstairs and we walked back up to the apartment.

"Everything okay with your Dad?"  
"Yeah, he's left my mum and would you believe he's in my old apartment? They did it up and now the whole block is just for retired folk"

"Is he happy?"  
"I think he is yes"  
I heard Rangers phone go and he took it from his pocket answering as only he does.

"Yo"

"Why would they say that?"  
"Is it a trap?"  
"As long as you're sure"

"I'll be there so you can keep an eye open"

"Babe"  
"You have to go"  
"I won't be long, I promise"  
"What's happened?"  
"They'll talk but only to me"  
"Please be careful"  
"I will"

As he left the building I made sure the doors were locked and the alarm was set and then went into the office, I'd decided to make the most of the time on my own and finish my business plan. I had one section to complete, finding a name and logo and getting them out into the public domain while maintaining some anonymity and to be honest I was struggling with those. A glass of red wine might loosen some ideas out so I walked from the office and was about to unlock the door when I heard talking.

"You keep an eye out back, you go round to the front. I think she's on the top floor so I'll set the devices off on the middle floor"  
I knew I'd left the lights on in the bedroom when I'd changed and looking down at my wrist realized my watch was in the bathroom from when I'd showered. I weighed up my options, Hector would normally watch the cameras by a remote access but he was with those men, how the hell had they got in without setting off the alarms? What should I do? There was someone at the front and back so any escape route was blocked and being hidden in a room didn't sound like a good idea, my phone was upstairs and sending an email would take too long. Then I remembered the bolthole; shit I really didn't want to go down there but maybe it was the only option open to me and it did have a panic button and a phone. I quietly made my way into the bathroom feeling my way without turning on any lights and pulled the hook down. I could do this, I had to do this, so slowly lowered myself down the steps switching the light on and then closing and locking the hatch. I hit the panic button and found the phone powering it up, ready to hit any name that came up. What happened next I can only describe as being in the middle of a disaster film. The ground seemed to shake and there was loud low rumble, the lights flickered off and then suddenly came back on, at least there was electricity coming in from somewhere. The next sounds had me ducking, as dust and bits of concrete came raining down from the ceiling, oh shit I was going to buried down here, it wouldn't be strong enough. The noise seemed to subside but I was left listening to objects falling. I still had the phone in my hands so now called the one person I needed to hear.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

RPOV

I hated leaving Steph but knew if we were going to get free of these people then I had to talk with these men, but now they would pay for it. When I reached the warehouse, well that was just a name for the large storage building that we owned, inside it was filled with weapons and equipment, anything that we might need along with a holding area for keeping someone without raising attention to it. As I entered the main door Stix was coming out he didn't look at ease, he seemed tense.

"Stix what's wrong?"  
"They're playing us, I don't like it"  
"You think this is a setup don't you?"  
"Yeah, I'm gonna look out for that pretty lady of yours"  
"You think that's their plan?"  
"I'm sure of it"  
"I'm with you, message Santos to put them in storage"  
Stix walked over to the car I'd arrived in, it made sense for me to drive after all I knew where Steph was, it would also give him chance to call Santos. I wasn't interested in losing a tail for some reason I had the need to get to Steph quickly, I just knew something awful was about to happen, I could feel it. A couple of blocks from the building and we both saw a plume of smoke go up into the sky, then my phone began to send out an alert, my Babe was in trouble. I heard Stix make a call and heard his side of the conversation.

"We're almost there"  
"Shit, all of them?"  
"Are they sending vehicles?"  
"Talk soon"  
"Well?"  
"Stephs panic button went off and then there were reports of an explosion in the area, fire, police and EMTs are headed there"  
As I came to the lane that led to the back of the building I was stopped by rescue vehicles so just dumped the car and ran the rest of the way. I couldn't believe what I was looking at, there were flames coming out from the first floor windows and as I watched the roof fell in on itself with a resounding crash and then there were groaning sounds as the structure of the building began to collapse. I made to move toward the back door but was held back by Tank, Cal and Ram. No I had to get in there I had to find her, she could still be alive and she would need me.

"Ranger you can't go in, it's an inferno in there"  
"Steph, Steph's inside"  
"Man she couldn't have survived that"  
"No, she has to be all right, she has to be"

I collapsed onto my knees, my face in my hands, I was breaking apart unable to breathe, and all I could think about was that I'd lost her, I'd left her alone and they'd got to her, I hadn't protected her. I saw Bobby approach and was sure he thought he was going to sedate me, no way was he doing that to me. In a daze I got up and went to the nearest car laying my head down on the roof, I just couldn't come to terms with what people were saying and how I felt. When my phone buzzed in my pocket I almost took it out and threw it but something held me back. The caller ID said "Bolthole" and all I could do was stare at it and could have kicked myself when it went silent. I quickly returned the call and sank down the car and onto my knees when I heard the sweet voice of my Babe.

"Ranger, I can't get out"  
"Are you hurt?"  
"No, but the hatch won't move, I didn't know where else to go"  
"Babe you are amazing and I love you so much"  
"Ranger what's happened?"  
"The building, there was an explosion, so there's probably debris over the hatch"  
"You mean I'm stuck?"  
"Did you find the tasty cakes?"  
"No, that wasn't at the top of my list, but maybe it is now"  
"Babe listen carefully to me"  
"You're going to say something I won't like aren't you?"  
"I have a plan"

As soon as I finished the call I knew I had a role to play, I needed to be very aware of who was around me and who I would be able to trust. I sat with my back to the wheel of the car, my knees bent with my head resting on them, but what people wouldn't be able to see was that I was slowly taking in the activity going on around me. The fire seemed to be under control and the fire department was slowly withdrawing their equipment. The EMTs had long since gone deciding that there weren't going to be any patients to deal with. The police were slowly dwindling, a few were stood in groups talking, but it was one lone figure that drew my attention, stood alone with tears slowly sliding down his face, not bothered who saw him. Eddie turned and came and sat down beside me, mimicking the same position.

"I can't believe it, she can't be dead"  
Was he someone I could trust I mean he'd known Steph for years and he was one of the people she would go to.

"Eddie, how good an actor are you?"  
"What the hell question is that, I'm not acting, you bastard"  
"Eddie, listen to me, she's alive, she's okay"  
"Ranger I know you're upset"  
"No, there's a bolthole in the basement, she managed to get herself in there"

"So why the hell are we sat here, we need to get her out"  
"Not yet, I want people to believe that she died in the explosion"  
"Why?"  
"Well first off so they don't try again, and second so we can catch them"  
"Does she know?"  
"Yes, I keep talking to her"  
"Count me in, whatever you need"  
"Thanks Eddie, I'll keep in touch, just make sure you keep up the appearance of being upset"

He walked back to the original place where he'd been standing before, shoulders slouched, then wiping his face he made for his car and vanished from sight. After several hours of sitting and watching I realized that only my men were still here and Santos was trying his best to get them to go back to Rangeman. Stix came and sat by my side, leaning forward to speak quietly.

"When we getting her out?"  
I looked up into his face, I'm sure I couldn't hide the surprise from my face.

"Come on Ranger, you always had a plan B,C and D and you always had a safe place"  
"Who else is thinking the same?"  
"Just the A team, Tank, Santos and Brown and no doubt that sneaky Spaniard"

"We need to be sure that no one is watching and then we have to clear all of the debris covering the hatch"  
"Which room?"  
"Bathroom"  
"Maybe because it's a small room there'll be less to clear. How's she holding out?"  
"Tasty cakes and a book"  
"What's the plan for afterwards?"  
"Will you take her to a safe house?"  
"Of course"

"Tell the others and have each one see me individually"  
He left and walked over to the others, each looked at me and shook their heads. As a man mourning the death of the woman he loved I stood up slowly and walked into the ruined carcass that was left of the place we'd called home. The walls were mainly intact but the floor joists from above had fallen making it difficult to navigate the corridor. The office was completely destroyed with the ceiling gone and burnt out wood and plaster filling the area. I made my way to the bathroom where I found the door still intact as it should be seeing as it was a fire door intended to add additional security for the bolthole. I pushed at the door cursing at whatever was jamming it but got enough space for me to squeeze through. No wonder she couldn't move the hatch, the toilet had fallen over and there was a beam up ended against the wall. I moved the beam easily and then did the same with the toilet; I felt my phone vibrate and smiled as I answered it.

"You ready to get out?"  
"Please"  
"Is the bolt open?"  
"Yes"

"Push up so I can get hold of the edge"  
I saw the edge begin to move and braced to take the weight from her, once moving it was easy to open it to a point where she could squeeze out. As soon as her shoulders were through I lifted her and didn't put her down, pulling her against me feeling the length of her body against mine.

"I really thought I'd lost you tonight, hell the building, it was just a mass of flames and smoke"  
"I'm safe, I'm okay"  
"I just need to ground myself then I'll let go, okay?"  
I felt the wetness of her tears through my shirt and as I moved away I tilted her face up to mine attacking her mouth with so much fervor, I felt like a drowning man taking his last breath. I felt her respond and as her body writhed against mine I felt myself stir. Shit this wasn't the time for this.

"Babe we need to get you out of here"  
"Who?"  
"Stix, no one knows him so he won't attract any attention"  
"Where?"  
"A house that's safe, Babe it's the only way"

I could see that she was fighting herself on this, I knew she hated the idea of running and hiding away but she also knew it was the only way.

"How long?"  
"Two maybe three days at the most"  
"Please don't abandon me"  
"Never, I'll call you whenever I can and I'll try to set it up so you can hear and maybe even see what's happening, okay?"  
"Okay"

The next part was getting her out of here without anyone suspecting anything, for that we each had a roll to play. I gave Steph a black jacket and cargos to put on and then she pulled her hair up on top of her head so that the black wig Stix had bought would cover it. I blackened her face to take on the appearance of soot from the fire and then started to shout, that was the signal for Tank and Bobby to racing in.

"No, no, no, she can't be gone, she can't be"

I felt Steph surround me.

"I'm so sorry, I hate what you went through"

"Don't be sorry, I love you Querida"  
"I love you too Carlos"

My heart soared at the sound of my name on her lips but before I could respond I felt the men close by.

"Go and please be nice to Stix"  
The men lifted her by her arms so that the ends of the trousers trailed on the floor.

"Drop your head forward Beautiful and just go limp, we'll do the rest"

I watched as they carefully carried her from my sight then sat down on the floor to wait and to think through my next scenario in order to get these bastards.

It was dawn when I heard the sounds of shouting and hollering, good now I could get out of here. Hector found me and handed me some jeans and a bright green sweatshirt, once dressed I pulled up the hood and walking with a slouch joined the other young men who were going through the remnants of the rooms. A police siren echoed in the distance, another signal to start leaving this place. As Hector and I came out of the front of the building I saw Eddie shouting at the gangbangers then chasing two of them down an alley, we ran as did the others, everyone going in different directions. As soon as we were in Hectors car he floored the accelerator and when we were well away from East Hanover Street we swapped out the beat up corvette for a black SUV.

"You okay boss?"  
"I will be when we get them"  
"Estefania, she did good last night"  
"Yes, I just hope she doesn't give Stix any grief"  
He was laughing as we turned into the garage at Rangeman, the cameras should be down so I got out of the car.

"Thank you Hector"  
"For what?"  
"Helping, and looking out for Steph"  
"She is important"

I went straight up to seven hating the empty feeling as I opened the door, it felt empty and sterile without my Babe here and I was missing her already. Showered and changed I made my way down to the office, I had a role to play and I needed everyone even my men to believe it because now we were going to take our plan and put it into action.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

SPOV

I hated that I was being sent to a safe house, I was already feeling antsy and frustrated and I hadn't even got out of the car yet let alone found out where I was going. The whole illusion surrounding my exit seemed to have gone well enough, even when Tank, Santos and Bobby had left the car and another man had got in and then started to drive. I was laid across the back seat under a blanket and had been told not to move until I was told. We drove for ages before the car slowed and stopped and then I heard a voice talking to me.

"Miss Plum?"

"You awake?"  
"Please call me Steph"  
"Okay Steph, take the black jacket off and then there are some face wipes to take the black off your face, oh keep the wig on"  
I did as he asked, glad I still had my T-shirt on and then sat up to look at who I was going to be spending time with.

"You want to climb over and sit up front?"

I could do that so literally squeezed myself through between the seats.

"Wouldn't it have been as easy for me to get out and open the door?"  
"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have seen you in action"  
I glared at him but as he smiled at me I burst out laughing which made him laugh as well.

"Cheri we are going to get on just fine"

I watched him as he drove, he was probably the same age as me but I couldn't work out how he knew Ranger, I mean he just didn't have the physique that they had, yeah the looks, blond hair tied back in a ponytail and sharp features, but who was this guy?

"How do you know Ranger and the guys?"

"I'm one of them, Rangers and then special ops"  
"Oh, it's just you don't have the same look as them"  
"You mean like I'm on steroids?"  
"Well no, maybe, I mean you look normal"  
"And that's why I'm so good"

"So what are you good at?"  
"B & E, I can get into anywhere and people don't look twice at me"  
"So you do more undercover work?"  
"No, Just because I don't look to have the muscle I got skills that are important"  
"That's good then"  
"Sure is, maybe I can teach you a few tricks"  
"Maybe"

"Santos said good luck when he left, what does he mean by that?"  
"I hate being locked up and get real antsy and I have a habit of losing shadows or just walking out"  
"Nah, you won't do that will you?"  
"That depends"  
"On what?"  
"How long we're away for, where we are and how nice you are to me"  
"You'll love where we're going"  
I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped back at the contact and was immediately awake.

"Sorry Cheri, I didn't mean to frighten you"  
I stretched my arms above my shoulders looking out of the windows, where the hell were we? All I could see were trees and then as I turned I saw a house at the side of a small a hill.

"Where are we?"  
"Maine, its quiet and secluded"  
I opened the door and stood looking at the house, shit Ranger had threatened me with this place before. I walked to the back of the car noticing it was in fact a large 4 wheel drive Landrover, how had I not noticed that?

"We changed cars when you were asleep"  
I helped to carry some of the bags and followed Stix as he unlocked and opened the door; to say I was surprised at what I saw was an understatement. From the door I could see to the other end of the house, through glass doors and out onto the calm waters of a lake. The whole place had an open feel to it and whilst the floor area still had a kitchen, dining and lounge area it felt comfortable and relaxing. Stix took the bags from my hands and disappeared up some wooden stairs that ran up the side of the house, suddenly being aware of him leaving me on my own I followed him up the stairs. There was a long corridor with two doors to the right, one to the left and one straight ahead. I followed him to through the door straight ahead into an enormous bedroom and like downstairs there was a wall of windows overlooking the lake. The décor was simple and stylish with splashes of color from cushions and spreads but what was strange was that the furniture didn't match but it worked, as if each piece had been selected. A door led to a bathroom that had a shower, tub, sink and toilet. The color in here came from the towels and ornaments placed on shelves around the room. The second door was the closet and I opened it expecting it to be empty, surprised when I found jeans, shirts and jackets hung up with sweaters, T-shirts and underwear in the drawers.

"Here you might as well put these in there while you're there"  
I tuned and had two bags put down in front of me wondering what the hell was in them. Clothes, clothes for me I presumed, I never had got to go shopping. As I made room to hang things up I realized that there were already womens clothes in here, how strange was that? Had someone lived here and left them? Once unpacked I went back downstairs to find Stix stirring something in a pan on the stove whilst at the same time lifting down bowls from the cupboard above.

"Let me get those"

"Thanks, there's some bread in there and the coffee is almost ready"

We sat at the counter with some amazing chicken noodle soup and freshly baked bread and then over coffee I started with the questions.

"So this house?"  
"What about it?"  
"It isn't just any old safe house is it?"  
"No"  
"Come on you have to say more than that"  
"Why?"  
"Because it feels like it's more"  
"Is that important to you?"  
"I don't know, I feel comfortable here"  
"Then that's what's important"  
"I suppose"

"How're you feeling after what happened?"  
"Annoyed and frustrated"  
"Why annoyed?"  
"Why! Did you see what they did to our home?"  
"What has you the most upset, your home or that someone went after you?"  
I didn't need to think about that.

"My home, it meant so much to me, it was where Ranger and I lived together, he had memories of that place and I loved the feeling when we were there"  
"So where would you say your home was?"  
That seemed like a stupid question but as I thought about it I knew in my heart what the answer was, the building wasn't what was important.

"Wherever Ranger is"  
He smiled as he stood up and started to clear away the dishes while I just sat there watching him, hell I hardly knew him and yet here I was talking about what was important to me. I joined him as he washed the dishes and drying them put them away and then went to the window to look out onto the lake.

"Let's go explore, boots and coat are through that door"

I didn't moan or complain and actually enjoyed myself as we trekked around the lake. I was, dirty and tired but for the first time in ages I felt relaxed and had a permanent grin on my face, Stix had surprised me this afternoon, he made it feel easy to talk to him about anything. After showering and changing I helped with the meal, even if it was only heating up lasagne in the microwave and sat with a book on the couch. I'd started to read it when I was stuck in the bolthole and was enjoying the escapism a romantic novel could bring. I jumped at the sound of a phone not knowing where it was until I saw Stix walking through holding out a sat phone for me.

"Hello?"  
"Babe, how are you doing?"  
"Good, I'm reading a book"  
"Is Stix keeping you busy?"  
"Yeah, he had me walking round the lake today"  
"It is beautiful isn't it?"  
"I like it here, I'm sorry I never came before when you wanted me to"  
"I'm glad you feel that way, when I'm fished up here I plan to meet you there, is that okay with you?"  
"Of course, I miss you"  
"I miss you too, the place seems empty without you here"

"Does everyone think I died in that building?"  
"They're making that assumption"  
"My Dad?"  
"No, he knows the truth as do the men I trust"  
"Okay, please be careful"  
"I will, I have too much to lose"  
"What are doing tonight?"  
"We've got an in at the club"

"Did Lester manage that?"

"Yeah, let's face it they aren't going to refuse a single man with an extremely large bank account"  
"Okay"  
"I love you Babe"  
The phone went dead before I could reply, oh god, please let everything work out all right.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

RPOV

I had to pull myself together after finishing the call to Steph with the consolation that she was safe and seemed happy. We had one chance at getting these bastards off Steph's back and hopefully of stopping whatever they were up to and I would do everything I could to make that a reality. As Santos came into the room I felt myself going into combat mode, closing down my feelings and sharpening up my reflexes, the plan we had devised wasn't perfect but from what I saw in the faces of my friend and comrade I knew together we could bring karma back to the world.

"Where are we with those men at the warehouse?"  
"They talked, but they're just paid thugs and got a job to try and get Steph"

"Who paid them?"  
"They don't know, and I'm pretty sure they told us what they knew. All done through one man, problem is he was the one that died, he gave the orders, paid them and followed Steph from the lawyers office and he was the one in the photo from the bar. They've all got records for mugging"

"Shit. Tonight?"

"All's set Ranger, Hector is in the area as back up and Ram has managed to be part of the wait staff. Tank is here on comms so that leaves you and me to infiltrate into the club"  
"Are all suspects tagged?"  
"Yes, Hector managed to link in through their phones and their cars, homes and offices have been bugged"  
"Did you manage to set up the camera on Morelli's house?"  
"Yeah, she was there but then Mooch turned up so we lost her"  
"Any idea who she is?"  
"No, she's good at disguises"  
"We'll need to watch out for her"

I stood up as a sign that we needed to get going picking up my jacket from the back of my chair, I was armed all right, and not just two guns and a knife. Hopefully if I was frisked and they found one weapon they wouldn't think to look any further. Bobby was acting as our chauffer and had procured the use of a black limousine, with tinted windows of course. As we sat back into the leather seats and ensured our mics and ear buds were well hidden I couldn't help think back to that fateful night when I'd sent Steph to that dam charity event. That had me thinking down an avenue that hadn't occurred to me before, just how did Kramer know that Martin would be at that event and how did Hugo know that Steph would be as well?  
"Ranger what's got you worried?"  
"That charity event, how did Kramer know that Martin would be there and how did Hugo know that Steph would be as well?"  
"I thought Jason was the only one who knew?"

"Yeah that thought just crossed my mind"

"You think he's part of this?"  
"If he is things just got very complicated"  
"Shit"  
My thoughts exactly but as we were pulling into the underground garage there wasn't time to continue the conversation. Two men in black suits approached each passenger door and opened them for us and then began the ritual of checking us out for weapons, they really were amateurs only finding one obvious gun that I had in my shoulder harness. Once finished we were escorted through plate glass doors and into a lift to be taken up one floor. When the doors opened I braced myself for what we had walked into. I walked up to what I assumed was the bar and ordered a tequila for each of us, yes we could hold a fair amount of the stuff but we had no intention of drinking it. As I brought the glass to my lips I looked around taking in the scene before me, it was like walking into a seedy sex joint in Thailand, lewd pictures of naked women in various erotic poses adorned the walls with enclosed booths where god knows what was going on. The men, all dressed in suits, were of various ages and some had women wrapped around them, women who were dressed and made up for seduction. I watched one of the women walk over to us, her face as blank as her eyes and I had the image of Steph when I found her on the street in Quebec, it was the same blankness. She smiled as she approached and came out with what was an obvious script.

"Welcome gentlemen, whatever you desire is our pleasure, please, I have a booth you can use"  
"She wrapped herself around Santos who played his part well, at least I hope he was acting and the two of them wandered over to an open booth. I stayed where I was still looking around and that's when I spied Gibson at the end of the room. He was talking with another man who had his back to me and for some reason I didn't think I'd like who he would be if he turned around. I was brought back to my immediate surroundings by an arm around my shoulder and looking round I had to try very hard not to shun the woman away from me. Curly brown hair touched my face and pale blue eyes looked coyly at me.

"Am I what you're looking for?"

"You can't be"  
"But I can be whoever you want me to be"  
"Why?"  
"Because she is who you want"  
"She's gone"  
"No, I can be her"

As I looked into her eyes I could see that she wasn't under the influence of any drugs, so who was she? The blue eyes were obviously from contacts and the hair was a wig, I needed to see exactly who she was.

"Let's find a booth"

She smiled as I said that and picking up my drink from the bar she led me away from the bar toward another of the empty booths. As I slid onto the seat she closed the drapes closing off the outside world.

"You can call me Babe you know"  
"And what do you get out of this?"  
"You"

"Maybe I'm not ready yet?"  
"Oh I think you are"  
As she talked she had moved closer to me, her hand stroking the inside of my thigh, her lips touching the side of my neck. Whilst I had tamped down my emotions the strong feeling to hit out at her came to the surface, her smell disgusted me sweaty sex and stale perfume. I fingered a small devise in my pocket and then gently caressed her face and behind her ear, ensuring the devise was securely in place at the base of her ear. Once I was done I pulled away from her.

"I need some time and I can't do anything here"  
"That's okay, I have all the time in the world"  
"Would you meet with me away from here?"  
"For you yes"  
"I need her so badly"  
"Then I will soothe that ache for you"  
"Maybe you can. I have a private house off Wilburtha Road, would you meet me there?"  
"Of course, what is the address?"  
"The Range"  
"Tomorrow evening?"  
"Yes, wear something blue, long and sexy"

I moved out her hold and drew back the drape talking to her but also for Santos to hear.  
"I need to leave"

I felt Santos at my back and took in a cleansing breath as the lift opened into the garage where Bobby was there waiting for us. I didn't say anything, I couldn't, I felt dirty and had a very strong need to talk to my Babe. The team convened in my inner office, everyone very quiet as Hector replayed the conversation that had taken place.

"Did you recognize her Ranger?"  
"No, but here's the glass she picked up from the bar"

I handed the glass to Ram who immediately had gloves on and placed it inside an evidence bag.

"Santos?"  
"The girl with me was definitely on drugs, she was like a robot, programmed to pleasure a man. I managed to place a camera high up in the booth and I got a shot of the man with Gibson"  
I looked up at that, shit who were we up against now? He air played the photo onto the screen and zoomed in on the face of the man and I think each of us sighed as we all knew who the man was.

"Jason Cutler FBI"  
I looked at Tank as he said the name out loud, it certainly answered the questions I'd had on our way to the club.

"You were right Ranger, he set Steph up so that Hugo would see her and then had his agents get to her"

I lowered my head as the realization hit me, had I been integral in her being hurt?  
"I think that maybe it was Kramer he gave the orders to, I'm not sure about the other one, hell, I don't even know if he was FBI"  
"Yeah he disappeared too fast to be involved and Jason probably never thought that Kramer would be infatuated with Beautiful"  
"Hector where is everyone now?"  
"Still at club"

"The girl"  
"As well"

"Ram, Hector set up the house as soon as possible because I think she'll try and move in"

"You need to be careful Ranger, it could have been her that killed Morelli"  
"Okay let's be at the house by 0700 and let's get some answers from her, Bobby?"  
"Yeah I got the serum ready"

I left to go up my apartment I needed to shower and then was desperate to hear Steph's voice.

"Babe"  
"How did it go?"  
"We set the trap"  
"You okay?"  
"No, I needed to hear you, to talk to you"  
"What happened?"  
"We went to the club and a woman looking like you tried to seduce me"  
"Like me?"

"She wants to be your replacement"  
"Oh"  
"I know how you feel when you do those distractions now"  
"I feel dirty and disgusted afterwards, that's why the way you used to hold me afterwards was so cleansing"  
"I would really like that now Babe, to hold you, kiss you, smell your perfume"  
"I can get Stix to bring me back"  
"No, we're all set for tomorrow, then when it's over I never want to be away from you"  
"I love you Carlos"  
"I love you too Babe, sleep well"


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56  
RPOV  
By 0700 the team was in place and everything was set up at the house. It was a house in it's own grounds that we used as a safe house so security was not an issue, it had alarms at the entrance to the drive and throughout the building including cameras at strategic places. Hector and Ram were in the nearby barn watching the perimeter while Santos and Bobby were upstairs keeping a low profile. I waited downstairs, fully prepared to deal with this woman, she was as bad as the rest of them, preying on the emotions of men who had probably lost a love one and for what? If she had been the one who moved into Morelli's and took on the role of Steph then what was her motivation? Did she need a man to love her, or was she deranged? Or did she have a scheme to take their money? Was that why, did she kill Morelli because he wanted to get out? Or was it because he'd brought Steph to the house? I mulled these thoughts in my head but didn't have long to go through all of the ideas I had, a voice in my ear told me that we had a visitor. It was only 0900 so I assumed she intended to make herself at home, at least no one would be surprised if she didn't contact them for a while, they'd think she was busy with me and yes she would be busy but not how they thought. I'd dressed in cargos and T-shirt this morning, she wouldn't be surprised, she obviously knew all about me, maybe from Morelli. I opened the door at her knocking feigning surprise at seeing her. In the light of day she looked nothing like Steph even with the contacts and wig. She didn't have the delicate features of my Babe, her nose was too long and her lips too pouty not to mention that the shape of her eyes was wrong.

"You're here?"

"I hated to think of you all by yourself"  
"You'd better come in then"  
She was carrying a bag in her hands which I took from her and placed on the floor in the hall.

"I was just making a coffee, do you want one?"  
"Please"  
She followed me into the kitchen looking around and homing onto a framed photo of me with Steph. I'd made sure that there was evidence that I lived here and that was one of my favorite photos, taken from the cameras in the lift. She picked it up and then placed it photo down on the shelf and came up to me.  
"Milk and sugar?"  
"Please"  
Good because there was a mild quick acting sedative in the sugar, it would make it easier to subdue her ready for Bobby to take over.

"It's a lovely home, I didn't realize you had a place out here"  
"I like my privacy"  
"I like the coffee, is it Cuban?"  
"Yes, I tend to drink it in the morning, it reminds me of my heritage"  
"So why do you live here in Trenton?"  
"My business. Let's go sit down"  
I led her through to the lounge and allowed her to sit close to me, I could tell from her eyes that the drug was taking effect.

"Can you stay the day?"  
"Mmm, yeah"

I took her mug from her hands as she slouched back against the cushions and placed it on the table, now we could get down to the business of getting the truth from her. I picked her up and went up the stairs and into the first bedroom where Bobby and Santos were waiting.

"Bobby, she's ready"

"Okay, lay her on the bed, upright, I don't want her choking"  
He prepared a syringe and finding the vein in her arm injected the serum, five minutes was the time he'd said would be needed for it to take effect. We all watched her intently and knew as she started to try and sit up that it was working. Bobby nodded his head at me and I sat on the side of the bed with her hand in mine.

"How do you feel?"  
"Warm and cozy"  
"Good, what's your name?"  
"Tricia"  
"What does your mother call you?"  
"Oh she calls me Sandra"

"Do you know Hugo Iverson?"  
"Yes"  
"Do you work with him?"  
"Yes"  
"What do you do to help him?"  
"I find him the women he needs"

"What women does he need?"  
"Ones that look like someone specific"  
"Did you find Stephanie Plum for him?"  
"Yes"  
"How did you do that?"  
"I knew if I was FTA she'd be the one to come after me"  
"What about Oscar Martin?"  
"He was too nosey and started to look at the records"  
"Why do you want him dead?"  
"He knows, he could recognize someone"  
"Who could he recognize?"  
"I don't know who it is, he's just the boss"  
"And what about Gibson?"  
"He looks after the club and then sells on the merchandise"  
"Merchandise?"  
"Yeah women and children who nobody will miss"  
"Does he use the drugs from Hugo?"  
"They're good, they do anything he asks"  
"What part does Jason play?"  
"Jason?"  
"Cutler?"  
"If we have problems he sorts it out"  
"Did you kill Morelli?"  
"I hated him, he was supposed to sign those papers over to me but he wouldn't and then he tried to say I had to leave because he'd got his Cupcake and didn't need me anymore"

"Who arranges for the men to kidnap the women?"  
"Cutler, he has connections"

"Who does he use?"

"Well that idiot Kramer and a pathetic man who chickened out"

"Why were you at the restaurant?"

"I wanted to see you in action"

"How did you know we'd be there?"  
"Sheer luck, I was there when you phoned in to make the reservation"  
"Why was Stephanie killed?"  
"For me, I want to be her, Hugo agreed and she knew who he was"

"The woman at the motel, who was she?"

"I took her off the streets and let her live in my apartment, I don't know who she was but she trashed the place trying to steal from me, so she had to go"

"Where did you keep her?"  
"Hugo looked after her for me, but he said she was so full of hard drugs his wouldn't work. Clever eh? My dam mother fucked up the message and then Morelli got in the way"

I looked at Bobby then Santos I didn't have anymore questions for her, Santos stepped forward and spoke softly to her.

"Where are the records for all the women who have been taken?"  
"I don't know, the boss has them I suppose"

"Is he the boss of Hugo?"  
"Yeah"

"Tricia can you get in touch with the boss?"  
"No, only Hugo can"

Her words were becoming slurred as she spoke the last sentence and Bobby shook his head, she was falling asleep so I just hoped we'd got as much information as we could from her. Bobby sat next to her and checked her pulse and as he lifted her arm I saw it drop limply onto the bed, he turned to me.

"What do you want doing with her?"

"Use the straight jacket, I need to think what we do next"  
I went back downstairs and collected the mugs washing them and putting them away while I tried to figure out our next steps. I picked up the photo frame and was looking at it when Santos came into the kitchen.

"Bobby's with her. What do want to do next?"  
"Take them all out, but I know that's not the answer. We need to talk to someone high up and probably plan a multi force take down"  
"Juniak will want her, but do we have enough evidence?"

"Go search her bag, maybe she's stupid enough to have the gun with her"

I knew we didn't have enough evidence against Gibson or the banker but the fact that Cutler was involved had really thrown me, I needed to get in touch with someone high up, someone with the authority and I think I knew who that could be. Santos returned smiling so I immediately knew he'd found something; he put things onto the table and then passed me some gloves. What I saw made my blood run cold: yes the gun was there but so were personal things of Stephs, I remembered her saying she thought someone had been in her apartment but nothing seemed missing or damaged, just out of place and tidy.

"Everything was wrapped inside this T-shirt"  
It was one of mine, I knew she took them and slept in them and I liked that they gave her comfort, that for some reason she felt she needed something of mine close to her. There was an out of date drivers license and some bands used to tie her hair back, an empty bottle of Bulgari and then there were odd pieces of jewelry. One earing, a charm from a bracelet and a small silver necklace but it was the plastic wallet that drew my attention. Inside were newspaper clippings, all with a photograph of Steph, usually depicting some disaster that had happened to her. I held up an old photograph that showed her with me taken after a distraction, I was holding her in my arms looking down at her face while she looked up into mine, hell even that long ago there was something between us. I took out my phone and made the call to Juniak.

"I have Morelli's murderer"  
"What, who?"  
"A woman called Sandra Hope"  
"But I thought she was dead?"  
"Obviously not, apparently the dead woman was living on the streets and became another victim"  
"Another?"

"It's a complicated story Joe. We'll bring her in but I don't want her making bail or having visitors"  
"Message me when you arrive and I'll get the chief to process her, then you and I need a conversation"

We checked her belongings for trackers and then once we were certain there was no one watching the place drove down to the police station. By the time we arrived Sandra was waking up, as promised she was taken by the chief leaving Santos and I to have that conversation with Joe. The other men were back at Rangeman keeping track of where the other suspects were and Hector and Miguel were keeping a surveillance of Hugo's warehouse.

"Ranger what the hell is going on?"  
"There's a group operating here in Trenton who are trafficking women and children, we know the main players but not the brains behind it all"

"So this Sandra Hope, what's her involvement?"

"She helps find the women"

"Is that how Steph got taken?"  
"Yes, but Sandra is also infatuated with being Steph, she wanted to take over Steph's life"

I passed him the box that now had the evidence we had collected and placed in sealed bags, I watched as he went through the box looking at each item, leaving the gun out on the table.

"So she approached Morelli?"  
"Maybe, I'm inclined to think it was the other way round because he knew Steph wouldn't go back to him and then Sandra saw that as an opportunity to live Steph's life"  
"So she killed Morelli?"  
"When he turned up at the house with Steph, she knew then he wouldn't accept her as Steph's replacement, hopefully ballistics will confirm she murdered him. She's a clever woman Joe, but she's quite mad"  
"Okay who else is involved"

"A lawyer named Gibson who deals with the women and children, he runs a specialty club, The Peremptory Club. A Mr John Boyd banker and a man called Hugo Iverson who provides the drugs"  
"He the one who took Steph?"  
"Yes and we have a lead on where he might be and have trackers on the other two"  
"So what's the problem?"  
"One of the players is a senior FBI agent, Jason Cutler"

"Ah, I can see that being a problem. What evidence do you have on these men?"  
"Sandra and Hugo we can nail with what we have but the other three is circumstantial and let's not forget that we don't even know who the top man is"

"Shit, any suggestions?"

If I had my way I'd take each of them out with a sniper rifle but then we might never learn who the unknown man was not forgetting that those women and children needed to be located.

"Maybe if we take in Hugo quietly, he may talk"

"Can you do that and maybe keep him secure somewhere?"  
"I can if you're sanctioning it?"  
"I'll sanction it and while you do that I'm going to talk with Executive Assistant Director Terence Coburn"

That decision made it was time to get back to Rangeman and get up to speed with Hector and then Tank, not forgetting to call Steph with the latest news, she would be annoyed if I didn't update her on where we were up to.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

SPOV

I may have fallen asleep easily after the phone call with Ranger but staying asleep was a big issue, or should I say keeping away the nightmares that had me waking up in a blind panic. The content varied from being trapped inside small places including the bolthole to seeing Ranger shot on the floor of my old apartment hallway. Each time I was shaking and covered in sweat with the sheets tangled around me and each time after I'd talked to myself and scolded my brain for being unreasonable I eventuality drifted back to sleep. What had me in a real state was when I felt someone holding me and talking to me, and I knew it wasn't Ranger.

"Steph wake yourself up, Cheri, you're in a safe place but you need to wake up"  
I came awake with a start and instinctively crawled across the top of the bed curling into a ball against the headboard. I was shaking and crying and my breathing was erratic when I finally became aware of who was there. Stix was sat next to me obviously very concerned as to how he should approach me. When he walked out of the room I thought he'd left me to deal with my emotions, after all what man would know what to do with someone like me in the state I was in. I was surprised when he returned holding a large pillar candle in a holder and sat cross-legged in front of me.

"Sit like this in front of me"  
I slowly moved until I was where he wanted me to be and then he held the candle in front of my face. With the way I was breathing the flame was flickering madly around.

"Focus on the flame, see how the flame is moving? Now concentrate on your breathing until it is burning straight and still"  
I did as he suggested watching the flame and steadying my breathing until the flame stood tall and still.

"Well done Cheri, now close your eyes and see the flame"  
Okay I could do that.

"When you lose control of your breathing close your eyes and picture the flame focusing on controlling your breathing to control the flame"

I opened my eyes and looked at him, could it be that easy?  
"Yes it can be that easy"  
"Sorry, I have a tendency to say what I think out loud"  
"No problem. What I want you to do now is close your eyes and picture your flame, good, now talk me through what you saw in your dreams that got you so upset"  
Hell, did I want to tell him, would he think me stupid or even insane? If I can't see his face then maybe I could do it, but I could still see my flame in my mind.

"I was sinking in muddy water when I felt Ranger near me, he pulled me to the side but when I looked at him all I could see were the faces of Hugo and Logan and Morelli, Ranger wasn't there and each of them started to pull me in different directions. Then I was in bed with Ranger but when I turned it was Morelli trying to pin me down, when I ran from the bedroom there was Ranger on the floor and there was so much blood"  
"Keep your flame steady Cheri, it's flickering"

"Then I was trapped in that bolthole but I could see Ranger and he was walking away from me with a woman who looked like me and those three men were there telling me I had to be someone else for each of them"  
"What scares you the most?"  
"Losing Ranger"  
"How do you think he feels about you?"  
"He loves me"

"Then you won't lose him"  
"But what if he gets fed up of me or he gets hurt because of me"  
"Will you get fed up of him?"  
"No"  
"Would you leave him if you got hurt because of him?"  
"No, of course not"

"He's always been there for you and he always will be, just like you are for him"

I could feel myself relax as we spoke, was that what I was so afraid of, of losing Ranger? Or of me being taken away from him? Stix was right though Ranger had always been there for me, found me, supported me and cared for me.

"Thanks Stix"  
"Glad I could help, can you go back to sleep now?"  
"Yeah, I'll try"  
"Remember your flame"

I did get back to sleep and felt that I had a restful sleep because when I next woke and looked at the clock by the bed it was nearly 10am I showered and dressed in the usual jeans and a sweater and headed down to the kitchen. Stix wasn't there so I had some granola and yoghurt and then filled up a mug and went in search of him. He was sat down by the lake on a small jetty, just sat there staring across the water, I didn't want to disturb him but he must have heard me because he turned around and smiled.

"You slept well I take it?"  
"Yes, thanks for the help last night"  
"I went through a really bad phase myself and ended up being treated myself so I know what it feels like"  
"Yeah but you've been in places and situations so much worse than me"  
"Cheri what you've been through in the past few years let alone the last couple of months is just as bad"  
"How do you know?"  
"When Ranger asked for help finding you I did a bit of research on the Bombshell Bounty Hunter"  
I groaned as he used that awful name, dam that reporter who first used it, would I ever lose the image that people had of me?

"You're one hell of a woman, I mean not only have you been shot at, chased, kidnapped, had cars blow up but you also solved cases and found people"  
"Yeah well I had a job to do so I had to push all the horrors to the back of my head and just get on with it"

"And that Cheri is your downfall"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"You need to acknowledge each event and then maybe they won't come back and haunt you"  
"So how do I acknowledge being stuck in a bolthole for hours because someone wants to kill me?"

"You've just done it"

I know I gave him a funny look because I really hadn't a clue what he was talking about, what had I just done?

"Talking about it"  
"Oh"

That's what Ranger had said and Lester so maybe he was right. I heard the sound of the phone going off in the house and watched as Stix ran back inside to answer it. He was still talking as he returned down the jetty and passed me the phone.

"Hey"  
"Hey yourself, how's it going?"  
"Okay"  
"And?"  
"I had nightmares last night and ended up waking Stix up"  
"And?"  
"He calmed me down and we talked about them"  
"Good I'm glad he was there to help you"  
"How's it going"  
"Well the woman who tried to accost me last night turned out to be Sandra Hope"  
"She was still alive? So whose body did we find?"  
"A homeless woman that Sandra let live in her apartment for a while"

"So that's why the DNA would match?"

"Yes, anything from a toothbrush to a hairbrush"

"So what information did you get out of her?"  
"She confirmed that Hugo and Gibson are involved. Babe she also said that an FBI agent Jason Cutler is part of it as well"  
"Wasn't he the one who knew we doing the takedown?"  
"Yes, Joe Juniak has Sandra, we found evidence that she'd killed Morelli"  
"Why?"  
"Babe she wanted to be you, to live your life, so when Morelli turned up with you at the house she lost it and shot him"

"Why would she want to be me"  
"You're beautiful, smart, sexy and have a sexy fiancé"  
"Yeah right, hell if she knew half the stuff I've been through she'd soon change her mind"  
"Maybe she thought her own life was boring. Anyhow it was her who had been in your apartment that first time"  
"How do you know?"  
"She had some things of yours, trinkets not much but enough to show she was infatuated"  
"So now what?"  
"Joe gave us the all clear to go after Hugo so we're planning that for tonight, he's getting advice from someone high up in the FBI to sort out Cutler"  
"So I can come home?"  
"Not so fast Babe, apparently there's one we don't know about and he's the mastermind behind all of this, he calls the shots and has all of the records"  
"So who knows who he is?"  
"Only Hugo"

"If I had a computer up here I could do some digging around"  
"Maybe you still could"

"How?"  
"Ask Stix to open up the work rooms for you"

"Where are they?"  
"You'll find out"

"This is your house isn't it?"  
"Why would you say that?"  
"I can feel it, the atmosphere, and it, this is going to sound stupid"  
"No, go on"  
"I feel close to you here"  
"I'm glad, I love you Babe"  
"I love you too, be careful tonight I have a funny feeling about it"  
"I will be, don't go crazy"  
"Don't get shot"

He finished the call and left me looking at the phone, so much was coming together now, we just had to figure out that last person. I returned to the house to find Stix packing sandwiches and drinks into a rucksack and folding up a blanket, what the hell was he up to now?

"Picnic"

"Now?"  
"Go get your boots on and a warm jacket"  
Did I want to go hiking again? Maybe, after all I did enjoy the walk yesterday and it was a sunny day. What I didn't expect was where he wanted us to go for the picnic. I was stood, feet firmly planted, in front of a boat moored a little way from the house.

"Cheri will you just get in, please"  
"No"  
"Explain to me why"  
"I, it brings back memories"  
"What did I say this morning?"  
I couldn't remember and to be honest I didn't care, no way was I getting on that boat, I didn't care if it was on a lake and not out at sea, I didn't want to remember what happened the last time I was on a boat.

"Tell me what you're frightened of"  
"Remembering"  
"I tell you what we'll just sit in it while it's tied up to the mooring"  
I wasn't going to get out of this and felt my resolve draining so I stepped onto the boat and sat down. I could feel my heart beat getting faster and my breathing increase.

"Close your eyes and picture your flame 'cos it's dancing all over the place"  
I closed my eyes and pictured a flame and yes it was flickering wildly so I focused on my breathing until the flame stood tall and steady.

"Okay tell me what you remember about being on a boat, keep your eyes closed and look at your flame"  
"I felt so ill, I was sick and dizzy and then someone injected me and I went to sleep"  
"Well done, then what?"  
"Well I felt as though I was dreaming all the time, being washed and fed, and then being sat watching the waves"  
"Is your flame still steady?"  
"Yes"  
"What else do you remember?"  
"It makes me remember being in that house with Logan and how I couldn't remember anything"  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
"Well Logan and another man kept telling me that I was Aila and what my life had been like"  
"You beat it though didn't you, how did you do that?"  
"I heard them talking about drugging me, and I kept dreaming of a man with dark brown eyes. So I avoided the drugged food and I suppose reality came to me, I knew I wasn't Aila and needed to get away"  
"How did you do that?"  
"I, err, created a diversion and made a run for it"  
"Great diversion"  
"Did I wreck his house?"  
"Yeah a bit"  
I smiled as I opened my eyes and then realized we were half way across the lake but before I could complain Stix interrupted me.

"How's the flame"  
"Steady"  
"Good"

I actually enjoyed being out on the water eating our sandwiches and just looking at the scenery and had to admit it even to Stix. Once back on dry land we made our way back to the house and as I showered and changed Stix put together a chili and baked potatoes. As we cleared away I told him about what Ranger had suggested about going into the work area for me to do some research. He smiled as he left the room and told me to meet him in the hall upstairs. I was surprised when he came out of what I presumed was his bedroom wearing gym clothes, he may have the appearance of being thin but he certainly had the muscle definition of someone who worked out. He opened the door to the left in the hall and I found myself going down in a lift, how strange was that? But when the door opened I just stood there mesmerized by where we were. It was a huge domed room with gym equipment in front of us but then there was a staircase that followed the curve of the room and led up onto a mezzanine area. I followed Stix up the stairs and was amazed at what was up here.

"He got more creative with his bolt holes"  
"You mean that this area is totally secure?"  
"Oh yeah, no one could get into here without him letting them in"  
I walked around seeing a couch and entertainment center and just beyond a high tech office area with desk, computer and chair, beyond that was a small kitchen with every appliance you could need and then walking past a glass blocked wall was a bedroom with a large bed and doors leading into a shower and bathroom and a closet.

"If he needed to he could hide out in here for months, it's powered with solar panels and wind turbines"  
I don't think my mouth had closed since the lift door had opened. Why would he need somewhere like this?  
"On some of the missions we did we made some very powerful enemies, though I'm sure most are gone now, so he got a bit paranoid about having somewhere totally safe"  
I think I just walked into the bat lair. Stix returned down the stairs and I could hear him on the equipment so I returned to the office area and switched on the computer pleased when the passwords I had at Rangeman worked here as well. Okay now to work out who was masterminding this whole situation.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

RPOV

As I finished the call with Steph I had a myriad of feelings rushing through me. I thought I should be annoyed at Stix but then maybe it was my own fault for not finding out what he'd been up to since we last spoke so many years ago, and we did part with bad feelings between us. Then as I thought about it I felt glad that he would be someone to help Steph overcome some of the anxiety and fears she'd accumulated over the years.

Stix had been one of the better army medics that I'd worked with on missions he was not only a skilled soldier but also good with the men. The fall out we'd had was when he had disobeyed an order and gone in after an injured man by himself. The problem was that we didn't have enough Intel on his location or the condition he was in. The result was that Stix got himself captured so not only did we have to find the injured man we had to get Stix out as well. He wasn't in the best of health when we eventually freed him physically or mentally, he'd been made to suffer a lot at the hands of the enemy and I think I became the one he could blame. I didn't know after he'd finished with his missions he'd retrained as a psychotherapist. He explained that the treatment he'd had was all drug based and he hated it so wanted to offer an alternative to soldiers suffering with PTSD. So now he was putting his knowledge to use by helping Steph whom he described as being on her way to that diagnosis. I was pleased that she was getting on so well with him, I just hoped she didn't lash out at me when she discovered his background. For now though we were waiting close to Hamilton Township for Hector to give us his latest report. He'd seen Hugo there and he was watching the movement of the other two men because from the movement of their trackers they were on their way to see Hugo. We had the floor plans for the warehouse, including the changes that Hugo had made, and for this operation I'd decided that we needed a full team for the takedown.

"They're on their way Ranger, all in one car, Gibson's, dark red Jeep Cherokee, about to enter parking area now"  
"Ranger we've got a large truck pulling in at the service entrance"  
"Do you have eyes on it?"  
"Yeah, I'll keep you updated"  
"All men fall into position"

As I said that Ram drove our car from where we'd parked and pulled up just outside the entrance. I knew that Tank and Cal would be doing the same at the rear entrance and then Santos, Miguel, Hal and Vince were coming in through the wire fencing at either side.

"The truck drivers opening up the back. Shit I count four women and two young kids. They've taken them inside"

"CCTV taken out, they're blind"

"Santos can you get in undetected"

"I'll find out where they've taken them"  
"Tank call Juniak and tell him we need back up to deal with the women and children"

"Positions men, on three, two one go"

Each pair of men knew where they were to head to, we'd spent all afternoon going through it, we were all suited up and fully prepared, hell anyone seeing us would mistake us for a SWAT team. Ram and I made our way through the entrance vestibule and into the first room that was set up as an office.

"Room R1 clear"

I heard Tank as he cleared his first room and then Miguel and Hal do the same. That left four rooms one of which would be Hugo's lab and another where the women might be. As if on cue Santos came through.

"Women and children located in room H2, two guards"  
"Take them out but leave the women inside"  
I moved to the second room that was also clear.

"R2 clear"

Then came the sound of gunfire and from the direction it was coming from the second room that Tank was supposed to be checking out.

"Under fire, two hostiles, Gibson and Boyd"

"Miguel, Hal backup T2"

I was confident my four men could out maneuver Gibson and Boyd so I quickly moved to the door that was the lab, Ram at one side as I stood at the other and at the same time we both moved in and rolled to the side. From a crouching position I could see Hugo at the back of the room, he was frantically trying to pack vials into a box. I quietly walked toward him but he must have seen Ram from the corner of his eye, turning he picked up a gun and pointed it toward him. We both had guns in our hands and as he saw me he was suddenly confused.

"Stay away from me, I'll shoot"  
"It's over Hugo"  
"No it's not, it can't be, I have to find Miriam my true love again"  
"Hugo she died, you can't bring her back"

His attention was focused solely on me and I could sense Ram moving to the left to try and get behind him.  
"No, I won't be taken"

His other hand lifted up one of the vials and he raised it to his lips, I rushed forward to stop him, we needed him alive to tell us who the last man was. As I made a second step a blinding pain hit me in the shoulder knocking me back onto the floor. I sat up to watch him tipping the bottle and swallowing it with Ram trying desperately to stop him. As the vial dropped to the floor Hugo crumpled with it, he was gulping in air and grasping at his neck; his eyes were wide with terror as whatever he had taken took hold. His body was convulsing and a white liquid gurgled out of his mouth and nose. Ram tried to help him but I wasn't sure what he thought he could do and as quickly as the symptoms had started Hugo went still on the floor, his eyes wide open with burst blood vessels covering the white area and the pupils dilated showing an emptiness that comes with death.

"Gibson and Boyd detained, no casualties"

"Police are here, where are you Ranger?"  
"Lab, Hugo's dead"  
"Shit"

Ram made me lay down on the floor as he quickly brought out an emergency medical kit, he unfastened the vest and tore open my shirt, I winced as he poured powder on the wound to stench the bleeding and had to admit even to myself that I felt like shit. That was the last thing that I remembered.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59  
SPOV

I'd found the search that had been done on Hugo Iverson and was now inputting names for further searches; I was intrigued with the results that came through for his first wife. They'd married while she was at University and he was actually five years younger than her, hell was that legal? He must have only been 17, but it seemed to work for them. Then disaster struck when Miriam had started to get ill and had developed a brain tumor, she'd had every treatment possible but it was too deep in the brain and was inoperable. She died 10 months after diagnosis leaving Hugo absolutely devastated. He'd stopped going to work and seemed to close him self away from society and then

after ten months he'd returned to working at the Souza -Baranowski Correctional Center. Then he found his second wife, how I wasn't sure, even on her search it seemed random, she didn't even live anywhere near Boston. The marriage lasted for just over a year when she died, the cause of death was given as an accidental drugs overdose, strange because there was nothing in her medical history to say that she was ill or seeing a doctor. Then it hit me as I studied photos of the women side by side, he was trying to replace his first wife and had used those drugs of his. It coincided with him experimenting at the Correctional Center. She died from the drugs he was giving her. As I was printing out the searches for some reason my breath hitched and I knew I was starting to panic, I stood up and paced in front of the desk and then rushed down the stairs to find Stix. I had tears in my eyes when I found him on the weights machine and one look at me had him stopping and coming over to me.

"Steph what's wrong?"  
"I don't know but something's happened, I can feel it, it's Ranger"  
"What, has he called?"  
"No, I can just feel it"

"Cheri you're being overdramatic"  
The tears continued and the feeling intensified I needed to calm myself down so I closed my eyes and pictured my flame, yeah it was just about out, so I focused on it until it was steady again. When I opened my eyes Stix was stood looking at me with the phone in his hand.

"You did good there, now call him and let's get this sorted out"  
I called his number over and over but all I got was his answering message, so I decided to call Lester, he would know where Ranger was.

"Lester what's happened to Ranger?"  
"He's been shot Beautiful, put Stix on the phone"  
I reluctantly handed the phone over to Stix and then listened to his side of the conversation.

"Yeah"

"Really weird"  
"Okay"  
He closed the phone and looked at me and then took hold of my hand.  
"He's been shot and at the moment he's in theater"  
"Stix, how bad?"  
"Bullet went sideways through his vest, it nicked the top of his lung"  
"I have to see him Stix"  
"I know, get your bag and we'll get on the road"  
It would take six hours to get back home and I think I fidgeted the entire time, Stix tried to take my mind off things but there was no way that was happening. Lester called to give us an update, Ranger was out of surgery and resting, he was still woozy from the anesthesia and was sleeping. They'd taken him to a private hospital near Hamilton so at least I didn't have to worry about seeing anyone I knew. Lester met us as we arrived and I couldn't help but break down again.

"He's going to be fine Beautiful, come on I'll take you to him"  
We followed him down the corridors until I saw Hector stood outside a room, even here they were there to protect him, I kissed Hector on the cheek and he hugged me back before opening the door for me. All I saw was Ranger laid out on the bed, he was asleep and seemed so peaceful, there was a bandage across his chest and tubes running everywhere, oh god , what had happened to him, would he be all right? I hadn't noticed that Tank was in the room until he stood up and came over to me, he'd never been a very demonstrative man toward me but he hugged me and kissed me on the top of my head.  
"He's doing well, tubes are coming out soon and then we'll have him out of here"  
I sat down and pulled the chair closer to the bed, holding Ranger's hand in mine and laying my forehead against his arm. I felt more settled now I was here but I had still had the underlying feeling of panic inside of me. I remembered what Stix had said that night after my nightmare. I was so afraid of losing Ranger he had always been there for me, found me, supported me and cared for me, now it was my turn to be there for him. I knew I was tired from the long drive but I forced myself to stay awake, various men came in to see him and Lester and Hector made sure I was supplied with coffee but in the end I couldn't do it, my eyes felt so heavy and I kept jerking myself awake, I laid down my head and let the sleep take over, just for a few minutes, just to boost myself back up again. It was the touch of a hand on my face that had me awaken and as I looked up I could see those brown eyes that had always haunted me.

"Babe, why are you here?"  
"For you"  
"I'll be fine, once I get out of here"  
"Hey that's my line"  
"I'm glad you're here though"

"So am I, no way could you have stopped me from being here"  
I stood up and leaned over him, placing a kiss on his forehead nose and lips just as he had done so many times with me.

"How are you feeling, and be honest"  
"Sore and a bit groggy but I've had worse"  
"Who shot you?"  
"Hugo, just before he killed himself"  
"Lester told me you caught Gibson and Boyd?"  
"Yeah, the operations closed down and the FBI pulled in Cutler, Gibson was only too pleased to spill the beans if he thought it might lessen his time in prison"  
"I love you Carlos, I knew you were hurt"  
"How?"  
"I don't know I just felt it"  
"You get on okay with Stix?"  
"Yeah, he's helped me a lot even though we were only there a couple of days"  
"How's he helped?"  
"He's given me a way to calm my self down and he makes me talk through what scares me"  
"What scares you Babe?"  
"Losing you"  
"Not going to happen, I'm yours for keeps"  
I smiled as I saw how sincere he was being and gently stroked his cheek watching as his eyes slowly closed.

By the following day the doctors had removed his tubes and to be honest I think he was worse than me for wanting to be released, he was grouchy and a bit short tempered with people but seeing as he wouldn't take the prescribed painkillers I wasn't surprised. By early evening we were back at Rangeman and he was laid out on the couch, I'd just brought two bottles of water through from the kitchen when it hit me, I didn't have anywhere to live and even the few things that I'd saved from my old apartment were gone now.

"Babe what's wrong?"  
"I'm homeless"  
"No you're not"  
I looked at him for a minute and thought about what I'd said, no that wasn't true, home was where ever he was.

"No, you're right. Home is where ever you are"  
After two days of being confined to the apartment with Ranger I was going mad and he knew he wasn't good company for anyone. This morning I eventually left him alone and had gone downstairs just to get some peace, but I didn't want to leave the building I was still worried that there was still one man out there who could hurt us. After Stix had been checking up on Ranger yesterday, as Bobby was off duty I'd cottoned on that he was a medic and I realized he dealt with more than just physical illness. I didn't know whether to be mad or not at him but today I wanted some answers. I decided I needed to finish the research I'd started in Maine, somehow in Hugo's history was the connection to the last man out there. I'd combed through Hugo's history and his first wife and found nothing so this morning I was going to look at the second wife who'd died. I still thought that her death was questionable but there was nothing I could do about it, but it didn't stop me from trying to find as much as possible about her. Absolutely nothing came to light so next was the third wife who had divorced him, I remember Ranger saying he'd spoken with her when he was trying to find me. She was called Noleen Jones and had a young child and was now happily married living in Chicago. I found a brief search that had been run but I think that was just to find a contact number for her. So once again I was inputting some ones details into a search program but for some reason I just didn't think this was going to lead anywhere. I'd just sent the result through to the printer when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Zander, maybe he'd heard from Oscar.

"Hi Steph"  
"Hi"  
"Err, you wanted to know when Oscar was back"  
"Yes, is he back?"  
"Yeah arrived yesterday and called this morning so I gave him your message"  
"And?"  
"Well he said it was probably easier to speak with you in person"  
"Okay, did he say where and when?"  
"Yeah here at the range at 1pm, is that okay with you?"  
"Yes it should be, I'll be there, thanks Zander"

I was now in a dilemma, my natural instinct was to just head over there on my own but I now knew what it felt like to be worried about someone you cared for so headed back upstairs to talk it through with Ranger. I found him stretched out on the couch asleep, shit did I wake him up or not?  
"You've got that look on your face Babe"  
"Sorry I didn't want to wake you"  
"No, I'm sorry, I've been grouchy with everyone, I don't mean to be"  
"That's okay I know you're still in pain"  
"So what decision have you come to?"  
Decision?"  
"Yeah, you have that look, do you go charging off or talk it through?"  
Sheesh when had he got to know me so well? I knew what I should do but I was fighting my natural instinct just to do it myself. In the end I went and sat down on the edge of the couch next to him, he gently pulled my bottom lip from my mouth, maybe that's what had given him an insight into how I was thinking.

"Well I got a call from Zander to meet up with Oscar Martin"  
"Where?"  
"At the range"  
"Okay, but you take Stix with you and a team shadowing"  
"Okay as long as they don't scare Martin away"  
"There's a new pair of boots for you in the closet, go fetch them"  
New boots, why would I need new boots? I found a box with black ankle high boots inside and brought it through to the lounge sitting back down again and taking them out. They really were beautiful, a solid flat soul with soft leather that had a zip on the inside, they were wide enough for my jeans to fit inside.

"No, here this goes inside, there's a special insert to hold it"  
He handed me a small gun that fit neatly into the boot and then with my jeans falling on the outside you couldn't tell it was there.

"Why?"

"Because I love you and want you to be safe"  
"Thank you"  
"I haven't finished yet"

He took out his phone and obviously messaged someone, what was he up to now? A few minutes later Hector knocked at the door and walked in, even he was smiling, shit why did I feel like they were ganging up on me. Hector gave something to Ranger and then held out a waistcoat to me.

"You wear"  
Okay, it wasn't too bad, it was light and fitted me well following the contour of my breasts and hips.

"It's made from Kevlar Babe, so should stop you being shot, but if that happens the impact will knock you over and hurt"  
"Yours didn't"

"That's why that one goes further over at the shoulders though I suppose if your arms were raised a bullet could sneak its way in"

He struggled to sit up and resting against the back to get his breath beckoned me over to him.

"New watch Babe, it works the same as the other one but Hector has improved the range from it, it also automatically sends an audio signal here to Rangeman"  
I let him fasten it around my wrist, it didn't look high tech in fact it was a really pretty watch with a white face and strap.

"Okay what else?"

"Go get your gun and harness and wear a jacket over it"  
I did as he said and found a black denim jacket that was baggy enough to go over the vest and cover my gun, looking in the mirror I decided I looked pretty normal, though I did feel a little like the Rambette that Sam had alluded to. I twirled in front of Ranger then let out a screech as Hector knelt down and grabbed my ankle. I watched in fascination as he slid a four-inch knife into the side of the other boot from where the gun was.

"Now you ready"

"Babe be careful, I don't like this, for some reason I'm feeling nervous about it"  
"I will and don't worry I'll be back before you know it"

Stix was waiting for me in the garage when I went down and I noticed Hector and Ram sat waiting in another SUV, no doubt they were my shadow for this outing. What it did do was give me the opportunity to ask Stix about those other skills he had.

"So Stix, how come you checked out Ranger's wound?"  
"I'm a medic"  
"Go on"  
"I was the medic with teams that went out"  
"What else?"  
He looked over at me and let out a sigh, yeah I was onto him.

"Okay, I had a mission that went south for me, my own fault, I didn't listen to better judgment. Anyhow I was captured and believe me when I say they didn't treat me too well. I really struggled when I got back and some doctor filled me up with antidepressants that made it worse, so I decided to find a better way and then ended up doing the qualification myself"  
"So what exactly was the qualification?"  
"I'm a psychotherapist"  
"So that's why you got me to talk things through?"  
"Yeah, it worked didn't it"  
"Did Ranger know?"  
"No, I only told him after you had that horrendous nightmare"  
"Oh"

I thought about what he'd said and in the past I would have been angry but thinking it through he had helped me and I now had some strategies that seemed to work.

"You're not mad?"  
"No, in the past I might have been, but with everything that's happened and how I couldn't get control of my emotions I'm glad you were there to help"  
"I'm glad as well"  
As we approached the range Stix slowed down and was obviously checking the place over.

"Bit of a dump"  
"I suppose, Eddie said Zander likes to keep a low profile"  
"Maybe"  
When we'd parked Stix came round as I opened the door and then was at my side as we walked into the entrance. There was only Zander behind the counter and he looked up and smiled but something passed across his face as he saw Stix.

"Hey Steph, how's it going?"  
"Good, where is everyone?"  
"No customers yet, I don't officially open till 2"  
"Oscar?"  
"Oh he's in the other room, come on I'll take you, he staying here?"  
Stix shook his head and it was then I noticed the change in his demeanor; he was in bodyguard mode, something I'd not seen from him before. Zander opened a door behind the counter and stepped to the side to let me pass him with Stix close behind, I found myself in a narrow corridor and as I turned to find out which way to go next I heard a movement and a soft moan behind me. Turning fully I was facing Zander who had a gun pointed toward me. I looked down at an unconscious Stix and then looked back up at Zander, what the hell was going on?

Zander bent down and opening a door dragged Stix inside it and bolted it. The watch, I needed to press the watch. That done I felt confident men would come bursting through the door but when nothing happened I began to feel very nervous.

"Take the gun out of the holster, real slow, I don't want to have to shoot you yet"

"Oscar?"

"That idiot, he's still hiding out. Now turn around and open the door behind you"  
I turned and pushed the door open, strange there was no handle that I could see and then walked through it into a darkened room, I heard the door close behind me and turning watched as Zander turned on the lights and bolted the door shut. It was a huge area, all smooth grey concrete and had lots of walls in odd places and there was even an old wreck of a car, what the hell?  
"It's an old bunker that I use for paint ball gaming"  
As I looked I could now see an array of colored splashes everywhere, now what, how the hell did I get out of here. A sound had me turning around and coming out from behind one of the walls was Mrs. Hope.

"Mrs. Hope, why are you here?"  
She seemed to stand taller than when I'd last seen her, in fact she was much better dressed and it looked like she'd been to the Cut n Curl recently, I just didn't like the way she was looking at me.

"Mrs. Hope?"  
"You ruined everything"  
"I, I don't understand"  
"Everything I've worked so hard at has come tumbling down because of you"  
"Me?"  
"You should be in Quebec with that nice young man and Sandra, Sandra should be married to that nice boy Joseph, but no you had to get in the way of that as well and just when we had a new shipment that Rambo of yours went charging in"  
"You mean all of it was you?"  
"Don't look so surprised, I can organize a few men"  
"But why, how?"

She walked past me and stood next to Zander her face changing from being hard to that of a doting parent.

"For my Zander of course"  
"Your Zander?"  
"I was only fourteen when I had him, that bastard of a father nearly broke me"  
"Your father?"  
"My mother arranged for me to leave town for a couple of months and for my baby to go to a nice family but I knew once dear dad was dead I had to find him"  
"So how did you involve Hugo?"  
"After my father died I tracked him down, after all he'd done me a good turn so I suggested ways he could use his drug to better use"  
I turned to Zander then when I thought about, Sandra and Zander, yeah I suppose I could see the connection and maybe a resemblance but I just hadn't found enough to solve this before. Martin, was he involved as well, was it just a rouse coming to me to deflect attention away from him?"  
"What about Martin?"  
"He's an idiot"  
"Why?"  
Zander put his arm around his mother and smiled down at her then turned back to me.

"I got an in with him when he was stupid enough to think I was some distant relative of his ex, once in I found his access codes to the system where he worked so that we could alter records then no one would suspect anyone was going missing"  
"So why frame him?"  
"He started to question the statistical reports, even asked my advice about what he should do, I knew he was too honest and would eventually start an investigation, so he needed to be removed"  
"Why not kill him?"  
"Too many questions would have been asked and he was tied to me, couldn't afford the risk"

"And now?"

"He doesn't suspect a thing"

I knew my time was running out, hell they wouldn't have told me so much unless they had a plan for me, I needed to keep them talking, between them they seemed very proud of what they'd done.

"So blowing my new apartment up, was that you?"  
"No that was Sandra's doing, she's such a disappointment, never happy with the life she had she talked Cutler into it and he provided the three men, all they had to do was follow your father around"  
Where the hell were the Merry Men, surely they should be her now? I jostled from foot to foot and watched as Zander and his mother talked quietly when suddenly we were plunged into darkness, that was all I needed I darted behind the wrecked car and brought out the gun from inside my boot.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

RPOV

I felt very restless after Steph had left and couldn't stay up in the apartment I to taking some Advil and then using the lift went down to five. I knew I shouldn't be down here but dam it I owned the company. I checked in with the men watching the monitors and asked them to pull up Steph's tracker, she was where I expected her to be on the road on her way to see Martin, so why was I so on edge.  
"Keep an eye on Steph will you Hal"

He nodded back at me and I knew he would be vigilant with what I'd asked of him, and then went next door into Tank's office.

"What you doing down here Ranger?"  
"Steph's gone to meet with Martin"  
"She got someone with her?"  
"Yeah Stix with Hector and Ram shadowing"

"So what's wrong?"  
"I don't know"  
"She'll be fine"  
I just gave Tank a look and he immediately laughed.

"I know, where she's concerned trouble finds her"  
"That's what I'm worried about"  
"You're serious aren't you"  
Shit was I, or was I just being overprotective? I needed to get my mind thinking of something else and what better than to discuss those management changes with Tank.

"I was thinking Tank, you know how some of the men react badly after a take down or after they're hurt? Well I'd like to suggest we offer Stix the position as assistant to Bobby"  
"I don't follow"  
"He's a good medic but he's also trained as a psychotherapist"  
"You mean for dealing with stress and PTSD?"  
"Yes, it's a far better alternative than using drugs, no side effects, a quicker recovery time"  
"Makes sense, do you trust him?"  
"Yeah, he's changed, he went through a bad time and I think he came out a better person"  
"Have you talked to him about it?"  
"No and we need that core group meeting first"  
"Okay I'll set"  
He didn't finish his sentence as we were engulfed by numerous alerts going off. I knew before I looked at my phone that something had happened to Steph. My phone buzzed again and I quickly answered knowing it was Hector calling.

"Report"  
"After she went inside we check it out and couldn't find anyone, then Ram found Stix unconscious and locked in a room"  
"Steph?"  
"I think in room at end of corridor"  
"What's the problem?"  
"It metal, no lock on outside"  
"Her tracker?"  
"No signal"  
"Plan of place?"  
"This section not on any plans"  
"Cut the power to the place I'm on my way"

Tank stood up and even though he'd only heard half of the conversation he was moving toward me.  
"Ranger"

"I have to go"  
"I'll get Santos, Cal and Miguel"  
I went as fast as I could manage, shit I was finding it hard to breathe, but I'd managed with more serious wounds before so I tamped down the pain and headed down to the garage. Santos was there and already had a vest, two guns and knife ready for me. As he drove Miguel handed me a mic and ear bud then patched us through to Hector.

"Power out, I have Estefania's tracker and audio from watch"  
I listened for anything that would tell me she was all right, anything to say that she wasn't hurt but I knew she wouldn't have used the watch if she hadn't been in trouble. I heard a voice shouting out that I didn't recognize.

"You can't get out of here and I know this place like the back of my hand"  
There was the sound of a single gunshot and I knew it hadn't been Steph firing, her gun would sound totally different, that sound was from a higher caliber one.

"Hector the door?"  
"Gonna need to blow it"  
I turned to Santos for an answer.

"Yeah we've got some explosives in the back"  
"Why?"  
"I designed something that would take out the bolts from a door or the lock if we had a skip that didn't want to co operate"  
"I'm impressed"  
"Yeah well I haven't had the need to use them yet"  
"Hector?"  
"All quiet but she's moving around"

"Where the hell are you hiding, I'll find you"

The unknown voice came again through the speaker but now I was convinced I had no idea who he was, the only person that it could have been was Martin, had he planned his own cover story like Sandra had?

We'd pulled up to the range and were headed for the door; I just couldn't understand where this room was that Steph was trapped in or how she was hiding. We followed Miguel through the shabby entrance and then through a door behind the counter down a corridor. I could see Stix with Hector ahead and allowed Santos to pass me, taking his new explosive packages with him.

"Hector do we have infra reds?"  
"Si, I got them, here, but wait till door open"

I watched as Santos attached his packs around the door, it seemed to be made of solid metal in a metal casing, no obvious signs of hinges or a handle. I saw the signal to ready us for the explosion, I just hoped Steph was no where near the door, then with the rest of the men moved into another room to avoid the blast. There was a destructive wave of highly compressed air that spread out from the explosion, dust following in its wake but as soon as it had finished we moved, infrared goggles in place, and as a highly organized team we assaulted the room. As I entered I saw a body by the door, obviously caught in the blast, my breath caught when I realized it was a woman then released at seeing her face, I was sure I recognized her from the cemetery, Steph had spoken to her, Mrs. Hope. I watched as my men moved around the perimeter of the room but I couldn't see anyone else, it was difficult to judge how big the place was and with all the walls and was that a car wreck, too many places to hide. Each man was poised and ready, guns held ready to fire when we saw Steph step to the side of a wall, her gun held ready to fire. A figure walked across an opening and a single shot rang out, I was sure that it had been Steph who had fired but had she hit her target? Ram, Cal and Miguel converged on the place where the figure had been.

"Target down"  
I moved across to where Steph had been and saw Stix coming from the opposite direction, we both reached her at the same time and crouched down next to her.

"Babe how many?"  
"One man, one woman"  
"Hector get the power back on"  
"Wait, I may have missed him"  
"No Babe, you got him"  
"Is he dead?"  
I saw the look cross her face, dam she wouldn't take her actions well but I was surprised when Stix answered for me.

"Cheri what has you worried?"  
"That I killed him"  
"Was he going to kill you?"  
"Yes, I suppose"  
"And has he killed other people?"  
"Yes I think so"  
"Would he have killed more innocent people?"  
"I think so"  
"So why are you worried"

I heard voices come in through my ear bud.

"Target shot through the hip, hit the iliac artery, but now under control. Transporting out"  
"Woman by door dead"

"Babe where were you aiming for?"  
"His hip"  
"Then why do you think he's dead?"  
"I don't know"  
"He's not, he took a hit in the hip"

"Why are you here?"  
"To find you"  
"Ranger you're injured you should be resting, tell him Stix"  
"Come on Cheri, let's take him home"

I allowed her to support me, my good arm around her shoulder, avoiding the body of Mrs. Hope at the door, I couldn't understand why she was here but I'm sure Steph would be able to fill me in. Once back on seven I allowed her to lead me into the bedroom but made sure that she fell to the bed next to me, I needed to hold her close and feel her in my arms, she truly was my beautiful and brave Babe.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

SPOV

As I cuddled up close to Ranger I thought about what had happened at that god dam range, why hadn't I seen it, I mean out of everyone I'd come across why hadn't I been more aware of Zander? And Mrs. Hope, well that really threw me, I should have been suspicious when she had Sandra cremated so quickly and the name, I saw the name Patricia and didn't even consider it could be shortened to Tricia.  
"Babe, are you okay?"  
"Just thinking"  
"Think out loud then"

"I should have seen it"  
"Seen what?"  
"That Zander was part of it"  
"Babe there was nothing to suggest he was"  
"I know, but Mrs. Hope?"  
"She played her part well Babe, she had everyone convinced that she was some grieving mother"  
"I suppose, but you know she was the brains behind it all don't you?"

"You mean she organized and managed everyone?"

"Yeah, Zander was her son, she was raped by her father and had to give him up"  
"Sounds like that was something that probably would happen in the Burg"  
"Yeah it is, anyway when her father died she got in touch with Hugo, pleased with what he'd done and saw the potential of his drug"  
"And Martin?"  
"Duped by Zander, it was Zander who used Martin's access codes to change the records and then realized Martin was onto it"  
"What happened in that room?"  
"Someone turned the lights off"  
"That might have been me"  
"It helped, I didn't have to close my eyes"  
He smiled and kissed me on the nose and brought me closer to his side.

"How did you know where he was?"  
"I heard him, he was heavy on his feet and then pictured him running and aimed for where he would be"  
"You didn't panic?"  
"I did when the lights went out, so I err, focused on my flame"  
"Your flame?"  
"Yeah, Stix showed me how to picture a flame, when I was breathing fast it would flicker

so to get it to go bright and strong I had to calm my breathing down"  
"It sounds like a good method"  
"Yeah it is"  
I yawned and closed my eyes, I felt at ease, content and as Rangers hand slowly ran circles on my shoulder I fell into a deep sleep.

It was weird, had I been asleep? Because I was sure I was in the exact same position as when I was talking with Ranger.

"You slept really well Babe"  
"Is it morning already?"  
"Yes, way past, it's nearly 9"  
"What happens now?"  
"We write the reports, you try to get in touch with Martin and then we get married"  
Did I hear right? I turned to look into his face to be assured of what he'd said, was I ready for that, I mean in the past marriage had me in a panic, but there was no panic only a feeling of elation.

"I like the sound of that"  
"Good, Tank and I have been looking at assigning specific areas to core team members working across all the offices and then bringing in managers to run the area in each office"  
"What does that mean for you?"  
"More time with you"

"I like the sound of that as well"  
"Move woman we have reports to write"

I spent the rest of the day putting down on paper all the information I had and was able to find evidence to back up what I'd said. The range had provided lots of information of the who and the when and Mrs. Hopes house had been like finding the treasure at the end of the rainbow, she was sure good at keeping records. I'd put out an advert in every newspaper that would do it and onto every social media program I could telling Oscar Martin he could come home, so all we could do was wait now. Tomorrow there was a big meeting with Joe Juniak and someone from the FBI but I wasn't sure if I was invited to that. Reading through some of the information we'd found broke my heart, women and children had been uprooted and separated from family for what, money and power and the ravings of a mad woman. I knew I was really lucky to have got myself out of that house in Quebec and that Ranger had found me was a miracle. But at the end of all this I'd found something, well someone, who I loved and loved me back so I knew I was one of the most fortunate people on earth. But I'd lost everything else, all gone in that fire, my apartment and the place we'd called home and the money from Martin and the policy of Morelli's not to mention anything I'd saved from my old apartment. Don't get me wrong money wasn't important to me but I'd really wanted to use that money to find those women and children and to help them get back on their feet, now I wouldn't be able to do it and that saddened me. My phone was sat on the desk next me when I heard it and smiled to myself when I realized it was Grandma.

"Hi Grandma"  
"Baby Girl how are you doing?"  
"I'm good, we closed a case and I'm just writing up the reports, how are you?"  
"Good. I'm calling to tell you my new address"

"You've moved, why?"  
"I collared your Dad and made him tell me what was going on, Baby Girl I'm so sorry"  
"It's all in the past now Grandma"  
"I didn't know, she lied to me too. When I refused to go to that scumbag's funeral your mother had a real go at me about what the neighbors might say. So I gave her a piece of my mind and told her exactly what I thought of her, she's no daughter of mine, not to have done that with you. So anyways after I told my friends they didn't want go either"

"So does everyone know?"  
"Well when Angie Morelli started to spread it around that you were to blame for his death and even had the nerve to say you'd been living there I gave her what for and put her in her place and now she and your mother are the talk of the place and let me tell you they aint impressed with them"  
I didn't know what to say to that, was what was being said any worse than when they assumed I jumped him for sex? Maybe not and to be honest I really didn't care any more, the people who were important to me knew the truth and wouldn't gossip about it.

"So where are you living?"  
"I got my own apartment in one of those places that caters for old folk, it's great they have someone living here if you need help and do all sorts of activities, or I can just do what I want to do"  
"Sounds good Grandma"  
"It is, you take care of yourself and stay in touch, love you Baby Girl"  
"Love you too Grandma"

I felt Ranger come into the room, it was strange, the more time we had spent together the stronger the feeling had become and I'm sure it was the same for him.

"You finished Babe?"  
"Yeah"  
"So what's got you looking so sad?"  
"How do you always know how I'm feeling?"  
"Your eyes, they have a sadness to them"

"Grandma called, she knows about Morelli, that's why she wasn't at the funeral"  
"What else did she say?"  
"That everyone knows now but for once the Burg has it in for Angie and my mother"  
"A taste of their own medicine. That's not all that's got you sad though is it?"  
"Yeah well, I had some plans but now I can't do it"  
"What plans?"  
"I wanted to use the money from Morelli's insurance to help some of those women and children, you know help them get back into a life"

"So what's stopping you?"  
"The fire destroyed the policy"  
"That's not a problem, in fact Sam's already sorting it out"  
"He is?"  
"Yes and I've already spoken with a contractor to get the building sorted out"  
"You have?"  
"Yes. Come on I need you to drive me to the doctors"  
Shit I'd forgotten about that, yesterday really hadn't helped his injury and I was dreading what the doctor might say. I picked up my bag and jacket and walked with my hand in his to the lift he held me back against him as it lowered to the garage and I walked over to an SUV.

"Where're you going?"  
I tuned around to see him stood by the Porsche dangling the keys.

"You're gonna let me drive?"  
"Why not"  
"Oh I can give you a few reasons"  
I loved the feel of this car, the sound it made and the vibrations as I shifted up the gears, the comfort of the leather seats but most of all the smell, leather, Bulgari and Ranger. He laughed at me and placed a hand on my thigh, no I did not say anything out loud; okay maybe I let out a soft moan. Once in the doctors room I knew the doctor wasn't pleased.

"You've over exerted yourself and the wound is inflamed, Mr Manoso if you want this to heal and heal properly you have to rest"  
I'm sure Ranger rolled his eyes! He would be impossible to live with now and I was probably the only person he didn't shout at.

"Is it all right to travel?"  
"I suppose so, no carrying bags though and as long you keep the arm supported, the nick in your lung seems to be healing. Any problems with breathing?"  
"No"  
"So go away and relax, I'll see you again in four weeks"  
That seemed to cheer Ranger up but I wasn't sure what he was planning and I knew he had a few meetings to attend. As I drove back to Rangeman I cautiously tried to get some answers.

"So travel?"  
"Yeah"  
"Go on, you can't leave it like that"  
"Well I thought we could go away"  
"Shit Ranger just spit it out"  
"I thought maybe down to the keys and then Miami on the way back"

"That sounds good, I'm sure Julie would love to see you"

"I'll get it organized for after these meetings"


	62. Chapter 62

Epilogue

I did attend the meetings and was really surprised when I ended up just about chairing the one with Joe Juniak and the FBI man and felt so proud of myself when they said what an excellent job I'd done. Everyone involved had been arrested and would spend a long, long time in prison. They even asked for my help in tracking down the missing women and children offering a very nice incentive for it. Sam managed to get the money from the insurance policy and I set up a charity with it "Lost and Found" to help support them. When I advertised for a manager I was surprised and pleased when Connie applied, she hated working for Vinnie and even more now that the Barnyard slut was taken on full time. Lula had left, deciding that she could do better doing something else but neither one of us heard from her again. The apartment and offices were rebuilt and I ran the charity from there with Gwenda working with us and living in the apartment. She wasn't Gwenda, her name was actually Louise and once we got her through the after effects of the drugs she slowly regained her memory. Stix was working at Rangeman but he gave his time to working with some of the women and Louise was training to be a counselor, maybe there was something more than friendship between them, something to keep my eye on. Ranger had gone ahead with organizing Rangeman into departments so the core team had more time to themselves and I really wasn't surprised when Tank asked Naida to marry him. Where was I living? Well the trip we took down to the keys didn't go as well as we'd planned. With everything that had happened to me, the drugs and my high state of anxiety I spent a lot of time being ill, well that was what I thought, and it was only after Ranger sat me down and really made me talk that we realized I was pregnant, I suppose that's what happens when you rely on an injection for contraception. So instead of moving into the apartment we found a house that would accommodate all of us, not forgetting that Julie would visit or Rangemen would stop over and it had a beautiful backyard with lots of space and of course all of the security that Ranger insisted on. My PI business almost morphed in with the charity, there were so many missing people out there that loved ones wanted to find and of course I also contracted out to Rangeman, Vinnie and a handful of other Bail Bonds offices and lets not forget the people the FBI were always after. Oscar Martin had turned up and even though his charges had been dropped and there was no reward for him he did contribute a lot of money to the charity and he also moonlights his services to us, he is an absolute whizz at looking at details and sifting through records.

So here I was sat on the back porch watching the Merry Men as they played basketball, my Dad sat with me. I'd never told him he was followed that night of the fire and I never would, he would be so upset about it. I had never spoken to my mother again, Dad didn't see her very often, she'd tried to put rumors out in the Burg about us but according to Mary Lou no one listened and as a younger generation were slowly moving in no one cared, which suited me fine. Carlos and I had actually got married, nothing big or fancy, but we both agreed that our love transcended the normal or the expected, the loud or the formal, it was our commitment and love for each other that was important, we both wanted our child to know that.


End file.
